


You are my shelter

by Repression



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 98,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repression/pseuds/Repression
Summary: Kara Danvers has decided to dedicate her life to the protection of the Luthor bloodline, but first she has to be proclaimed victorious of the tournament held in honor of the Queen's birthday that takes place each year. Her final goal, enter the queen's guard, which is the greatest honor, reserved to only a few skilled warriors.Join Lena and Kara on a path of discovery, love and the struggles they have to face in the light of lena's arranged marriage to the prince of Daxam.





	1. The race

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a medieval and G!P Kara AU, so if you're not into this, I don't recommend you to read it. It's my first time writing G!P, so please be lenient and tell me what you thought about it. That being said, I hope you enjoy.

It was a quiet summer day in the Luthor Kingdom. The birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing and wind blew softly over the canopy. The only sound disturbing the quiet was the clash of steel on steel coming from the castle’s training grounds. In the centre, of the fighting pit stood two opponents circling each other.

 

The first one had short auburn hair and brown eyes, complemented by a slim figure. Each of her movements were precise and calculated, as if each motion was a practiced dance. The second one had long blonde locks that were kept out of her face by a tight braid and piercing blue eyes. Her stature was lean and muscular and every single one of her blows rippled with strength.

 

When one attacked, the other one masterfully parried and this went on for what seemed like an eternity. They continued to exchange blows back and forth until a slim sheen of sweat was covering each of their bodies and exhaustion was slowly creeping into their bones. The only thing keeping them upright at this point was their stubbornness.

 

Suddenly, the auburn-haired woman slipped on a rock and landed on her back with a pained cry. The blonde woman faltered and went to her aid, but was quickly flipped on her back by her smirking opponent, who pointed her sword at her neck and said, “Never lose your focus Kara, because one distraction is enough to cost you your life”.

 

To which she replied, “I thought you’d hurt yourself”.

 

Alex then frowned and said, “I you want to win the tournament and prove yourself as a knight and earn your place in the queen’s guard, you can’t allow yourself to be distracted. Because those people they’re playing dirty and won’t hesitate to exploit your weaknesses.” Then “Look Kara I only want what is best for you and if you want to achieve your goal, then you need to forget the others and put yourself first”.

 

“I know Alex, but what if I’m not well prepared enough? Sword fighting is not my strongest suit and it counts for the most points.”

 

“And that’s why we’re practicing it every day. Don’t belittle yourself Kara, you’ve made great progress and you’re improving every day. Let’s repeat the trials you’ll go through and your strengths and weaknesses in each. “

 

 

“Alright, so on the first day there will be the race that ends in the courtyard of the castle. I’m not the best runner of the kingdom, but if I advance at a steady pace, I can be in the first group. Then, on the second day, there is the archery contest, which is one of my strongest suits, where I will have to score a lot of points if I want to be at a good position in the ranking.  On the third day, there will be horse-back riding. I’ll have to go to the communal stables early on, in order to get the horse, I want to race with. On the fourth day, there will be hand to hand combat where we’re standing at the moment. Most of my opponents will be stronger than me, but also slower, which means that have to keep moving, in order to tire them out and gain the upper hand. On the fifth and final day, there will be sword fighting, which is the last discipline and the one that is worth the most points. If I am lucky, then I won’t have to face the strongest opponents right away and grabble some important points, but if not everything was for naught”. Kara whispered the last part.

 

Alex then nodded and said, “very well sis, but we still have a whole week before the beginning of the tournament, so we still have plenty of time to practice”. 

 

 

 “I hope you’re right”, Kara whispered.

 

Alex then stood up, dusted herself up and said, “come sis let’s get breakfast” to which Kara’s ears perked up and she squealed in delight. Alex then muttered, “And that wants to become member of the queen’s guard”.

 

“I heard that Alex”, Kara then said and pouted to which Alex only laughed.

 

//

 

 

 

“What have you done mother?” Lena nearly shouts while bursting into the throne room, a guard hot on her heals trying to restrain her, but to no avail.

 

“Princess you can’t be in here” the guard whispers, but the damage is already done.

 

“Lena, what a pleasant surprise to grace us with your presence.” Then, “As you may have noticed I’m in an important meeting, so you might want to come back at a more suitable time.” the queen sneers, while looking at her with disdain, her tone being final and laced with venom.

 

But Lena has none of it and stands her ground. “I request an audience, mother. It is of great importance that you hear what I have to say.”

 

Lillian doesn’t even deign to look at her, while saying “Lena darling, your trivial wishes don’t matter to me a single bit, so why don’t you stop acting like a petulant child, let the important people make decisions and go back to your silly occupations.” This earns laughter from the many lords surrounding Lillian who clearly recognize the hidden humiliation. They believe that Lena is just another dolled up princess without any capacity to think for herself.

 

Oh, how wrong they are in that assumption, but that’s not why Lena is here. Still, she doesn’t budge, which has her mother finally look up and say, “It seems that my daughter is quiet the rebel today, but don’t worry I shall tame her in due time.” Then “Leave us for the time being, the meeting is adjourned.”

 

The lords scramble out of the throne room, leaving only mother and daughter, staring each other down. Lillian speaks first and asks, “What was it that you wanted to talk to me about that couldn’t wait the end of my meeting with the council?”

 

 

“You sold me to prince Mon-El of Daxam, how could you do that?”

 

Lillian raises and eyebrow and says, “So, this is what this is about? I don’t know if you noticed Lena, but being a bargaining ship between us and another kingdom is your sole purpose in your miserable life. This is what princesses are for, they are married off to the most bidding and have to bear children, that’s how it has always been, don’t delusion yourself in thinking you’re something special. You will marry Mon-El of Daxam to solidify our relations and that’s final.”

 

 

“He’s a blood thirsty monster and sees women as his slaves!” Lena exclaimed. “I would rather die than marry him!”

 

 

“I don’t care if he treats you badly, all I care about is the troops they’re able to provide and the riches they possess. So, you WILL marry him, otherwise I will make sure that everyone you care about suffers for your selfishness.”

 

 

“No, mother please, you can’t do that! You’re a monster, you’re just like them, I hate you!”

 

It is then that a loud snap echoes in the large room and Lena’s cheek suddenly stings from the harsh blow she’s just received by the hands of her mother. “I am your queen and you would do well to remember that, you ungrateful brat!” Then “Guards, take my daughter back to her room and make sure that she doesn’t leave it until further notice.”

 

 

“Yes, my queen” they echo in unison and drag a squirming Lena into her bedchambers.

 

 

//

 

 

The day of the race finally arrived and Kara was more nervous than ever, she knew that she was a decent runner, but she was still afraid to make a fool of herself in front of the people from all over the kingdom that came to witness the games in celebration of the queen’s birthday.  

 

Of course, people couldn’t care less about the queen’s day of birth, but it was the perfect occasion to spend time with family and friends, enjoying the games as a way to escape their harsh life. The common people enjoyed the contests for their rather brutish entertainment, but also the food that was provided to them and financed by the crown.

 

The competitor who has the most points at the end of the tournament would earn the great honour to serve in the queen’s guard, protecting the royal family. Every child within the lands knew the songs the troubadours were chanting about the glorious deeds of those brave men, no woman had ever been able to enter the ranks of the queen’s guard, it was simply unheard of, but Kara Danvers intended to change this trend and encourage other little girls to have expectations that were higher than serving a man your whole life and bearing his children.

 

 

//

 

 

Princess Lena Luthor was no fan of those brutish games her mother kept hosting to tame the population and still their bloodlust, but if attending them meant her mother would get out of her hair for a few days, she would happily endure them. She didn’t understand why people would willingly subject themselves to such physical strain for something as intangible as honour or bragging rights.

 

She could only shudder at the thought of the men who usually won the games, tall and burly men who used their physical strength to bash the competitors into the ground. The worst part was that those rough and uneducated men got to dance with her during the closing feast and she had to endure a whole evening of them talking about their exceptional feats and how impressive they are.

 

The race and archery were actually the disciplines that the princess was looking the most forward to since they required more than just brutish force. However, since hand to hand combat and sword fighting counted for the most points those disciplines mattered less and it was unfortunately still the brutes that won, in the end.

 

 

The princess resigned herself to her fate and scanned the starting line from the dais she was sitting on, in the courtyard of the castle where the race was about to start any minute now. Most participants were men, as was to be expected since only a small number of women dared to participate in the tournament, of fear to be laughed about and because no woman had ever passed the stage of hand to hand combat where defeat was nearly guaranteed.

 

Still, three women were brave enough to participate. The first, was rather short and masculine with short brown hair. The second, was taller and thinner with long red hair that was held together by a simple braid. However, it wasn’t the first or the second woman that left an impression on the princess, but the third one.

 

This girl was feminine, with gentle traits and beautiful golden hair, but had a determination in her bright blue eyes that immediately told Lena that she was a force to be reckoned with. She had broad shoulders and was certainly taller than Lena herself. For the first time in her life, Lena didn’t dread the games as much and was looking forward to seeing how this intriguing woman was going to perform.

 

 

//

 

 

Kara was patiently waiting for the horn to be blown, as the signal to start the race, like the other participants. Everyone was waiting for the queen to finally open the games. When the queen got up from her throne situated in the centre of the dais, the whole crowd went silent and held their breath.

 

Queen Lillian gave her introductory speech that she held each year and then gave the signal to one of her soldiers to blow the horn. Once the first tunes resounded off the castle walls, Kara rushed out of the courtyard pushed along by the sea of bodies encircling her. Kara knew the itinerary by heart, having rum along it multiple times to prepare herself accordingly.

 

Since the castle was situated upon a hill for defence purposes, they had to run down the hill and into the dense surrounding forest, where you had to be careful not to trip on roots and stones that were sticking out of the forest ground. Afterwards, they would run through the kingdom’s many fields, where you were strongly exposed to the rays of the summer sun, which was a great difficulty for many more burly competitors. Then, they would run back up the steep hill and end their race in the courtyard of the castle in front of all the members of the court.

 

 

As Kara ran down the steep hill, she kept thinking about her sister’s advice to let the downward momentum give her speed and passed some of her more cautious competitors, in doing so.  Once she reached the bottom of the hill, she paced her run and tried not to get carried away by some of the men who already started the race at full sprint, wanting to be up front and not thinking about their endurance. Kara let them pass her, knowing that she would catch up with them sooner or later, when their bodies couldn’t hold up their furious pace any more.

 

When Kara entered the forest, she could already see some of the men who had run past her, lying on the ground because they had tripped over roots in their haste to be in first place. Kara then jogged past them, trying to avoid tripping and spraining her ankles. Due to her thinner build, stealth and the light clothing she had chosen, she was able to outrun a great deal of the other participants without too much effort. When she emerged out of the forest, she noticed that there were around fifteen people that were still in front of her.

 

She had suffered hours upon hours under the burning sun, preparing the part that was about to come and as much as she had cursed Alex for it, she quietly thanked her for it now. As she ran through the fields in the direction of the castle, she felt the strain in her muscles becoming ever more present, but held on although she was starting to sweat profusely under the burning sun. Her competitors weren’t faring any better and some were even starting to breathe pretty heavily and slowed down, as the heat became unbearable.

 

This was the opportunity Kara had been waiting for. “Now or never” she thought, as she wheezed past five of her opponents that had chosen to wear heavier clothing and unpractical boots, while Kara wore light leather sandals, linen pants and shirt. As she reached the foot of the hill, there were still ten men in front of her that had already started to ascend it. She focused on her breathing and persuaded herself that she could do this. As she was reaching the half of the hill, her legs and lungs were aching and she felt dehydrated, but she kept torturing her body and was able to outrun three more men that had a stunned look on their faces when they saw her running past them.

 

When she finally crested the hill, she could hear the crowd already cheering for the five first participants that had passed the finish line. However, there was still one guy that was only a few paces in front of her and if she was able to beat him, she would be ranked sixth of the race, which was better than she could have ever imagined. So, she gathered the little strength she still possessed and pushed her body to its limit, sprinting past him right before he reached the finish line, which earned her a raging applause from the many spectators standing in the courtyard. She couldn’t believe it! She had done it, she was ranked sixth in the race, a scenario that she could have never imagined for herself.

 

The only thing Kara wanted to do now was to ease her aching throat with some fresh water and her wish was immediately granted, as a young servant came running towards her with a waterskin full of the cold soothing liquid. As she regained her bearings, she noticed that the male participants that had already arrived were sizing her up and making fun of her, but Kara couldn’t care less about that. She had a clear goal in mind and wasn’t going to let herself be deterred by men that were full of themselves and felt superior.

 

So instead of shyly looking away like she had been told all her life, she raised her shin, steeled her gaze and looked right at them, showing them that she was rising up to the challenge and wasn’t intimidated in the least.

 

 

//

 

 

The princess had patiently been waiting for the contestants to return like the rest of the crowd, when she saw the first man appear at the gates of the courtyard. When he passed the finish line, everyone was cheering and clapping, while Lena was completely uninterested by him and kept looking out for the intriguing blonde from earlier.

 

He gave Lena a smug look, as if she was his prize and it made her skin crawl. She quickly averted her eyes and kept searching for sky blue eyes and braided golden hair. To her and everyone else’s stupor, she didn’t have to wait long since she came running at an impressive speed and finished sixth of the race, which had never been achieved by a woman before her.

 

As she saw her gulping down the water greedily, she couldn’t help but admire the girl’s long neck and had to chastise herself for starring, which wasn’t becoming of someone of her stature. When she saw the men making fun her, she felt her blood boil, but was surprised once again when the girl didn’t back down and stared right back with her chin held high, daring them to do something.

 

Suddenly, the blonde’s brows furrowed and she looked right at Lena, having sensed that somebody was watching her. As forest green clashed with sky blue, Lena’s breath hitched and she lost herself in the intensity of her expressive blue eyes.

 

 

//

 

 

Suddenly, Kara felt her skin prickle, as if someone was watching her and as she turned her head, she was met by the sight of the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Of course, she had heard tales about the beauty of the princess, but no tale could compare to the real thing. She was simply breath-taking. Her long raven hair was cascading down her pale shoulders and her green dress was highlighting her striking emerald eyes. Her strong jawline seemed carved by the gods themselves and her cleavage was nearly spilling out of her dress. Kara had never been affected that strongly by another woman before, her breathing accelerated, her hands suddenly started sweating and other parts of her body started making themselves known, parts that she had successfully hidden all her life, but were betraying her in the most inappropriate of moments.

 

 

Their starring contest ends when Kara is ushered off to the side to make room for the still arriving competitors. When everyone has finally arrived, the winners are proclaimed and the 50 first people of the race are allowed to continue to compete in the games. Kara is delighted to find out that the two other competing women also made it into the top fifty and also continue the journey. S if summoned by an invisible strength, Kara looks back at the brunette one last time and gets an approving smile that makes her swoon and shyly smile back, before their prolonged eye contact is disturbed by her friends sweeping her away to celebrate her successful entry into the next stage of the tournament.


	2. The archery contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy the second part of this story.

The day after the race was a day of relaxation for the participants since they were all exhausted after their impressive feat of the day before. Therefore, Kara as well as many other contestants decided to take advantage of the communal baths of the castle that were normally only reserved for the nobles of the court, but exceptionally opened for the participants of the games.

 

Due to her predicament, Kara decided to go relax in the baths before the rest of the castle would be bustling with activity and preparations for the big feast at the end of the tournament. Kara had never been to the baths under the castle before since it was the first time she competed in the games, but what she saw left her speechless. She could only marvel at the architectural feat, carved into the rock under the castle. The water pools were connected to underground springs that ran under the castle and supplied the baths as well as the castle with clean and bubbling warm water.

 

Kara mad sure she was alone, afraid her secret would be uncovered. The people of the kingdom didn’t react kindly to anything or anyone that was out of the ordinary and didn’t fit the norm. If someone was ever to find out, she would be exiled at the very least or beheaded as was the custom for major crimes in the Luthor kingdom, which included same sex relationships or people that were different in any way. As a child, she didn’t understand why she should never bath with the other girls of the small village she lived in, because she had never asked to have a male sexual organ, she was simply born that way. But as she grew older she understood that it was the centuries old bigoted social norms that were imposed upon them by people that claimed to be of a higher social standing.

 

Kara’s decision to join the queen’s guard was highly influenced by that, since it was not only a great honour, but the small elite of men who were chosen, had to swear an oath to never have a family. So, if Kara were to join the queen’s guard there wouldn’t be any pressure for her to marry or to have children and her secret would never be found out, at least that is what she hoped.  In order to not only protect herself but also her family.

 

She firstly opted for a warm bath and cautiously removed, first her light shirt, then her boots and her breaches. She now stood there only in her chest bindings and undergarments. She removed her chest bindings first and finally, after some deliberation and another check to make sure that she was indeed alone, she removed her undergarments and quickly stepped into one of the warm pools.

 

She decided to sit on one of the stone benches that were carved into the sides of the large pool and reclined her head to enjoy the soothing feeling of the hot water that was easing the ache in her sore muscles. She thought about the fact that she had become quite proficient at hiding what sat underneath her breaches until yesterday when a certain green-eyed beauty sat regally atop her throne and all of Kara’s self-control flew out of the window, with only one glance.

 

Kara thought about how beautiful the princess had looked with her green dress that left nothing to the imagination and her beautiful feminine features, her luscious lips, her high cheekbones and her piercing green eyes. Certainly, Kara had only imagined it, but at the time it seemed like the princess was directly looking and smiling at her. Kara decided then and there that it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. All the while, Kara wasn’t the only one who got excited by this and for the second time in two days this woman had robbed her of her precious self-control.

 

Kara felt herself harden under the water and cursed her body for its treacherous reaction, but the more she thought about her angelic face and her sinful body, the harder she got and it would become increasingly painful if she didn’t do anything about it soon. On the one hand, Kara knew that she couldn’t leave the water in her current situation, of fear that someone would see the tent in her breaches. But on the other hand, she thought it to be disrespectful to get herself off at the thought of the princess. But her fear of being found out outweighed the shame that she felt for what she was about to do.

 

Since the baths were empty except for her, she took her member into her hand and started stroking it gently at first, but got more frantic as images of the brunette came flashing before her eyes. The feeling of the warm water and her hand enveloping her shaft, mixed with Kara’s visualization were making Kara feel lightheaded and her breathing increasingly difficult. Her movements got faster as she imagined it not to be her own hand, but that of the raven-haired beauty and felt a strong pressure build in her stomach. She was so close that she felt like she was going to explode and it was finally the image of the brunette’s lips and her piercing green eyes that made Kara throw her head back and growl her release into the misty room. Shooting rope after rope of cum into the water.

 

As Kara’s state of euphoria subsided, she felt satisfied, but at the same time she felt incredibly ashamed for what she had just done. When she heard someone push the heavy doors of the baths open, she quickly dried herself off and put her clothes back on, before the intruder sat foot in the room.

 

The man who had entered the baths was none other than the tall and muscular man that had won the race the previous day and had mocked her. As she finally wanted to make her exit, he called after her in hopes to destabilize her, “You were lucky to pass the first discipline, but you will never pass archery little girl. Such contests are not made for women and who knows, maybe you will be my prize after I win.”

 

Those words and the man’s following laughter made Kara’s skin crawl and instead of making Kara second guess herself, as he had hoped. His words had the opposite effect and reinforced Kara’s determination to win and to crush every smug man that stood in her path.

 

//

 

Lena Luthor was bored out of her mind. The only time she was allowed to leave her bed chambers was when she had to make a public appearance, otherwise she was confined to her room with little to do. The only human contact she was allowed to have was with her loyal handmaiden Jess and the guards that occasionally entered to relay her mother’s orders or accompanied her to the dais, where she had to sit to watch the games.

 

The fact that she was alone most of the time, meant that she had a lot of time to think and one of the recurrent thoughts her head seemed to come up with was the intriguing woman that had bested most of the men and any woman that had come before her. Never had Lena felt such an interest and intense longing to get to know someone before she got a glimpse of this girl. She couldn’t fathom how someone could affect her that much, even though she didn’t know her name or anything about her for that matter. She just got pulled into her eyes and wanted to drown in those intense and focused blue eyes.

 

Her mother always dragged her to some upscale social events, where she met rich young lords and princes who were battling for her attention. However, none of them had ever affected her in that way and always bored her with their self-centred conversations, where they were praising their own prowess. They never bothered to ask what Lena liked to do or how she felt about things. No, they always assumed that she would fit into the mould of the perfect little princess that needed a man on her arm to make decisions for her.

 

She wanted someone that noticed her for her and not for her family’s wealth or troop numbers. But her expectations to find a caring partner to love her were shattered when her mother told her she would be marrying this monster of man that had more bastards than anyone could count. Mon-El of Daxam’s reputation preceded him. He was an admittedly rather good-looking bully that found enjoyment in the pain of others and treated women like they were only toys put at his disposal for his pleasure. He was a coward that always stood far away from the battlefield and let people do his bidding. He was simply an awful person and Lena dreaded the day she would be forced to marry him with all her being.

 

In the meantime, she couldn’t wait for the games to resume the following day, as she finally wanted to leave her golden cage and maybe see how a certain blonde would fare during archery. Lena prayed to the heavens that it would be her that won the tournament, because she couldn’t bear another brute being assigned to their security detail. She knew that the chances were very slim, but maybe, just maybe for once the odds would be in her favour and the gods would grant her one single wish.

 

//

 

The day of the archery contest had finally come and Kara was a nervous wreck to say the least. Her hands were trembling, her palms were sweating and all that because the eyes of the crowd would be resting on her due to her impressive performance during the race.

 

Luckily, her sister Alex was there to reassure her and tell her that everything would be alright and that once she knocked her first arrow, everything would just be muscle memory. Kara prayed that would be the case, because she needed those precious points more than anything to be able to accede the next stage of the tournament. If she didn’t perform exceptionally well during archery than all hopes to best the others was futile.

 

The participants’ names were called one after the other to exhibit their archery skills. Firstly, on a large field where different targets of different size and distance were placed. That in Kara’s opinion was the easy part. Afterwards, it would get trickier since the contestants had to show off their skills in an artificially constructed village, where soldiers wearing heavy armour to protect themselves, would shoot blunt arrows at them out of windows or behind walls to test their reflexes.

 

This was all done for the purpose to make the experience all the more real and test how the fighters would react in a real life and death situation. Of course, hitting places where vital parts of the body would normally be, would earn them more points since they would ensure the immediate death of their opponent in the event of a real attack. Additionally, random moving targets would also appear that the participants would have to hit to earn more points. Kara dreaded this part the most since she didn’t only have to strike the targets or opponents, but at the same time she also had to be careful to avoid being shot at.

 

The maximum points someone had ever obtained was ninety-five out of hundred, each target having a greater difficulty level, therefore bringing more points. Kara hoped to score at least an eighty-five out of hundred to be able to pass into the next round.

 

Some of her opponents were faring really well, with scores going up to ninety out of one hundred, which was quite admirable. Others however did a really poor job and ended up with scores of sixty, which was a clear defeat. Since Kara was one of the last ones to pass, she had a lot of time to stress and compare her skill with that of others.

 

The ultimate favourite of the games, the same man she had had an altercation with in the baths the day before and was called Jack Spheer, was called just before her. When he was done and scored a begrudgingly impressive score of ninety-three, he bowed and waved to the crowd with his all too charming smile that made Kara rejoice, but most of the noblewomen swoon. So pathetic, Kara thought.

 

However, when this pompous idiot turned towards the dais to salute the royal family and more specifically the princess, he was met with a mask of impassiveness. Kara could only snort at that and felt incredible satisfaction at his blatant rejection. He cast his head down and went back to his seat with his tail between his legs to which Kara could only grin.

 

When Kara’s name was finally called, she got up, picked up her bow and quiver full of arrows and walked towards the shooting range. She had only taken a few strides, when a voice called out from behind her saying with venom, “Look who is playing soldier, isn’t it laughable? Why don’t you just around and go back to the kitchens where you belong to, woman?”

 

A dead silence befell the assembled crowd, when suddenly raucous laughter was to be heard from many of the soldiers that were standing around the shooting range. Kara’s blood was boiling and all she wanted to do, was to punch his stupid smug face, until the only facial expression he could muster would be a pained grimace. Kara clenched her fists tightly around her bow and hoisted her quiver around her back, before looking back with as much defiance and determination she could muster.

 

If her eyes were able to kill a man, Jack Spheer would already be dead by now and she was not the only one sporting this intense glare. In fact, Lena Luthor was wearing a similar expression and Kara wanted to do nothing more than to ease the frown that was marring her beautiful features.

 

When their eyes locked for the second time, so many unspoken words were being said only through this one eye contact. The princess’ clenching jaw and curt nod were enough to tell Kara that she trusted her to do what had to be done and make this misogynist bastard swallow his words. This trust reinvigorated Kara’s self-confidence and filled her with a feeling she had never experienced before, unrestrained rage. When people would ask Kara later how she had done what she did, she wouldn’t be able to answer since in those few minutes she was a spectator in her own body. She didn’t realize what was happening, she just led her instincts take over and lead her through the motions that had become second nature to her.

 

KNOCK ARROW, INHALE, DRAW STRING, EXHALE, RELEASE

KNOCK ARROW, INHALE, DRAW STRING, EXHALE, RELEASE

KNOCK ARROW, INHALE, DRAW STRING, EXHALE, RELEASE

 

She repeated this mantra in her head during every shot she took and once she emerged from her trance that felt like coming up for air after a long dive, all she could hear was the crowd all around her cheering and chanting her name. She was completely disoriented and couldn’t understand how she had ended up where she was. The last thing she remembered was the princess’ emerald eyes on her and then ten minutes of nothingness.

 

It was only when the judge announced the maximum attainable score, one hundred points that Kara realized the magnitude of her actions. She had achieved what no one had ever achieved before her, man or woman. She had crushed the record of the archery competition and secured her ticket for the next round without the shadow of a doubt. She heard wolf whistling all around her and couldn’t help but smile brightly.

 

When green met blue again, all this noise just disappeared and it was only them once again. Suddenly, Kara became extremely aware of her racing heart and could hear it thumping against her ribcage. When the princess gave her one of her beautiful approving smiles, Kara knew that one smile from the brunette was enough to make her achieve the most impressive of feats and she smiled back just as brightly.

 

//

 

Lena was awaiting the moment when the mysterious girl’s name would be called with trepidation. She desperately wanted to finally be able to put a name on this gorgeous face. And as the announcer finally called for Kara Danvers to step forward, Lena saw the blue-eyed beauty get up and walk in the direction of the shooting range.

 

Kara, what a beautiful name she thought, until she heard the unpleasant voice of this personification of arrogance and white male privilege mock this astounding woman in front of the whole crowd, to make her second guess herself. Lena was so anger. How dare he. Such behaviour wouldn’t have been tolerated if he had talked to another man, but of course the same rules didn’t apply for women.

 

Lena wanted to show the blonde that she was on her side and convene with just one pointed look that she believed in her abilities. She saw the recognition on Kara’s face and admired the way she sauntered over to the first target, as if nothing had transpired moments before. Lena prayed to all the gods that Kara would succeed, not knowing that she actually didn’t need her prayers in the least.

 

As Kara aligned her first shot towards one of the smaller range targets, the crowd’s laughter hadn’t yet died down. However, that dramatically changed when her arrow struck the centre of the target perfectly upon impact and did the same with the rest of the small range targets. She still heard some men in the background, saying that it was only a beginner’s luck, but to their surprise, they were sorely mistaken.

 

Kara hit all the middle range targets right into their bullseye and proceeded with the targets that were standing at several hundred yards from her. Even some of the men hadn’t been able to reach those targets due to their distance, but once again she surprised everybody and hit them all with an impressive accuracy.

 

Lena was at a loss of words at how focused and confident Kara looked. It was as if, even before releasing her arrow she knew that she would inevitably hit the target right into its heart. It was truly a marvel to watch her knock her arrow, draw the bow and then release the arrow and let it fly towards its intended destination. Due to her upbringing Lena was used to seeing warriors mastering their art, but none of them had ever made it look as easy and controlled as Kara Danvers did.

 

Now came the difficult part, the village that housed hidden soldiers that would shoot arrows at the competitors and targets that would remotely appear within their periphery. Kara had only set foot within the village that someone suddenly appeared at one of the windows, but before he was able to knock his arrow, Kara had already released hers and he was struck in the chest, where his heart would have normally been hadn’t he been wearing protection.

 

Suddenly, a target appeared from behind a wall. It didn’t even have the time to be fully in place, had Kara’s arrow already struck it in its centre. Kara continued to advance into the village, hyperaware of everything that was happening around her and masterfully hitting all the moving targets that were seemingly appearing out of nowhere. But as the end of the test was nearing, two archers appeared at once, one was hidden on the roof of a building on the left and the other one had hidden himself in an empty barrel. The whole crowd including Lena held their breath, this was clearly a set-up, because there was no way someone could take out both shooters at once. But once again, Kara’s impressive skill didn’t disappoint and she first shot the man that was aiming at her from his hiding spot in the barrel, while she rolled away to dodge the arrow coming from the roof. The time it took the other archer to rearm his bow, an arrow had already impaled itself in his breast plate and hit its mark.

 

Lena finally released the breath she was holding at the same time as the rest of the spectators and couldn’t help but clap for the champion of the archery contest. Despite having been set-up, Kara masterfully managed to get herself out of her precarious situation. She then looked to the side to see her mother’s expression. She had had years to study the Queen’s every facial change and was surprised to find something akin to interest in her mother’s eyes, which was the closest thing to a compliment you could get from her. It wasn’t every day that Queen Luthor saw someone that brought about another emotion than indifference.

 

Lena then looked towards the day’s champion and caught her already looking in her direction, disbelief written all over her features at the result she had obtained. When Kara smiled at her brightly, certainly overcome by the adrenaline and emotions still running rampant within her, she gave her an approving smile, mindful of who was watching since gossip travelled fast around the castle and it wasn’t time for the princess to choose her champion yet. Lena was pretty sure that she would choose Kara, should she make it to the final discipline, which was sword fighting.

 

Oh, how her mother would be furious if she decided to give her favour to someone who was not of noble standing, even more so a woman. Lena cursed herself for her unrealistic thoughts. She had never talked to the girl. What did she expect? That she would just walk right up to her and give her a piece of cloth so that she could attach it to her armour. What if Kara didn’t even want it and hated her because she was a noblewoman or because of what her brother had done years ago in a moment of madness, when he sent thousands of soldiers to their certain deaths in a desperate attempt to save his crushed honour at the battle of Cadmium and disappeared right after his defeat like the coward he was.

 

Lena just hoped for someone to be able to see her in a different light and not as just the female version of her brother. Lena knew that the whole kingdom was always waiting for the day she would turn insane and send innocent people to slaughter as her brother did. But they were so very wrong in that assumption. Lena would never hurt anyone, on the contrary she used to sneak out at night to give medical attention and food to children that were living in the orphanage at the extremity of the castle. Unfortunately, due to the confinement to her chambers, she hadn’t been able to go for a long time now and hoped that the children would still recognize her. Of course, she didn’t sneak out as the princess of the Luthor kingdom, heiress to the throne, but as a simple maid with simple dresses that Jess provided to her. Once she could roam freely again and the guards posted in front of her room at all times would be reduced and less attentive, she would visit them again.

 

//

 

After the last competitors had taken their turn, Kara was relieved to find out that no one had bested her score and that she was among the names called to continue the journey. They were now twenty-five people left and you could already feel a change in the atmosphere as the number of competitors diminished. This would only worsen as the games advance, but for today Kara was satisfied with her performance and in need of a hot meal and a good night’s sleep to be well rested for the horse race that would take place in two days. She knew that most of her male opponents would exaggerate with the wine or seek the company of a woman to celebrate their victory. But Kara was playing the long game and couldn’t allow herself any distractions if she wanted to come out victorious.

 

Kara was chagrined to find out that one of the women hadn’t made it to the next stage, but also elated that the woman with the short brown hair, Suzan she had found out, was still in the race, which was extremely unusual at this advanced stage.

 

As Kara was swept in a group hug from all sides, she couldn’t help but to look for the princess in the crowd, one last time and found her being led away to who knows where by the palace soldiers that proudly wore the Luthor crest on their chests. Kara sighed in resignation at her most certainly unrequited attraction, but had to wonder as the princess turned back to look over the field seeming to look for something or rather someone. When their eyes met the princess blushed and ducked her head, which couldn’t mean that she was looking for Kara. No, that would be completely absurd Kara told herself.

 

As the soldiers led her away, Kara could see that despite her graceful and composed exterior the princess had a sadness in her eyes that Kara had never seen before and she couldn’t help but wonder what was the cause of such sadness. Kara had to reign down her instincts that were telling her to take this suffering woman into her arms that had to pretend to be so strong all the time. It must be exhausting, Kara thought, never being able to let yourself be or feel. Always having to be on the lookout for someone who would want to cause you harm, because of the things your brother has done and you had nothing to do with.

 

Kara was certain that Lena Luthor was nothing like her brother and behind the cold exterior everyone kept seeing, hid a gentle soul that yearned to be discovered. Kara was determined to get to know the real Lena Luthor and prove to everyone else that they were wrong about her all along. The only question was, how was she going to reach the princess, considering that she is under constant surveillance and would she even want to see her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As previously said, advice and comments are always appreciated. Let me know what you thought about it.


	3. First encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I was able to update quite quickly. Hope you enjoy!

“You sent for me mother?” Lena asked as she was led into the throne room, where her mother usually held court and listened to her subjects’ concerns. Queen Lillian couldn’t care less about their trivial concerns, but the people would remain under control and obey their regent if they believed they had a say in their fate. So, Queen Luthor endured those painful hours, knowing fully well that she wouldn’t lower the taxes or replace stock that had been eaten by the wolves or send troops to villages that had been sacked by raiders, because she needed them to wage war and protect her borders.

 

The first thing Lena Luthor intended to achieve once she was sat on the throne was peace with the neighbouring kingdoms and create flourishing trade relationships with them. So, that her people wouldn’t suffer under the brunt of war and famine anymore.

 

The Luthor kingdom was renowned for its steel mines that produced the purest and whitest steel there was to find in all the lands and their blacksmith’s ability to transform this raw material into the finest of metals, which was then processed meticulously to obtain the most balanced and sharpest blades available across the kingdoms. Of course, those weapons were very costly or a present from the Queen herself, therefore very rare and only the richest of people could afford them.

 

Lena herself possessed a dagger made of the precious Luthor steel. Lex had gifted it to her when she had turned eighteen five years ago, at a time where he was still her loving and supportive brother and hadn’t turned into a madman.  It was their little secret and Lex had made her swear that she carry it with her at all times, because you could never know who was lurking in the shadows, ready to pounce. He had even taught her how to use it and which arteries to cut to make the most damage. No one except the both of them knew of its existence. Lillian would be furious if she ever found out about it since she believed it was improper of a lady to carry a weapon.

 

Lena would have to go to the blacksmith to get it sharpened, once her confinement would be lifted since it had dulled significantly with all her practicing.

 

Lena emerged out of her reverie and was met with Lillian's unimpressed and disapproving look. Lena tried not to squirm and remain impassive in the face of this challenge and patiently waited for her mother to tell her why she had summoned her.

 

Lillian let out a huff and said, “I send for you dear, because I wanted to know if you had learned that I don’t tolerate insolence and if you were finally willing to go along with my plan. Isn’t peace and the good of our people what you want? In marrying Mon-El of Daxam that is exactly what you will provide them with.”

 

“There will never be peace as long as you live mother” Lena said. “I know exactly what you and Queen Rhea are trying to do.”

 

“And what is it that we’re trying to achieve according to your brilliant intellect?” Lillian said mockingly.

 

“You want to align both our kingdoms to crush the remaining ones and force them into submission, because we both know that the other kingdoms wouldn’t be able to withstand such a military force. And then both of you would most likely try to find a way to double-cross the other to have not only a piece of the cake, but rule everything. Which will only result in more war and destruction. And who mother suffers the most during those times? It’s not the nobles nor the richest, because they are the ones who finance you whole project and hide in their castles likes cowards, while they brave men’s bodies are rotting away on the battlefields. It is the small villages that will be raided, families destroyed, mothers and daughters raped, while you will be scheming behind your high castle walls and filling your belly with the best of meats, while people are starving across the land.”

 

Lena had tears in her eyes at this point and was nearly screaming, “Is that what you want for your people mother? Destruction, pain and death? What great monarch you are.” Lena spat the last part, breathing heavily after her outburst.

 

But to Lena’s surprise Lillian remained impassive and only clapped with her hands slowly, which had Lean confused. The Queen then finally spoke saying, “That was a very inspiring speech, I must admit. My poor child, you truly care about those peasants, don’t you? These people don’t matter to me and they shouldn’t matter to you either, they are only a means to an end. Their lives are as insignificant as they are short, you will learn that the hard way when it is you who will be sitting on the throne. You need to control them with an iron fist, otherwise they will do as they please and there will only be anarchy and disorder. Is that what you want?”

 

“Not everything is black and white mother, there has to be a middle way. What is the purpose of war if we can live peacefully with one another, while establishing prosperous trading agreements and sustain each other with what we need to ensure a general wellbeing?” Lena said with conviction.

 

“Don’t be naïve Lena, no one is ever satisfied with what they have. It has always been that way and it will always remain that way. People are greedy and self-centred, the sooner you internalize that the better.” Lillian said sighing.

 

But Lena remained adamant and said, “There has to be another way, I can’t be the only person who seeks peace in this kingdom or in any other kingdom for that matter. I will marry the prince of Daxam to end the war between our two kingdoms and re-establish peace across the lands, but I will do so, on my own terms.”

 

Lillian’s eyes lit up as she said, “Very well Lena, what are your terms?” while putting emphasis on the last word.

 

“Once we are married the constant war making ends once and for all, no more schemes, no more power plays. I want a period of recovery that lasts ten years before any military operation is undertaken and mandatory military service to be abolished. The people who want to join the military to protect our kingdom from attack, can do that on a voluntary basis and will be paid for it, similar to your personal guard. We will not join our armies to conquer the rest of the kingdoms and let our people breathe after years and years of constant war and bloodshed. We will let the earth regenerate itself and let the farmers return to their crops and families to cultivate the land. Furthermore, we will start negotiating with the other kingdoms to open up trade routes and remove tariff barriers at the borders in order to make the movement of wares easier.”

 

Lillian scoffed, “And you really expect that the other kingdoms will accept that?”

 

“They will accept it, because no one would dare to move against our alliance with Daxam since any attempt at military resistance would be futile. Maybe there will be resistance at first, but once the people see that the benefits outweigh the disadvantages, they will pressure their respective rulers to remain in this loose coalition.” Lena said determinately. “I am asking you to at least consider it and once you have seen how much we will benefit from those agreements mother, you as well will never want to go to war again.”

 

The Queen’s interest was piqued and because she believed that her daughter’s plan would fail anyways, she had to concede her a little victory, making her believe that she would indeed respect her wishes, but once Lena was married there was no going back and Lillian could do as she pleased anyways.  She was the Queen regent after all. “I agree to your terms dear and I suppose that you would want a written proof of our little agreement since you don’t trust me.”

 

“Yes mother, I want a signed official document with your seal to prove its authenticity, should you want to go behind my back.” Lena was incredibly miserable at the mere thought of having to marry this horrible man, but she would sacrifice her happiness if it meant her people would no long suffer the brunt of war and lead a prosperous life from now on.

 

The Queen prepared the document, writing down Lena’s conditions. She then signed it and applied her royal seal to the document to make it binding by the laws of the kingdom. She gave it to Lena and told the guards before they led her daughter away. “Guards, there is no need to for you to follow my daughter around any longer. I hereby revoke the confinement to her chambers and give her free reign to move within the limits of the castle again.”

 

“Yes, my Queen” they said in unison, bowing their heads to their regent and took post at the double doors of the throne room once again.

 

“I am giving you back your liberty Lena, but of you disobey me again, I will not hesitate to renew my order. Understood?” The Queen said with finality.

 

“Yes mother, I understand, thank you.” Lena said curtseying to her mother and leaving the oppressive throne room. Once the double doors had closed behind her, she walked towards her chambers with a spring in her steps, happy to be finally able to go wherever she pleased and not be under the palace guard’s constant scrutiny.

 

The first thing she wanted to do with her re-acquired liberty was to go to the smithy and have her dagger sharpened. Once in her chambers, she removed her constricting dress that gave her difficulties to breathe and donned her more comfortable riding clothes. A pair of black breaches with her knee high black riding boots and a white blouse that she tucked into her breaches to remain in anonymity once she left the confines of the castle and went into the village. To be sure that only people who knew or had paid close attention to her would recognize her, she attached her raven hair into a fishbone braid and removed the make-up she had to wear at court.

 

She then looked at herself in her floor length mirror and felt like all the weight and expectations were lifted form her shoulders once she had removed all those layers of unnecessary fuss. She didn’t look like a princess anymore, she looked like a young woman that had her own sets of dreams and wondered not for the first time if one day she could leave and never look back. But she knew that this was impossible and that she had a duty to her people and that if she didn’t protect their interests, no one would, so she resigned herself to her fate.

 

She sighed, then grabbed the dagger that was hidden under one of the loose floorboards and slipped it into her right boot. She then snuck out of the palace and made her way towards the smithy that was situated among the other shops within the castle walls.

 

//

 

It was a boring day in the smithy, Kara thought. J’onn was away to deliver a highly important package to somewhere unknown in the kingdom and Kara exceptionally had to cover for him in the shop. If there was something Kara despised to do, it was to take rich or noble people’s orders who didn’t even deign to glance your way. Since J’onn’s smithy was the best in the castle village and he was the only one able to transform the precious Luthor steel into veritable work of arts. It was the only clientele that could afford those blades since the confection of only one blade took hours upon hours of work.

 

Normally, Kara worked in the back of the smithy and was the one who forged the weapons and sharpened them if they had lost some of their sharpness and since J’onn wasn’t getting any younger she took care of the more manual work and J’oon ran the shop. J’onn J’onzz was the man who had taken her and Alex under his wing after their parents had been killed during a raid. Without him, the sisters would most likely be dead now or working in a brothel.

 

He had raised them like they were his own daughters, after his daughters and wife had been killed, while away visiting his wife’s mother in a nearby village. J’onn had given them a home, put warm food in their bellies and provided them with a job in the smithy, when they were wallowing in the streets like stray dogs. In return, the girls took care of the housework and cooked for him. Alex was usually the one who did all the deliveries, while Kara did the more physical work. J’onn had also made sure that they were not only able to make weapons, but also use them to protect themselves, in case something happened.

 

J’onn was not that thrilled about Kara joining the Queen’s guard, because if she succeeded she would constantly have to put herself into harm’s way and he would lose a valuable asset for his smithy. Kara was better at her job than any apprentices J’onn had ever had and losing her would mean his work would be much slower since he was getting older and he loathed the day where he had to take someone else to do her work. Kara was not only good at processing the steel, but she also gave them an artistic touch by adorning the sword hilts with beautiful stones or engrave something into the blade. However, this artful touch never compromised the balance or the weight of the sword.

 

Of course, no one was ever to find out that it was actually Kara who did most of the work on the swords or other weapons. Most noble men would be outraged at finding out that it was actually a craftswoman and not a craftsman that made their weapons. J’onn thought this was just idiocy, because it didn’t matter what gender you were if you possessed the skill to do something, you should also be the one to receive praise for it.

 

But unfortunately, this wasn’t how things worked in this kingdom and Kara officially cleaned the smithy if someone ever came to control his shop. He dearly hoped that one day men and women would be able to share an equal status and that women would no longer be relegated to second class citizens.

 

That is why he put all his faith into the heiress to the throne, who had voiced her disapproval of this state of affairs quite loudly, to the Queen’s dismay. The whole kingdom silently hoped that Lena Luthor would rapidly succeed her mother to the throne since she was known to be kind hearted and genuinely cared for the fate of her people. She had the qualities necessary to be a Queen, her people would fight and die for out of conviction and not out of fear of retribution.

 

 

Kara was cleaning some of the tools in the back of the shop, when she heard someone ringing the little bell at the front of the shop, signalling that she had a new costumer. Kara sighed to herself and already braced herself for being looked down upon and met by irritation as she had to redirect every costumer since she herself wasn’t officially allowed to provide services other than cleaning.

 

She cast her eyes down and went to the front of the shop saying, “I must apologize Sir, but Master J’onzz is not in town today, so he will not be able to treat your order right away.” Kara was startled when she heard a feminine voice answer since she had expected to be cursed at by a man.

 

“Oh, that is most unfortunate, I will have to come by another day then” said the woman disappointedly. Kara raised her head then, not wanting to disappoint a costumer and also because she was afraid this woman would get punished for not providing what she was assigned to get.

 

Kara’s breath stuck in her throat and she couldn’t believe what she was seeing, her eyes were certainly betraying her, because there was absolutely no way that Princess Lena Luthor would be standing in J’onn’s smithy. She looked so different though, she didn’t wear one of her usual dresses, but had opted for black breaches, black boots that made her legs look incredible and a white blouse that revealed a decent amount of cleavage. Kara had never seen her without make-up and her hair pulled back, but she was truly a vision and still exuded this kind of natural authority that instilled respect.

 

After an indecent amount of staring, Kara regained control over her senses and started blushing profusely. “Please forgive me your Highness, I did not know that it was you if I had known I would not have been so rude” Kara said bowing her head in shame.

 

But the princes surprised her and said, “I am like any other costumer if Master J’onzz is not here, I will come back another time. I do not need special treatment.” Kara then blushed even more when the princess said, “Although you do not look as if you would not be able to handle any request that would come in, am I assuming correctly?”

 

Kara was conflicted, she didn’t know if she should say the truth or lie to the future Queen of the kingdom and say that she come back another time, because she was truly only the help. But Kara knew that the princess had seen her during the games, at least if she remembered her, which was not a given considering the hundreds of people the princess must see on a daily basis. However, Kara had heard that the princess had voiced her disapproval about the way women were treated within the kingdom, so she decided to tell her the truth.

 

"Yes, your Highness, I do work in the smithy occasionally” Kara said, not wanting to be too forthcoming, just in case. “What is it that you wanted Master J’onzz to have a look at?” she asked.

 

The princess looked around nervously and said, “I would rather come inside if that would be alright with you, word travels fast around the castle as you may know.”

 

Kara cursed herself for her lack of foresight. Of course, the princess would not come to the smithy in more regular clothes if she wanted to be recognized. It was even highly unusual that a person of her standing would even set foot in a place like this. Nobles often send their servants if they wanted something specific made, which led Kara to believe that whatever it was the princess had in mind. It had to remain highly secretive.

 

“Of course, your Highness” Kara murmured. “Come on in and we will have more privacy.” Kara blushed again as she realized what she had just said and saw that the princess was not entirely unaffected by it either. Kara then started to stumble over her words and found herself in one of her unending rambles. “I-I, that’s not what I meant” she said. “I am just not used to having people like you here.” As the princess’ face contorted itself into a pained expression, Kara realized her mistake again and went into full-blown ramble again. “Not that people like you are anything less or anything, but it’s just you intimidate me.” As the princess’ frown deepened Kara said, “Not in a bad way you know, but I tend to get really nervous when faced with beautiful women and now I should really stop talking.” Kara said mortified.

 

However, this was apparently the right thing to say since the princess’ face softened and she now sported a shy smile and her cheeks were tinged red. “You think I am beautiful?” she asked hopeful.

 

Kara was dumbstruck, it seemed the princess had never seen herself in a mirror, because beautiful cam not even close to the reality. “Yes, your Highness and everyone who claims the contrary is either blind or blinded by jealousy.” Kara said before regretting her words once again. What was it with this woman that made her lose her filter like that. “I am sorry for being so forward your Highness. I don’t know what has befallen me today.”

 

“Not at all” Lena said smiling. “No one ever dares to speak their mind in front me, so this is a breath of fresh air.”

 

“Well I am always happy to be of service even if my rambling probably basks you into sleep” Kara said giggling slightly, which Lena found incredibly endearing. “But I got side-tracked, what was it that you wanted to talk to Master J’onzz about?” Kara said, offering the princess a seat and sitting down opposite from her.

 

Lena's face got serious as she said, studying Kara’s reaction to know if she could trust her “Only master J’onzz knows about what I am going to tell you, but I have a feeling that I can trust you with this, can’t I?”

 

Kara’s chest puffed out as she said, “Yes, of course your Highness. I will take anything you are willing to tell me to my grave, no one will ever get word about it. I swear it on my life.”

 

Butterflies started to flutter in Lena’s chest as she saw in Kara’s eyes that whatever happened she would never betray her secret. She was now able to breathe easier as she said, “I believe you.” She then pulled out the dagger from her right boot and said, “This dagger was gifted to me by my brother for my eighteenth birthday before he went mad. It is made out of the finest of steels, but I have not been able to get it sharpened since I got confined to my chambers weeks ago and had nothing else to do than to practice with it, so it got dull.” Apparently, Kara was not the only who suddenly got a loose tongue and Lena cursed herself for giving so much away.

 

"Alright so you want me to sharpen it?” Kara said.

 

“Yes exactly.” Lean responded evenly.

 

“I can do it right now or you could come back another time if you have more pressing matters to attend to” Kara said, hoping it was the former, so that she could spend more time with the princess.

 

“If you have a lot of work or other clients to attend to, I won’t keep you and you can tell me when I can pick it up.” Lena said not wanting to be an inconvenience and trying to get up.

 

She suddenly felt a strong hand on hers and found herself looking into those deep blue eyes that got her heart racing at every turn. “Please don’t think you are an inconvenience. I am sure that you have noticed that there are no clients and even if there were, you are far better company than all those arrogant Lords.” Kara said wanting to reassure the brunette.

 

Lena laughed at that and was delighted to hear that the blonde was willing to spend time with her. “I must admit that you are not bad company either.”

 

Lena then handed her the dagger and as Kara unsheathed it, she could only gape in awe at the craftsmanship of the blade. “It is beautiful” Kara said lost in her musings.

 

“It is, isn’t it” Lena said delightedly, having found someone who shared her fascination with blades. “You know how to sharpen a weapon like that?” Lena asked.

 

Kara looked up at her with an air of mock hurt, saying “Of course, I can. Now I feel offended.” She said laughing.

 

Lena's shoulders that had tensed up at those words relaxed and she joined the blonde in her laughter. “Will you show me how to do it?” Lena asked hopefully.

 

“Of course, your Highness. I can even give you the sharpening stones and you can do it yourself. I mean, if that is something you would like to do, of course. I don’t want to assume. Or you can come back and I’ll happily do it for you.”

 

Lena was moved to say the least, no one had ever thought her capable of doing such a menial thing as sharpening a blade and would have instantly done it for her, assuming that she wouldn’t be able to. But this girl genuinely offered to teach her how to do it. She gave her options. She gave her the opportunity to choose for herself, which nobody had ever done for her, because they always all assumed.

 

“No, I would prefer to learn everything you are willing to teach me” the princess said with some hidden emotion in her voice that Kara couldn’t quite place.

 

“Yes, of course, let me just get the right stones and I’ll show you right away.” Kara said getting up. She came back a while later with the materials she needed, then took her chair and placed it behind Lena’s. “Is this okay?” Kara asked, not wanting to make the princess uncomfortable.

 

“Yes” Lena said wanting to feel some physical contact other than sloppy hand kisses or her handmaiden fastening the laces of her dress.

 

“Alright then” Kara said. Sitting down behind the princess and placing the flat sharpening stone in front of them, on the small wooden table. She then took the dagger and held it flatly over the sharpening stone. “So, to sharpen the blade you’ll have to hold it like that and glide it along the stone to make it sharp. You first start with one side and then you alternate with the other. You do that until the blade is sharp. It is actually quite easy, so don’t worry you can’t do anything wrong.” Kara said, all business.

 

She repeated the motions a few times and then encircled Lena’s waist, taking her hands in hers, whispering “Is this okay?” Afraid to make their little bubble pop if she talked any louder.

 

“Yes” Lena said breathlessly as Kara’s breath tickled her ear and moved a few strands of hair that had escaped her braid. Lena revelled in the proximity and the warmth Kara’s body was providing. She had never felt so warm and content ever before.

 

Kara then place her hands on the dagger and mimicked the same motions she had done before, but this time guiding Lena’s hands. Kara felt an indescribable urge to bury her face into the princess’ neck to be at the source of this enchanting smell that seemed to be emanating from her.

 

Lena on her part wanted to disappear into the warmth of Kara’s strong chest and arms that held her with such gentleness. They were so close to each other now as if their bodies unconsciously wanted to meld into one another, which caused goose bumps to appear on Lena’s skin. She couldn’t refrain from admiring Kara’s strong, sun kissed forearms that were able to mend steel, but also to encase her in such a way that the rest of the world seemed to fade around them. She had never felt so safe in her entire life. She lived in a fortified palace for goodness sake, but here she was, feeling safer than ever, enveloped in a beautiful woman’s strong arms. Lena shouldn’t feel that way, she shouldn’t have those impure thoughts plaguing her mind, wanting to find out what else those strong arms and hands were capable of.

 

Lena was pulled out of her daydream when Kara released her hands and said, “Now you try” Lena mimicked the movements Kara had been teaching her for what felt like hours, but were only mere minutes. Lena was still thoroughly distracted however, since Kara was now gently holding her waist, presumably to steady her. Lena loathed the moment they would have to separate, but once the blade wouldn’t get any sharper. Kara reluctantly removed her hands and Lena suddenly felt very cold and exposed, instantly missing Kara’s warmth.

 

"All done" Kara said getting up and putting the dagger back in its sheath. She then started wrapping up the sharpening stone in a cloth, so that nobody would see what was in there, not wanting the princess to be compromised.

 

The princess then got up as well, not wanting to overstay her welcome, in case Kara had somewhere to be. Both were trying to come up with an excuse to stay longer in each other’s company until the silence became uncomfortable and Kara finally said shyly, “Do you want me to show you my work?”

 

"Yes” Lena said eagerly, embarrassed about her sudden outburst that wasn’t collected or calm as a lady should be. “I would really like to see what those hands of yours are able to create” Lena said with a blush.

 

“Follow me” Kara said excitedly, wanting to show the princess everything.

 

Lena found it adorable how passionate Kara was about her work and hung onto her every word, giving comments here and there as Kara continued to ramble on, excited at the prospect that somebody would be interested in her work.

 

As they were done with their little tour, Lena realized how late it was and saw that the sun had almost set. She thanked Kara for her help and discretion and wanted to pay her handsomely for the service she had provided, but Kara refused adamantly, saying that Lena had brightened her day and that no pay could ever match that, to which Lena blushed once again and said that she would make it up to Kara one day.

 

“I had a wonderful time” Lena said not wanting to leave just yet.

 

“Me too” Kara replied, stalling the inevitable.

 

“Will I see you again?” Lena asked not wanting to sound too desperate, but whom was she kidding.

 

"Of course, your Highness, I’ll always be here should you require my services.”

 

“Please stop calling me your Highness, I hate how formal it sounds.” Lena said sighing.

 

“What should I call you then? Milady? Princess?” Kara said, leaning in unconsciously.

 

“Lena will do just fine” The princess said, heart hammering in her chest, leaning in as well until the evening bell rang, startling them and signalling that the palace doors would be closed shortly for the night.

 

"I am sorry, but I really need to go if I don’t want to spend the night out onto the street” Lena said. “Good night Kara and good luck tomorrow, I’ll be rooting in the stands for you.” The princess said, kissing her cheek and disappearing into the night as if she were never there.

 

“Good night Lena” Kara whispered into the night, holding her cheek and feeling like nothing or no one could stop her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, tell me what you thought about it. Do you like the story so far?


	4. Horse race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a bit more difficulty writing this chapter, but I hope it turned out well.   
> I should be studying for my exams, but this story just wants to be written. Oops?

The day of the horse race had finally come, as Kara woke up in her small cot, at the crack of dawn. She wanted to be one of the first ones at the communal stables to get the horse she wanted to compete with that day. Most people that were still in the games could afford their own horse since they had been training for this tournament since childhood and it procured your family great honour if you were victorious. It was often the second or third son of noblemen or lords that competed in the tournament since their firstborn had to carry on the family legacy, which required marriage and children, which was not reconcilable with the Queen’s guard.

 

Noblemen or lord’s horses were much more expensive, better taken care of and usually faster steeds than anything you could find in the communal stables. Their downside however, was that they were tall and had long legs, which gave them the upper hand on an open field, but hindered them in dense forests, where the horse needed to be more agile, to whizz through the trees. Kara who was playing the long game and didn’t let herself be tempted by the speed of a beast, had placed her bet on agility and manoeuvrability on  difficult terrain. 

 

With that in mind, she got up and slipped on her riding clothes that were much more worn out than those the princess had been wearing the day before. She was wearing dark brown breaches that had been patched up in several places and dark brown riding boots that had admittedly also seen better days. She completed this look with a long white shirt, whose sleeves she rolled up and tucked the hem into her breaches. She had decided to wear her hair in a similar style than the princess the day before to symbolize that it was for her she was competing today. Kara dearly hoped that the princess would get the hidden meaning of her actions, but was pretty confident that she would.

 

Kara then ate a quick breakfast composed of an apple and some nuts since she didn’t want to be too heavy for the race and also because she didn’t think her stomach would be able to cope with more, lest she throw up before the race, which she wanted to avoid at all costs. When she was done preparing herself, she headed towards the communal stables to retrieve the horse she had chosen for today’s race and found it fast asleep in the hay. Kara smiled to herself at how adorable the mare looked and only reluctantly went to wake it up.

 

Calypso was a medium-sized horse with light brown fur and a long mane. She was considerably shorter than the rest of the horses in the stables, but also than those who would participate in the race. On a good day, Calypso was able to outrun most of the bigger steeds from the stables on an open field, but was more importantly the most versatile when it came to dense territories due to her slim build and short size.

 

She led the horse out of the stables and was delighted to see that Calypso was as happy to see her, as Kara was. After some cuddling and petting, Kara gave her an apple that the horse happily ate, then started to brush its soft fur methodically, while humming a soft tune. They were both perfectly content, lost in their own bubble and enjoying each other’s company, when the time came to saddle the horse and head towards the starting line of the race.

 

When she arrived, she noticed Suzan the other female contender still in the race and went in her direction to greet her and whish her luck. She was pleased to see that Suzan had opted for a similar steed. They talked and laughed for a few minutes until it was time to line up for the race. Before the race started, Alex quickly ran up to Kara to discuss her plan of action, check if everything was in its right place and wish her luck. She then made her way back to the stands, where all the spectators were standing to watch the twenty-five remaining participants compete until only ten of them remained to accede the next stage of the games, which was hand to hand combat.

 

Kara scanned the crowd to get a glimpse of the princess before the race started. She wasn’t disappointed when she found the princess sitting on the dais as regal and beautiful as ever, wearing one of her magnificent blue dresses and couldn’t help but wonder if she had worn it to show her support. Her dark hair was pulled back into a loose bun that exposed the long and graceful expanse of her neck. When their eyes met from afar, it was like an invisible current had passed between them and Kara felt emboldened at the small smile she received, which she shyly reciprocated.

 

When their little moment was interrupted by the announcer, saying that the race would begin shortly, Kara’s mind got its razor-sharp focus once again, as she visualized their itinerary.

 

Starting on the open field they were standing on, at the foot of the castle hill, they would firstly have to cross the long open fields leading to the entry of the forest. Once they entered the forest, they would have to zig zag between the trees. Once that was over and they left the forest there was a rapid current that had to be crossed, then a steep stony hill to be crested and finally the race would end at the same location it started, at the foot of the castle hill, where the same open field had to be traversed.

 

This whole itinerary was specifically selected to see whether the contestants were able to escape a dire situation the fastest way possible, when faced with diverse natural obstacles and put under a lot of stress and pressure. This was of course, a preparation in case the royal family had to be evacuated and brought to a safer place.

 

When the horn was finally blown, Kara send her steed into a full gallop and was determined to be among the last ten competitors.

 

//

 

Lena was impatiently waiting for Kara to finally make her appearance and couldn’t help the fear that clawed at her heart, wondering if something had happened to the blonde. Lena was beyond nervous since she had specifically chosen her dress to match her champion’s eyes and hoped that Kara would see the gesture for what it was, but most of all that she would like it.

 

She had woken up much earlier than she normally would, so much so that even Jess noticed it and had asked her if everything was alright. She had tried on dress upon dress, but none of them seemed to do her champion’s eyes justice, until she found the perfect one.

 

It was a long light blue dress that went all the way down to the floor and accentuated her every curve. It had a boat neck and brought attention to her sharp collarbones and beautiful shoulders quite nicely. She then pulled back her hair in a loose bun, letting some tendrils escape to frame her attractive features. She topped this look with light make-up and hoped that Kara would like her appearance.

 

If the reaction of the guards and bystanders, who walked into each other or several other objects when she walked passed them was anything to go buy, then Kara would most definitely love her outfit.

 

When she finally spotted the blonde, she was talking animatedly with the other female competitor and Lena couldn’t help but to feel a tinge of jealousy at seeing Kara laugh and smile. She wanted those smiles to be reserved only for her and cursed herself for her possessiveness, but she didn’t like the way the woman’s hand was constantly gravitating towards Kara’s body, while the blonde didn’t even seem to realize her advances. For that Lena was grateful, Kara didn’t reciprocate any of her touches, but only seemed oblivious to the whole scene and quickly excused herself to line up for the beginning of the race.

 

Her inner turmoil hadn’t given her the chance to appreciate Kara’s riding outfit, but now that she had mounted her steed and rode towards the starting line, Lena had a perfect view of her attire. Kara was wearing dark brown breaches that hugged her athletic legs perfectly, those were only accentuated more by the dark brown riding boots she was wearing. Her upper-body was covered in a light cotton shirt that was rolled up to her elbows and brought out her strong forearms that Lena had had the opportunity to see up close only yesterday. The laces of her shirt were partly undone and revealed her defined collarbones that had been kissed by the sun, most certainly by working outside.

 

But her hair was what caught Lena’s attention the most. Kara had chosen to replicate the style of Lena’s braid and she couldn’t help but wonder if they both had wanted to carry a piece of the other with them as a good luck charm. This realization made Lena’s heart flutter uncontrollably and she now began to understand what it was her ladies in waiting were talking about, when they said they felt butterflies in their stomachs, when one of the knights saluted them or kissed their hand.

 

When Kara’s head turned around, looking for something, Lena was incredibly delighted when her eyes zeroed in on her and the blonde’s face seemed to light up.  This was once again, one of those moments when time seemed to stand still and all that seemed to exist were the both of them, lost in each other’s eyes. They gave each other a knowing smile, then Kara’s head turned to face the field once again and the horn was blown to signal the beginning of the race.

 

Lena prayed that Kara would come out victorious but also unscathed, out of this discipline since she had heard many tales that some of the contestants would scatter traps along the route and thus claim victory by impairing their rivals. This was of course highly illegal, but Lena suspected that especially as the games progressed and the race to the top got ever tighter, such practices would be used.

 

//

 

Calypso took off at full speed, but most of the other bigger steeds were faster than her on an open field, as their long legs were able to cover more ground. As they entered the forest Kara was in the back of the group, as she had expected, but this did nothing to deter her drive to be among the first to pass the finish line. On the contrary, Kara was determined to catch up with the head of the group and knew that she would cover much faster ground within the forest.

 

Calypso seemed to be in a good day so far, since she let herself be stirred quite easily and was able to move through the trees at an impressive pace that the rest of the steeds were not able to match. Kara was thus able to overtake a few riders and found herself in the centre of the group. She was about to veer to the side to outpace another rider when his horse suddenly tripped on a root and broke its leg with a loud resounding crack. The rider was then propelled off his horse and landed somewhere in the bushes.

 

Thankfully Kara was quick to react and steered her steed to the side and was only just able to prevent it from crashing into the other horse and suffer the same fate. Kara continued to proceed at a good pace and was satisfied with her progress, when she saw another horse lying on the ground and was alarmed to see the cause of it. Someone had tensed a rope between two trees, so that the other competitors’ horses would trip over it and not be able to finish the race.

 

Kara knew that she hadn’t seen the rope soon enough and that there was no way that her horse would be able to stop in time or avoid the rope since they were too fast. Kara braced herself for impact and knew that if she went down now her horse would never be able to recover from its fall. Kara, who had closed her eyes was surprised when nothing happened and as she opened them she realized that Calypso had jumped over the rope and they had now left the forest to be met with the menacing sight of the rapid current.

 

Kara knew that she had made the right choice with her horse, but she was now more grateful than ever and reminded herself to choose Calypso as her steed if she ever won the tournament. As they got closer to the water, they noticed that one of the riders wasn’t able to get his horse into the water and that it just kept throwing him off, as he tried to enter the rapid stream.

 

Kara started to calm her horse as best as she could, as she led it into the racing waters. They had already traversed the current multiple times, but today the water seemed to be particularly unruly and she didn’t want her horse to scare and throw her off in the process. Even though Calypso was much smaller than the other horses she didn’t share their skittishness and went into the water willingly. Kara was astounded at how determinedly her steed was progressing through the stream, as if the horses themselves had something to prove.

 

She passed another rider whose horse wasn’t able to continue and was stuck in the stream. Her horse didn’t let itself be deterred by that however, and pushed on until they were both on the other side of the current and were now faced with the steep hill they would have to crest in order to get back onto the open field that led to the finish line. Kara let her horse breathe for a few moments than send it into a gallop once again, until they reached the foot of the steep and stony hill.

 

This hill would be particularly hard to crest since it was covered in stones that easily deteriorated and horses had great difficulty to ascend it since their hooves didn’t have a good hold in the ground.

 

The ascension of the hill was painfully slow and Kara could see that she wasn’t the only rider struggling with the slippery and crumbling ground. She was able to discern six other horses that were in front of her, which meant that she was definitely in a good spot to be among the ten first riders if nothing aggravating happened. She hadn’t even finished her thought, when the ground under the horse in front of her crumbled and the horse started to slide backwards, desperately trying to claw at the ground, but to no avail.

 

This provoked a chain reaction, as the stone started to split under Kara’s horse as well, but Kara remained firmly in her saddle and very calmly urged her horse to move forward at a snail’s pace until they had passed the critical area. Because the other rider that was in difficulty had reacted much more harshly, his horse was unable to regain its footing and kept slipping down the hill, taking another rider with him. This in turn, gave Kara the opportunity she needed to move ahead of the two and to crest the hill in a comfortable fifth position.

 

Her horse was now panting and she knew that she had already pushed it well passed its limits, but the race was nearly over and it would have to prove its resilience and endurance a final time. She spurred her horse into high gear and took off at full speed once again in order to get closer to the head of the race and maybe gain a few additional places to increase her score.

 

Kara was already able to see the finish line in the distance, which motivated her to spur her horse to go faster, hitting its flanks with her heels. Her horse made an incredible effort and accelerated its furious pace if that was even possible and was able to fly passed the rider in fourth position and catch up with number three.

 

They were now side by side and thundering towards the finish line and when Kara turned her head to the side, she noticed that the rider was none other than Jack Spheer who gave her one of his ugly smirks. This enraged Kara to no end and spurred her on to ride faster. Both their horse’s flanks were now touching as they rode towards the finish line at an alarming speed.

 

Suddenly, she saw Sir Spheer take something glittering out of his breaches, out of the corner of her eye and her eyes widened, as she noticed that it was a small hunting knife. She wanted to steer her horse to the side, but knew that if she did, she would lose precious seconds that could cost her the third place.

 

So, she stayed in her lane and suddenly felt herself slip down her horse’s back and realized he had cut the fastenings of her saddle. She was now hanging parallel to the ground, half seated on her horse, with her right leg over its back and her left one dangling dangerously close to the ground. She was holding onto her horse’s mane for dear life and was able to clamp both her legs around its back and belly to not fall off completely and be overrun by her own steed.

 

She gritted her teeth and with the last of her strength, she heaved herself back onto her horse’s back and was now riding without a saddle, having lost it during her struggle to remain on the horse. The new position was incredibly uncomfortable, but she was determined to push through the pain, urging her horse to go faster, screaming “Yah, Yah”.

 

The constricting and heavy saddle now removed, Kara felt as if she was flying as her horse used the last of its strength to leave Jack Spheer in the dust and crossed the finish line a few seconds before him, propelling her to the third position of the race, surrounded by the cheers of the spectators, who always enjoyed a good old-fashioned head to head race, coupled with the adrenaline provided by the uncertainty if Kara would actually make it.

 

Kara was feeling as if she was floating on a little cloud, as she dismounted her steed and immediately went to throw her arms around its neck, incredibly grateful for the services it had provided her and still in shock to what had just transpired.  She gently caressed its muzzle and scratched behind its ears, which prompted her horse to snuggle its head against her chest and had the crowd cooing at the display of affection between rider and his steed.

 

She then smiled and took its reins, leading it towards the water trough, which the horse drank greedily from, happy to relieve its thirst. Now that her horse had been taken care of, Kara had only one goal in mind, make this cheater pay for what he did. In his quest to be the third, Jack Spheer had completely disregarded her safety and had put her at great risk by cutting the straps of her saddle.

 

She was about to grab him by the collar of his shirt and give him the beating he deserved for endangering her life, when her sister grabbed her from behind, dragging her away. Kara continued to resist until her sister turned her around and looked her deep in the eyes saying, “Being disqualified is it that that you want?”

 

Kara just huffed angrily and said, “This bastard cut my saddle straps, I could have fallen off and been trampled on by my own horse, Alex! He disregarded the rules and put my life in danger. He is not even allowed to carry a weapon during the race and I’m sure that it was him who placed all those traps in the forest or at least someone who works for him.”

 

“Traps, what traps?” Alex said bewildered. She didn’t have a lot of time to dwell on it since Kara had already taken off again and made it her mission to make the people responsible for the safety of the games aware of the fact that one of the participants had been aided or had strung a rope between two trees himself in order to give himself an edge over his competitors.

 

Suddenly, Kara remembered that two riders were most likely, at the very least, still lying unconscious in the forest and their horses heavily injured. She broke into a sprint and told the responsible authorities to go retrieve them and maybe see if someone else had succumbed to the same fate. They thanked her for notifying them and immediately saddled their horses to get to the bottom of things.

 

Kara knew that it would be near to impossible to identify the one responsible for the trap or traps since she was pretty sure that Jack Spheer wouldn’t have left anything to chance and had probably not installed the traps himself.

 

In the end, only fourteen out of the twenty-five participants had been able to finish the race since both horse and rider had to cross the finish line together and in some cases that had not been possible. Some horses had broken their legs in the forest and couldn’t continue the race, others had thrown their riders off as they refused to enter the current and had returned the way they came, crossing the finish line with an empty saddle. And others had been subject to the various traps that were littering the forest ground, varying from tautened ropes, to holes hidden by foliage or the worst of the worst, stakes that had been stuck into the supple forest ground, which was particularly painful for the horse.

 

This year’s race was of an unprecedented violence since the stakes in the forest ground were a practice that was unheard of and exceptionally vicious. As Kara had expected, the announcer said that such practices were forbidden and that an investigation would be opened to get to the bottom of things, which was already synonym of: “We used all resources available to us, but we couldn’t find the responsible, because of insufficient proof.”

 

Kara’s complaint on behalf of Jack Spheer fell on deaf ears as expected, as they were “surprisingly” unable to find the weapon in question and told Kara that she had probably imagined the knife and only been blinded by a glass shard, on the floor that had reflected the sun and that she had just not paid close enough attention, when she had saddled her horse this morning and had just probably forgotten to fasten some of the buckles of the straps in question.

 

But as Kara told them that she would go retrieve her saddle that had fallen off her horse’s back to prove that the straps had indeed been neatly cut, someone had already retrieved it for her and exchanged it for another one that was still intact. Kara resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn’t be heard and win her case since all proof had already been erased.

 

This was how it always ended, to the point where Kara was sure that they weren’t as clueless as they made out to be and even tried to cover up for the lord or knight whose father had spent a very generous amount of gold, for his son to win. When Kara thought about it, it was in fact very rare that a non-noble had won the tournament. In the end, the responsible people always made sure that the son of some important lord or nobleman won, but Kara was determined to reverse this trend and claim victory.

 

//

 

As time progressed and the first contestants should normally crest the hill and start their furious ride over the open field, you could feel the atmosphere shift among the crowd that was buzzing with impatience, Lena included. Lena was so nervous for the outcome of this race that her foot kept tapping on the platform she was sitting on and she had already nibbled off most of her nails.

 

This constant restlessness had earned her more than one glare from her mother, but Lena couldn’t care less. She couldn’t help the fear constricting her chest, dreading that something might have happened to Kara. She knew that the knot in her stomach wouldn’t loosen until she saw that the blonde had her two feet on the ground and was safe and sound.

 

Suddenly, the crowd seemed to awaken from their long slumber and started to cheer as they saw the first participant cresting the hill from afar. Lena knew that it couldn’t possibly have been Kara since this participant’s horse was midnight black.  His tall horse covered the ground of the field quickly and he crossed the finish line before the second contestant could even be seen in the distance.

 

It was a smug looking Sir Maxwell who started parading in front of Lena, plucking a flower from the ground and giving it to her, to which Lena could only muster a fake smile, while internally rolling her eyes.

 

The second contestant made his appearance a few seconds later, riding on a tall white steed, which meant that it wasn’t Kara either. Lena’s heart sunk at that and she only hoped that nothing had happened to the blonde. Sir Edge crossed the finish line surrounded by the cheers of the crowd, but those quickly died down as the attention of the crowd shifted towards the three incoming riders that were much closer to one another and would offer better entertainment since the race between them was relatively tight.

 

The crowd got in a frenzy as the last of the three participants spurred his horse so that he zipped past the second one and caught up with the first one. However, the crowd started murmuring as they noticed that it actually wasn’t a he, but a she that was now battling for the third place in the race.

 

Lena was elated and relieved to see that the crowd was actually right and that those blonde locks could only belong to one person and soon the crowd had come to the same conclusion. As both names had been found out, the whole crowd started to cheer for their favourite, as they both rode side by side not even a hairsbreadth between away from one another. It was impossible to tell who would cross the line first since none of the horses or riders seemed to be letting up and you could clearly see, the determination on both rider’s faces, even from afar.

 

Suddenly, a tremor went through the crowd, as they all went deathly silent, collectively holding their breath, as Kara nearly fell from her horse, only just holding on. Lena had clapped her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming at the sudden turn of events and was frozen in place, as the time seemed to move in slow motion. She could see Kara struggling to get back atop her horse, but that was extremely difficult since the ride was constantly jolting her around.   

 

Lena didn’t know how Kara did it, but she was somehow able to heave herself back onto her horse and you could now discern that she was riding without a saddle. Lena knew that something must be wrong since there was no way Kara would be that careless and forget to secure her saddle correctly. That must be painful, Lena thought, but Kara held on and was rewarded for her efforts, as her horse accelerated right before the finish line, earning her a well-deserved place on the podium.

 

Lena couldn’t be happier since there was no way Kara wouldn’t enter the next stage of the games and had made it through the race physically unscathed. Lena’s heart melted as she saw Kara’s complicity with her horse, but started accelerating as Kara took off angrily towards Sir Spheer, which made Lena wonder if he had anything to do with Kara’s earlier predicament. However, nothing could be proven as usual and it was soon time to announce the names of the participants continuing the journey.

 

Only ten participants would have the honour to enter the next round, which would take place in two days’ time, as per usual, to give the participants some rest after their eventful day. Even though the princess knew that Kara’s spot was theoretically secured, the irrational part of her brain couldn’t help but imagine that the organisers would come up with some way to exclude her.

 

The organiser’s voice resounded over the field, announcing the names in a random order. “Will be participating in the next round of the games, held in honour of the Queen’s birthday, are Sir Carr.” His supporters cheered as his name was called and stood up to salute his admirers.

 “Sir Edge”. Deathly silence, to which Lean almost laughed aloud.

“Sir Maxwell”. Most ladies of the court squealed as his name was called and he stood and reverenced and clapped for himself like the narcissist he is.

 “Sir Rory”. Sir Rory got up and roared, which was followed by loud cheering by the burlier men of the crowd and most of the soldiers. Then, the names of Sir Queen, Sir Palmer and Sir Spheer were called.

 

Lena got increasingly anxious as the different names were called, while Kara’s still wasn’t among them. Those names were followed by Sir Snart, which meant that now only two of the ten spots remained. A commoner’s name was then called, Barry Allen and the crowd started chanting, “Flash, Flash, Flash”.

 

The suspense was unbearable to the princess, but as Kara’s name was finally announced, all the tension left her body and she nearly forgot herself and started cheering with the rest of the crowd. Especially, the women in the crowd were quite vocal about Kara’s entry into the next stage, because they hoped it would be a small step towards more gender equality if a woman could prove that she possessed the same skills as a man and could beat them at supposedly male activities.

 

Kara wasn’t as pretentious as her male counterparts and just smiled shyly and waved to the cheering crowd sheepishly, not used to such attention, which earned an even greater acclamation.

 

Their eyes locked for the first time since the beginning of the race and they exchanged one of their secret smiles. Lena was wondering when she would see the blonde or get to talk to her again, before the next discipline and decided then and there that she would sneak off again the next day, to congratulate her after her qualification. However, it became apparent that fate had other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. As always, comments and advice are always appreciated.


	5. Second encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all, thank you all so much for all the nice comments. They were really appreciated.  
> I was made aware that I didn't specify when I would upload new chapters. So, I will try to update the story 2x a week, but the days might differ, depending on how much time I have outside of uni. That being said, enjoy!

When it was sufficiently dark out and well into the night, so much so that most of the palace guards would be either asleep, drunk or both. Giving Lena the opening she needed, to sneak out of her chambers and roam through the palace unnoticed. Lena was like a shadow, weaving through halls that she had learned by heart when she was little. She knew exactly which corridors to take to get to her destination as fast as possible, while being unseen.

 

She was wearing a black cloak that enveloped her whole frame, under which she wore one of her darker purple dresses to dissimulate herself from the palace’s prying eyes. Her first stop was in the kitchens, where she knew that the cook had prepared his legendary lemon cakes, the day before. Therefore, she borrowed one of the baskets and filled a part of it with the sugary sweets. Next, she took several breads from one of the shelves and also stuffed it into her basket. Finally, she took some cheese and several apples from another shelve and added them to the basket until it was full.

 

It was so full, that Lena even had difficulties carrying it around and was wondering if she maybe should remove some things, to be able to move more swiftly once she would have left the palace, in favour the streets of the castle. She decided against it since she knew that she would need all the provisions.

 

Pulling the hood of the cloak over her head, she left the palace through a hidden tunnel that ran underneath the kitchens to an exit that opened up into the poorer parts of the castle. Lex and her had discovered this secret passage when they were still children and it had become their most precious secret, as they had sworn to never show it to anyone, so that one day, they could use it if they had to flee the palace quickly.

 

Lena emerged from the exit of the tunnel, hidden by diverse sorts of foliage and plants that had formed a curtain, covering its existence. She ensured herself that no one had seen where she had come from, then started walking into the direction of her destination. It was a beautiful summer night; the wind was blowing softly and stars were shining brightly in the sky. Lena couldn’t help but to relinquish in the quietness of them moment since the castle was bustling with activity during the day, but was peacefully quite during the night, as you didn’t cross another soul, in this part of the city.

 

When she finally arrived at the building she was looking for, she walked up to the door and gave the secret knocking signal to be allowed to enter at such an hour of the night.

 

One knock, pause, two consecutive knocks, pause and then one knock.

 

She hoped that the owner would still let her in since she hadn’t been able to visit, in what felt like forever. She heard someone approaching and removed her hood, as the little latch on the door was pulled to the side and two sharp green eyes peeked out to scrutinize her. When recognition filled those eyes, the latch was closed and the person on the other side immediately opened the door, to let Lena in.

 

The woman who opened the door was rather short, but commanded an authority that could have made grown men cry, when faced with her glare. She had short blonde hair and green eyes that were sporting an unimpressed look.

 

Lena then spoke to justify herself. “Miss Grant, I’m terribly sorry for appearing here unannounced, but I was held back within the palace and wasn’t able to find the time nor the right moment notify you of my arrival. Tonight, was a spontaneous decision and I am truly sorry if I woke you up. Maybe it was a terrible idea to come back after all.” She said dejectedly.

 

“Nonsense dear” Miss Grant said, placing her hands on her hips, in what Lena liked to call her power stance. “I will sleep when there is nothing to achieve for me anymore, in this world. Now, I suppose that you didn’t come her to have small talk with me, but to go upstairs, am I right?”

 

“Yes, and I brought this.” Lena said, showing her the basket full of different foods, which earned her a barely upward quirk of the lips from Cat.

 

“What are you waiting for Lena? Shop shop, the stairs are not going to climb themselves or do you want me to carry you all the way there? We don’t have all night dear.” Cat said with her usual clipped tone.

 

Lena scurried up the stairs and as she tried to push the wooden door open, she heard someone saying, “Shh she’s coming, everyone go back to their beds”, which was accompanied by small feet padding on the floor and soft giggling, until everything went silent again.

 

Lena smiled to herself and entered the dark room, lighting one of the candles placed close to the door. She could now see all the little bodies, burying their heads into their pillows, while pretending to be asleep. Lena then said, “No one awake? Such a pity, I will have to eat all of this food alone then.”

 

Suddenly, twenty little faces left the cocoon of their pillows to cry out in indignation, claiming that they were very much awake and to please not eat all the food alone. Lena laughed at that and placed her basket on a nearby table, saying “Don’t a get a proper welcome?” Opening up her arms and crouching down.

 

Lena was nearly tackled to the ground as twenty eager children sprang out of their beds, surrounding her to hug her all at once. Lena felt her breath being knocked out of her, but relished in it as she was trapped in a tight embrace by forty little arms. It was only then that Lena realized, how much she had missed coming to the orphanage and visit her little monsters, as she fondly called them. And they seemed to have missed her too if the warm welcome was anything to go by.

 

When the embrace finally loosened and Lena was finally able to breather properly, she took off her cloak and laid it onto the ground to sit in a circle with the children. She placed the basket of food in the middle and the children ate their fill, as they explained what they had been up to the last few days. Lena listened intently and laughed along with the rest of the group, when one of the children recounted something funny that had happened to them.

 

Lena started visiting the children of the orphanage, when she was twenty and they had created an indestructible bond since then. When she found a way out of the castle, she would bring them food from the palace kitchens since Miss Grant did her best, but it was still difficult to feed so many children if you didn’t get any support from the crown. Of course, Lena had made her mother aware of the situation in the orphanage and had vehemently pleaded their cause, but to no avail. Her mother wouldn’t budge since she didn’t want to invest in a cause that didn’t yield any profits.

 

Thus, Miss Grant was dependent on donations from generous citizens, to help her keep the very children alive whose parents had died during the war or slaughtered during one of the raids by brigands. Lena admired this woman to no end and did everything in her power to support her cause, to provide them with a better life.

 

She felt a sense of obligation towards these children, whose parents died in her brother’s mad quest for power.  She wanted them to see the crown in another light than only associated with coldness and indifference. Those outcasts of society, as her mother calls them, are as much her subjects as all others and Lena will be damned if she doesn’t consider their requests and problems when it is she who will be sitting on the throne.

 

Lena and the children were laughing, when they suddenly heard movement coming from the window. Someone was trying to enter the children’s dormitory. Lena told the children to be quiet and to return to their beds and pretend they were asleep. Whereas Lena took one of the candelabras and placed herself next to the window, to be able to swing at the intruder, when he came in.

 

Lena’s heart was thudding like crazy and she braced herself for the worst, as she heard the person on the other side breaking open the window easily. Lena was incredibly afraid, but she knew that she was the children’s only chance and started gathering her courage, preparing to strike, when the intruder set foot in the room. Booted feet landed with a soft thud on the wooden floor, which was Lena’s cue to swing at the cloaked figure.

 

She concentrated her whole strength in her arms and hit the dark figure with all her might, which caused the trespasser to hit the ground with a loud thud.

 

//

 

When Kara came to, her head was pounding and she felt disoriented. She had no recollection of where she currently was. Her answer was given to her when she heard small voices whispering amongst each other. But was ultimately startled as she felt a cold cloth being applied to the back of her head. As all the memories came flooding back Kara sat up suddenly, remembering having been attacked and fearing for the children’s well-being.

 

However, this wasn’t a good idea, as the pounding in her head only got stronger and she groaned in pain. Kara was then eased back into her lying position on the floor and her head placed into what felt like someone’s lap. It reminded her of a time when her mother laid her head into her skirts and threaded her fingers through her hair, to lull her to sleep. The feeling somehow soothed the pounding in her head and she started to dose once again.

 

When one of the small voices asked a question she couldn’t make out, another voice answered that Kara had memorized and stashed into a part of her brain, where it would never be forgotten. Kara’s eyes sprung open and she was instantaneously met with concerned emerald eyes that were looking down upon her softly.

 

Kara groaned again, as one of the candles shone brightly into her eyes and she was blinded for of few seconds. She then heard the soft voice say, “You took a hard hit to your head, you need to rest for a while.”

 

Kara still somewhat lost asked, “What the hell happened to me?”

 

“You tried to enter through the window and we believed you were a thief or something the like and wanted to harm the children. So, I grabbed one of the candelabras and knocked you out.” The voice said matter of factly. Then with a remorseful tone, “I’m terribly sorry, had I known it was you, I would have never tried to hit you, but you were concealed by the cloak and it was so dark that I didn’t recognize you until I had turned you around, to inspect who it was.”

 

“It’s alright” Kara said groaning and holding her head, while concealing her eyes from the light. I would have done the same if I were you. You reacted the way you did because you perceived a threat to the children and you protected them accordingly. You did what was necessary.” Kara said with a hint of pride in her voice.

 

She couldn’t believe that Lena was here, what were the odds? The both of them visiting the orphans, on the same night and nearly at the same time. When Kara had finally recovered from her stupor, she was able to sit up and take in her surroundings. Lena was still sitting right behind her, ready to help Kara in case she needed it and the children were sitting all around them, looking concerned and excited at the same time. It wasn’t every day that you had the princess and one of the ten last contestants of the games in your orphanage.

 

They were all dying to ask their questions, but refrained from doing so yet, because they weren’t sure if Kara had recovered enough and were afraid that she wouldn’t be able to compete in the last round of the games, because of them. Kara noticed the current mood and asked with a hint of laughter in her voice, “Has someone stolen your tongues? Because I can’t recall any of you ever being that quiet.” This dissolved the tension, as everyone in the room started giggling, happy that Kara was well enough to joke.

 

One of the children brought her a glass of water, which she accepted gratefully and drank greedily, until it was empty. Kara suddenly remembered that hadn’t come with empty hands and picked up the satchel that had landed somewhere in the room, when she had hit the ground. This piqued the children’s curiosity, as well as Lena’s, as they were all wondering what was hidden inside.

 

Kara then opened her bag and pulled out what looked like a bundle of cloth and as she entangled it, it became apparent that they were in fact clothes. Kara had brought the children clothes, because she knew that Miss Grant barely had enough to feed all of them. The children squealed in delight, as they had not only been able to fill their bellies, but also received new clothing as a replacement for their old and patched up ones.

 

She then distributed the clothes among the children and was happy to see that most of them were the right size or could be adjusted if need be. Kara knew that hadn’t Alex and her been taken in by J’oon, they would most likely have ended up in a place like this. And even though Miss Grant did a great job caring for those rejected by society, it wasn’t easy to do so with a single pay and she was grateful for all the help she got, even though she didn’t always show it.

 

They played and laughed with the children until it was high time for them to go to bed, which earned them twenty little pouts, as they begged them to at least tell them a bedtime story. Kara and Lena looked at each other and knew that there was no way they would stand a chance against so many pouty lips and didn’t have the heart to disappoint them.

 

Kara volunteered to the task and as everyone was back in their beds to listen to the story, she asked what kind of story they would like to hear the most. As per usual, most of the girls wanted to hear a love story between a beautiful princess and the knight who came to her aid. All the boys, but also a few of the girls wanted to hear about bloody battles fought to protect the kingdom. Taking all their requests into account, Kara decided to mix all their ideas together into one story.

 

As those stories tend to do, it started with “once upon a time there was…” and ended with “and they all lived happily ever after”. However, it wasn’t the beginning nor the end that completely enraptured her audience, including the princess, but what was in between. Kara was an exceptional story teller since she had a lot of imagination and came up with the most incredible of stories. She also altered her voice when she switched between roles, which earned her lots of laughter from the children. They were all lying in their beds, wide eyed and desperately trying to remain awake to not miss anything, as they held on to Kara’s every word.

 

It was the story of an orphaned peasant boy that came from a very poor background, but was able to get into the King’s services, because he had proven himself in battle and had obtained himself the honour and worked himself up to be the King’s daughter’s personal guard. The both of them fell in love, they could never marry one another, because he wasn’t a lord or even a knight, no he was just a simple man. The princess begged her father to let her marry the love of her life, but to no avail. But one day the castle was attacked and the peasant boy, who had grown into a strong warrior, was the last remaining barrier between the King and his enemies. He was able to hold on and protect the King until backup came. The King was now indebted to him since he had saved his life and would grant him anything he ever desired. Any other person would have requested to get receive weight in gold coins, but he was very humble and requested the only thing he had ever wanted, having a family in marrying his daughter. The King that had promised to give him anything he desired, couldn’t do anything but agree and they lived happily ever after.

 

At this point, most of the children had fallen asleep and those who did not were dosing off and succumbing to their dreams of brave orphans and beautiful princesses. In telling this story, Kara had not only entertained the children for a while and given them a respite from their difficult lives, she had also given them hope. Hope that one day maybe their future would be brighter and that any of them could become the peasant boy, as long as they strongly believed in it.

 

//

 

Lena was extremely touched by Kara’s tale and wondered if some aspects of the story were not only mere fiction, but also applied to Kara herself. Even though Kara was very good at hiding her inner turmoil, her eyes betrayed her, as Lena could discern a deep sadness lurking behind her sunny disposition.

 

Lena and Kara then gathered their things and left the orphanage quietly, this time through the front door and made their way back to the palace, after Kara had insisted to escort Lena saying, “you never knew who is lurking in the darkness”, to which Lena agreed reluctantly, still felt guilty about the girl’s head wound and wanting her to rest to be ready for the next stage of the tournament.

 

While they were walking back towards the palace, Lena said gently “It was very kind of you to bring those poor children clothing.”

 

“As it was very kind of you to bring them food.” Kara said looking at the princess fondly. “It didn’t seem like it was your first time since the children weren’t bothered by your presence and seemed to be used to your visits.”

 

“I used to go more often the last several years, but I am under very close scrutiny at the moment, so I need to be careful lest someone discovers my disappearance and reports back to the Queen. My mother would shut down the orphanage to prevent me from going, but most importantly to take something away that is close to my heart.”

 

“I was orphaned too.” Kara said, seeming lost in thought. “My parents were killed in a raid when I was small. Luckily, my sister and I were able to escape from the fire they had said to the village and ran away.” Kara had now tears in her eyes, as she continued to recall her painful past. “Somehow, we ended up within the castle walls, sleeping on the ground, underfed and nearly freezing to death, when Master J’onzz found us and took us in, offering us shelter, food and a chance to live a life as something else than a beggar.”

 

“That is terrible” Lena said, anger consuming her whole being. How could her mother only ignore all this pain in misery, while she was sitting in front of her fireplace, eating what her people that lived in misery had harvested. It tore at her heart what Kara must have been through. She wanted to make this exceptional woman aware that she wasn’t alone, as she gently took her hand into hers to provide her a semblance of comfort.

 

Kara was more than startled as she felt the princess’ cold hand slide into her own, squeezing gently to provide comfort. “You are cold” Kara then said matter of factly, wanting to change the unpleasant subject, as she offered the princess her jacket.

 

Lena was taken aback by this kind gesture since no one had ever offered her their jacket. She was indeed cold, but she couldn’t let Kara walk around without her jacket, fearing she would get sick. “I’m fine” Lena said, which didn’t convince Kara one bit since the statement was immediately followed by a full body shiver.

 

Kara just shook her head fondly and placed the jacket over Lena’s shoulders, enveloping her in the too large garment, rubbing her shoulders gently. “Won’t you be cold?” Lena asked, tightening the jacket around her body, inhaling the tantalizing smell of its owner. Kara smelled of sunshine and earth.

 

“I’m hardly ever cold, don’t worry your Highness” Kara said.

 

“What did we say about calling me your Highness? I already told you that those platitudes are not necessary.” Lena said, wanting to get her point across to the stubborn blonde.

 

“I agreed to nothing, your Highness.” Kara said, stressing the word to irritate the princess.

 

“You’re making fun of me.” Lean said, realizing that Kara was only teasing her.

 

“I would never dare to do such a horrible thing, your Highness.” Kara with faux innocence.

 

Lena just huffed amusedly and said, “But I’m serious, I would prefer it if you would call me by my name and not my title.”

 

“Alright Lena.” Kara said softly, gazing into those green depths, rubbing her thumb gently over her knuckles.

 

Lena then noticed that she had led them towards the secret opening that led directly into the palace. She must have done subconsciously since she actually didn’t want to divulge this passage to anyone, but her gut had apparently told her that Kara wasn’t a threat and that she could be trusted, otherwise they wouldn’t be standing here.

 

“We’re here” Lena murmured, afraid to shatter the quiet of the night. She saw Kara looking around until confused eyes turned back to her, as they couldn’t find the hidden entry.

 

“Are you sure we’re at the right location?” Kara asked sceptically.

 

“Yes, I’m sure” Lena said uncovering something that hadn’t been there mere seconds prior. Kara’s eyes went wide, as she hadn’t seen anything out of the ordinary and now there was a gaping hole right in front of her.

 

“How did you find it?” Kara asked, running her fingers along the opening that had been carved out under the palace.

 

“My brother and I found it, when we were children as we were exploring the grounds around the palace and haven’t told anyone of its existence until now.” Lena said cautiously.

 

Kara was astonished. Why would the princess choose to show her something that she had never shared with anyone before? “Why me?” Kara asked the raven-haired beauty.

 

“I don’t know.” Lena said honestly. “I didn’t want to at first, but I guess my feet led me here on their own volition.”

 

Kara was touched to say the least, as she said, “I promise that no one will ever find out about this place, you have my word”, placing her own hand on her heart.

 

The sun was beginning to rise and Lena had to get back to the palace if she didn’t want to be discovered by the kitchen staff. “I have to go” Lena said sadly and she saw this sadness being reflected to her in the other girl’s eyes, not wanting to let go just yet. “Sorry again for your head, but I really didn’t recognize you if I had..” Lena said before she was silenced by Kara.

 

 “You don’t have anything to be sorry about, I should have been more aware of my surroundings and you only did what you thought to right. No harm done.”

 

Lena was taken aback by the sincerity in those eyes, which compelled her to make a sudden decision, tearing off a piece of fabric from her expensive dress. Lena then handed the piece of expensive cloth to Kara, telling her “I hope it will bring you look during the next discipline. I have the outmost trust in your success, my champion.”

 

Kara stood there, motionless and with her mouth agape, as she saw the princess’ form retreating into the tunnel, before she disappeared into its depths. Looking at the purple material in her hand, Kara vowed to meet the princess’ expectations and was filled with renewed purpose, forgetting all about the pain her head was procuring her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts guys? I hope the chapter lived up to your expectations.


	6. Hand to hand combat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'd like to thank you all for all your great comments and support, it really means a lot to me.   
> This is probably my longest chapter so far, so I hope I made it justice and that I didn't make too many spelling mistakes.   
> I should probably warn you that I mention blood at some point, so if you're sensitive to this kind of thing than don't read the end of the chapter.   
> I kind of let my frustration out on Morgan Edge, I don't think anyone can blame me for that.   
> That being said, enjoy!

Kara groaned and hid her face in her pillow as someone opened the curtains of her small bedroom and she was met with the blinding light of the morning sun. Her head was pounding from the hit she had received the night before and all the bravado she had felt as the princess had given her her favour had flown out of the window, as the bright light made her dizzy.

 

“Morning sunshine” her sister singsonged, but it felt to Kara as though she was screaming into her ears.

 

“Leave me alone” came the muffled reply from Kara.

 

Alex only rolled her eyes and said, “we had planned to go sparing this morning remember? To prepare you for tomorrow’s discipline? I even brought you food”.

 

At the mere mention of food Kara felt a wave of nausea overcome her and she quickly grabbed one of the basins nearby and threw up into it. Alex was by her side instantly, looking at her concerned. “What the hell happened to you?” she asked Kara, as she saw the bruise that was forming on her head.

 

When Kara was finished emptying her stomach, Alex handed her a glass of water and left Kara some space to gather herself before she prodded again, as to what had happened the night before. “When I left you yesterday you were perfectly fine and told me that you would stay at home and rest. What the hell happened last night? Did someone attack you?” Alex asked concerned.

 

Kara tried to reassure her sister as much as she could, saying “I’m fine Alex nothing happened, but please I’m begging you, make less noise.”

 

Alex then huffed and said, “Judging by the bruise that is forming on your scull, your sensitivity to light and sound, you’re clearly not fine. I will ask this once again, what the hell happened last night?”

 

Kara resigned herself to her fate, knowing that she would have to tell her sister sooner or later and said, “I went to the orphanage yesterday okay?” Alex looked at her unimpressed, urging Kara to continue her story. “I brought them the clothes I was able to collect, but it turned out I wasn’t to only person that had had a similar thought.” Kara then averted her sister’s gaze and said sheepishly, “I entered through the window and the person that was already there, perceived me as a threat and hit me over the head.”

 

Alex looked less than amused when she told Kara exasperated, “You’re honestly telling me that you put your whole enterprise in peril, because you wanted to visit the orphanage in the middle of the night, two days before one of the most important trials? I can’t believe you!”

 

Kara looked ashamed at that and recognized that it had maybe not been one of her best ideas so far, but she would never regret it since she got the opportunity to spend time with the princess. But most of all, the princess had chosen her as her champion, which was technically not yet allowed, but Kara would wear it with outmost pride nonetheless, even if she couldn’t show it off to the whole court.

 

“I’m sorry Alex” she said quietly, averting her eyes, “but I just had to go see them, you know how important that is to me.”

 

Alex eyes softened at that. She then sat on the bed and pulled Kara into her side, saying “I know how important it is to you and I shouldn’t have yelled at you the way I did, but you have to be very careful, especially now as the tournament is coming to an end. I’m just saying this for your own good, if you want to win the tournament then you have to be committed to it one hundred percent and cannot let yourself be distracted.”

 

“Well that is easier said than done” Kara thought to herself and if Lena keeps dressing the way she did during the previous discipline, it is going to be downright impossible. But Kara couldn’t let her thoughts venture in that direction, when her sister was sitting right next to her.

 

“Let me get my satchel and I will look at your stubborn head and see what I can do to salvage it” Alex said sighing, getting up. When she came back and inspected Kara’s head and eyes, she came to the conclusion that her sister most likely suffered from a slight concussion and would need as much bed rest and hydration as she could get if she wanted to be able to compete tomorrow.

 

“What is it Alex?” Kara said impatient to hear her sister’s verdict, who wanted to become one of the court’s physicians. “I will be able to compete, tomorrow right?” As she got no response, Kara started to get anxious, looking at her sister pleadingly.

 

“As a healer, I should definitely not tell you this, but if you stay in bed the whole day in your dark room and rest, drink a lot of water and the tea I’m going to give you, you should technically be able to compete tomorrow, even though I don’t recommend it.”

 

“Thank you, thank you Alex, that’s all I wanted to hear” Kara said excitedly even though she still felt nauseous.

 

“Don’t get me wrong Kara, it is not going to be easy. The fighting pits are exposed to the sun and the blows you will receive to your head won’t help matters. At some point, you might even feel dizzy and lose your orientation.”

 

“That means I will have to get rid of my opponents as soon as possible, doesn’t it?” Kara said, anxiety rising in her again.

 

“Exactly” Alex said “The longer you stay out there, the more difficult it is going to get to keep your focus and the headache at bay. The tea should help you for some time, but it is no definite cure. Let’s just hope that you won’t have to face the more seasoned knights, when they draw your names tomorrow.

 

“I hope not either” Kara said dejectedly.

 

“Hey” Alex said, trying to support her sister “it’s going to be alright, you’ll see.”

 

“I don’t want to make a fool of myself” Kara said, fearing to be mocked by the crowd.

 

“Kara, you have nothing to be ashamed of” Alex said encouragingly. “You have already earned the support of the crowd and even if you lose, people will still admire you for your tenacity and your courage. A lot of people wouldn’t even dare to enlist for the games, let alone make it to the point where you’re at.” Alex then added with determination, “But I’m sure that you will succeed”

 

“How can you be so sure?” Kara asked looking up, doubt written all over her face.

 

“Because you Kara, are driven by your heart and the principles you believe in, not greed, power or gold. Because you put the others’ needs above your own, there is so much good in you, while the others are corrupted and only see their own advantage.” Then Alex added with conviction, “You Kara Danvers are made for greatness.”

 

Kara had tears in her eyes at this point, moved by her sister’s beautiful words. Kara then enveloped Alex in a tight embrace and said, “I love you Alex”

 

“I love you too Kara and I want you to know that mother and father would be proud of the woman you have become, as am I.” Alex said, tightening her embrace.

 

“I wouldn’t be where I am without you, hell I don’t even know if would still be alive. You’re exceptional Alex.” Kara said sniffling.

 

Alex finally detached herself from Kara and said, “Enough drama for one day, I’ll make you your tea, but I have to warn you, it tastes even worse than it smells.”

 

Alex then took the necessary appliances and started grinding the willow-bark until it had been reduced to a thick powder that could be diluted in the warm water, to obtain a tea that would help with Kara’s headache.

 

As Alex handed it to Kara, who smelled the suspicious looking liquid and recoiled at the stench, Alex just laughed and said, “Drink up” Kara only made a face and swallowed it in one go, but had to refrain to spit it all out again, as the disgusting taste invaded her mouth.

 

“If I didn’t know better, I would believe that you’re trying to poison me. This is the worst tasting tea I have ever had in my life.”

 

“Alex just responded evenly saying, “Maybe it tastes horrendously, but at least it’ll get you back on your feet in no time, so I suggest that you take one every few hours if you want to be on top of your game tomorrow.” Alex full on healer mode then started to list everything that Kara should and should not do until the beginning of the trial.  “Until tomorrow, no reckless behaviour, drink your tea every few hours, as well as a lot of water and rest as much as you can, preferably in your darkened room.” “Promise me you will do it Kara.”

 

“Alright, alright, I promise. Can I go back to bed now?” Kara said, pretending to be annoyed.

 

“Alright, I will come by in a few hours to see how you are holding up.”

 

//

 

When Kara woke up on the morning of the hand to hand combat challenge, she felt far better than she had the day before. She still had some residual headache, but the tea had really helped her get better, feeling less sensitive. She prepared herself one of Alex’s disgusting beverages and drank with more conviction than the last times since she knew that it would only help her for the impending trial.

 

She then started to dress herself accordingly, weaving a cloth around her chest, so that her breasts wouldn’t be a hindrance, while fighting, but also to protect them from vicious attacks. Her underwear came next, which she topped with dark breaches and boots. She then opted for a form fitting sleeveless shirt that would give her room to move more easily and show off her toned physique.

 

Once this was done, she shuffled under her bed to find the little wooden box that contained all her most precious belongings, including the piece of silken cloth that the princess had given her two nights ago. She took it out, wondering where she would put it, so that it would be visible, but discreet and only catch the princess’ attention.

 

She started combing her blonde tresses with her fingers, then tied them up into an intricate and tight braiding style, weaving the piece of the princess’ dress into her hair style as she went. It did not only look good, as it provided a nice contrast to her golden mane, but also had a practical use, namely that her hair wouldn’t hinder her, while fighting.

 

Kara looked herself over in her tiny, cracked mirror and hoped that the princess would appreciate her appearance and notice that Kara had incorporated her favour in her look.

 

Once she was done, she made her way to Alex’s room, because she had promised her sister that she would let her check up on her one last time before the start of the challenge and that they would go get breakfast together. Then, they would go to the draw of the competitors’ order and against whom they would fight. Kara dearly hoped that she wouldn’t face Jack Spheer on the first round since he was renowned to be extremely good at hand to hand combat and was physically stronger than her. 

 

Alex emerged from her room, looking more than a little bit dishevelled, which made Kara wonder what she had been up to. But quickly dismissed the thought, as she lost herself in her musings once again.

 

Alex then prodded her about how she felt and if she had taken her medication, drunk enough water, rested as she had been told. Kara just hummed distractedly, letting her sister do her check. When Alex was finally done, Kara urged them to get breakfast since her stomach was already making suspicious noises and she had the feeling that it would eat itself if she didn’t do anything about it soon.

 

They both took a light breakfast and were met by Alex’s sweetheart, Maggie on the way to the fighting pits. Alex had been extremely nervous to tell Kara about the nature of their relationship since it was punishable by death in the Luthor Kingdom, but Kara had been nothing but supportive and assured her that she would always love her sister no matter what.

 

Kara had then opened up to Alex about the fact that she wanted to participate in the games, to escape the pressure to marry a man and have children, fearing that her secret would be found out. Many tears were shed that night, as Kara resigned herself to the fact that she would never be able to be with anyone intimately, because of her predicament. Alex ever the supportive sister had reassured Kara, saying that one day she would find someone she could entrust with her secret. Indeed, the oath you took when entering the Queen’s Guard prevented you from having a family, but didn’t mean you couldn’t indulge in the pleasures of the flesh since it was commonly known that not only bloodlust ran high after a battle and this need had to be satiated.

 

When they finally arrived, after what felt like an eternity, they took in the size of the crowd that was greater than ever before. The announcer said that the names would be drawn once the royal family had taken their seats on the central stage, surrounded by all the most important Lords and ladies of the court.

 

The three women were waiting patiently for mother and daughter to arrive, when Queen Lillian ascended the few stairs to the stage and seated herself into her throne, surveilling the crowd with her cold and unapproachable gaze. Kara was not intimidated by a lot of things, but the Queen was able to make grown men cry and cower before her feet, which was admittedly a bit frightening to Kara.

 

She was closely followed by her daughter who looked more beautiful than ever and made Kara freeze on the spot. Lena was wearing a long red dress with a ring neck that hugged her curvaceous physique in all the right places and left her creamy arms bare. Her raven hair was in an intricate updo, framing her beautiful features perfectly. And to make it all look more enticing, she was wearing a sinfully red lip balm that matched the colour of her dress.

 

Kara was staring openly now, transfixed by the raw beauty in front of her, wanting to run her hands along the silky material. She was sure her mouth was hanging open at this point and her appendage was rearing its head, no one had ever had such an instantaneous effect on her before.

 

Alex and Maggie that had been trying to get Kara’s attention for a while now, followed Kara’s gaze and found the focus of the blonde’s attention. Maggie had to be Maggie and said, “Earth to Kara, earth to Kara” snapping her fingers before Kara’s eyes to attract her attention and break her from her spell. When Kara’s eyes finally focused on her, looking annoyed at the interruption, Maggie said, “You truly got it bad little Danvers, but I do have to admit that you have taste.”

 

Kara blushed crimson and tried to deny what Maggie had implied, but she wasn’t very successful since she had been caught red-handed. Maggie laughed, then said more seriously putting a hand on the blonde’s shoulder, “Those noblewomen are only synonym of trouble, believe me. They seduce you to have a respite from their boring lives and husbands that are useless in bed and once the thrill and the newness is gone, they throw you away like you mean nothing and go on with their boring lives. The only way something like this ends is in heartbreak.” Maggie looked at her remorsefully. “I’m warning you, because I know what it feels like when your heart gets crushed and you may be very strong on the outside, but on the inside, you have such light in you and I don’t want it to be sullied by someone who takes your feelings for granted.”

 

Kara wanted to answer Maggie that whoever this Lady was that had broken her heart, Lena wasn’t like that. Lena was caring, brave and kind, she was beautiful inside and out. But still a little part in Kara’s mind wondered if all this was only a farce, that at some point Lena would look at her mockingly, for believing that someone like Kara could end up with a woman of her standing. At the same time, Kara highly doubted that a noble and not just any noble, but the heiress to the throne, would go through all that trouble just to toy with someone’s feelings and hurt them.

 

She didn’t have time to dwell on it for a long time since her thoughts were interrupted by the announcer, who declared that the names would start to be drawn.

 

//

 

As Lena took her seat in the chair next to her mother’s, she immediately started searching the crowd for the object of her affections. She dearly hoped that Kara would be able to participate in the trial since she knew that Kara had put on a façade to prevent her from worrying and feeling guilty. Even though Kara had put up a brave face, Lena still blamed herself for inflicting her such a blow. She knew that her injury would, at the very least, give her a disadvantage over her opponents since her head was most likely still sensitive and not fully healed.

 

When Lena finally got a glimpse of Kara, she almost didn’t recognize her. She looked fierce and determined. She had never seen so much of the blonde’s skin uncovered before and good lord did it have an effect on her. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt that displayed her broad shoulders and muscular arms. They were not the bulky kind of muscle, but the lean type, where you could see all their definition right underneath her tanned skin.

 

A blush crept up Lena’s chest as she continued to openly ogle the blonde’s frame and was mesmerized by the way her breaches hugged her rear and legs. The sun then caught in her golden waves and made her eyes look like sparkling sapphires. The brunette’s heart rate accelerated as Kara turned her head to the side and she caught a glimpse of something purple interwoven in her braids. The dark-haired beauty was elated that the blonde had found a way to incorporate her favour into her outfit discreetly and admired her for her ingenuity.

 

Lena was woken up from her day dream, when her mother gave the announcer the signal to begin drawing the names of the participants. It always impressed Lena how her mother was able to command a crowd and get it to quiet down, with just the flourish of her hand. She didn’t even need to say anything, as everyone understood what was being hinted at.

 

“There are ten competitors left in this tournament and each of them will face two opponents on this day, those who are slain both times will not be partaking in the next trial since they did not acquire enough points. However, those who are victorious once may still have a chance to access the next stage, depending on how much points they were able to obtain in the previous challenges. But bear in mind that hand to hand combat is worth more points and that your previous score must be nearly impeccable to be allowed into the last discipline. The contestants who win both of their fights will be granted immediate access to the next stage of the games. In the end, only four participants will be granted the great honour to compete in the last trial of the games” The announcer than let a child fish out two names from the little bowl in front of him to ensure impartiality. Once the child had handed him the little notes, he proclaimed “The two first competitors to face each other in the fighting pits are Sir Spheer and Sir Palmer”, which was answered by a roaring crowd.

 

Way to start off the games Lena thought, Sir Palmer didn’t stand a chance whatsoever and Lena was sure that those two hadn’t been placed against each other just by chance, as she saw Jack Spheer smirk in delight. She just hoped that Sir Palmer would still be able to exit the fighting pit on his own, when Sir Spheer was done with him.

 

“The next pair are Sir Queen and Sir Carr, followed by Sir Edge and Sir Rory, then Sir Snart and Sir Maxwell and finally Barry Allen and Kara Danvers.” Said the announcer.

 

The first competitors were already entering the sandy fighting pit, preparing themselves for the upcoming challenge and waiting patiently for the signal to be given that would start the trial. Lena was happy that Kara didn’t have to face any of the nobles yet, but wouldn’t underestimate her competitor, who was known to be exceptionally fast.

 

As the signal was finally given, Lena braced herself for the lesson that was about to be given and indeed, it didn’t even take five minutes for Sir Palmer to be sprawled out on his back, surrendering to a victorious and smug looking Sir Spheer. However, the crowd was not happy at this lack of show and booed him, as he left the fighting pit.

 

Next up were Sir Queen and Sir Carr, where the skill seemed to be more equally distributed. Their fight was more drawn out and in the end, Sir Queen won due to his younger age and better endurance. This time, the crowd was far more enthusiastic and cheered for the winner.

 

Sir Edge and Sir Rory’s fight could be summarized, to Sir Rory throwing his opponent around and knocking him out with one of his massive fists. Sir Edge had never stood a chance against this bear of a man and had to be carried out of the fighting pit, to the point that Lena didn’t know if he would be able to continue the competition. Lena dearly hoped that Kara wouldn’t have to face this man in the second round, who would snap her like a twig.

 

Sir Snart and Sir Maxwell’s fight was the most interesting so far, lasting far longer than the others due to both men’s more cautious fighting style. You could see that every strike was calculated and that they were both trying to exhaust their opponent, to find the opening that would offer them the victory. In the end, Sir Maxwell saw a flaw in on of Sir Snart’s movements, tripped him and was able to get him on his back, before he gave him the blow that did it. The crowd cheered for their winner, as both men took a well-deserved break after their drawn-out fight.

 

Lena’s heart started hammering in her chest, as she saw Kara prepare herself for her upcoming fight and she prayed to all the Gods above that the blonde would come out unscathed if not victorious. Lena saw Kara receiving, what was probably advice from an auburn-haired woman, which was presumably Kara’s sister.

 

Before entering the fighting pit, Kara’s fierce gaze found Lena’s, as both shared a silent communication. Lena wishing Kara the best of luck and Kara promising to do everything in her power to get the job done.

 

//

 

Kara placed herself opposite her opponent in the centre of the fighting pit, as both were already sizing each other up, to distinguish possible weakness. Kara had heard that Barry was very quick and that she would have to be exceptionally careful to not get overwhelmed by his speed. Alex had told her that she would have to be mindful of her head and try to protect it at all costs if she wanted to play the long game.

 

As the announcer gave the signal both went into their respective fighting positions and started circling each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. At this point, Kara had completely blocked out what was happening all around her, so much so that she felt like she was underwater and the voices of the crowd were far away.  All her focus rested on her opponent, what moves he would make, already anticipating how she could counterattack those. Kara was impulsive by nature, but Alex had told her to wait and see what her opponent would do, find out his fighting techniques and the flaws in his guard.

 

As per chance Barry Allen wasn’t someone who liked to wait for a long time, he quickly got twitchy and immediately went into the offensive. Kara was able to anticipate all of his blows to her head and chest and retaliated by quick jabs to his torso. Kara knew by now that their fighting styles were similar and that she would have to be patient if she wanted to get out of this fight victorious. They were both panting, as they had only received superficial blows, but always had to move quickly to parry their opponent’s attacks and dance around each other.

 

Barry was getting lax with his guard due to the exhaustion that was seeping into his body. Kara seized the first real opportunity that was presented to her, breached his guard by getting close to his body where his long arms couldn’t reach her anymore and inflicted blow after blow to his torso. Barry had to backtrack in order to escape from Kara’s pounding and started to lose his balance, while doing so.

 

He was too occupied, trying not to fall, at the same time as protecting his torso that he completely forgot protecting his head, lowering his guard, which left him vulnerable. Kara not one to miss an opportunity, seized it and finished him with a powerful uppercut to his jaw. Barry went sailing to the ground, clutching his face in his hands.

 

Kara came to her senses gradually and noticed that the whole crowd had gone completely quiet. Everyone was staring and gaping at her in disbelief. No one would have ever expected her to win. But here she stood, in the middle of the fighting pit, with a defeated Barry Allen at her feet. Suddenly, it was like the crowd had been woken up from its temporary paralysis and everyone started cheering for the woman that had defied all odds once again.

 

Kara then kneeled next to a defeated Barry and offered him her hand to get up. Barry looked at her hand as if it was a foreign object, never expecting such kindness from another competitor. Realizing that he had been waiting far too long for what was deemed acceptable, he quickly grabbed her retreating hand and gratefully accepted to be helped up. The crowd got even louder at the clear sign of respect between two opponents, as Kara helped Barry out of the fighting pit and led him to a nearby bench to rehydrate themselves after the long fight.

 

Kara hadn’t even noticed it during the fight, but she was drenched in sweat from the hot rays of the sun and the physical effort she had undergone. As the adrenaline was starting to wear off, she felt her head start to pound anew and once she had made sure that Barry was alright, she went in search for her sister and her disgusting tea.

 

When Alex got a glimpse of her sweaty sister, she ran in her direction and threw her arms around her neck congratulating her for her resounding victory. Alex then quickly examined Kara’s condition and was happy to assess that Kara was only a bit dehydrated and in need of her medication. They then went to sit in the shade and wait for the pairs of the second round to be announced. 

 

//

 

Lena couldn’t believe what she was witnessing, Kara was fighting with such skill and precision that her opponent was only rarely able to hit her. It didn’t seem to her as if Kara was fighting, no she was dancing, taunting her opponent to make the next move, only to parry and slip in one of her own blows. Kara was playing the long game, trying to tire out her opponents, redirecting their attention towards one specific area of their body, to switch her focus right after and attack another part of it, until she was met with the opportunity to strike him down.

 

Kara looked exceptionally gorgeous with her tight-fitting fighting wear that tightened around her taut body, as she delivered a blow or moved her body to escape one. Lena was incredibly touched at the kindness the blonde was displaying, by treating her opponent with respect and making sure that he was in good hands, which made her like Kara even more.

 

The contestants were given a respite of an hour to rehydrate after their respective fights and the medical attention they needed in order to be in their best shape for the second round. This also gave the opportunity to the spectators to get something to drink and some food until the next fight would begin. The royal family, as well as the lords and ladies of the court were handed refreshments and small snacks by the servants to pass the time until the next fights.

 

Lena overheard some of the ladies gushing about their respective favourites and exclaiming “By the Gods, he looked in my direction, can you imagine?”, while fanning themselves with their hands, giggling like children. Lena could only roll their eyes at their small mindedness until she heard one of the ladies somewhere behind her say, “This Kara Danvers looks positively delicious, I wonder if her prowess on the field equals her prowess elsewhere” to which the other answered, “There is only one way to find out”. This made Lena’s blood boil and she had to restrain herself from turning around and screaming that the blonde was hers and hers alone and that those women didn’t have the right to corrupt this personification of sunshine.

 

Lena then berated herself for objectifying Kara in such a way. Kara belonged to herself alone and she ever wanted to have this kind of interaction with those women, it was up to her. Still, Lena couldn’t shake the dread settling in the pit of her stomach at the mere thought of Kara touching someone else and had to retain a growl from escaping, at the thought of someone else touching Kara.

 

Her dark thoughts were interrupted as the announcer asked for people’s attention, as he would recite the names of the pairs for the second round. Lena crossed her fingers, hoping once again that Kara wouldn’t have to face Jack Spheer or Sir Rory.

 

“The pairs for the second round are Sir Rory and Sir Carr, followed by Sir Edge and Sir Spheer, then Sir Palmer and Barry Allen, Sir Queen and Kara Danvers and finally Sir Maxwell and Sir Snart.” Lena couldn’t believe it, Jack Spheer had been assigned to Sir Edge who had been crushed by Sir Rory in the previous round and even had difficulties standing up properly. He would sail into the final discipline without any problems, should Sir Edge cave in.

 

Although she trusted the blonde’s fighting abilities, having seen them in action. She still couldn’t shake the uneasiness residing in her stomach due to the fact that the blonde was now faced with a more seasoned opponent, who had battle experience and beaten one of the other nobles in the previous round. She once again prayed to the Gods that her champion would come out of the fight victorious, sailing into the next trial without any complications.

 

//

 

Her sister had already scolded her multiple times for being so restless and twitchy and that “by the Gods Kara stop nibbling your nails or could you please stop moving your leg like that? You’re making me nervous” But what could the blonde do? She was in fact nervous, nervous as to whom she would be facing in the next round, which would determine if she was allowed to continue the journey.

 

At the beginning of the games, of course Kara had also been nervous to some extent, who in their right mind wouldn’t be? But now that the tournament was nearing its end and only few participants remained, the stakes were far higher as everyone was determined to win at all costs.

 

The pairings were finally announced and Kara was somehow relieved that she didn’t have to face Sir Rory or Sir Spheer, but at the same a bit warry to face Sir Queen since his fighting style was unpredictable. He was a smart fighter, first analysing his opponent and then finding a way to breach his guard. His moves were also very diversified and Kara could have sworn that she didn’t see him use any of his attacks twice, which made it near to impossible to predict his next strike.

 

The first fight turned out as expected, Sir Rory charging his opponent with raw strength and rage, which made it difficult for Sir Carr to retaliate in any way due to his smaller build and shorter arms. All Sir Rory had to do was to keep him at arms-length, which made it impossible for his opponent to near his chest, let alone hurt him. Kara winced as she had to witness how Sir Carr was pummelled to the ground over and over again. But to his credit, he was quite resilient and it took Sir Rory longer than expected to knock him out.

 

Sir Carr was thus another of Sir Rory’s victims that had to be carried out of the fighting pit. The crowd however, revelled in those kinds of displays of brutal strength and cheered for their winner, who would automatically be granted access to the next stage since he had defeated both of his opponents. “Three more spots to go” Kara thought, hoping to be among the lucky four.

 

The next fight saw Sir Edge trying to stay upright and protect his already wounded body at all costs since any stronger blow would be enough to send him to the ground. Kara’s blood was boiling as she saw Sir Spheer taunting his opponent, circling him, then giving him the impression that he was open to attack, only to shove him back and let him fall onto his rear. He then let him ample time to get back up and get into position to start all over again, even though he could have ended it a long time ago and spare his opponent the humiliation. It was really painful to see, even more so as the crowd seemed to enjoy the wickedness that was displayed to them.

 

Sir Spheer feigned to look bored and made a show of finally being so kind as to help him out of his misery. He hit him in the head hard, knocking him out cold. Sir Edge had to be carried out of the fighting pit once again and would surely need some time to be able to walk properly after having been pummelled two time.

 

The third fight saw Barry facing Sir Palmer, which was a quick defeat since Sir Palmer didn’t put up a lot of resistance and quickly went down. Kara even wondered if he actually wanted to be there or how he had made it so far in the games since he didn’t seem to possess the sufficient will to win. But Kara supposed that he had only been good at the non-fighting disciplines and also the bow, which was dependent on precision.

 

Sir Palmer, having lost two of his fights, was therefore immediately out of the question to continue the journey.  Even though, having won his second fight, Barry also had to admit defeat since his accumulated points were not high enough as to grant him access to the next stage. Both then saluted the crowd and left the fighting pit to the two next contestants, who were Sir Queen and Kara herself.

 

Kara readied herself for her fight mentally and physically, as she entered the fighting pit, saluted her opponent, wishing each other all the best. Kara knew that she had to win against Sir Queen since the chances that Sir Snart would defeat Sir Maxwell were very low, which only left one free spot for the next challenge. And since both Sir Queen and her had won their previous fight, being victorious was the only option.

 

Kara took deep breaths to calm her racing heart, entering her fighting position, waiting for the signal to be given.

 

//

 

The signal was given and the two competitors started to circle each other, waiting for the right moment to strike. Sir Queen was the first one to go into the offensive, trying to catch Kara off guard at the sudden movement, but she had anticipated his blow and easily deflected it. This is how it went for the first few minutes of the fight, one of them would attack, the other would block the advance, cataloguing the other’s moves and mannerisms.

 

This was too monotonous, Lena thought. Both were trying to establish a rhythm, so that the other’s moves would adapt to their attacks, which would be the perfect moment to break the rhythm and surprise the other. Unfortunately for Kara, Sir Queen was a few seconds quicker and penetrated her defence, catching her off guard. He was able to punch her hard in the stomach before she could put distance between them once again.

 

Lena could see that this well-placed hit had weakened the blonde and that she was trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of her. But Sir Queen was not stupid and didn’t give her that time. He was quick to relaunch an attack to Kara’s stomach that she was only difficultly able to block, forgetting the most important thing, protecting her head. In her haste to block her opponents attack, she had exposed her weakest point and payed dearly for it, as she received a right hook to her jaw.

 

She was then caught off balance and her head whipped to the side with the force of the blow, cracking her lip. Lena was horrified to see that blood was now leaking from Kara’s mouth and that the blonde looked disoriented for a moment, trying to regain her bearings. Sir Queen used the opportunity and sent a series of successive blows towards the blonde’s angelic face, sending even more blood into the sand, which Kara soon followed to the ground.

 

Kara lay on her belly, motionless in the sand. The crowd had gone completely still, waiting for what would happen next.

 

Kara then slowly raised her head with difficulty and her blue eyes met Lena’s shocked green ones across the fighting pit. Lena could see Kara trying to garner the last of her strength to get up and fight back, but Sir Queen had already begun walking towards her to finish the job.

 

Lena only wanted to scream for her to watch out, but no sound came out, but Kara probably realized at her shocked gaze that he was right upon her. Sir Queen then grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up until their eyes met and her feet weren’t touching the ground anymore.

 

But as Sir Queen was about to deliver his final blow, the blonde raised her arms and slipped out of her sleeveless shirt, leaving her in only her chest bindings. She then hit her surprised opponent in the back of the knee, which made him stumble and used the momentum of his fall to grab his hair and drive her knee into his face, smashing his nose in the process. The resounding crack that could be heard across the field and the blood that leaked out of his nose, was evidence that it had been broken.

 

Lena couldn’t believe it; the blonde had been in such a disadvantaged position and had been able to turn around the whole situation in her favour.

 

Sir Queen tumbled backwards, but was somehow able to stay upright, holding his broken nose in his hands, trying to stop the bleeding in vain. After this, it was like Kara had regained her vigour, as she masterfully blocked all his attacks.

 

It was a mesmerizing sight really, the way the blonde’s toned body glistened with sweat in the afternoon sun and her back muscles rippled with every move her upper body made. The raven-haired beauty had to bite her lip and started to experience something she had never felt before, want.

 

Want to be held by those powerful arms that would so easily lift her and be cocooned in their tight embrace. Lena felt a blush creeping up her chest and a strange feeling settling low in her stomach, as her thoughts went into less friendly territory and she had to refrain from going there since it was not proper of a Lady to be daydreaming about the way another woman’s arms and abdominal muscles flexed as every single muscle in her body coiled to strike her opponent. Gods help her, she would never survive those games, Lena thought.

 

Sir Queen was so overwhelmed by the combination of blows that were thrown at his head and upper body, that he neglected to pay attention to the blonde’s legs. She switched between left jab and right hook until he didn’t know where to focus anymore. Her last blow was as fast as lightning as she turned her back to him, bend down and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to his head.

 

For a moment time froze, as his head whipped to the side violently and he stood there on shaky legs, his eyes looking into the distance until he fell face first into the sand, knocked out cold.

 

The whole crowd went wild, transforming into a single entity, standing up together to cheer for the victorious blonde. Screaming congratulations and clapping for the best performance the games had ever seen. No one had ever been able to turn a situation to their favour as Kara did and the crowd loved her for it.

 

Kara just stood there, chest heaving, not understanding what had just happened as she was engulfed by a cheering crowd. Everyone patted her on the back, speaking words of praise, but Kara didn’t even pay attention to what they were saying since she only had eyes for one person in the crowd. She couldn’t believe it. She was one of the last four contestants in the games, her impressive victory had made sure of that.

 

It was the princess’ horrified green gaze that had given her the strength to fight until the very end. She couldn’t bear to see such a look of horror marring those beautiful features and was relieved to see that those deep green pools were not filled with concern anymore, but were filled with relief and something that Kara couldn’t place, but would have called hunger if she didn’t know any better.

 

Kara smiled at her, but winced as she was reminded of the deep cut in her lip and the bruises covering the rest of her face and body. The adrenaline was starting to wear off, as she felt her body complain at every move she made. Kara than went in search of her shirt to Lena’s great chagrin and started to head towards her sister, who would provide her with something for her head and some food and fresh water.

//

 

The last fight of the day and the one that would decide over who would be the last one to access the final discipline was nothing like the previous fight and the crowd quickly got bored. Indeed, both fighters were not really committed to provide a great show, but only wanted to get it over with quickly. This caused Sir Snart to become reckless when he shouldn’t have been and gave Sir Maxwell the opportunity to finish him off quickly.

 

The winners were now known, but it only had to be officialised by the announcer that got up and started to read out the names of the victors of hand to hand combat, which would compete against each other in three days’ time.

 

“I present to you the four champions of today’s discipline. Sir Rory, Sir Spheer, Sir Maxwell and Kara Danvers. Congratulations to you all.”

 

The crowd cheering the loudest as the blonde’s name was finally cited. If she wasn’t the champion of the games, then she would at least be the champion of the hearts, Kara thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? I was afraid not making the fighting sequences justice, but I hope I got it right in the end.


	7. In the dead of night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter took me a bit longer to write, because the last week has been pretty hectic, but rest assured that I'll have much more time from now on and that this story is my top priority.   
> As always, thank you all so much for your comments and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

As the sun was beginning to set over the castle, mothers and children retreated to their homes for the night, while the men went to the tavern to have a drink. The only people roaming the streets at this time of day were therefore, drunkards, beggars or soldiers.

 

Lena had told Jess her handmaiden that she didn’t feel so well after all the brutality of the day and that she would like to be quickly prepared for bed. Sweet and caring Jess immediately started to undo the princess’ constricting dress, helping her getting out of it. She then took the princess’ nightgown and gave it to her, so that she could get more comfortable.

 

Once Lena was lying in bed, she feigned a yawn. Jess then asked, “Is there anything else your Highness?”

 

“No Jess, thank you for your services, but I won’t be needing them anymore tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Lena said

 

“Sleep well your Highness.” Jess said and then she was gone. Lena waited for a few seconds listening intently, until she couldn’t hear her footsteps anymore. When she was sure that Jess had left, she sprang out of her bed and started roaming in her things to find her regular clothes. She took of her nightgown, then slipped on her dark breaches, dark boots and white shirt. She took Lex’s dagger out of its hiding spot, thinking “better be safe than sorry” and slipped on her black cloak to conceal herself from the prying eyes of the castle.

 

The princess then exited the palace the same way she had done the night of her visit to the orphanage and made her way towards the lower part of town. She didn’t cross paths with anyone, except a few singing men who had had too much to drink and a few beggars, to whom she gave the few coins that she carried with her.

 

She surprisingly didn’t encounter any soldiers, but they were probably also drinking themselves into a stupor, Lena reasoned. Sometimes Lena wondered why those men were even paid, most of the time they didn’t do their duty or harassed the townsfolks for some extra coin.

 

As Lena finally reached her destination, her heart started pounding, as she began to second guess herself. A few hours ago, it had seemed to be the best thing to do, but now that she stood in front of the door with the anvil sign hanging above it, her earlier bravado had waned. “Get yourself together” Lena thought, it’s just a friendly nightly visit, nothing out of the ordinary.

 

She took a deep breath and lightly knocked on the door, as to not attract too much attention. She was getting restless, waiting for the door to be opened and was about to turn around, as it didn’t seem anyone was home. Suddenly, she heard someone cursing, getting down the stairs difficultly. When the mysterious cursing person finally opened the door, Lena was met with tired and irritated blue eyes.

 

“Haven’t you seen the time?” The blonde snapped and Lena instantly felt guilty for interrupting the blonde’s rest. Of course, she would prefer to lick her wounds and sleep, instead of seeing her.

 

“I’m sorry, I-I just wanted to make sure that you were alright, but I will leave you to your rest.” Lena said shame constricting her voice.

 

Suddenly, the blonde’s eyes widened, as she asked “Lena?”

 

Lena could have smacked herself over the head in that moment. She had forgotten to take off her hood, of course the blonde wouldn’t recognize her in the dim light of the candle she was holding.

 

She slowly removed her hood and revealed herself to the girl that was leaning all her weight on the doorframe, to stay upright.

 

//

 

Kara groaned as someone knocked on the front door and was more than annoyed to notice that she was alone and that she had to go open it. J’onn wouldn’t be back until after the games and Alex was God knows where with Maggie after treating her a few hours prior. She would have to reapply those salves soon though.

 

Kara was barely able to get up from her small bed, as each and every one of her muscles were aching at the effort. She picked up the candle on her nightstand, making her way out of her small room and down the stairs, cursing the intruder. Who in their right mind would come to the smithy at such an hour of the night, didn’t they know that it was closed? Kara was fuming and she was going to make it known to whomever dared to be as audacious as to show up this late.

 

She opened the door, leaning heavily against the doorframe since she didn’t know if her legs would be able to carry her weight any longer. She mustered the fiercest of her glares, snapping “Have you seen the time?” As the person hidden under the black cloak started to stutter and explain herself, Kara knew that she had made a terrible mistake.

 

As the princess’ sorrowful green eyes met her tired ones, her body seemed to come to life once again and her posture went from slack to rigid. “No stay!” Kara nearly shouted, cringing at her outburst. “I meant, you don’t have to go and I’m sorry for having been this rude, it was highly inappropriate.”

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” The princess said. “I wouldn’t be that amused either if someone were to disturb me during my rest, especially after such an eventful day.”

 

Kara then seemed to remember her manners and asked shyly, “Would you like to come in?”

 

“I wouldn’t like to impose.” Lena the said.

 

“You’ve come all this way to see me. Of course, I am not going to send you back to the palace, especially not on your own.” Kara said, moving her body to the side, as an invitation for the brunette to come in.

 

“Thank you” said the princess, entering the house. Kara then closed the door and invited the brunette to follow her upstairs, desperately trying to not let her pain show. But Lena wasn’t stupid and had noticed the way the blonde was trying to cover up her pain right away. Indeed, Kara had lost some of her grace, which was understandable considering the beating she had taken a few hours prior.

 

Kara led them to her small room at the end of the narrow wooden hallway. She cursed herself for the mess she had made, but how could she have anticipated that she would have had such a prestigious visit? “I have to apologize in advance, but my room is a mess since I didn’t really have the time or the energy to tidy it up. If I had known you would come visit, I would have put in more effort.” Kara said ashamed.

 

“There is nothing to worry about” The princess said. “I myself am quite untidy. Indeed, if I didn’t have the palace domestics to do it for me, I would probably drown in my own disorder.” She then added chuckling. Kara gave her a sheepish smile and opened the door to her small room to the brunette, then followed her inside, closing the door behind her.

 

“I know it is not much, but it is home.” Kara said, afraid the raven-haired beauty would not like it. Lena took in the space all around her and couldn’t help but to admire how homey it felt. Lena even felt like she was intruding somehow since this place seemed like the blonde’s safe haven and contained a lot of personal touches. It was unlike her own chambers in the palace that didn’t even look like someone lived there.

 

“It’s perfect” Lena said, looking at the blonde with soft green eyes. “I had no idea you could draw” She then said, awe lacing her voice, taking in the beautiful charcoal sceneries and portraits in front of her.

 

“Yes, I do like to, occasionally. It helps me to focus and relax after a laborious day at the smithy. I love to create. Be it art or weapons, although you could argue that some weapons are pieces of art of a different kind.” Kara said passionately. Lena loved when Kara talked about her work, she could listen to it all day and never get bored. It was very seldom that she got the opportunity to meet someone that passionate and proud of their profession.

 

“This is truly inspiring Kara.” Lena said, emotion lacing her voice.

 

“You think?” Kara asked unsure of herself.

 

“Yes, I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t true, you have a gift. You should be proud of it.” She then said seriously.

 

Kara suddenly noticed that she hadn’t offered the princess to take off her cloak and cursed herself for her lack of manners. “I completely forgot to ask you, but would you like to take off your cloak?” Kara asked. Lena slipped the cloak off her shoulders and handed it to the blonde who placed it on the single wooden chair in her room.

 

“Thank you” said the brunette.

 

Kara’s small room didn’t contain a lot of furniture, only the most basic things. Her bed stood in the far-right corner of the room, next to the small window that overlooked the castle streets. Next to it was a small bedside table with a small candle on top of it, providing the room with a soft golden light. The other side of the room was taken up by a small wooden table with and equally small wooden chair, as well as a small wooden wardrobe with a cracked mirror on top. Shelves were scattered along the walls, containing various personal items, books or drawings.

 

“Please sit down” The blonde said, dusting off the chair. “Would you maybe like something to drink? I have water or I could try to find something stronger. I know my sister hides it somewhere, I just need to find it.” Kara said, starting to ramble. 

 

“Kara” Lena said, placing her delicate hands on her shoulders, redirecting the blonde’s attention towards her, trying to get her to calm down. “Water will be just fine. You don’t need to get out of your way for me.”

 

“Water it is” Kara said relaxing into the brunette’s gentle touch. She then went in search of two glasses and some water for them both.

 

When she returned, she stopped in her tracks as she saw the mundane image of a relaxed Lena Luthor sitting on the chair in her room, looking distractedly out of the window. She was wearing the same outfit as the day she had brought her brother’s dagger to the smithy and she still looked as beautiful as ever.

 

Suddenly, Kara’s hands itched to draw the princess and to capture this blissful moment on parchment. She could get used to this, she thought. Having the princess in her room, looking this carefree. Coming back home to her from a long and tiring day at the smithy, pulling her in her arms, breathing in her soothing and delicate smell. Kissing her temple softly, rocking to a rhythm only they were familiar with, forgetting the rest of the world.

 

As soon as the idyllic vision had started, it was gone and Kara berated herself for believing in a future that would never happen. The princess was simply out of her league, she tried to persuade herself. Soon, she would marry her prince charming, bear small heirs and ascend the throne herself. There was simply no room for Kara in that picture, the sooner she internalized that the better.

 

She made her presence known and offered the brunette one of the glasses and sat down on her bed with a relieved groan. They fell into a comfortable silence, stealing glances from each other now and then. As Kara took her first swig of the soothing liquid, she winced when it got into contact with one of the lacerations on her lip.

 

Lena was by her side instantly, sitting down next to her and gently taking her chin in her soft hands, examining the state of Kara’s wounds.

 

//

 

Lena felt in instant sense of worry filling her chest, as she saw the blonde’s face contorting in pain. Kara’s beautiful face had suffered from the blows she had taken. Her lips were swollen and open in some places and her chiselled jaw was covered in bruises. Even in her state Kara still was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen and those bruises only proved that she was a force to be reckoned with.

 

Before she could even realize what she was doing, she had crossed the small space between them and was examining the blonde’s wounds. Those had to be treated if Kara didn’t want to be throbbing the next few days and be fully healed for the last trial.

 

“Those will need to be treated” said Lena, leaving no room for question. “Do you have a fresh cloth and some salve?” She then asked all business.

 

“Lena, you don’t have to do this” Said Kara softly. “I’m perfectly fine, don’t worry.”

 

“Don’t worry? Kara most of the injuries marring your face are because of me.” Lena said tears brimming in her green eyes.

 

“Because of you? Lena, how many times will I have to tell you that I don’t resent you for what happened that night. I wasn’t careful that’s all, please don’t feel guilty for something that isn’t you fault.” Kara said tipping Lena’s chin up with her finger to make her meet her eyes. “Sir Queen was the one who did this, not you.” Kara then said, imploring her to let go of her guilt.

 

“Well I want to ease your pain regardless of who caused it. Please let me take care of you” Lena said pleadingly. Kara finally relented and went in search of a fresh cloth, a bowl of water and the salve Alex had given her that had to be applied on her wounds.

 

She then sat back on the bed and let the brunette take care of her wounds. She dipped the cloth into the water, wrung it out and very lightly started to dab at the blonde’s cuts and bruises. Kara hissed quietly, which earned her look of concern from the brunette, but smiled to let her know that she was fine. The princess touch was so gentle and precise that she wondered if she had already done this before. Before she could voice her thought, the brunette was already answering her question.

 

“I have always wanted to be a healer.” Lena said, regret lacing her voice. “When I was still a small child, I used to sneak out of my chambers to go to the court physician’s rooms, to learn more about the arts of healing. He saw the passion I had for all the plants and different healing techniques and taught me his art and I will always be grateful for that. I often went to the palace library to borrow books about the different potions and herbs there were, books about the human body and its functioning.” Lena was smiling pensively as she recalled the pleasant memories of her childhood, until her face closed off and her jaw started to clench repeatedly.

 

“Those were the best years of my childhood, until my mother found out about my little pastime and prohibited me of doing something like that ever again. I shouldn’t spend my time with the court physicians, but rather be trying on dresses, practice my horse-back riding, take dancing classes or learn how to make embroideries. She said that alchemy was nothing for women even less so for ladies of my stature.”

 

Kara felt a surge of sympathy for this brilliant woman and took the brunette’s trembling hand in hers, caressing it soothingly with her thumb. She felt hatred for the woman who had crushed her little girl’s dreams, forbidding her to do what she was so passionate about. Lena was brought back to the moment at the soothing touch of Kara’s hands and was overwhelmed by the level of understanding in those blue orbs.

 

“I don’t think that having the courage to follow an unconventional path is unladylike. I think that it is proof of great strength to follow the path that suits you best, even if some people might think that you shouldn’t do it for whatever reason. Those bigoted people don’t want you to follow your dreams, because they are unhappy with their own boring lives and don’t have the courage to own their power, which frustrates them. But you Lena Luthor, deserve to be happy.” Kara said with conviction.

 

Lena was in awe with the fierce blonde and for the first time in her life, she felt truly understood. They were both from completely different social backgrounds, but had so much in common. They were both women that were trying to make a name for themselves in a world ruled by oppressive men and were trying to carve out a path on their own. It was ironic really, that all the lords and ladies that she met on a daily basis claimed to be so much better than the common people or the mob as they liked to call them and it was someone of simple birth that she could relate with the most.

 

Lena felt small tear slipping down her cheek, which alarmed the blonde instantly, worrying that she had said something that hurt the brunette. “Have I said something wrong? Gods I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have spoken out of turn. It wasn’t my place.” Kara said panicking.

 

Lena quickly reassured the blonde, saying “No one has ever told me that I deserve to be happy”

 

Kara was instantly relieved that she hadn’t upset the brunette. She looked deep into the raven-haired beauty’s eyes, saying “Well now you have somebody that will remind you, always”

 

There was so much emotion flowing between them right now that Lena had to look away, lest she did something impulsive, like leaning in and showing the blonde just how much her words meant to her. Instead, the princess resumed her work, starting to apply the salve to the blonde’s cuts.

 

//

 

Except a few winces Kara didn’t show her discomfort and felt instantly relieved as the salve started to soothe the soreness of her face. She couldn’t help but to admire the brunette’s beautiful face and piercing green eyes that were creased in concentration. Her soft raven locks were framing her face perfectly and looked so soft that Kara desperately wanted to glide her fingers through them to experience the feeling of those silken locks, first hand.

 

Her jaw and cheekbones were so sharp that they looked like they had been chiselled by the Gods themselves and it was almost like they were begging Kara to nuzzle the tip of her nose along them. Gods, all the things she wanted to do to the brunette, but she knew that this was only wishful thinking and that she should be happy with having the privilege to spend time with her.

 

Once Lena was done, she put all the items on the small table and sat back down onto the bed. Conversation flowed easily between them, as they started to exchange happy childhood stories, laughing together at the other’s adventures. It was nice for Lena to finally let herself be with someone and being able to remove the mask she had to constantly wear, to keep up pretences. She had never been that open with anyone and her brain continuously told her to be more careful and measure her words, but her heart sang a completely different song.

 

She wanted to tell the blonde everything there was to know about her and wanted to know everything about the blonde, in return. She realized that she knew much more about the blonde in the short period of time they had known each other than her actual family. She noticed that the conversations she had with those people were superficial and that they had never bothered about the real her. Kara on the other hand was a completely different story, she was genuinely interested. She basically hung on to every single one of Lena’s words and asked questions.

 

Seemingly out of nowhere Lena asked the question she had been dying to since the first moment the blonde entered the fighting pit, “Where did you actually learn to fight like that?”

 

Kara was caught off guard by the question since she hadn’t been expecting it. “Well, after Master J’oonz took my sister and I in, he not only taught us how to forge swords out of molten iron, but also how to use the weapons we were creating. But before we were allowed to even touch a sword, he taught us how to defend ourselves with our bare hands, because there is not always a weapon in reach, when you’re being attacked. He taught us how to use our speed and smaller build to our advantage, should we face a stronger and taller opponent, as well as how to read an opponent’s movements and the indicators they give away.” Kara said lost in thought.

 

“I must admit that the work in the smithy made things a lot easier once we were allowed to practice with blunt swords since we were used to having our muscles under constant strain and it helped us to be able to raise the swords. It took us years before we were decent at most of the weapons available in the smithy, but Master J’oonz always keeps reminding us in his gruff voice that there is always room for improvement and that I will never be done learning. Assuming otherwise would be pretentious and foolish.” Kara added.

 

“How old were you, when he first started training you?” Lena asked quietly, imagining a young Kara attempting to lift a sword.

 

“I believe I was around ten when he took us in and first started initiating us.” Kara said silently, averting the brunette’s eyes.

 

Lena felt so much sorrow for this astonishing girl that had been orphaned at such a young age and could only admire her strength. Most people would have broken under the pain and the heartbreak, but Kara had endured. In that moment, Lena decided that once she was Queen, she would make sure that such things never happened again.

 

Lena slid closer to Kara on the bed and pulled Kara’s head towards her until it was resting on her shoulder, asking “Is this alright?”

 

“Yes” Kara said sighing, relaxing into Lena’s gentle hold. The brunette was encircling the blonde’s waist with one arm, holding her close and cradling her face into the space between her jaw and shoulder, gently scratching her scalp.

 

Kara was on a little cloud as her nose was almost resting against the brunette’s neck and she was able to inhale her wondrous flowery smell. The only thing Kara wanted to do, at this point was to immerse herself in that heavenly scent and press her lips to the pale expanse, tasting the skin. If Lena didn’t stop with her ministrations, the blonde was sure that she would fall asleep, enveloped into the beauty’s arms.

 

They were sitting there for what felt like hours, basking in each other’s presence, enjoying the warm embrace. Lena wanted this moment to never end, but she had already taken up enough of Kara’s time and the blond needed her rest if she wanted to be back on her feet for the last trial.

 

The brunette extracted herself from Kara’s warm body and immediately felt a shill overtake her body, at the loss of contact. The blonde’s tired eyes looked up at her questioningly and the princess couldn’t help but find it adorable. She got up reluctantly, saying “I have already taken up enough of your time. I think I should go and leave you to your well-deserved rest.”

 

Lena felt a pang in her chest as she saw disappointment cross those deep blue eyes and immediately felt terrible. Kara then took a protective air, saying “I don’t want you to go back to the castle on your own in the middle of the night, I’ll accompany you.” Kara stood up, immediately feeling dizzy as her legs started to wobble under her weight.

 

Lena then put a hand on Kara’s arm stabilizing her and saying, “Kara you’re in no state to walk anywhere and I will not put your health at risk once again” Lena said determinedly, a small tear streaking down her pale cheek.

 

Kara took the brunette’s face gently in her hands, whipping the tear away, saying, “I knew what I was getting myself into when I entered the games. I don’t regret any of it and I will never, because I would have never had the privilege to get to know you if I hadn’t. Do you know what gave me the strength to retaliate when all hope seemed lost?” Lena shook her head. “The sight of you, looking absolutely horrified. I got up because I knew that no one would ever protect you the way I would and that if I failed some corrupt Lord would take up my position. So, if I let you go now, I would have already failed my duty, because even if I don’t win the games, I would never let anything happen to you.”

 

They were now looking into each other’s eyes deeply, Kara still cradling the brunette’s precious face in her calloused hands, absentmindedly stroking Lena’s cheek. “What are we doing?” Lena asked whispering, as to not destroy the moment.

 

“I don’t know.” Kara answered, looking down at the princess’ plump lips that begged to be kissed. They both started to lean in, their noses brushing against each other, breathing the same air. Their eyes fluttered shut, as they both breached the final gap, joining their lips in a soft kiss. It was unlike anything they had ever experienced before. It was like an explosion of sensations at each renewed press of their lips.

 

They continued to exchange those butterfly kisses for a little while until Kara changed the angle of the kiss, switching sides. Lena removed Kara’s hands from her face and placed them on her waist, putting her own hands on the blonde’s broad shoulders, tangling her hands in her tantalizing golden locks. They both didn’t want to end the kiss, fearing that if they stopped the other would realize their mistake.

 

When the need for air became too strong, both pulled apart, chest heaving and panting to get air back into their lungs. They were a sight for sore eyes, Kara’s hair completely dishevelled by the brunette’s hands and both of their lips kiss-swollen and glistening.

 

They held their intense eye contact until Kara broke the silence, “If you think that I would let you go back to the castle on your own after this, you are sorely mistaken.” Lena smiled at that, but quickly noticed that Kara wasn’t joking at all, but was actually deadly serious. “Either I’m coming with you or you stay here until tomorrow.” Kara said, mustering her fiercest expression.

 

“Wanting to get me into your bed this quickly Miss Danvers?” Lena said suggestively to which Kara blushed and started to explain herself.

 

“I would leave you my bed and  spread out a blanket to sleep on the floor. I didn’t imply that.. I mean I don’t even know what this kiss meant to you. Gods, was it something you wanted? Because I don’t want to make you uncomfortable and I’m terribly sorry if did..” Kara was about to continue her ramble, when she felt the brunette place one of her fingers on her mouth.

 

“Kara, breathe.” Lena then said, looking at the blonde concernedly. “If I hadn’t wanted to kiss you, I wouldn’t have. You didn’t make me feel uncomfortable in any way. And I don’t want you to think that this is just some insignificant fling to me. You’re special Kara Danvers and I want to savour every moment I get to have with you.” The brunette added, combing one of the blonde’s locks behind her ear.

 

“You want to be with me?” The blonde asked disbelievingly, pointing towards herself.

 

“Yes, of course, how could I not? You’re so different from everyone I have ever met. You have no prejudice, there isn’t one ounce of malice in your body and you genuinely care for the people around you. You were able to see past my last name and my status unlike everyone else I’ve ever known, but actually tried to get to know me, the person, without any ulterior motives, but because it is your heart that dictates your actions and that makes all the difference to me.”

 

Kara couldn’t believe what she was hearing, Lena actually wanted to be with her. A simple girl that had nothing to offer her except herself. Kara then shyly asked, “Can I kiss you again?” Lena didn’t answer with words, but moved closer, taking Kara’s lips into a gentle kiss that quickly deepened as Lena changed the angle of the kiss, taking Kara’s chin in her delicate hand, coaxing the blonde to open her mouth wider, giving access to her tongue.

 

Kara let out a pleased noise as their tongues met for the first time, softly rubbing against each other. She couldn’t get enough of the brunette’s sweet taste, sucking on the rosy muscle, which elicited an answering whimper from the brunette. Suddenly, Kara felt all her blood rushing downwards towards her more intimate parts, as the raven-haired beauty place her hand on her thigh, to stabilize herself on the bed.

 

Kara who had already been aroused by the making-out session they were having, stiffened, as she felt her shaft hardening within her breaches. Thankfully, she hadn’t taken off her compression undergarments, which made the bulge in her breaches less noticeable. Nonetheless, Kara panicked at the prospect of Lena finding out about her biggest secret, afraid that she would be disgusted by her and run away. Kara cherished the tentative friendship they had built and she didn’t want to ruin that because she couldn’t control her hormones. “No, this was wrong” Kara thought and the brunette deserves someone better than me.

 

So, when the princess tried to rearrange their position, taking hold of the blonde’s neck as leverage, to move into her lap. Kara’s whole body stiffened. She broke their languorous kiss and grabbed Lena’s waist to prevent her from getting too close. Lena looked hurt at the sudden rejection, believing that the panic in the blonde’s eyes was her doing. “Have I done something wrong?” Lena asked a still panting Kara.

 

When the blonde didn’t respond Lena took that as her answer and tried to get as much distance between her and the blonde as possible. Kara looked even more miserable at that and tightened her grip on her waist. Kara then began laughing in disbelief, “Lena, you’ve done nothing wrong. You’re-you’re perfect as always. It’s just, I-I can’t do this.” Kara said avoiding the brunette’s eyes.

 

“Kara, whatever it is you can tell me and we will find a way to make this work.” Lena asked desperately, forcing the blonde to meet her eyes, trying to convey just how sincere she was.

 

“Lena, you don’t understand there is nothing you can do.” Kara said, pleading the brunette to let the subject go and just forget what had happened between them.

 

But the princess was having none of it. She couldn’t understand how one minute she was the happiest person in the kingdom, kissing the woman she was so fond of and the next the same woman had completely retracted within her shell. “Than make me understand” Lena pleaded with her big emerald eyes. “Please Kara, I know you can feel it too, the spark that ignited the first time our eyes crossed. Whatever it is that is holding you back and that you feel ashamed of, I promise that it will have no impact on the way I see you, nothing could.”

 

“You can’t be sure of that” Kara said and it felt as if all the light she possessed had vanished and been replaced by a deep sadness that Lena recognized as resignation. Kara had resigned herself to her fate, a life of loneliness and devoid of any love. “I-I am different Lena and if you were ever to find out, you would hate me.” Kara said, her voice trembling.

 

Lena caressed the blonde’s cheek trying to soothe her and getting her to calm down. “I could never hate you, Kara Danvers. It’s already too late for that. You don’t need to tell me now, but know this. I will earn your trust and prove to you that I’m worthy of your secret, so that someday you will be comfortable enough to tell me. I can’t imagine how hard it must be to let people back in, after having lost everything, but I’m here to stay.” The brunette said determined.

 

Kara felt so overwhelmed by all the contradictory feelings that were racing through her and the care and understanding emanating from the brunette that she couldn’t help but to dissolve in tears. All the pain she had bottled up inside herself since childhood came rushing out at once.

 

Lena’s heart cracked at the sight of the strong blonde, sobbing uncontrollably. She gently guided her to lie down on the bed, spooning Kara. The brunette started to hum a soft tune, shielding her from the rest of the world. She was determined to prove to the blonde that she wasn’t alone and that they would take care of each other from now on.

 

Soon, Kara’s tears subsided and she fell asleep in the princess’ warm embrace, having been physically, as well as psychologically drained from the day’s activities. Lena followed soon after, head resting within her soft locks, breathing in the blonde’s distinct scent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like the development of the story?   
> I thought that it would be a little unrealistic for Kara to spill the beans instantly, so I made it a bit angsty.   
> I'm always excited to hear what you have to say, so comment away.


	8. Getaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all, I want to thank you for all your great comments and for sticking to the story.  
> I am sorry for the delay, but I had some real difficulties to bring this chapter to paper since I wasn't quite satisfied with the way it developed, but I hope I finally got it right.  
> That being said, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Kara started to rouse at the feeling of something featherlike and sweet-smelling tickling her nose. Her body wanted to wake but her subconscious wanted to stay in this blissful state of transition. She tightened her arms around the warm body next to her, digging her nose in the depths of this blissful scent. The blonde smiled to herself, remembering what had occurred last night. The princess visiting her, tending to her wounds and the kiss.

 

Gods, this kiss had exceeded all her expectations. Lena’s lips had been so soft and warm and had made a stuttering mess out of Kara in a matter of seconds. Their mouths had just fitted so perfectly, as if they had been designed to be compatible with each other. Even though Kara had voiced her insecurities and even told the princess that she would hate her if she’d find out her secret, she didn’t run for the hills as Kara had expected, but had stood by the blonde’s side consoling her and claiming that she would never hate her.

 

The last thing the blonde could remember was crying and falling asleep in the brunette’s embrace. Suddenly, Kara woke up with a start, noticing that the sun had already risen and that the brunette would get into trouble if someone found out she was absent. Then, she took in the sleeping princess that was still very much cocooned in her arms, her heart melting at the sight. The raven-haired beauty looked so much younger, now that her features were relaxed in sleep, devoid of any worry marring her beautiful face.

 

Kara desperately wanted to shut out the outside world and fall back asleep with this gorgeous woman in her arms. Alas, the world was cruel and soon they both would have to part and go back to their respective activities. The blonde gently removed a stray dark lock that had fallen into the brunette’s face, which caused her to stir and tighten the blonde’s hold around her midriff, wiggling back into Kara’s frame, sighing contentedly.

 

Kara’s state was a completely different story however, since the princess had rubbed her bottom against the blonde’s crotch, while readjusting into her embrace. Kara cursed the brunette for being able to affect her in this way, as well as her shaft for reacting in such an intense manner, being on high alert immediately.

 

The blonde started to panic, because if she woke Lena now, she would find out her secret currently poking her in the butt, so that wasn’t an option. She could try to extricate herself from the brunette’s embrace, but that would prove to be extremely difficult as well since Lena was holding onto her arm as if her life depended on it. She couldn’t wait it out either since Lena was bound to wake up at some point and they only had a limited amount of time left, if at all, if Lena wanted to be back to the palace, in time.

 

In the end, the blonde extracted her arm as smoothly as possible and replaced it by her pillow, to give the brunette the impression that she was still holding on to something. Lena thankfully only let out gibberish, rolling over onto the other side of the bed, tightening her arms around the pillow.

 

A relieved Kara then went to the kitchen, in search for a fresh glass of water, to calm herself down and reclaim a semblance of composure. When this didn’t work, Kara started to imagine all the most disgusting things she could come up with, so that her erection would go down, but her mind kept going back to the beautiful woman lying in her bed, which only worsened her predicament. She then filled a wash basin with very cold water and submerged herself in it. This thankfully worked to some extent since she wasn’t fully hard anymore.

 

The blonde got out of the water, then quickly dressed herself, fearing that the brunette would wake up and start looking for her. When she entered her room, she was relieved to find out that the princess was still fast asleep, raven hair splayed out on her pillow, which was a sight Kara would commit to memory and most certainly never forget.

 

She sat down on Lena’s side of the bed and gently shook her awake. As the brunette’s eyes opened, she was momentarily breathless at the emerald orbs staring back at her. When the brunette smiled at her dreamily with her dishevelled hair Kara couldn’t help but to smile back, smitten. Kara was unable to resist leaning down, halting a few inches from the brunette’s face, as if to ask permission. The princess didn’t hesitate long, quickly closing the distance, catching Kara’s mouth in a delicate kiss.

 

When they finally parted, Kara said, “Good morning” smiling dopily.

 

Lena looked just as dazed, answering “Good morning to you too.”

 

Her facial expression morphed into alarm very quickly though, as she realized what she had just said. “Morning?” She asked in a high-pitched voice, looking out of the window to make sure she wasn’t mistaken. Indeed, the sun had already begun to rise and soon people would start looking for her.

 

The princess jumped out of the bed nearly knocking Kara over in the process and started gathering the few belongings she had brought with her the night before. Her dagger, her cloak and the boots she had taken off the night before to get more comfortable in order to sleep.

 

Kara was bewildered at the sudden turn of events. One moment they were exchanging soft kisses and the next Lena was trying to flee from her home. The blonde knew that it was to be expected since it would look suspicious for the heiress to the throne to be leaving the smithy at such an early hour of the morning.

 

When the princess was done gathering her belongings, she faced the blonde, looking at her apologetically. The brunette absolutely didn’t want to leave, but she knew that Jess could only cover up her disappearance for so long. Lena finally said, “I need to go, otherwise..”

 

Kara cut her off, saying “I know, I understand”

 

“Will we see each other again before the last trial?” Lena then asked hopefully.

 

The blonde’s heart fluttered at the brunette’s request and she answered, “Today is my last day of rest until the last discipline, which means I am free the entire day. Tomorrow, my sister will be training me to give the last finishing touches to my swordsmanship. And the day after tomorrow is already the day of the tournament.”

 

“We could spend the day together. I mean, if that is something you would appreciate.” The princess said shyly, doubt clouding her voice.

 

“I’d like nothing more than that.” Kara answered truthfully. The blonde knew that she should keep her distance if she didn’t want any of them to get hurt, but she simply couldn’t stay away from the brunette. Deep down she knew that pursuing whatever seemed to be between them was careless and dangerous. On the one hand, if someone were ever to find out about the nature of their relationship, they would both probably be executed for “defiling behaviour”.

 

On the other, the only way a story like this could end, was in heartbreak since the princess would have to marry and bear little heirs sooner or later. Queen Lillian had probably already chosen the perfect match for her daughter and it was only a matter of time before it would be officially announced. Oh, how right the blonde was in that assumption, not knowing it yet.

 

However, Kara had always been the reckless type and convinced herself that the princess would soon get bored of their little adventure and that it would end as quickly as it had started. Therefore, Kara would never have to divulge her secret and could enjoy the moment as long as it lasted. At least, that’s what she told herself.

 

//

 

Lena was delighted at the prospect of spending the day with the blonde, even though she still had to return to the palace to make her presence known. After that, she would be able to escape the constricting stone building, once again. Lena knew that Kara was afraid of telling her her secret, whatever that might be. But what the blond didn’t know was that Lena had a secret of her own.

 

If the blonde ever found out that the brunette’s hand was already promised to someone else, she would probably lose interest or be so furious about the lie that she would reject Lena, or so the brunette thought. Lena didn’t know how to broach the subject, so she kept postponing it to another time, unable to deal with the rejection. They both assumed that it wasn’t serious to the other, still too afraid to fully put their hearts on the line.

 

“What did you have in mind?” Kara then asked.

 

“Well, I thought that since we have to be cautious of who sees us together, at least until the end of the games since I am technically not allowed to show any favouritism, we could meet somewhere in the woods to go horseback riding together in the nearby fields. Of course, I am always open to other suggestions.”

 

“Horseback riding sounds fine” Kara said relieved. “It means I won’t have to put too much strain on my exhausted and bruised body. Where did you have in mind?”

 

“We could meet under the weeping willow, next to the current you had to cross during the race and ride to the open fields together afterwards.” The brunette suggested.

 

“Perfect, shall we say at midday? It will take some time before I can free one of the horses from the stables” Kara said.

 

“Midday it is.” The brunette said smiling. “I am looking forward to spending the day with you. It feels like an eternity since I had the opportunity to ride out. My horse probably doesn’t even recognize me anymore.”

 

“It can’t be that bad.” Kara responded. “Besides, horses have a great memory, so it is highly unlikely it would have forgotten its rider.”

 

“I hope so, but now I really need to go” Lena said sadly. “I will see you later” She added, hugging the blonde tightly, not wanting to let go just yet, relishing in the warmth the blonde’s body was providing. Kara returned the embrace just as enthusiastically, breathing in the brunette’s scent one last time, committing it to memory.

 

When the coast seemed clear, the princess donned her cloak and exited the smithy through its backdoor unseen. However, she couldn’t help but look back at the blonde who was standing in the doorway, gracing her with a small smile and a shy wave. The brunette smiled back and then she was gone as soon as she had appeared, like a gentle breeze on a hot summer night.

 

//

 

When Kara finally closed the door, she rested her head against it, closing her eyes. She then slid down to the floor and held her head between her hands. “what was she doing?” She asked herself angrily. She wasn’t supposed to keep seeing the brunette, but against her better judgment, she had agreed to meet with her anyways. Her head and her heart were in a constant battle of wills, when one seemed to provide a sound answer, the other took over and vice versa.

 

She couldn’t deny her attraction to the princess anymore, so why was she still willing to spend time with her? One false move and the blonde’s secret could be divulged and she wasn’t sure how the brunette would react to this kind of revelation. Would she accept the blonde’s difference and continue to explore whatever was between them, or would she tell the whole court, sealing Kara’s fate?

 

The blonde didn’t believe that the brunette would do the latter since she didn’t strike her as someone who would punish someone simply for the way they were born. What she was most afraid of however, was that the princess would be repulsed by her and cut her off. She couldn’t live with the look of disgust thrown at her, when the brunette would find out her true nature.

 

She wasn’t able to dwell on that for a long time since she had promised the green-eyed beauty that they would meet in a few hours. She may be afraid, but she wasn’t one to break her word, which was one of the few things she prided herself for. She quickly put on some fresh clothes since she had to do a few preparations before their little trip.

 

First, she grabbed her saddle bags, in which she stowed a blanket, in case they wanted to lie down in the grass at some point during their trip. She then grabbed her sketchbook and some charcoal, in case she got inspired by the scenery, as well as her dagger that J’oon had gifted her for her twentieth birthday, to be able to protect the princess, should something happen. As an afterthought, she included some of the willow-bark her sister had given her, should the pain become unbearable, as well as some cloth and salve to redress her wounds if need be. She added two water skins that she would fill later, when she passed the stream.

 

She then made sure that her favourite horse was available, which she luckily was. And since she still had some time before their impromptu meeting, she decided to gather some berries in the forest, so that they would have something to snack on. You had to be very careful which berries you gathered since some were edible, while others were toxic and the blonde didn’t want to poison the princess inadvertently.

 

Fortunately, Kara knew her way around berries since they had been their primary source of food before the sisters had been taken in by J’oon, so they had become quite proficient at differentiating them. When she had collected a fair amount of the succulent fruit, she stored them in a little poach that she put into her saddle bags.

 

The blonde then looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was almost at its highest, which meant that it was nearing midday and she would have to move if she wanted to be on time for their encounter. Kara saddled her horse, steering it towards the weeping willow under which they had decided to meet.

 

//

 

Since Lena was too late to go through the secret passage, because the kitchens would probably already be bustling with activity, she had to enter the palace through its guarded front entrance. This wasn’t an easy task to fulfil unless the princess was somehow able to distract the guards or rile them up, preferably both. She just didn’t know how, until she saw some of the orphans running through the streets.

 

She attracted their attention and as they saw who it was, they immediately offered their help. One of them took off towards the guards posted at the tall double doors, asking something, while the other tried to very obviously steal the pouch that held all his coins. Had they not wanted to be caught, they wouldn’t have, but the guards had to notice the theft, to give the brunette the opening she needed to slip inside the palace.

 

One of the other guards noticed the little thief and immediately started to shout to get the others’ attention. Both children ran away as fast as they could, five guards hot on their heels. Lena couldn’t help but marvel at their ingenuity and their willingness to help her out of trouble. And she only hoped that there would be no repercussions for the children, but was confident in their ability to disappear.

 

After the little trick, it was easy for the brunette to enter the palace unnoticed and briskly make her way towards her bedchambers. When she finally reached her room, she was met with a frantic Jess that had been looking for her everywhere. “Your Highness” Jess said relieved, nearly falling to her knees “I was worried sick about you. When I entered your chambers and you were nowhere to be found, I assumed the worst.”

 

“I’m sorry if I caused you distress Jess, but there were some things that needed to be taken care of. And as you can see I am well off so no need to worry” Lena said reassuringly.

 

“I am glad” The handmaiden said, “I know that it is none of my business, but I would be very thankful if you could notify me beforehand so that I can come up with a plausible excuse, as to your whereabouts.” The maiden said as if she wasn’t risking her neck to protect the brunette. What Jess was suggesting was treachery and would be punished by death. Since knowing the princess’ whereabouts without divulging them if asked was a major offense, in the Queen’s eyes. 

 

Lena was speechless at the devotion in her handmaiden’s voice. She was willing to die to protect her, should the need ever arise. She knew that Jess was the most loyal of her domestics since she was the only one she had chosen personally and they had known each other since childhood, creating a solid bond of friendship. The others had been selected by her mother personally and would report anything out of the ordinary.

 

Still, Lena was a bit wary to divulge too much since it could all be one of her mother’s twisted ploys. Lena would entrust Jess with all of her secrets because she had never given her a reason to mistrust her and then she would run to her mother and tell her everything. So, the princess opted for a half truth. “I needed to get something from one of the shops before riding out with one of the ladies this afternoon.”

 

“You should have told me and would have gotten whatever you needed, your Highness.” Jess said.

 

“I do not mind doing those menial task, it actually makes me feel less trapped and more independent.” Lena said sadly, which earned her a concerned look from the maiden.

 

“Do you want me to send for someone to fetch your horse and ready it for the trip or would you prefer to prepare it yourself?”

 

“I would prefer to do it on my own, but I appreciate your forethought. I will quickly freshen up and change clothes. Could you be so kind and already prepare my dark brown breaches and riding boots, as well as one of my white shirts and my brown hunting jacket. That would be lovely.”

 

“Yes of course your Highness. You want me to draw you a bath?”

 

“Yes, but make it quick and could you ask one of the servants to ready my saddle bags, adding two wine skins, some bread and some cheese, as well as a few of the succulent lemon cakes?”

 

“Yes, you Highness, right away.” Jess said already filling the tub with water and igniting the coals under the bath. She then hurried to give her instructions to one of the servants, while waiting for the water to heat up. Next, she laid out the clothing the princess had requested, knowing exactly what had been meant.

 

When the brunette was finally ready, her saddle bags had already been brought to the royal stables, filled with the requested content. She only had to prepare her horse and she would be good to go. When she arrived at the stables, she wasn’t surprised to find out that Jess had made sure that her horse had already been saddled and that it only had to be mounted.

 

The princess’ horse was a proud white gelding that was very specific about the people it liked. Her steed didn’t listen to anyone but her. This was made apparent by the struggling stable boy who was desperately trying to calm the beast, failing miserably. When the brunette reached this force of nature, she offered him an apple as a peace offering, letting him munch on it happily. She smiled at the boy who was looking at her with awe and gently took the reins from him, giving him a coin to thank him for his services.

 

She then started to reacquaint herself with the animal, caressing his muzzle gently. Once the wariness had dissipated and replace by trust, the brunette gracefully mounted the horse and they trotted off towards the castle gates. Once they had left the constricting stone walls, Lena immediately felt a sense of relief and freedom, feeling the wind blowing in her hair as she accelerated towards the dense forest.

 

When rider and steed reached the weeping willow, the brunette was pleased to find out that the blonde was already there, filling up two water skins in the stream, while her steed looked happy, nibbling on a patch of grass. The blonde was still moving around difficultly, but her body seemed to have recovered some since the night before, for which the princess was glad.

 

After a lengthy appreciation of the blonde’s attire and physique, the brunette decided to make her presence known, riding down the small hill that lead to the stream. The blonde’s head shot up, suspecting a threat, her stance relaxing immediately, when she saw who it was. The furrow in her brow was replaced by a bright smile and an enthusiastic wave that the brunette couldn’t help but find endearing.

 

When the princess finally reached the blonde, Kara immediately raised her arms, to help the brunette get off her horse, which she gladly accepted. The blue-eyed beauty’s hands assisted her with gliding down the horse’s back, catching her in her arms upon landing. This caused them to be extremely close to each other, Kara’s arms securely holding the brunette’s waist, her hands were resting on the blonde’s strong chest.

 

The tension between them was at its highest, as their eyes locked and they were drawn towards one another. Lena wanted nothing more than to lean in and claim the blonde’s lips with her own, but she knew that eyes were everywhere in the thick forest and that word travelled fast in the kingdom, especially to her mother’s ears. So, she reluctantly broke the intimate contact, taking the blonde by the hand, leading them to their horses.

 

Kara understood the unspoken command and went to help the brunette mount the beautiful white beast, but was stopped by the princess’ hand. The blonde looked at her confusedly, but understood as soon as the princess mounted her steed as if she had been doing it all her life. Of course, the brunette could ride, Kara cursed herself. She probably had been doing it for far longer than Kara had and it showed at the perfect posture the brunette immediately adopted.

 

Lena tried to warn the blonde as she started to pet her horse, but to her great surprise the white gelding didn’t even budge, where it would normally have reared back in anger. It was almost like the blonde was establishing a connection with the horse, caressing its muzzle and scratching him between his ears. Kara then let out one of her melodious laughs as the horse’s head started to gently nudge hers to communicate its affection.

 

The princess was dumbstruck to say the least. She had never experienced her horse being that friendly to anyone but her and that in a matter of seconds. It had taken her months before her stubborn horse even let her ride on its back and Kara just made it look so effortless. If Lena didn’t know it before, this was the final proof that the blonde was the gentlest soul there was and that she could fully trust her.

 

When the blonde had mounted her steed as well, she led them towards the exit of the dense forest into one of the open fields surrounding the area. Finally, out of earshot of unwanted attention, the princess verbalized her earlier musings. “How did you do that?”

 

The blonde looked at her confusedly saying, “What do you mean?”

 

“The way my horse responded to you. How did you do it? It has never responded to someone like that instantly ever before, hell I needed months to finally be able to ride him.” The princess said a tad irritated at her incapacity to do the same.

 

The blonde slightly blushed saying, “I don’t know, I have just always had a good relationship to animals and been able to establish trust quickly. I don’t do anything specific really, I just try to be as open and fearless as possible, because if they sense your fear then they will respond in kind.”

 

“You make it sound so easy” The princess then said, clearly awed at the blonde.

 

“Everything you’re good at seems easy, but might be very difficult to someone else. I’m sure you have capabilities that seem as easy as breathing to you, but seem insurmountable to me. Like dancing for example, I bet you are a great dancer, but I always feel I have two left feet and get the steps wrong.” Kara said comfortingly.

 

“I have been taking dance classes since I am able to walk, at some point at had to show results, otherwise my mother would have probably strangled me, considering the price she used to pay to my teachers.” Lena laughed, lost in nostalgia. “But I am sure that with some practice you will be a great dancer. I mean, the way you move when you fight proves that you are quite flexible and in full control of your body.” The princess said, her cheeks colouring slightly at the admission.

 

“You think I am a good fighter?” Kara asked doubt lacing her voice, to which the brunette’s head whipped around, looking at her in disbelief.

 

“Of course, Kara what you achieved yesterday, not a lot of people would have been able to. The way you moved was highly impressive and I have only rarely seen such a level of skill in anyone, man or woman. You commanded everyone’s attention, including mine, to the point that the rest of the people and their loud cheering faded all around me.” Lean admitted shyly, but wanting to get her point across.

 

“That is how I feel around you all the time.” Kara admitted, before she could stop herself, her eyes widening in alarm.

 

The brunette’s heart quickened at the admission and she couldn’t help herself but to respond in kind. It was true. Whenever the blonde was around she had great difficulty to think about or focus on anything else.

 

The blonde tried to steer away from the serious conversation and the quiet that had befallen them by calling upon the princess’s competitivity, suggesting they race each other to the only tree in the field. The brunette immediately rose up to the challenge, not one to back down easily. The tension was quickly dismissed, as they proceeded to banter back and forth about whose horse was faster and who would be victorious.

 

They both halted their horses that had instantly sensed a shift in the atmosphere and were vibrating at the prospect of being send into high gear. Both riders looked at each other, waiting for one of them to finally give the signal. It was finally Kara that started the race, as she screamed, “Ready, set, go!”

 

Both horses were off in a flash as their riders hit their flanks with their heels and send them into a furious gallop. At first, the brunette’s horse was ahead of the blonde’s and she taunted her by shouting “I expected better from the girl of steel”, which was the nickname she had been given by the common folk due to her performance the day before.

 

“The blonde spurred her horse on and was now level with the princess. Her breath was taken away since in all her twenty-four years of life, she had honestly never seen anything that beautiful. The brunette looked so care free with her wind-swept hair, her dazzling smile and the air of competitiveness in her posture. This is the picture the blonde wanted to commit to memory and bring down on paper with charcoal.

 

As their eyes met and the princess saw the blonde’s softened expression, her heart skipped a beat, wanting nothing more than to lose herself in those blue depths and reach out. However, she suddenly remembered the race and took advantage of the blonde’s distracted state to reach the tree first and win the race. The blonde arrived a few seconds later, happy to see such happiness on the brunette’s face and to be the cause of it.  

 

//

 

they rode on in companionable silence until they reached a large field of white lilies that stretched on for miles on end. The blonde stopped her horse, scanning her surroundings, making sure that they were alone. When she was sure that there was no threat in sight, she asked the brunette “This is the perfect spot for a break, should we unsaddle here or ride through the field?”

 

“Let us unsaddle here and let the horses rest, while we eat and drink something. I have brought wine, bread, cheese and those lovely lemon cakes.” The princess said, jumping down from her horse in a smooth motion.

 

“You actually didn’t need me to get down your horse earlier? I feel like such a fool” Kara laughed.

 

“It was really considerate” The brunette said reassuring the blonde.

 

The blonde dismounted as well, a tad less gracefully considering her still healing injuries and sore body. She then took her saddle bags to relieve her horse and started spreading out the blanket on the floor, where they could lie down and eat, between the flowers. She also took out one of the water skins and held it out to the princess, so that she could take a swig, as well as the berries she had gathered a few hours prior.

 

The princess placed the items she had brought on the blanket as well and gratefully accepted the offered water. She took a copious swig, then handed it back to Kara, so that she could alleviate her thirst, as well. The blonde drank some of it as well, then poured some of it into her hands to give to the horses that were standing nearby.

 

When Kara came back, Lena had uncovered all the delicious foods they had brought with them. They started to share what Lena had brought, happy to fill their bellies after the eventful trip, occasionally indulging themselves with the fruity wine the princess had had the forethought to bring along, mindful to stay alert in case danger presented itself.

 

Kara’s favourites however were the small lemon tarts that made her feel like sunshine had exploded in her mouth. The princess laughed at the way the blonde was enamoured with the small tarts and promised that she would bring her some next time they saw each other, knowing that Kara couldn’t afford such luxuries. Since lemons were very rare and had to be imported from foreign kingdoms to the south, why the expensive price.

 

In her love for the little tarts Kara had completely forgotten the small pouch containing the berries she had plucked a few hours prior and started to feed Lena some of the juicy fruits. There were raspberries, as well as blueberries and some blackberries. The brunette let out a pleased moan at the exquisite taste of the proffered berries and blushed at the sound she had just made.

 

Kara only smiled, happy that the brunette enjoyed the small fruits and was positively surprised when the brunette took some out of her hand to feed them to her too. The blonde let out pleased hums and closed her eyes when the sweet taste invaded her mouth. She reserved the last berry for Lena, becoming hyperaware of the feeling of the brunette’s lips touching against her fingers. She was so entranced in the moment that her eyes fixated on the brunette’s lips, swiping her thumb along the princess’ lower lip, removing some of the juice that had leaked out.

 

When sapphire blue met jade green eyes, the blonde’s breath stuck in her throat at the look of longing in the raven-haired beauty’s eyes. Her thumb stopped its swiping motion and pulled the brunette’s lower lip back, exposing the top of her white teeth. Kara suddenly had to wet her lips at the sudden dryness that had befallen them. Her resolve to hold back finally cracked, when the princess’ pink tongue swiped her thumb, causing her to lean in and join their lips in a much-awaited kiss.

 

This kiss was explosive and tasted of sweetness, as the blonde swiped the brunette’s lower lip with her tongue, demanding entry, which the brunette immediately granted, opening her mouth to welcome the blonde’s tongue. Both smiled into the kiss when Kara let out an unladylike yelp, as the brunette sucked on her tongue, which was quickly replace by quiet moans. When the need for air was becoming apparent, the brunette reluctantly pulled back, pulling on the blonde’s lower lip with her teeth.

 

Both were now panting, foreheads touching and enjoying the closeness. The blonde then gently combed the brunette’s hair back, which earned her a questioning look. She gave her a reassuring smile, picking one of the gorgeous white lilies and plucking it into the princess’ raven hair, which contrasted stunningly. “You’re so beautiful Lee” Kara then said, reverence tinting her voice.

 

“Lee?” Lena said intercepting the blonde’s hand that was starting to retract, leaning in to the touch.

 

“Yes, is that alright?” The blonde asked biting her lip.

 

“Yes, of course darling. It is just no one has ever given me a nickname before” The raven-haired beauty admitted sadly. “But I like it, it is beautiful.” She then added reassuring the blonde.

 

“I am glad” The blonde said smiling, caressing the brunette’s cheek gently.

 

This time it was Lena that initiated the kiss, which got heated much more quickly than the first. She then rolled onto her back, taking the blonde with her in her momentum. Which caused Kara to straddle the princess’ waist, mindful not to make their hips touch. One of Lena’s hands had woven itself into the blonde’s golden locks, encouraging her to keep kissing, while her other hand traced the blonde’s powerful back muscles.

 

When the blonde detached their lips, the princess whimpered at the loss and looked at her with alarm, but was quickly replaced by a small moan since the blonde had redirected her attention towards the brunette’s neck and started applying butterfly kisses there that rapidly morphed into open mouthed kisses, followed by gentle nibbles.

 

Her collarbones received the same treatment until the blonde redirected her attention towards her lips, initiating an open-mouthed kiss. Lena’s hand found its way under the blonde’s shirt, tracing random patterns and scratching Kara’s naked back. The blonde detached their lips, followed by a distraught Lena who wanted nothing more than to reattach their lips and continue where they left off.

 

When their eyes met once again, both their irises had considerably shrunk and they were both panting, chests heaving into each other. “You make it so hard to control myself” Kara said, tightening her hold on the blanket underneath them, letting out a humourless laugh, hiding her face in the princess’s neck and breathing in the mixed scents of vanilla and sweat.

 

The brunette gently scratched the blonde’s head, trying to soothe her. “Then don’t.” She responded, making their eyes meet to prove to the blonde how sincere and committed she was. She then guided the blonde’s head back to hers and resumed their previous kissing until the brunette broke their kiss and started applying kisses to the blonde’s neck, making the blonde lean her head to the side to give her better access.

 

As the brunette’s hands moved further south, cupping the blonde’s butt, the blonde’s panting increased. However, as the brunette’s hips started to roll upwards, trying to meet hers, while urging the blonde to meet her halfway, the blonde started to panic, drawing back from their tight embrace, as all her blood started rushing between her legs.

 

At the sudden turn of events the brunette looked alarmed, fearing that she had pushed the blonde too far. “I am sorry if I moved too fast, I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable, but it seems I cannot control myself around you either.” The brunette admitted regretfully.

 

“You have done nothing wrong Lee. I enjoyed every moment of it, but I-I enjoyed our interaction a little bit too much.” The blonde said blushing. The brunette didn’t get to respond, interrupted by the sound of thunder rolling in the distance.

 

Kara used this momentary distraction to jump up and quickly pack their belongings back into their saddlebags, attaching them to the horses. The princess reluctantly followed her lead, confused about why the blonde always seemed to draw back, when they got intimate. “Was she not attractive enough or was there something about her that held Kara back?” She asked herself, feeling self-conscious and doubting herself.

 

Silence had befallen them, as they briskly rode back into the direction of the castle, trying to escape the impending storm and rainfalls that would hit them in a matter of minutes. When they reached the border of the forest, where they had decided to part, so as to not awaken any suspicions, the atmosphere surrounding them was thick with tension. Lena still revisiting their intimate moment, to see what could have possibly made the blonde draw back so suddenly.

 

The blonde on her part interpreted the brunette’s silence as a sign that she was angry with her and that didn’t want to pursue what they had. Not being able to bear this tense silences anymore, both spoke at the same time. “I am sorry.”

 

“Why would be sorry Kara? I was the one making you uncomfortable earlier, I thought this was what you wanted, but I guess, I read you wrong.” The brunette said regret lacing her voice.

 

The blonde then tried to reassure the brunette, saying “You didn’t do anything wrong Lee and you didn’t read me wrong.” Kara sighed, trying to find the words to convey what she was feeling. “I-I just… you wouldn’t want me that way anymore if you knew…” She added, her eyes watering.

 

“What are you talking about, I-I don’t understand if I knew what?” Lena asked confused. “I already told you that nothing could change the way I think about you. You’ve proven me time and time again that you have the kindest of hearts and if anything, I am not worthy of you.” The princess said, trying to get the blonde to open up.

 

“Pardon?” Kara asked disbelievingly. “I am just some orphaned girl that desperately tries to survive in this world ruled by oppression. You are the future heir to the throne and your rule will end the misery this kingdom has known for decades. You should find someone that would rule by your side as an equal and who would give balance to your life, not some wannabe knight that would dedicate her life to protect you. Open your eyes Lena and see that there is no future for us, people would never understand it, let alone tolerate it.”

 

“Well I don’t want any of them!” Lena said louder this time. “Because they have never made me feel like I am their equal. They do not listen to me, neither do they respect me. But you have opened up a whole new world to me, making me feel like I am valuable, like I matter and am not just some object to be paraded around. For the first time in my life someone actually values what I have to say and genuinely cares about who I am. Please Kara don’t take that away from me, from us, because of some misguided sense of duty.” The princess pleaded with the blonde.

 

“I need time to organize my thoughts and so should you.” Kara said distancing herself from the brunette. “To find out if this is what you really want.”

 

“Kara...” The brunette said brokenly, a tear escaping her eye and gliding down her eye. “Please don’t do what everyone has done before you.”

 

“I am sorry Lee, but it is for the best.” The blonde said regretfully.

 

“Who gets to decide that? You?” The brunette said crying. “I had never pegged you for a coward Kara Danvers, running away with your tail between your legs, but I guess you are not so different after all.” The brunette spat, protecting herself behind a wall of anger, trying to hurt the blonde for making her feel vulnerable.

 

The blonde tensed at those words, letting it go, not wanting to prolong the argument. “I hope one day you will understand that all I ever wanted was to protect you.” The blonde said, turning around and heading back to the castle, leaving a sobbing brunette behind, breaking both their hearts in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought about the development of the story. As I said above I wasn't entirely sure about the direction I was going to take, but I hope you don't resent me for making it a tad angsty. It just felt right to end on a dramatic note.


	9. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I really tried to update two times this week, but my crazy schedule didn't allow me to... I received some bad news and a lot of my time will probably be taken up by it. Also, I'm going on holidays soon and won't be able to take my laptop with me. Since I'll be gone for a week, I will do everything I can to publish the next chapter before my departure, giving you the last stage of the games you've all be waiting for.   
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this slightly shorter chapter.

When Kara arrived at the smithy, the rain was pouring and the sky had darkened due to the raging storm. Upon entering the building, the blonde was met with a furious and worried looking Alex. “By the Gods Kara where the hell have you been?” Her sister asked angrily. “I have been looking everywhere for you and I started to assume the worst.”

 

Kara who was not in the mood to face her sister’s wrath, ignored her, heading towards her room to change out of her clothes that had been soaked through by the rain. As the auburn-haired woman didn’t let up, the blonde said sourly, “I am not in the mood for one of your lectures Alex. I do not question every single one of your decisions and certainly don’t bother you with questions over where you have run off with Maggie, once again.”

 

“That is different Kara.” Alex tried to defend herself, crossing her arms.

 

“How so?” Kara asked frustrated. “You running off with your sweetheart at any given time without notifying me and leaving me with half your work is fine, but when I don’t tell you where I am going once, you throw a tantrum.” The blonde added accusingly.

 

“I don’t run off all the time” her sister said petulantly, to which Kara only rolled her eyes, plopping down on her bed. Alex then changed the subject, trying to change the topic that wasn’t playing in her favour, asking “What has gotten you in such a sour mood?”

 

“Nothing” Kara responded unconvincingly, facing away from her sister.

 

“That doesn’t sound like nothing” Alex said uncrossing her arms and sitting down next to her moody sister. When the blonde stayed silent, the auburn-haired woman truly started to worry, because they always exchanged what was afflicting them. Kara was usually very quick to spill the beans, confiding in her sister for whatever had upset her. So, this silence was highly unusual and very uncharacteristic of the blonde, which meant something serious had happened.

 

 When Alex’s ears picked up on quiet sobbing, she immediately let go of her previous anger, enveloping her baby sister into her arms. They lay there for quite some time, the blonde’s face hidden in her bigger sister’s shoulder, soaking her shirt with her tears and clinging onto her like her life depended on it. This was the final proof that something was terribly wrong since Kara had not been in such a state of distress since Eliza and Jeremiah had died. So, Alex did the only thing she could, stroking the blonde’s back, telling her that whatever it was, they would deal with it together.

 

When Kara’s tears finally subsided, Alex gently extracted herself from her sister’s arms, bringing her a glass of water to rehydrate after the sudden outburst. “I am sorry for the way I reacted earlier, but I was just so afraid that something would have happened to you, especially a few days before the last trial. You know that some contestants would stop at nothing to eliminate the competition. So, I already imagined someone ditching your dead body, where I would never find it.” Alex said, voice quivering.

 

“I am here if you want to talk to me.” Alex said, trying to get up from the bed. But the blonde quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her back to her previous position. Kara then took a deep breath and started explaining from the beginning, with the princess’ visit at the smithy, the stolen glances during the games, the orphanage and last night after hand to hand combat, before she started getting into the day’s events.

 

As the blonde’s story progressed, she was afraid that her sister’s eyes would bulge out of her skull since her eyes got bigger and bigger with every passing minute. When Kara was done narrating her story, she was met by a wall of silence and an unreadable facial expression. The blonde was getting restless at the lack of reaction, finally asking “So?”

 

“So, you want to tell me that you Kara Danvers had intimate encounters with the heiress to the throne of the kingdom, even though her mother proclaimed that people who were different shall be executed on the market square in front of the whole court? This is a nightmare, Kara! What if she divulges your secret, I don’t even want to imagine what those savages would do to you if they knew.” Alex exclaimed distressed.

 

“We haven’t been intimate Alex and she doesn’t know about…it.” Kara said blushing, motioning in the general direction of her crotch.

 

“Are you sure?” Alex asked doubtful.

 

“Yes, I am sure Alex, she didn’t seem to understand why I was drawing back so suddenly and even pleaded for me to explain what was wrong. She wouldn’t have done that if she knew. I was so afraid Alex, afraid that she would hate me for lying to her and that she wouldn’t be able to look me in the eyes anymore. I am less afraid that she would tell someone, especially not her mother since they don’t have the best of relationships and because she is so caring and considerate.” Kara said unable to believe that the brunette would be so vile.

 

“You can’t know that” Her sister responded sceptically. “What if this was all just a game for her and denouncing you would just be the pinnacle of her ruse.” She then added suspiciously.

 

“You don’t know her Alex. You haven’t seen her taking care of the orphans, like I did. She had nothing to gain from the kindness she extended to them, but she did it regardless, because she felt it was her duty to right the wrongs her mother committed. Additionally, why would she come to me specifically, I am not some rich Lord that could be some kind of pawn in her grand scheme. I am no one.” Kara said defensively.

 

Oh, how wrong Kara was in that assumption, but Alex had sworn to her parents that she would never tell Kara the truth in order to keep her safe and allow her to live a normal life. “Don’t belittle yourself Kara, anyone would be lucky to call themselves yours, you are nothing if not exceptional.” Alex said trying to soother her sister.

 

“Calling someone mine” Kara thought sadly. “That is never going to happen if I cannot open up to anyone about my secret, Alex. A relationship doesn’t resume to kissing and holding hands, as you may know. There are certain expectations.” Kara told her blushing sister. “You know it is true Alex, I will never experience what it is to feel loved by a partner and for the first time in my life I thought that maybe…” Kara realized what she was about to say and stopped mid-sentence, hoping that her sister hadn’t taken up on it.

 

But Alex was sharp witted and the realization struck the older Danvers. “You are falling for her, aren’t you?”

 

Kara’s eyes widened and she became painfully aware of the truth behind her sister’s words. Kara felt the bile rising in her throat, as she realized what she had done a few hours prior and tears started welling up in her eyes. “Gods, what have I done Alex? I rejected her and left her behind at the edge of the forest, I ran away like a coward, because I was afraid of getting hurt. I broke her heart and she will never want to speak to me again. She probably hates me and I destroyed my only chance at happiness.” Kara said, her voice getting higher and higher, starting to hyperventilate.

 

“Kara, Kara breathe.” Her sister tried to calm her, shaking her back to reality. “She doesn’t hate you. No one could, do you hear me? If you want to win her back, you will have to come clean about everything. You are aware of that, right? You will have to explain to her why you were afraid and why you ran away.”

 

“I know” Kara said quietly.

 

“I need to ask you this, because I am your sister and it is my duty to protect you to the best of my ability, even if you think that you might not need it anymore. Are you ready to put everything on the line” Alex paused, gulping “Your life on the line for someone and most of all, do you trust her to keep your secret?”

 

“I-I do with everything that I am.” Kara said getting determined.

 

“I can’t believe that I am saying this, but I have never seen you so heartbroken before and I can’t bear it any longer.” Alex said taking a deep breath, continuing with her thought. “Sometimes the good things in life are worth taking risks for. They require you to summon the strength to take the leap into the unknown. It might be scary, but at the end of the day, it might end up changing your life for the better.” “But before you start making rash decisions, I need to ask you, does she make you happy?”

 

Kara’s face lit up and got incredibly soft as she said, “More than I have ever been. When I am with her, it feels like time around us stops and moves too fast at the same time. She makes my heart beat faster and my palms become sweaty and I just feel the need to protect her from anything that would ever want to cause her harm.”

 

“If you speak so highly of her, she must be truly special. Would you be willing to tell me about her?” Alex asked hopefully.

 

And that did it, Kara was her old self once again. Gushing about her crush, describing how beautiful she was and that her laugh made butterflies erupt in her stomach. Telling her sister how kind the brunette was and that she would be a caring ruler, favouring peace over war. Alex had missed this spark in her sister’s eyes and although she was extremely wary of Kara’s plans, she could not deny that her sister seemed happier than ever before.

 

When Kara was done gushing about the princess, Alex said “She seems like an incredible person and I don’t want to crush all your expectations, but how do you imagine a relationship with her if she will eventually be forced to marry someone else?”

 

Kara’s posture stiffened and Alex immediately regretted having steered the conversation in that direction. But she had to make sure that Kara understood the implications of her choice. “You would have to live with the knowledge that someone else is allowed to touch the person you care about and that she would have to bear their children. You would have to remain her dirty little secret for all eternity, because if someone would ever find out, you would both be killed.”

 

“I know that Alex, but I l…, I can’t seem to stay away from her and when we are apart I feel miserable” Kara said whispering.

 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt sis” Alex said, placing a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Because if you win the games and are proclaimed protector of the royal family, then you will be on the front lines to witness the princess’ abusive marriage and I don’t want to imagine how that would make you feel.”

 

“She is the one who would be suffering Alex, not me. I would only be the one picking up the pieces and stitching them back together.” Kara said, tears welling up in her eyes.

 

“Are you ready to spend your whole life like this? A few moments of happiness, interspersing the constant fear of being found out and the many obstacles that you would undoubtedly be confronted with?”

 

“Yes, there is no one I would rather fight for.” Kara said with steel in her voice, determined to remedy her mistake.

 

//

 

When Lena got back to her chambers she dismissed anyone who wanted to see her or provide her with any kind of service. Not even Jess was allowed to enter the princess’ rooms under the pretence that the brunette wasn’t feeling so well and that she wanted to be left alone and have her peace.

 

She had never felt such heartbreak ever before. It was a different kind of heartbreak than that of when Lex went mad. She had truly believed that the blonde was different and that she wouldn’t abandon the her like so many others had done, including her brother. The blonde had been so quick to tear down all the barriers she had erected around her heart that she had ignored all her usual signals that told her to be careful.  She had simply been so quick to fall for the gorgeous blonde, which left her heart devoid of its usual defences.

 

The brunette did not understand. The blonde was giving her so many contradicting signals. At first, she seemed reluctant, but finally gave in to the attraction between them and then when Lena wanted to take things further, she completely withdrew and started to panic. The brunette couldn’t help but think that such a behaviour was odd and that there was something the blonde was not telling her. She just couldn’t figure out what it was.

 

As long as they kept their touches light and only kissed the blonde had seemed fine, but when the brunette had wanted to create friction between them, Kara had suddenly withdrawn. Maybe the blonde was just uncomfortable at the idea of becoming intimate so soon, but Lena had been sure that she had read the signals right. The blonde wanted the proximity, as much as she did.

 

Somehow Lena couldn’t shake the feeling that everything revolved around this secret Kara claimed to have, but was very adamant about not telling anyone, as if it was a matter of life and death. “It couldn’t be that bad, could it?” She asked herself. The brunette couldn’t imagine that the blonde had a single default, so what was she so afraid about? She had said that Lena would hate her if she ever knew, but the brunette couldn’t conjure one single thing that could make her hate the blonde.

 

So, Lena decided that she would pay closer attention to the blonde from now on and that she would find out what was so “horrifying” about her. She was driven by the determination to prove to the blonde that no matter what she was so afraid about divulging, Lena wouldn’t be deterred by it.

 

//

 

The brunette was rudely waken up the next morning by the sound of the clash of steel against steel. The sun was only just rising and there was already someone making noise and disrupting her sleep. The princess quickly got up, wanting to give whoever was creating the commotion a piece of her mind.

 

However, when she reached her window, her complaints died on her tongue and her breath caught in her throat. In the fighting pits, only a few feet away from the palace was none other than Kara Danvers and her sister exchanging blow after blow to each other with their swords. Lena was rooted to the spot as she took in the blonde’s attire or lack of it.

 

Kara was wearing dark brown breaches, short leather boots and her breast wrap. Somehow Kara looked even more beautiful in the orange glow of the rising sun, as her body moved through each practiced motion as if she had done this her whole life, which she probably had. The blonde’s body looked like it had been carved by the Gods themselves, impressively toned for a woman, but not the burly kind of a man. No, Kara Danvers was lean and muscular, unassuming when she wore clothes, but Gods was she a sight for sore eyes when she exhibited her body.

 

If the princess hadn’t known the blonde’s skill before than she certainly did now. The blue-eyed beauty made it seem like she was floating over the sand, making every complicated movement appear effortless. She was the epitome of focused, her face betraying nothing of her next attack.

 

The brunette blushed at her next thought. Kara was highly flexible, parrying all the attacks directed at her, which made the whole thing seem more like dancing than fighting. She couldn’t help but imagine what else the blonde was able to do with her body, causing impure thoughts to plague her mind. The princess didn’t know what was suddenly happening to her. She suddenly felt hot and experienced something she had never experienced before. It was like an itch between her legs that needed to be satisfied.

 

Lena had already read about pleasure and the female orgasm in one of her forbidden books, but had never felt inclined to experience it before, until now. She couldn’t help but wonder if Kara had already been intimate with someone, but was fairly sure she didn’t since she didn’t seem to want to be touched in that way. When the brunette imagined certain scenarios playing out, she was surprised that the blonde featured in all of them, alleviating this pressure in her lower stomach.

 

Lena was blatantly staring now, filled with longing at seeing how magnificent Kara was, but knowing that she would never get to have her this way. Unsure if the blonde would ever talk to her again, let alone be friends after what happened the day before. “Why did she have to get handsy after all?” Lena cursed herself. They were perfectly fine kissing and she had to ruin the moment by wanting more.

 

As if knowing that someone was watching her, Kara turned her head and stared right into the brunette’s eyes. The blonde’s eyes widened and her mouth opened as if to say something. This inattentiveness gave her sister plenty of time to retaliate, sweeping the blonde’s feet under her and pinning her to the ground with her sword to her throat.

 

//

 

Kara had been up since dawn, waken by her sister with a cold bucket of water. The blonde had had five minutes to prepare herself and eat some nuts before Alex made her go through her usual drills. Once Alex had deemed her warmed up enough, they had gone to the fighting pits to practice Kara’s sword fighting for the last time before the final trial.

 

They were at it for half an hour when the blonde’s shirt started to cling to her back, drenched by perspiration. It had soon gotten uncomfortable and Kara had had to remove it. She felt much more at ease now that she was only wearing her chest bindings. She secretly liked the feeling of the wind soothing her warmed skin and the sand clinging to her back when she moved.

 

Alex was attacking her with an unprecedented fierceness, wanting to make the experience as real as she possibly could to prepare her sister for the impending fight. She knew that it wouldn’t be easy if the blonde wanted to win the tournament since her opponents were more experienced than her and would surely fight dirty, so she had to prepare her for anything.

 

They had been at it for hours when Kara started to feel a strain in her arms, which made holding up the sword ever more difficult. Suddenly, the hairs on the blonde’s neck stood up, her instincts telling her that someone was watching them. As she turned around in the direction of the supposed threat, she was met with sorrowful jade eyes. Kara wondered for how long the princess had been starring at them, feeling self-conscious.

 

The blonde opened her mouth, wanting to apologize for the way she ran away the day before, wishing to erase this melancholic look from the brunette’s face and convey what she was truly feeling. However, no sound came out, instead she hit the sandy ground and the hollow of her throat was met with her sister’s cold practicing blade, stunning the blonde.

 

When her sister was done berating her for her carelessness and Kara had the opportunity to look back in the direction of the palace, the princess had disappeared from her vantage point, leaving an empty feeling in the blonde’s stomach. She had truly ruined any possibility of reconciliation between the two by doing what everyone in the brunette’s life had done before, abandoning her.

 

The brunette had pleaded with her to stay, to make her understand, but the blonde had been paralyzed by her fear and the cautiousness that had been ingrained into her from a very young age, to not entrust anybody with her secret, lest she be executed. Deep down Kara knew that she could trust the brunette, but it is very difficult open up and disclose your deepest secret and insecurities.

 

The blonde then promised herself that she would talk to the brunette after the last trial, victorious or no, to clear up the air between them and finally be completely honest with her heart’s desire. She was done being alone and miserable. She wanted to be able to share everything with someone she deeply cared about, not only her sister. She only hoped that the green-eyed beauty would be willing to forgive her for her cowardice and welcome her back into her arms.

 

It was settled. She would sneak into the palace during the night if she was able to, considering she might have been injured or dead. The blonde gulped at the thought, knowing that it was a possibility since some contestants had already perished during the last trial. But now was not the time to think about eventualities, she would simply have to win the two last fights to obtain the privilege to accompany the princess to the banquet, sit next to her during the feast and open the ball.

 

Her jaw clenched at the mere idea of one of those brutes or even worse, Jack Spheer to reap the spoils of victory and put his filthy hands onto the brunette during the traditional dance. Kara was more determined than ever as they resumed their practice and her sister had a really hard time, keeping up with her furious pace and blocking her fierce blows, not understanding what had suddenly gotten into her, but glad all the same.

 

If her sister kept this rhythm up, fighting with such vigour and tenacity tomorrow than there was still hope. Alex thought as she was repeatedly send flying to the ground and faced with a totally different person. “Again” Kara kept repeating constantly, wanting to be as ready as she could be to prove her real valour to everyone and go down in the history books as the first woman to ever win the games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I'm loving all the support you're giving me and even though I rarely reply to comments, I'm incredibly grateful for all your nice feedback, because it is what motivates me to update every week.  
> I know it is more of a filler chapter to prepare the ground for the last trial, but hope you enjoyed it regardless.   
> As always, feel free to tell me what you thought and whether you're exited for the big showdown.


	10. Final trial: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to apologize to you guys for the massive delay, but I was on holidays and didn't have the time to write. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait you had to endure and I will try to prevent this from happening again. I am very invested in this story and there are still so many ideas that are swirling around my head, which need to be put down on paper.   
> I would like to thank all of you for sticking around and for all the nice comments and kudos, it truly warms my heart.   
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The crucial day had finally come, as the sun started to rise over the Luthor Kingdom. Preparations were already in full swing for the banquet that was going to be held the day after, to let the winner get some well-deserved rest after their victory. During some of the previous years the winner hadn’t even been able to attend the banquet due to their extensive injuries.

 

A shift in the atmosphere could be felt, as the tournament was nearing its end. The air was crackling with nervous energy, as everyone prepared for the big showdown that would determine the champion of the tournament, who would obtain a place of honour in the Queen’s guard.

 

The fighting would take place in the fighting pits near the palace, once again and host the most important noble families of the Kingdom that had made the laborious journey to the royal castle to behold the first final round, in which a woman would fight. Though most male nobles only came to see the female warrior ridicule herself, others, especially women and little girls that had the same dream of being of equal standing with men, stood behind the blonde and would cheer her on during her fight. 

 

A lot of people from the common folk were also expected to show up, as the games were the perfect opportunity to have a small brake from their miserable life on the fields and an occasion to fill their bellies with the food and drink provided by the Queen, while catching up with old friends.

 

Of course, Queen Lillian didn’t do this out of the kindness of her heart, but it was a means to keep the peasants docile and prevent them from revolting. It was the exact same concept the Roman Emperors used to tame the mob by holding the gladiator fights, while providing the people with bread. The Queen had only found another subtler denotation, instead of bread and games, she had transformed it into a tournament in honour of her birthday.

 

Stands and benches were being placed all around the fighting pit in abundance, to accommodate all the people that were expected, but they still expected there to be too few of them to hold the whole crowd that would probably start to trickle in early on. Obviously, the royal family and the richest and oldest houses of the Kingdom would not be sitting with the “average” nobles, even less so with the common folk.

 

They would be seated on a dais, placed higher up, to have a better vantage point and see atop the other people’s heads. Of course, it also had another purpose. It was to make the common people, as well as the lesser nobles feel like they were faced with superior beings and was a subtle way to show the social delimitations and that they would never reach the greatness of the old blood.

 

The princess found this practice humiliating for the people and wanted nothing more than to sit if not among them, than at least at the same level and not elevated by a dais. This was another thing that she put on the long list of things that she would have to change once she became Queen. The first thing being to bring about equality between men and women and punish domestic violence and rape.

 

At midday, as per usual the announcer would announce who would be facing whom during the first fight. The outcome of those fights would determine the two last contestants, who would face each other later in the afternoon after a break of a few hours, to give them the opportunity to recharge their energy and determine their plan of action, having observed the other opponent’s fighting style.

 

//

 

Kara was extremely nervous. She had woken up before the crack of dawn, unable to fall back asleep as the seriousness of the situation started to sink in. Today was the day that would seal her fate forever. If she was successful, she would gain a place of honour near the princess and make a difference for all women. However, if she failed than she was merely one of the many women who had tried to measure themselves to men, but had failed like all her predecessors, proving that women didn’t have their place next to men in the Queen’s guard, as well as in life.

 

She roved through her small wardrobe, taking out the clothes she usually wore for running. She then left the smithy to go for a run to clear her head before donning her gear. She jogged through the castle streets at a leisurely pace at first, but quickly started to pick up speed after her body started to get used to the strain. Kara had always felt free while running. When she was a child, she used to close her eyes, imagining that instead of running, she was actually flying, which had caused her a bloody nose more than ones, as she ran into random things.

 

When she had reached one of her favourite spots within the castle walls, she sat down under one of the trees and started to practice the breathing techniques Jeremiah had taught her, when she was small, to calm herself down when facing a stressful situation. Once her head was sufficiently cleared, she stood up and began to replicate all the fighting movements she had taught herself, while breathing in and out slowly. It was almost like a dance, as she moved in and out of various combinations, imitating the way the sword would cut through the air.

 

Once the sun began to rise, she made her way back towards the smithy to prepare for the upcoming trial. When she arrived, Alex had already laid out her fighting gear. Instead of opting for some heavy protection that would only hinder her swift movements, she had chosen to wear a light leather armour that would be attached to her upper body via thin leather straps, which would allow her a greater mobility. The body armour was reinforced by thin steel plates in strategic places to protect the more sensitive body parts.

 

However, this strategy had a massive disadvantage, namely that the armour was very light, which meant that it wouldn’t protect her from the harsh blows directed towards her torso as well as a chainmail or steel armour would. The chainmail or the steel armour weren’t an option since they would be far too heavy to carry during a prolonged fight and would just slow her down since the blonde relied on speed to beat her opponents. But most importantly, those were far too expensive, as the blonde couldn’t even afford the cheapest one.

 

Alex helped her fasten the light leather contraption, pulling harshly on the straps, so that there wouldn’t be any space between the blonde’s body and her gear through which a blade could easily slip through if it wasn’t snug enough. Under the leather gear, Kara wore a long shirt reinforced by leather in some places, to offer some more protection to her arms and upper body. Additionally, she wore dark brown breaches that had also been reinforced at the knees by leather cups, as well as her crotch area that had been cushioned accordingly, in a discrete manner. As for her footwear, she wore the same dark boots than during hand to hand combat.

 

Once all her gear was in place her sister asked warrily, “Are you sure you want to forego a helmet? I would by more reassured if you had at least some protection for your head.”

 

“We have already talked about this Alex and we have both come to the conclusion that a helmet would only reduce my line of sight, remember?” Kara responded irritated at the prospect of having the same argument once again.

 

“I know Kara, but it would give you some additional protection and prevent any serious damage to your head. Even though the swords have been dulled significantly they are still sharp and it is still metal, so it will hurt a great deal, should you receive a blow to your head, especially if you are faced with Sir Rory. At least take a that protects your head, but still allows you to have a large field of vision.” Alex said pleading her case.

 

“Fine” Kara said huffing, to which Alex let out an audible sigh. “But if I feel like it hinders me or my movements, I will remove it immediately, deal?”

 

Alex still wasn’t comfortable with that idea, but at least it was something and she agreed to her sister’s terms reluctantly.

 

When they were finally done dressing the blonde retrieved the sword J’oon had put at her disposition if she reached the final stage of the games. It was a simple sword without any ornaments, but that would serve its purpose quite nicely. She then fetched her round wooden shield that would give her an extra layer of protection against her opponents. Finally, fully equipped, both women went down to the kitchen to have a light breakfast before the start of the last discipline. They ate mostly in silence, as the blonde needed this time to gather herself before the upcoming challenge, going through all the eventualities one last time.

 

Then they made their way towards one of the areas reserved for the competitors and their closest relatives or instructors, waiting for the names of the two first opponents to be given. The blonde was so nervous that her leg kept bouncing up and down until her sister put a gentle hand on her knee, reassuring her with a smile.

 

However, Kara’s attention was quickly directed towards something else, as the royal family’s entry was finally announced, starting with the Queen, who was quickly followed by her beautiful raven-haired daughter. The blonde was speechless as she took in the princess’ appearance, wearing a long deep green velvety dress, representing the colours of the Luthor Kingdom on this memorable day.

 

The dress had a plunging neckline that was grazing the fine line of being inappropriate, as the top of her cleavage was on display and the dress hugged her every curve, as if it had been drawn upon her body. The look was completed by a dark brown belt that hung low on her hips and a small silver chain and earrings. Her hair had been tied back in a loose braid, exhibiting her long pale neck and collarbones. This whole outfit had been chosen to direct people’s attention towards the brunette’s piercing green eyes that were highlighted by the dress and a stark contrast to her raven hair.

 

Once the old blood of the Kingdom had seated themselves on the dais, the announcer began to announce the four candidates who were able to qualify themselves in the previous round to a cheering crowd. It was now time to draw the names of the two first opponents. The four names had been written down on a folded piece of parchment and put into a bowl. The small boy who had the duty to draw the names, approached the bowl and retrieved the first name of the day. The announcer read it then proclaimed, “Sir Maxwell Lord second of his name”

 

All his partisans cheered loudly, banging their swords against their shields, as Maxwell Lord mad his way into the fighting pit. The small boy approached the bowl once again, fishing out the second name. Wanting to create suspense, the announcer proceeded very slowly, saying “Sir Maxwell’s opponent for the fight that will decide who will access the final stage of the games is…”

 

Kara as well as the rest of the crowd held their breaths, seconds seeming like hours as the announcer kept drawing it out. The drums were rolling faster and faster, as he finally announced the name.

 

“Sir Jack Spheer seventh of his name”

 

Kara released the breath she had been holding, relieved that she wouldn’t face Jack Spheer right away, but wary at the prospect of facing Sir Rory in the first round. This man was a rock, a force of nature and he would certainly not be easy to beat.

 

Jack Spheer put on his helmet, then took his sword and shield confidently from his squire, showing off some of his moves, as he entered the fighting pit as well. Both men had opted to wear expensive chainmails, as well as a rather heavy armour, reinforced with steel plates. Both of their swords had lavish ornaments to show off their wealth to the ladies of the court, hoping to attract their attention. Both were carrying heavy shields that were meant to cover most of their body surface, as well as a steel helmet.

 

They were now facing each other, waiting for the final signal to be given, seizing the other up, trying to already anticipate what the other’s strategy would be. When the horn was finally blown, both men started to circle each other, trying to find an opening in the other’s guard. This went on for a few moments until Spheer launched a sudden attack at Lord’s right leg, trying to catch him of guard and cut his leg right at the beginning to slow him down.

 

But Lord was quick to react and was able to deflect the blow, leaving Spheer momentarily open. He tried to reach Spheer’s midriff, but he was able to recover just in time to move out of the way. This went on for what felt like hours. One of them would launch an attack, which would be deflected by the other, they would exchange a few blows and resume the circling once again.

 

The crowd was becoming restless as no apparent progress was made and no impressive show was offered. This lull in the crowd’s mood distracted Lord momentarily, which gave Spheer the opportunity he had desperately been waiting for, slitting his opponent’s thigh open even with the dulled sword. Lord cried out in pain, barely deflecting the blow that immediately followed Spheer’s initial attack.

 

Blood was now running down his leg, soaking his breaches and colouring the sand red. Even though the cut wasn’t exceptionally deep, Lord was slowed down significantly, losing some of his vivacity. They exchanged blow after blow, Spheer trying to make Lord move a lot in order to keep straining the wound and slow him down further. He also used every opportunity he got to shove his leg to weaken him.

 

Even though Kara was impressed by Lord’s ability to hold out such a long time, she saw that his strength was waning and that it was only a matter of time before he would cave in if Spheer didn’t do anything reckless, which she doubted he would.

 

Spheer forced Lord to put his weight on his bad leg with each new attack he launched, which resulted in Lord going down onto one knee, as his leg gave out. Spheer struck his shield from above repeatedly, forcing Lord into the defensive once more. But in an impressive show of his last strength, Lord roared, putting weight on his injured leg, surprising Spheer and pushing him back momentarily.

 

He was now panting heavily, sweat running down his forehead due to the heavy helmet he was wearing and the strain the wound was giving him. They started their dance once again until Spheer rammed his shield into Lord’s sword hand, which caused him to let go of his sword, which now lay forgotten in the sand.

 

With only his shield to protect himself, Lord had a hard time blocking Spheer’s attacks that redoubled in strength and determination. You were now able to see that Spheer wanted to get it over with, as the crowd was becoming impatient. So, he distracted Lord by feigning a strike to his head with his sword, attracting Lord’s attention there, which gave him the opportunity to hit his injured leg hard with his shield.

 

Lord cried out in pain louder this time, letting go of his shield as the pain became unbearable, falling down to his knees unarmed. Spheer then pointed his sword at the throat of his defeated opponent, signalling Lord’s defeat and the end of the fight.

 

Sir Spheer was proclaimed victor, receiving a direct pass to the final fight that would determine the ultimate winner of the games. After that, Lord was carried of the fighting pit where his wound would be treated by one of the court physicians.

 

//

 

The princess was incredibly nervous, it was now Kara’s turn to face her opponent, who was none other than Sir Rory, a bear of a man. She didn’t question the blonde’s ability to beat him since she had already seen her in action, but she still couldn’t shake the worry constricting her throat. Sir Rory relied on brute strength and would try to crush the blonde like a bug, while the blonde relied on speed and stealth, which were two very different fighting styles.

 

The princess was interrupted in her musings, as the announcer introduced the second match of the day. First Sir Rory, who received loud acclamations from his fans. Followed by Kara, who received a thunderous applause from most of the common folk since she was the last non-noble competitor.

 

Sir Rory wore a heavy steel armour that would be impossible to pierce, accompanied by a large steel helmet that covered most of his face, reducing his field of vision considerably. He surprisingly didn’t carry a shield, but had opted for a longsword that would take up both of his hands.

 

Kara on the other hand only wore very little protection since it was made mostly out of leather, which would most likely not withstand Sir Rory’s harsh blows. Moreover, her shield and helmet were very light and wouldn’t offer a lot of protection either. This frightened the brunette since the blonde’s body would be highly exposed to her opponent’s attack, which was known for his brutality.

 

The princess’ blood boiled, as she heard one of the male nobles sitting near her mocking Kara and women in general, saying that women didn’t have their place in such male dominant tournaments. According to him, the blonde stood no chance and would be dealt with in a matter of seconds, restoring the natural course of things. The man would dominate over the woman. The brunette couldn’t wait for the blonde to prove him wrong, making him swallow his discriminating words.

 

Both participants made their way into the fighting pit, positioning themselves in their fighting stances, waiting for the signal to be given. When the horn was finally blown, Sir Rory immediately charged the blonde, trying to catch her off guard and end the fight quickly. But the blond had anticipated his tactic, sidestepping, then striking his helmet from behind, which earned her cheers from the crowd.

 

Sir Rory, angry at being humiliated so early on, turned around to face the blonde once again. He started launching vicious attacks at Kara, swinging his sword above his head to gain momentum. But the blonde was not stupid and moved to the side every time his sword was supposed to come down upon her. She was trying to tire him out without being hit herself, as Alex had told her.

 

You could see that Sir Rory’s movements were getting slower, as the blonde’s rapid movements were taking a toll on him. As well as, his heavy armour, helmet and the sun that beat down on them that made him sweat heavily. He was fuming since he hadn’t been able to graze the blonde even once since the beginning of the fight. She kept dancing around him, ducking and dodging when it was necessary, which caused the crowd to laugh at him since he was confused, as to where to look to strike the blonde.

 

However, he was very lucky as the blonde tripped on a stone that shouldn’t even have been there, falling backwards and landing on her rear. Rory used this golden opportunity to start hammering down on the blonde with his heave sword. Kara only just had the time to raise her own, blocking blow after blow, which send painful shocks down her arm. At one particularly harsh blow the blonde’s blade broke from its handle, leaving her with her small shield as only protection.

 

She had no other choice but to throw away the useless piece of metal she was still holding, taking her shield into both of her hands to strengthen her hold on it, preventing to be crushed under the heavy pounding. The continuous blows were so strong that her shield started to crumble in her hands and she realized that she had to get out of this precarious situation very soon.

 

That is how she remembered what J’oon had told her one day. “You are too noble for your own good, Kara and you need to realize that none of your opponents will ever play fair. You can’t allow yourself to show weakness, otherwise they will exploit them.” He had said in his booming voice. J’oon had wanted her to be creative in such moments, catching her opponents off guard, which gave her a sudden idea.

 

She let go of her shield with one hand as Sir Rory was heaving his heavy sword above his head to give her the fatal blow. She then grabbed a handful of sand, throwing it into his face. This caused Sir Rory to tumble back, trying to wipe at his eyes, which was made impossible by his helmet. Kara got up, place herself behind the flailing man giving him a powerful kick into the back of his knee, causing him to fall into the sand below.

 

When the fallen giant tried to put pressure on his sword hand to get back up, the blonde squashed the hand holding his sword with her food. The nerves in his hand were compressed, making him let go of his sword and clutch his injured hand to his chest. Kara then picked up the sword, pointing it at the fallen giant’s neck, signalling his defeat.

 

The crowd was on fire, shouting their approval at the unexpected victory, sheering on their champion, while there was only silence coming from the nobles all around the princess, who couldn’t believe what had just transpired. Sir Mick Rory had just been defeated by a woman half his size, the same woman that would compete against Jack Spheer in the final round of the tournament. This was unheard of and the crowd loved her for it all the more.

 

 As the blonde excited the fighting pit, she was surrounded by a swarm of congratulating people and Lena couldn’t stop admiring the way the crowd was parting in front of the blonde to let her through, while some were patting her back or speaking words of praise. All the princess wanted to do at this point was to run down the dais and into those strong arms, kissing the blonde senseless and be carried back to the safety of Kara’s small room.

 

The brunette’s breath caught in her throat, as she noticed that the blonde wasn’t paying attention to any of the people around her, but that her eyes were solely trained on her. It was as if time had stopped and the world had ceased to spin when jade and sapphire coloured eyes finally met in a longing look, zoning out everything around them.

 

Lena was mesmerized at the sight of the blonde removing her helmet, revealing her golden locks that perfectly caught the rays of the sun. In that moment of victory, she exuded so much power that even most of the men were in awe of her, congratulating her crushing victory. Their heated gaze was eventually interrupted when the blonde made her way towards her sister for medical attention.

 

The announcer congratulated both winners, as well as both losers for their performance and stated that the final fight would take place later in the afternoon. People were therefore invited to take advantage of the refreshments and foods provided to them by the Queen’s generosity, while the two winners rested and prepared until the final fight.

 

//

 

Kara felt extremely relieved that she had been able to make the jump into the final round, being one step closer to her final goal. Nevertheless, she wasn’t allowed to slack off, knowing that if she was too confident, she would most certainly loose against an opponent that would stop at nothing to win the Queen’s favour and bring honour to their family name. She knew that Jack Spheer would play dirty and that knowledge made her uneasy and on edge.

 

Her fight with Sir Rory had put a lot of strain on her arms, which would need rest if she intended to withstand the next fight. However, the problem remained that her shield had been split in half and her sword lay somewhere, destroyed. The only thing intact was her leather armour and her helmet. But this was a concern for a later time since Alex had to check up on her before.

 

Her sister welcomed her in her arms, whispering, “You did it, I am so proud of you sis.” She then directed her towards a nearby chair to check the state of her arms, removing the blonde’s body armour and leaving her in nothing but her long sleeved shirt. She then proceeded to loosen her sister’s strained muscles by massaging her sore arms, while the blonde rehydrated herself.

 

All in all, she was very satisfied with her sister’s state, knowing that it could have been far worse. She then made her sister drink the last of the willow bark tea, which earned her loud protests, ranging from “My head is fine Alex there is no need for me to drink it anymore” to “Please Alex don’t make me drink this mixture, it tastes awful” But the auburn-haired woman would have none of it, saying “You never know” and “It’s not so bad” watching in amusement as her sister’s face contorted in disgust.

 

When Alex was done with her examination, Kara voiced her earlier concerns. “I don’t have a sword and a shield Alex, how am I supposed to keep competing?” Kara said distressed. “All the swords in the smithy have been made for specific people and even if those nobles would let me compete with their order, which I highly doubt, the swords would not fit me. But if it comes down to it, I would rather fight with an unsuitable sword than with my bare hands.” The blonde said determined.

 

“Don’t worry sis, you won’t compete without a suitable sword, at least I hope so.” Alex said.

 

“What do you mean, I won’t compete without a suitable sword? You are a great healer Alex, but you are no wizard that could make a perfectly balanced sword appear out of thin air.” Kara said, disbelief colouring her voice.

 

“You will find out soon enough” Alex said, smirking.

 

“Why are you so secretive about this? If you know where to procure an adequate sword then you have to tell me where, because we are running out of time if you haven’t noticed.” The blonde said irritated.

 

Alex then took her hand, leading her away from prying eyes and in the direction of a secluded area only known by a handful of people. The blonde followed her confusedly, asking “Where are you taking me? My fight is only a few hours away and everyone will think a ran away like a coward if they don’t see me for a long period of time”

 

“Do you want your sword or not?” Kara nodded. “Have I ever not held my promise?” Kara shook her head. “Then trust me and follow me quietly.” Alex said tugging her sister along with her until they neared what seemed like a regular stone wall.

 

“This is a dead-end Alex, what are we doing here?” The blonde whispered warily.

 

Her sister ignored her and seemed to be looking for something on the wall. “I am heading back, this Is getting ridiculous Alex.” The blonde said turning on her heels until she heard a quiet clicking sound and a jubilatory exclamation from her sister. She turned back around and her eyes became as wide as saucers, as she took in the hole in the wall that had not been there a few seconds ago.

 

“What the hell is this place?” Asked the blonde, as she neared the opening.

 

“I didn’t want to tell you so soon, but the circumstances don’t give me a choice.” Alex said, closing the hidden door behind them, leading her sister farther into the opening. “Welcome to the resistance” she said, illuminating the room by igniting the torches on the wall.

 

Kara’s mouth hung open, as she took in the room around her that contained hundreds of weapons and shelves filled with forbidden books and secret plans. Alex let her soak in her surroundings before she continued with her story. “The resistance is an organization created by J’oon that started out as a movement, whose purpose is to aid the oppressed and weaker parts of society that are being left out by our leaders.

 

However, in recent years we have won a lot of partisans and have expanded our vision. We still aid those who are suffering under Queen Lillian’s reign, but we are going beyond that by creating an intricate net of resisters all over the Kingdom to undermine the Queen’s plans, which only bring upon tragedy and death.” Alex said clenching her jaw, the memory of her parents’ death still fresh in her mind.

 

“Why did you never tell me anything?” Kara said sounding betrayed. “I could have helped.”

 

“I didn’t want you to get involved, because I know how reckless you can be Kara. You don’t think things through, you take action when someone’s life is in danger at the expanse of your own.” Alex said earnestly. “All I do is to..”

 

“Please don’t say to protect you.” Kara said sighing audibly.

 

“But it is, it always has been and it always will be.” Alex said, voice raising in intensity.

 

“I am a grown woman Alex, not a child and I can take care of myself. When will you finally learn this?” Kara said exasperated.

 

“Maybe you’re not a child anymore, but you will always be my baby sister for as long as I live and nothing is going to change that. I am always going to look out for you, no matter how skilled you are at combat.” Alex took a deep breath. “Mother and father…”

 

“Mother and father are not here anymore Alex” Kara said voice wavering.

 

“No, they aren’t, but I am and I promised them to protect you at all costs and I’ll be damned if I break that promise.” Alex said tears in her eyes.

 

Kara’s expression softened at that, noticing the pressure her sister was under. “And you have done a remarkable job so far, but you need to realize that I am not that scared little girl that clung to your leg anymore.”

 

This earned her a watery laugh from Alex, who added “I am proud of the independent woman you have become, but I can’t help but want to shield you from the darkness in this world.”

 

“You don’t need to carry this burden alone Alex” The blonde said softly. “We can share it equally by protecting each other.” Alex nodded, enclosing her sister in a tight hug.

 

“So, are you willing to help us in our quest for justice and equality?” Alex asked, wanting to change the topic. 

 

The blonde’s eyes lit up. “I have always wanted for us to fight side by side, of course I will help you.” Kara said determinedly.

 

“What about Lena?” Alex asked.

 

“What about her?” Kara asked confused.

 

“Won’t there be a conflict of interest if you decide to join the resistance, while protecting the royal family?” Alex added.

 

“The princess is the rightful heir. She has all the qualities a good leader should have, while being compassionate, at the same time. She will be a caring ruler and make the Kingdom thrive under her leadership.” Kara said passionately. “It is her I want to protect, not the rest of this privileged bunch.”

 

“How do you think will she react, when she finds out you are plotting her mother’s downfall? Yes, Lillian is a heartless ruler, but she is still her mother.” Alex said, wanting to make her sister understand.

 

“Lena hates her mother, she has always made her feel unwanted and inferior to her brother. The princess wants to make a change, I know it.”

 

“I hope you are right.” Alex said concerned. “But this is not the only reason why I lead you here.” Alex said, leading them towards another hidden compartment.

 

“J’oon and I planned to give you this, should you be the victor of the games, but the circumstances have changed considerably. Since you now know of our existence, you will be our strongest asset within the castle walls, should you win the tournament. You will earn the Queen’s trust and inform us about her plans, so that we can take action to undermine them.” Alex said holding out an object that had been wrapped up in a cloth.

 

Kara unwrapped it, intrigued by its contents, to reveal a sword that reassembled a piece of art and had the blonde gaping like a fish at its craftsmanship. When the blonde had found her voice once again, she asked, inspecting the blade “Is this Luthor steel?”

 

“Even better” Her sister said, sounding very proud. “The steel was extracted from a fallen star, that’s why it seems like it is a dark shade of blue instead of grey sometimes. The best part is that it is even more resilient than Luthor steel. It would cut through everything like it is butter if it hadn’t been dulled.” Her sister said elated.

 

When Kara removed the blade from its sheath, she had to admit that it was a beauty. It was a one-handed sword that was not extravagant, nor covered in jewels as some nobles’ swords that liked to show off their wealth, but was simple in its design.

 

The handle of the sword was covered in leather, which was the same colour as its sheath and the leather belt wrapped around it. But what differentiated it from any other sword the blonde had ever seen, were the symbols that had been engraved into the dip in the centre of the blade. They were like nothing Kara had ever seen before, but for some reason they seemed familiar, as she ran the tips of her fingers over them.

 

“What does this mean” Kara asked quietly, as if someone could have heard them.

 

“I don’t know” Her sister said truthfully “But it is said to carry a strong meaning since it is very old.”

 

“So, it’s a dead language?” The blonde asked intrigued.

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that” Alex said, looking at the blonde as if she was the guiding light in a storm.

 

“Well, it is a beautiful sword.” Kara said, twirling it around in her hand, weighing it and making sure it was balanced. The blonde was surprised to find that she couldn’t find a single fault with it, which was unusual. It was as if it was made for her hand specifically, as she had no problem wielding it.

 

“What makes you think I will be worthy of it?” The blonde asked solemnly. “This blade seems to carry a lot of history and I am no one” Kara said ducking her head.

 

Alex’s gaze softened, as she lifted her sister’s chin. “You asking yourself this question already proves that you are worthy of it, you just don’t know it yet.” Alex said, leaving the secret chamber and a very confused Kara behind, as she didn’t understand the implications of her sister’s words and quickly tried to catch up with her as they made their way back to the fighting pit.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you all for reading, you guys are amazing.   
> I preferred to divide the final trial into two parts since I wanted to add some of kara's back story to the mix. Btw I hope you liked that part since I'll be trying to uncover it little by little in each chapter. Please let me know what you thought of the fights, as well as the development of the story in general.
> 
> PS: I am so proud of my country qualifying for the semi finals of the World Cup. Go Belgium!


	11. Last Trial: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is the second part of the last trial. I initially didn't know how to conclude this chapter and even rewrote some passages, but this was the version I was most satisfied with. I hope you are still as invested in this story as I am. That being said, I hope you enjoy!

As the sisters made their way back to the fighting pit, something or rather someone caught the blonde’s attention. She headed into that direction until her sister caught her arm, asking “Where are you going? The fighting pits are in the other direction.” 

“I need to take care of something” The blonde said unconvincingly, to which Alex only crossed her arms, looking unimpressed. “Please Alex, let me through, it won’t take long, I promise.” Her sister only sighed, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to change the blonde’s mind, taking the sword and making her way back towards the fighting pits.

“Don’t be late” She called after her sister, who had already followed after the mysterious figure and disappeared from sight. 

The blonde emerged in what seemed to be the palace gardens, looking around her to find where the person had gone. She was sure that she had seen someone going into this direction, but where had they gone? Her answer was quickly answered, as a hand suddenly pulled her into a secluded corner of the gardens. 

She was then met with the most striking green eyes she had ever seen and knew that she hadn’t been wrong. The princess had wanted to get her attention and had led her into the gardens, where no one would follow them since this part of the castle was deserted during the festivities. 

“I’m so..” Both started in unison, wanting to clear the thick air between the two of them, regretting the way they had acted. Being away from each other had been incredibly difficult on the both of them and they just couldn’t bear the distance anymore. 

“Please let me start” The blonde said, feeling like she was the one at fault, leading them towards a stone bench, where they could sit down and talk. She then took the princess’ soft hand in hers, saying “I know we don’t have much time until the start of the fight, but I wanted you to know that I am terribly sorry for the way I acted a few days ago.” When the brunette started to protest, the blonde intervened, saying “Please let me continue” to which the princess remained quiet. 

“You were right, I ran away like a coward, afraid of telling you the truth. By trying to shield myself from your judgment, I hurt you in the process. Even though I knew every person you care about disappointed you, I selfishly did the same, which means I am no better than them. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness and I understand your anger, but I just wanted to convey how sorry I am for what transpired between us. I made it my duty to protect you, but in the end, I was the one hurting you. What kind of protector does that make me?” The blonde said ducking her head in shame, hands trembling.

“Kara, look at me” The princess said intertwining their fingers, to which the blonde reluctantly raised her head, meeting the brunette’s gaze. “I cannot deny that I was not angry at first. You left me behind with close to no explanation, as to why. I did not know what to think, which made me doubt myself and feel like I wasn’t enough..”

“That is not..” The blonde tried to interject until she was cut off by the princess.

“I have always had issues with self-doubt and you leaving me there solidified the assumption that all the good things in my life would be taken away from me, sooner rather than later.” The brunette said voice wavering. “But then I noticed that I didn’t take into account your feelings and what must be going through your head. I tried to push you to divulge your secret and didn’t think that this would make you insecure and put you under pressure.” The raven-haired woman admitted remorsefully. 

“Therefore, I am sorry if I ever made you feel uncomfortable, because that was never my intention. I just want to tell you that if you are still willing to pursue whatever it is we have. I will let you divulge your secret in your own time and if you never want to tell me, then I will accept it. I just don’t want you to feel obliged to divulge something you are not ready to disclose.” The princess finished, tightening her hold on the blonde’s hand. 

“You never made me feel uncomfortable Lee. It’s just, I have been hiding this part of me for so long that it is extremely difficult for me to open up to someone about it.” Kara said summoning her courage and taking a deep breath. “I want you to know that whatever your reaction might be, I will accept it. If you want to take your distance, I will understand.” Kara said gulping harshly, afraid that her worst nightmare would play itself out. 

But once again the brunette surprised her by caressing her cheek, looking encouragingly and without an ounce of malice or judgement. “It’s alright” she said bringing their foreheads together in a tender embrace, trying to give the blonde some of her strength. 

This support gave the blonde the courage to speak the words, she had desperately been trying to avoid, but which would be liberating once they were out of her mouth. “The truth is, I was born with…” 

Suddenly, she was harshly interrupted by the signal that announced that there were only mere minutes left until the beginning of the final fight, which made both women spring apart. The blonde reluctantly got up, but before she was able to head back, the princess tore off a piece of her emerald dress, wrapping it securely around the blonde’s arm, saying with a smirk “Now everyone will know who I am rooting for and I expect my champion to compete accordingly.”

The blonde’s back straightened instantly at the challenge, conveying how honoured she was and that she wouldn’t disappoint the woman she so deeply cared about. “I promise I will not disappoint you and will come out victorious of this tournament.” She said determinedly. 

“I want you to come to my chambers tonight, so that we can continue this discussion and this time, undisturbed.” The princess whispered into the blonde’s ear, before walking away, leaving a bewildered Kara behind. Kara couldn’t wait for this day to be finally over, so that they would be reunited, at last. 

//

Kara ran back to the fighting pits as fast as she could, so that she could gear up quickly before the fight started. As she approached her corner, she was met with an irritated looking Alex, who wordlessly started to fasten her body armour to her sister’s chest. “I gather you and the princess have finally reacquainted yourself with each other” Alex said, pointing towards the green fabric wrapped around her sister’s arm. 

The blonde blushed at the implication behind her sister’s words, stuttering to clarify the situation. “We only talked and cleared the air, but were interrupted. Therefore, I am supposed to go to her chambers tonight to finish it.” 

“Does she already know about…” Alex said, looking down between them, which caused Kara to blush all over again. 

“No, she does not Alex, we were interrupted when I was about to tell her, but I will do it tonight.” Kara whispered. 

“You can’t worry about this right now; do you hear me? You need to focus on the upcoming fight. Spheer will throw everything he has at you since his reputation and family honour is on the line.” Alex said warningly. “He is going to try to destabilize you however he can and bring you out of your match, but you can’t let him, you need to remain impassive.” Her sister said sternly. 

The blonde could only nod, feeling the seriousness of the situation seep into her bones. When Alex saw her sister’s blanching face, she knew that she had to reassure her somehow. “I know you’re going to do well Kara, you just need to be careful and remain alert, because he is going to try to lull you into being inattentive and that is when he will strike.”

The blonde would try to head her sister’s warnings as much as possible, you just never knew what could occur during a fight. She knew she had to keep moving constantly in order to tire him out with the heavy armour he was wearing. She just would have to be patient and dodge his attacks to her legs, preventing the same scenario Sir Maxwell fell victim to.

Her tactical monologue was cut short when the announcer declared the beginning of the last fight, praising both contestants for the resilience they exhibited so far and that both should make their way towards their respective spots in the fighting pit. Reminding them that shields were not allowed during the final fight and that both would have to prove their prowess with a sword as their only weapon, as well as defence. 

The blonde fastened her helmet and took her newly acquired sword in her hand, making her way into the direction of the fighting pit until she was stopped by her sister, who engulfed her in a tight hug, whispering in her ear “Whatever transpires, know that mother and father would be proud of you, as am I. They believed in you, as do most of the people present here. Don’t disappoint them and make this incarnation of male privilege eat the sand.” 

Kara nodded, stealing herself for the upcoming fight, relishing the words her sister had spoken. “She had to win this fight, there was simply no way around it.” She told herself entering the fighting pit under the acclamation of hundreds of spectators, she wanted to impress. Once in her spot she looked at the person she mostly did this for, remembering what was at stake as she met those jade eyes that were looking at her intently. 

//

Lena’s heartrate accelerated, as she saw both fighters entering the fighting pit, readying themselves for what would be an epic showdown. The tension was rising with every second that trickled by, as they all waited for the starting signal to be given. The princess couldn’t help but admire the blonde’s build, as she entered her fighting stance. Her attention was however quickly drawn to jack Spheer who was showing off his moves once again, trying to achiever God knows what. 

This didn’t seem to faze the blonde at all since she didn’t bat an eye at the pretentious display. The brunette couldn’t help but smirk smugly at the facial expression that crossed Spheer’s face as he realized what was fastened around the blonde’s arm. She knew that he would have given everything to be given this privilege and seemed humiliated at the prospect of a woman getting her favour instead of him. 

It was then that the horn was blown, signalling the beginning if the confrontation. Both contestants decided to treat cautiously, as they preferred to circle each other rather than charge at each other mindlessly. As Spheer saw that the blonde wouldn’t be the one attacking first, he made the first move, attacking the blonde’s head. 

The blonde easily blocked the blow to her head, pushing Spheer’s blade to the side, immediately going into the offensive to exploit the temporary opening. But Spheer was quick to recover and dodged the blonde’s attack to his chest by side-stepping just in time. This gave him the opportunity to launch several attacks, alternating between her upper body and her head, which the blonde countered with quick movements of her sword. Up down, up down, up down. 

The exertion additionally to the sun that was beating down on the both of them, caused a sheen of sweat to cover their skin. But both competitors didn’t seem to be affected by it, as they continued to exchange blow after blow. Their feet gliding through the sand as if they were partaking in an intricate dance. Both exhibiting an impressive mastery of the art, making it impossible to determine who would gain the upper hand. 

//

Kara was starting to feel the exertion in her arms, as she kept parrying blow after blow. Despite her sister’s massages, her arms hadn’t fully recovered from her previous fight and she slowly felt the strength wane from her arms. Spheer seemed to be fighting with his own exertion, as his armour didn’t get any lighter as the fight progressed and he had never had to fight this long before. 

Sweat was trickling down his face and his breathing had become more laboured, showing the affect their fight was having on him. She had to do something soon, otherwise Spheer might outlast her, winning the fight physically. So, she redoubled her efforts, accelerating her movements to make him commit an error, which she could than exploit to put an end to this match.

The clashing of their swords was the only sound that could be heard, as the crowd was transfixed by the show put on display. However, the whole crowd collectively gasped as the blonde needed to block a vicious attack to her head, putting her right arm on display to which the piece of cloth was attached. The additional sunlight that cast a glow on the fabric made it impossible to miss what kind of material it was. Far too expensive for a person of her birth, it could only be coming from one of the noblewomen, but the colour gave away from whom it truly was. 

People began to murmur amongst each other as the reality of the situation began to sink in. There was no mistaking, the princess had chosen her champion. 

This caused anger to flare inside of Jack Spheer, angry that the whole court would now know that this low born woman would win the princess’ favour instead of him. He had nearly all women of court at his feet, why it didn’t also apply to the princess was beyond him. And what better way to alleviate this anger than to take it out on the blonde? 

He knew that there was only a slim chance that he would win this fight by playing by the rules, so he decided to do what he does best, getting under people’s skin by using their sore spots against them. 

“It is only a matter of time before I beat you little girl” Spheer said trying to get a reaction out of the blonde who had anticipated this course of action, remaining composed. “And once I do, you will be forgotten like all the other women that entered this competition. Your fighting is adequate enough, but you were mostly lucky that you even got that far.” When this didn’t get a reaction, he turned his hurtful words up a notch.

“Women shouldn’t even be allowed to compete anyways. They have to be reminded their place, which is either in the kitchen or on their knees servicing a man.” He said smirking, which the blonde wanted to wipe off his smug face. Kara’s blood started to boil, but she tried to keep her composure, remembering her sister’s words. She couldn’t let him get under her skin. 

Spheer got frustrated when her realized that his words were having no effect on her and decided to push it even farther, saying “You are a pretty girl, I am sure we would have a lot of fun together and I promise you I make it worth your while.” This insinuation caused the blonde to clench her teeth, making her jaw tick, but it was still not the reaction he was aiming at.

“And I am sure your lips would look great doing something else than talking, wrapped around my…” But Jack Spheer didn’t have the opportunity to finish his sentence, as the blonde suddenly increased the strength behind her blows, forcing him to retreat. 

They exchanged vicious blows, drowning out every other sound around them, only focusing on the clash of steel against steel and the attack their opponent would initiate next. When Spheer got close enough to the blonde’s body, distracting her with the movement of his sword, he struck her in the ribs with his elbow, knocking the breath out of her, making her clutch her side with her hand. 

This caused her to loosen the grip she had on her sword. Spheer used this, to knock it out of her hand with one strong blow, leaving her unarmed. Her sword now forgotten somewhere in the sand, the blonde had to rely on her fists to beat her opponent. This was rather difficult since she had to get very close to him in order to hurt him. In that sense, Spheer had a considerable advantage since he could easily keep her at arm’s length if he played it right. 

//

The brunette gasped when she saw the blonde losing her only measure of defence, reducing her chances at winning immensely. She watched on with horror as Kara tried to dodge Spheer’s attacks to the best of her ability. She was rather successful with this until Spheer made her sidestep one of his attack, using his other hand to backhand her, splitting her lip open and making blood spill on the sand, colouring it red. 

The princess’ heart started beating faster as she saw her champion’s blood colouring the ground. But she was instantly relieved when she saw that the blue-eyed beauty didn’t seem very affected by it, continuing her dance around Spheer. Fortunately, Spheer was only able to inflict minimal injuries to the blonde, cutting her cheek as well as her arm and giving her multiple bruises all over her body, where he had hit her with the pommel of his sword. 

The whole crowd gasped in horror and shock, as Spheer’s blade swung dangerously towards the blonde’s midriff. It would have certainly struck her hard and ended the fight if the blonde hadn’t anticipated it. She dived over her opponent’s sword, picking her forgotten one up in the process, while she softened her landing with a somersault. 

She was just in time to block Spheer’s follow up attack with her sword, brandishing it over her head, while still on her knees. The loud clang reverberated over the palace grounds, quieting the whole assemble that awaited how the situation would unfold with bated breaths.

The blonde was desperately trying to resist the strong pressure Spheer was exerting on her blade, which was the only thing preventing him from crushing her. The man used both of his hands, his weight and his superior strength to push the blonde’s sword down, trying to overpower her.

Kara’s sword hand couldn’t deal with the strain alone, so her other hand came to the rescue, gripping the tip of her own blade. Even though, the blades were dulled, it still cut through the skin on her right hand, causing her to groan out in pain. She felt blood accumulating in her palm until it trickled down her wrist, tinting her white shirt red. 

Lena clapped her hand in front of her mouth to prevent from crying out in alarm and raising attention to her. But her fear was short-lived as the blonde used the grip she had on her sword as leverage to push her opponent back, propelling herself into a standing position. Spheer was taken off guard, missing the elbow that was coming his way. 

A loud cracking sound could be heard over the fighting pit, as the blonde’s elbow collided with her opponent’s nose, breaking it and making blood seep out of it. When the blonde was about to deliver her final blow, and end the fight once and for all, she saw something metallic glinting in the distance. She didn’t think any of it until she realized towards whom it was pointing. 

Sword and Spheer forgotten, only one thought remained, “Get to the princess before it was too late.” 

//

The princess was extremely relieved as she saw that the blonde was about to deliver Spheer the final blow. However, this quickly turned into confusion as the blonde’s attention was piqued by something in the distance and a look of recognition crossed her face as she looked in Lena’s direction. She was even more perplexed when she saw the blonde dropping her sword and running towards her at full speed, which quickly garnered the guards’ attention that were standing around her. 

“Why would Kara be running towards her, ruining her best opportunity to win, so far?” Lena asked herself. When the brunette saw the desperation and distress in the blonde’s eyes, she knew that something must be terribly wrong. She then watched on in horror as the guards around her started to raise their swords, believing the blonde to be a threat. 

All happened in slow motion after that. The blonde directly looking into the brunette’s eyes, screaming to get down and take cover. The blonde’s solid body colliding with her frame, knocking her out of her chair and making them fall on the wooden floor in a heap. 

She could focus on nothing else than her breathing and her heart hammering in her chest, as she finally regained control of her senses. She could feel something warm and sticky on her fingers and when she took in the sight of her once emerald dress, she noticed that it was stained in blood. When she took stock of her condition she recognized that it was in fact not her blood that was tinting her dress a deep crimson, but Kara’s. 

The same blonde that was lying on top of her still trying to shield her from an attack. Kara had thrown herself in front of her to protect her from an assassination attempt. She had risked her life in order to save hers. 

The brunette needed to know where the blood was coming from if she wanted to help her saviour. She tried to turn her around, but was stopped by the guards who tried to get her away from the presumed assassin, believing that the blonde had attacked her and that the blood covering the princess was actually hers. 

But the princess would have none of it and fought the guards, proclaiming “It’s not mine, it’s hers. She saved my life, she is not the one you should be looking for.” The guards only looked at her in bewilderment not really knowing what to do. “Find the assassin” The brunette then shouted in a voice she didn’t recognize, overcome by the dread of possibly losing the person she so deeply cared about. The guards immediately sprang into action, looking for the person who had made an attempt on their princess’ life. 

Lena turned the blonde around with trembling hands, immediately finding the source of all the blood. The blonde had been hit by an arrow in her right shoulder. The brunette was relieved that it wasn’t on the side of her heart, but alarmed nonetheless as she saw no apparent sign that the blonde was alive. 

“I need a healer” She shouted, exerting pressure on the wound to make the bleeding stop. She knew that she couldn’t take the arrow out yet, lest she aggravate the flow of blood. 

“Stay with me Kara, stay with me” She whispered this mantra until she was roughly pushed aside by an auburn-haired woman, which she recognized as Kara’s sister. The glare that was send her way chilled her to her bones, but was quickly replaced by concern for the bleeding blonde.

Alex Danvers quickly started to give directions to the people around her to bring the blonde to the palace infirmary, to be able to take care of her wound properly. Guards came running towards them with a stretcher, depositing the blonde on it gently, then carrying her into the safety of the palace walls. Alex following hot on their heels with several court physicians. 

The brunette desperately wanted to follow, but was quickly held back by her mother who ordered her to be brought to safety and to go clean up. She tried to protest but her mother’s glare told her to not push the issue. 

Before she was lead back to the palace, she retrieved the blonde’s sword from the sand in order to prevent anyone from stealing it, making her way towards her private chambers with a heavy heart. Even though the blonde’s life was on the line and she didn’t know if she would make it through the night, she was relieved, knowing that the blonde was in good hands, receiving the best treatment anyone could possibly want. And Alex was there as well, so she worried a bit less, knowing that the older Danvers would take care of her baby sister better than anyone else could, as she saw them disappearing into the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to apologize for the cliffhanger, but I just needed to regroup my thoughts before writing the next part. As I said above, I wasn't sure how to conclude the last trial, but this is what I came up with, please don't yell at me. This plot twist caught me off guard as well since I initially didn't want to finish the tournament this way, wanting to avoid the angst, but who am I kidding?   
> Tell me what you thought about this chapter, as well as the development of the story in general, I always love to hear what you guys have to say. Comments, advice and your enthusiasm are what keep this story alive, so thank you for your support.


	12. The final verdict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, as always thanks for all the comments and kudos, as well as for sticking around. This chapter is going to seal Kara's fate. Will she win? Will she lose? Will there be a rematch? You will have to read to find out.   
> That being said, enjoy!

When Kara came to, she took in her surroundings, noticing that she was situated in a dimly lit room. The little light coming from a few candles scattered around on multiple surfaces. The room was rather small and not overly ornate, so she assumed that she must have been transported into one of the court physicians’ chambers to provide her with some privacy. 

She was lying in a small cot near the floor. As she tried to move her body into a sitting position, she was suddenly reminded of why she was in this room in the first place, when she tried to push herself up with her injured arm. She cried out in pain, clutching her arm to her body and falling back into the cot. 

Everything came rushing back to her as she remembered what had transpired a few hours ago. The fight, the glinting arrow head and the princess’ horrified expression. As soon as the arrow had pierced her skin the blonde had draped her body over Lena’s in order to serve as a human shield and preventing any further attack to reach her. She had been in total peace with her decision, accepting her fate should she not survive her rescuing attempt since protecting the princess was why she was competing after all. 

The realization that she didn’t know if the brunette was actually alive caused her to sit up with a start, which put strain on her still healing wound and made her cry out in pain louder this time. No matter the pain she told herself, she had to make sure the princess was alive and well. 

This caused the person she hadn’t noticed was sitting in a chair next to her, to wake up with a start and immediately look her over for any sign of additional injury. Kara cursed herself for having been so oblivious to another person’s presence, trying to get out of her bed in her weakened state. 

She was then met with concerned and bloodshot brown eyes that had apparently had no rest in the last couple of hours, trying to keep her alive. Alex let out a sigh of relief as she saw that her sister was awake and seemed well for the most part. Her expression changed quickly though, as she realized what her sister was trying to do. 

“We didn’t work on you for hours, for you to ruin your stitches and reopen your wound Kara.” Alex said extremely irritated with her sister’s recklessness, moving her into a lying position once again. 

“I need to know Alex. Is she safe?” Kara asked fearing the answer to that question, afraid to have failed her duty and the woman she had fallen for. 

Her sister sighed angrily, saying “Yes she doesn’t have a single scratch thanks to your selflessness, which is the only thing everyone seems to be able to talk about by the way.” 

The blonde released the breath she didn’t know she was holding at the news. The princess was alive thanks to her, which meant she hadn’t failed her duty and almost died for nothing. 

She took the blonde’s hand into hers wanting to make sure that all this was real and that her sister was safe. “I was worried sick you know” Alex said, which was accompanied by a fearful facial expression. “There was so much blood. You-you almost died Kara and there was nothing I could have done. When you threw yourself into harm’s way I felt like my heart stopped and as I saw you hitting the ground like a ragdoll, I thought that I would be too late.”

“I am fine Alex, I promise and I am sorry for the scare I gave you.” The blonde said remorsefully. “I just wouldn’t have been able to live with myself, hadn’t I done anything. I-I think I love her Alex.” Kara said, eyes widening in shock at her own words, which was quickly replaced by a sense of calm, as she discovered the truth behind her words and came to terms with her feelings. 

She was sick of denying it and this near-death experience made her realize that she didn’t want to waste the chance at life she had been given by ignoring what her heart knew to be true all along. She loved Lena Luthor to the point that she would die a thousand deaths for her if that was what it took to keep her safe. 

Alex looked at her sympathetically, recognizing the same look in her sister’s eyes as the one she was sporting whenever she looked at Maggie. She just hoped that her sister would have chosen someone who wouldn’t be bound by so many responsibilities and predestined to live a life devoid of any love. But maybe they could help each other carry their respective burdens, Alex thought. Maybe together they could find a sliver of happiness in this world that tried to crush such gentle souls as her sister’s. 

If Lena Luthor made her sister happy then she would have her blessing, but if she were ever to break her heart, princess or no, Alex would rip her to shreds. 

“I know” Alex said to which Kara’s eyes widened. “I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into.” Alex asked wanting to make sure her sister was a hundred percent sure, even if she already knew the answer to that question. Once something had taken root in the blonde’s head there was no stopping her until she got what she wanted. 

“I am” Kara said determined and with a seriousness the brunette had never seen on her sister’s features before. 

When the blonde finally took in her state of undress, she started to panic afraid that someone would have discovered her secret. She was only wearing her still bloodstained breaches and her chest had been uncovered to allow better access to her wound, leaving her bare from the waist up, except for the bandages around her right shoulder and chest. 

When Alex saw the panic in her sister’s eyes, she quickly tried to clarify the situation. “No one knows, I made sure of that. When James and another guard brought you in here on the stretcher, we firstly needed to get the arrow out, which had fortunately completely pierced your shoulder, coming out on the other side. So, we firstly cut the clothes covering your upper body in order to get better access to your wound. When this was done, we pushed the arrow out through your back and tried to get the bleeding under control, as soon as possible. Then we stitched the wound and applied bandages to it.”

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief, before asking “Who is James?”

“James is a fellow member of the resistance. Remember I told you that we tried to uncover the Queen’s plans?” Kara nodded. “Well James is one of the spies that works for us. Officially, he is a palace guard that is loyal to the crown, but he has secretly sworn his fealty to the cause, collecting information that could be useful in order to predict the Queen’s next move. Men talk a lot when they are drunk and so do guards and with a bit of encouragement and friendly banter, they spill all their knowledge like waterfalls. Besides, James is also the muscle of the team, but only uses violence in the direst of situations.” 

“Who else is involved in the resistance?” Kara asked, wanting to find out more about the organization her sister was working for. 

“Well first of all there is J’oon, who is the leader of the resistance and coordinates all its undertakings.”

“Then there is Winn, who is the strategically gifted of all of us and predicts the Queen’s next move, based on all the cues our spies gathered.”

“Lucy is James’ lover, who works as a handmaiden for some of the noblewomen in the castle. She is always very discreet and is able to make herself unnoticed, hearing in to the ladies’ conversations, who like to brag about their husbands’ latest achievements and relationships to the Queen. This allows us to know who is in the Queen’s good graces and who would be likely to become a threat.”

“Maggie works in the castle as a handmaiden as well, as you well know. However, she also spies for us, but on the lower levels of the palace. She is always on the loop on the latest palace gossip, talking with the people working in the kitchens, as well as the other handmaidens, who may have heard something suspicious or compromising. This helps us finding out each noble’s weakness, giving us leverage to pressurize them into telling us what we want to know.”

“And what is your role or your responsibility and how did you even find out about its existence in the first place?” Kara asked intrigued. 

“I am J’oon’s right hand, his second in command so to speak, so when he is on one of his undertakings, I have to lead the organization in his stead. Additionally, I am the healer of the group, so I make sure that that the members’ injuries are taken care of and concealed, in case they get discovered.”

“As to your second question, I found out about the resistance, when I first started seeing Maggie. Her father was one of the first members of the resistance and is one of J’oon’s closest friends. As Maggie had found out about what her father was secretly doing in his free time, she had begged him to let her help him. He was very reluctant at first, but still agreed in the end. Maggie had been part of the resistance for several years, when I met her. One night I stumbled upon an encrypted letter that Maggie would have to deliver to one of their contacts and confronted her on its behalf. She firstly tried to find excuses, but resigned herself to tell me the truth, as she saw that I was not letting myself be fooled. In the beginning, J’oon was angry at Maggie for having told me since he didn’t want us both to find out about the resistance, in the first place. But once the truth was out, he had no choice but to explain everything to me. It took me a very long time to convince J’oon that I would be a useful asset to their cause and he finally relented on the condition that I train with him until he deemed me prepared enough.” Alex said.

“We both agreed that we would try to conceal the organization’s existence from you as long as we could, to ensure your safety, as long as possible.” When Kara tried to protest, Alex quickly cut her off, saying “The least you knew, the safer you would be, at least that’s what we thought.” Alex said looking at her sister’s bruised and bandaged body regretfully, realizing that she couldn’t wrap her sister in cotton in order to protect her. Kara was her own person, she was an adult, but that still didn’t sit well with Alex since she still considered the blonde as the little girl she had vowed to protect. 

Kara couldn’t hold herself back anymore, she needed to know the answer to what had been plaguing her mind since the moment she woke up. “So, has the Queen announced the winner of the tournament yet?” Kara asked hopefully. 

Alex looked conflicted, as she answered, “The Queen has yet to give her official statement on the matter, but rumour has it that she will announce her verdict tonight, in the throne room.”

“Do you think she will proclaim a rematch?” Kara asked, dreading the answer to that question. 

“That is a possibility. Even though, you were in the best position to win, your adversary didn’t yield, so the fight didn’t end by the rules. This could cause problems since the highborn could declare the fight invalid, especially since you are a commoner and there wouldn’t be any benefit in supporting you.” Alex said pondering the possibilities. 

“However, the Queen could declare you the victor as a gesture of gratitude for saving her daughter in an act of selflessness and self-sacrifice. This would attract a lot of criticism from the higher nobles since Jack Spheer is one of them and his father could be pulling some strings to prevent his son from being humiliated by a woman’s victory, as we speak. Unfortunately for you, she will probably not risk stirring their wrath.”

“The good news is that I don’t think she would risk arousing the people’s anger by declaring Spheer the victor, under the pretence you left the fighting pit even though it was technically not allowed since those were exceptional circumstances. Too many people were rooting for you and would revolt if she were to punish you for leaving the fighting pit, even though you did it to save her daughter’s life.” 

“So, you think that the most probable thing she would do is to order a rematch?” Kara asked not wanting to hear the answer to that question since she felt in no way ready to face Spheer once again. 

“I am afraid so, but you never know, maybe the Queen is going to decide differently.” Alex said, trying to reassure her sister. 

//

Lena was a raging storm of emotions as she paced her chambers like a caged animal. She desperately wanted to know if the blonde was well, but no one seemed to be able to give her answers, which frustrated her to no end. Her only hope was Jess, who she had send to gather information on the blonde’s whereabouts, as well as the state she was in. 

As she was passing her bed for what felt like the hundredth time, Jess quietly slipped into the room, hopefully bringing good news. The princess didn’t waste any time, immediately asking what she so desperately wanted to know. “How is she?”

“I was able to talk to one of the guards that brought her into one of the court physicians’ room, who told me that she was in a very bad condition as they started working on her. And since he had to stay post in front of the healer’s room, he was able to tell me that the blonde had survived the intervention, but was still unconscious.” Jess said, not beating around the bush. 

“Thank the Gods” The princess whispered, relieved that the blonde was out of danger. “Do you know if people are allowed to go and see her? I would like to express my gratitude. She saved my life after all.” Lena said trying to justify herself. 

“Only her sister and a few of the most experienced court physicians were allowed to enter the room so far since she needs as much rest and calm, as she can get.” Jess said, causing a disappointed look to cross the brunette’s face. But she quickly added, “But I think that they will make an exception for you, seeing that you are the princess and the person she rescued.”

“Thank you Jess” The princess said earnestly, not knowing what she would do without her loyal servant. “Now, could you please hand me my more casual wear so that I can go and express my gratitude. There is no need for fancy dresses in such a situation.” The princess said, needing to keep up her princess act, even though she preferred to retrieve her clothes herself. 

Jess came back with a dark set of breaches, a green shirt, dark boots and a brown belt, which Lena put on in record time, not wanting to waste another instant. She then dismissed Jess for the night thanking her for her services and that she would be able to prepare herself for bed without her assistance. Jess gratefully accepted, excusing herself. 

Once jess was gone, the brunette left her chambers hastily, making her was towards the court physician’s room. 

//

When Kara came to for the second time that evening, she noticed that her sister had deserted the room and that she was now left alone in the healer’s chambers. Quickly though her attention was piqued by two voices arguing, in front of the door. She couldn’t exactly make out what they were saying, but could distinguish a male and female voice. The female voice apparently wanting to get into the room, which the male voice did not want. 

Kara’s heart started accelerating, as she hoped that it was the princess standing on the other side of the door, wanting to get to her to make sure she was fine. Her wish was granted to her, as what was presumably a guard, opened the door, letting a female figure walk in. A female figure that she quickly recognized as being none other than Lena. 

After the door had been shut, the brunette’s eyes scanned the room, trying to find what she had been looking for. When her emerald eyes zeroed in on the pale looking blonde, lying in the small cot, her eyes widened and she immediately rushed to her side, grasping Kara’s hand firmly in hers. 

The princess let out a sob, as she was able to feel the pressure the blonde’s hand exerted on her own, making her realize for herself that the blonde was indeed alive and well. The brunette then laid down, hiding her face in the crook of the blonde’s neck, breathing in the scent of herbs and ointment that had been used to dress her wound. 

She clutched at the blonde’s body for dear life, as if she would disappear if she so much as let go of her, for one second. Kara could only hold the brunette against her chest, caressing her raven hair and whispering soothing words into her ear. 

When the brunette’s quiet sobs finally subsided, Lena gazed down into Kara’s eyes, caressing her bruised cheek reverently, saying with so much pain in her eyes “I thought I had lost you. I thought I would never get to hold you again or see your beautiful smile.”

“I thought so too.” The blonde said, wiping away the stray tears that were still running down the princess’ cheeks. “But I am here and I am not going anywhere.” She added taking a confused looking brunette’s hand into hers, placing it above her left breast, where she could feel ever single thump of the blonde’s heart. 

As both women deeply looked into each other’s eyes, bright blue meeting sparkling green and the brunette’s gaze flitted down towards the blonde’s slightly parted lips, Lena felt the blonde’s heartbeat speeding up under her touch. Once both of them were hooked, it was as if they were drawn together by an invisible thread. 

Their eyes drifted shut as their lips finally met in the middle, initiating a soft and slow kiss that felt a lot like coming home, Kara’s heart almost beating out of her chest at finally being reunited in such a way. 

When the brunette eventually drew back for air, the blonde joined their foreheads, saying what had been plaguing her mind for quite some time now. “Having been so close to death made me realize that life is too short to have regrets and to deprive oneself from what could become life altering, just because we are too afraid to take the leap into the unknown. I-I don’t want to be this scared girl anymore, afraid to put her heart on the line, just because she might get hurt. But I trust you Lena Luthor and I want to try whatever this is. I know it is not going to be easy, but I am willing to try, because you are worth it and everyone would be lucky to call you theirs. If you still want me, that is.”

Lena’s eyes softened at that, asking herself how this beautiful girl could doubt that she would want her back for even a second. “Of course, I still want you Kara. I have been waiting for this moment for what feels like an eternity.” The brunette said gazing down into those expressive blue eyes. “But please promise me that you will never scare me like this ever again.”

The blonde’s eyes grew stormy at that, aware that this was a promise she could never keep. “Lee, you need to be aware that, should your life be in danger once again, I will not hesitate to do my duty. And if I need to sacrifice my own to do so then I will, without hesitation.” The blonde said resigned. 

“That isn’t fair” The princess murmured, hiding her face in the blonde’s neck.

“What isn’t fair love?” Kara asked, letting the term of endearment slip without noticing. 

“Why should my life take precedence over yours?” The brunette asked. 

“Because you are going to give this Kingdom its former splendour again and I need to make sure this happens without you being harmed.” Kara answered.

“I don’t want to if it is at the cost of your life. I want to do this with you by my side.” Lena admitted tearfully. “At least promise me that you will be more careful in the future.” 

The blonde still seemed reluctant, but said “I will try” to appease the brunette’s fears. 

“That is all I am asking” Lena said smiling. 

Suddenly the blonde stiffened under the brunette and Lena was about to ask what happened, when Kara beat her to it, divulging her thoughts. “Did they catch him?” She asked, jaw clenching tightly. 

“Yes, they did” Lena answered. “But there was no way to tell what his motivations or affiliations are since he doesn’t talk, even though some of the torturers can be very persuasive.” The princess said swallowing, unwilling to imagine what was happening to this man. Yes, he had tried to kill her, but torturing and humiliating him until he was barely holding on to life was just plain cruel even if it was effective at times. “Mother is probably going to execute him if she sees that he is of no use to her.”

“They are not going to find anything. Whoever hired that man apparently doesn’t want to be found out and has made sure he wouldn’t. The assassin was probably forced to do it, because his family was in danger, therefore won’t talk for fear to endanger them. The only other possibility is that he is very loyal to whoever is his master, but this sort of determination can often only be found, when the life of someone you deeply care about is in danger.” The blonde said looking directly at the raven-haired beauty, making it seem like she was not talking about the same thing anymore. 

The brunette captured the blonde’s lips in a bruising kiss, conveying what she was not yet ready to admit, at least not verbally. The blonde winced slightly, as her split lip was torn open again, which gave their kiss a bloody tang. But as the brunette tried to draw back in worry, the blonde deepened their kiss, opening her mouth to welcome the brunette’s tongue. This caused the brunette to let out a quiet moan, relishing in the feeling of their tongues dancing together. 

When the blonde tried to roll on top of her to rearrange their positions, she yelped as she put pressure on her right arm to steady herself atop the brunette, straining her stitches. Lena gently rolled her onto her back reassuring the blonde that they would have plenty of time to do that once she was fully healed, to the blonde’s great chagrin. 

The brunette then told the blonde to rest, so that she would be able to come to the throne room to hear her mother’s verdict since not showing up would be a sign of weakness, which would not play in her favour. She then kissed her forehead, wishing her all the best for tonight since she couldn’t sway her mother’s opinion, lest she really wanted Kara to lose. 

//

The whole court and the nobles who had made the long trip to witness the last trial were all gathered in the throne room to hear the Queen’s final verdict. The two last contestants were there as well. Spheer standing proudly next to his father, dressed to the nines. And Kara who, despite her sister’s loud protests, had made it in the end. Her bloodied breaches had been replaced by fresh ones, as had been her bandages, which were concealed by a linen tunic, as to not compress her wound.

Fortunately, the blonde had been provided with a wooden chair close to the Queen’s dais, to prevent her from having to move too much, should she need to get up at one point. Although for the moment, the blonde had to remain standing until the Queen finally made her appearance, allowing the whole assembly to finally sit down. This was a huge challenge for her since she was still considerably weakened by her wound and each additional second she had to stay standing felt like torture. 

Everyone was waiting for the Queen to finally make her appearance. They were quickly answered though, as first the Queen and then her daughter were announced, taking their seats in their respective thrones. Lillian’s was in the centre and stood the tallest, while the princess’ was to her left and considerably smaller in height. Another small detail that told everybody who was undoubtedly in charge. 

The Queen sitting down was the signal that everyone else could take their seats. The blonde immediately grasped this opportunity, as she sat down with a relieved sigh. 

“My loyal subjects.” The Queen proclaimed with her authoritative voice. “I summoned you all here to be witness to my decision regarding the winner of the tournament held each year, in honour of my birthday. Both competitors have fought valiantly from the beginning of the games, bringing great pride to their respective families, but as you all know there can only be one victor, so are the rules.”

“This decision has not been an easy one since there were a lot of factors to ponder. Kara Danvers’s victory was nearly sealed as she stormed off the fighting pit and took it upon herself to jump into the line of fire, risking her life in order to save my daughter’s. However, we cannot be sure that she would have won, considering that Sir Spheer could have turned the situation in his favour like she had done a few moments prior.” The Queen said, which caused smirks to erupt on the Spheer clan’s faces.

Kara felt her heart sink as she heard her worst-case scenario fulfil itself. As usual, the Queen would play into the nobles’ favour. “What did she think? That she would win this tournament? This whole verdict was a farce and she had believed for one second that there was a small chance at winning. She truly was a lost case after all.” 

“Nevertheless, I admire this young girl’s selflessness. She had the courage to jump into a nearly certain death, while everyone else around her stood by idly, including Sir Spheer. This self-sacrifice she exhibited today is a trait that is not present in a lot of people, but is precisely what is needed to fulfil this duty. She has what it takes to be not only good, but great once she lives up to her full potential.” Kara couldn’t believe her ears, the Queen was complimenting her, her of all people. 

“However, what I do not tolerate is cowardice and on top of that deceit. Sir Spheer’s father came to me today, trying to bribe me into favouring his son Jack. I was outraged at the mere prospect of it, seeing that I do not in any way support corruption. Therefore, I have come to the conclusion that a man who needs his father to step up for him, when he himself failed to get the work done, does not deserve this privilege.” The Queen proclaimed with a voice of steel, which earned her many appreciative comments from those who despised the Spheers. 

“To that effect, Kara Danvers will be granted the privilege to be appointed as my daughter’s personal guard, effective immediately, seeing that she exhibits the qualities required to protect what I cherish the most in this world, her devotion and courage having already been put to the test.” The Queen announced leaving no room for arguments and stunning the whole assembly, no one more than the blonde herself, as she couldn’t seem to pick up her jaw from the floor. 

Once that realization sunk in, the whole crowd got up, erupting in cheers and clapped for the winner of this year’s games, while the Spheer clan made their exit angrily. The Queen hadn’t offered Kara this position out of the kindness of her heart. This move served as a warning to the rest of the nobles that she wouldn’t let anybody dictate her actions, no matter how rich or powerful they might be. She was the Queen and she had the final say, that is how it was, that is how it had always been and that is how it would always be. Furthermore, she would have had a revolt on her hands if she had let Spheer win or ordered a rematch.

When Kara looked at the princess for the first time since the beginning of the Queen’s verdict, she saw nothing but joy directed her way. They both couldn’t believe their luck. They would get the opportunity to spend every waking minute with each other without it looking suspicious or being frowned upon. 

The Queen’s voice cut through their prolonged eye contact, redirecting their attention towards her. “We will postpone the official ceremony, where the winner will swear her oath of loyalty, as well as the feast in her honour, to allow her to rest and heal some more. Until then you will all still benefit from the accommodations that have been provided to you by the Crown. I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay and congratulations to this year’s winner.” Queen Lillian said getting up from her throne, making her way back to her chambers, followed closely by her daughter. 

Further cheers followed after the Queen’s departure, which flitted into the background as the brunette looked back towards her, their eyes meeting one last time, drawing her in and nearly causing her to follow. As the brunette had disappeared from view she let herself be submerged by all congratulatory wishes and kind words everybody had to offer. 

Against all odds, she had done it. She could still not really believe it herself, but she had done what no woman had ever been able to achieve before her. And she couldn’t wait to spend more time with the woman of her dreams. 

Suddenly, her stomach rumbled. Being with the woman of her dreams would have to wait a bit. She was starving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, I'd like to hear your thoughts on this chapter.   
> It is finally looking up for our two lovebirds, but will it remain so? You will have to continue reading to find out.  
> Next chapter will be the ceremony and the feast.


	13. The Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so sorry for the delay, but I had to think about how to best write the scenes I wanted to portray. It took me some time to capture the chemistry between our two love birds, but I hope I did an acceptable job.  
> This chapter is a monster, my longest so far, so I hope it kind of makes up for the longer wait.   
> I would also like to mention that this chapter earns its rating, so if you don't feel up to it don't worry it doesn't have an impact on the story on itself.   
> As usual thank you all for your comments and kudos.   
> That being said, enjoy!

Due to the fact that the arrow had not pierced any vital organs, Kara's recovery was smoother than expected. Her torso still had to be bandaged, but her wound was healing nicely, revealing a visible scar at the spot where the arrow hit.

 

Further investigation or rather very violent persuasion methods had not proven fruitful in their quest to find out who had send the assassin. He was a simple and discrete man, living a simple life on the land with his family. His family was mysteriously nowhere to be found, proving Kara's theory, probably having been taken hostage. The only question was: ”By whom?”

 

Nevertheless, he made an attempt on the princess' life, which would always result in a death sentence, no matter the circumstances. Therefore, the Queen had decided that he would be openly executed at midday on the day of the ceremony, on the market square. This would be done to set an example, which would serve as a deterrent for everyone witnessing his death.

 

The preparations for the ceremony in which Kara would pledge her loyalty to the Crown and the banquet in honour of the victor of the games were in full swing once the Queen had deemed it appropriate to launch the festivities. This year's celebration would be phenomenal by the looks of it since the Queen had simply outdone herself.

 

There would be plenty of entertainment within, as well as outside the palace walls. With troubadours recounting tales of a previous time or poetry, while fools would play tricks and tell jokes. The kitchens were also bustling, preparing all sorts of delicious dishes and refreshments. Gardeners were also working overtime, tasked to make the gardens and flowerbeds look impeccable.

 

During the blonde's recovery time, the princess came checking up on her every day. They exchanged sweet kisses and embraced each other, but they had agreed that they would not escalate things until the blonde was feeling better and there was no risk ripping the blonde's stitches.

 

Both were impatient for the ceremony, so that the blonde's position would finally be officialised and nothing could keep them apart anymore. As well as the feast, in which Kara would hold a place of honour, seated next to the princess and earn the privilege to open the ball together.

 

//

 

The princess had decided to wear one of her more prized possessions, opting for a deep red gown, which exposed the entirety of her smooth back. The front of the dress exposed the brunette’s shoulders and arms and was connected to a golden necklace, serving as fixture for the whole thing. Her outfit was complemented by multiple other golden accessories, such as a belt, bracelets and earrings. Her lips had been painted a deep crimson, reminding the colour of the dress and her dark hair pulled back to reveal her gracious neck and collarbones.

 

She had deliberately chosen to wear this outfit to garner the blonde’s undivided attention.

 

Kara, on her part, as it was customary, was required to wear her newly acquired armour that had been gifted to her by the Crown, in the event of her victory. All personal guards wore this armour to differentiate them from simple guards, showing their difference in rank and their higher level of skill.

 

The armour exhibited the two colours of the Luthor Kingdom. On the one hand, the armour was mostly made out of black leather, allowing better mobility since it was lighter. However, it was reinforced by steel in strategic places, protecting all vital organs and areas. A green cloak was draped over her shoulders, which was mostly used for official gatherings and would often be replaced by a black one, better for camouflage during rescue missions.

 

The Luthor emblem was emblazoned over her heart, depicting the green dragon on black background. A lot of people shuddered at the mere sight of it, as everyone knew what it stood for. The colour green associated with the mythical creature of the dragon, representing supernatural wisdom and strength with destructive powers. The black background, symbolizing authority and the rule by an iron fist.

 

They met in front of the doors of the great hall, being the last ones to make their entrance, as was customary for the winner of the tournament. When they both took each other in, their breaths stuck in their throats and they needed to reign themselves in, to prevent from crashing their lips together. Very inappropriate thoughts ran through both their minds, depicting the fastest way to get the other out of her clothes.

 

The blonde’s addition made itself known and it was extremely difficult to produce a coherent thought since it seemed all the blood in her brain was rushing down between her legs. The brunette wasn’t faring any better it seemed, as she couldn’t help but admire the striking figure the blonde made in a brand new and polished armour.

 

When the brunette emerged from their mutual trance, she remembered what she was supposed to give the blonde, to finalize her imposing look. She asked one of the servants to come closer with the object, handing it to the blonde herself. “I thought you might want this back” The princess said, a teasing lilt in her voice, which caused a look of extreme gratitude to cross the blonde’s face, as she took her sword in her hands, inspecting it.

 

“I thought I had lost it after the attack or that someone may have stolen it from me. Thank you so much, there are no words to describe my gratitude.” The blonde said reverently.

 

“I had it sharpened by master Joon’z who came back today and was willing to do it in such a short notice.” Lena said.

 

“Joo’n is back? I cannot wait to see him. Do you think he will be at the ceremony?” The blonde asked hopefully.

 

“I am sure he will be there, as is everybody holding some importance within the Kingdom.” The brunette said encouragingly.

 

Kara strapped the sword to her waist and offered her arm to the princess, as their names were called from behind the tall oak doors, leading to the great hall. The brunette gladly took it, smiling one of her beautiful smiles, reserved for the blonde’s eyes only, making sure that she didn’t exert too much pressure on it, mindful of the still healing wound.

 

//

 

They made a striking couple as the doors finally opened and they entered the great hall, arm in arm. The princess in her elegant crimson dress, which matched the shade of her lipstick and the blonde with the armour that had been gifted to her and her freshly recuperated sword that had been sharpened for the occasion.

 

The whole room got up as one and clapped for the winner of the games and the lovely woman on her arm. They had to cross the room to get to the dais where the Queen was seated and where the blonde would swear her oath of loyalty. Once they reached the dais, the princess sat down in the chair next to her mother, while the blonde kneeled in front of the monarch.

 

“Hail Queen Lillian” The blonde said with a strong voice, to make herself be heard from her kneeling position on the ground. This call was echoed by the rest of the assembly. Once the calm had settled once again, the Queen final got up, saying “Rise”.

 

The blonde got up, back straightening and chin lifting proudly, hands clasped behind her back, putting on an impassive mask. It seemed the Queen appreciated this gesture of strength, as one of the corners of her mouth lifted upwards.

 

“We are all gathered her today to witness this woman take an oath of loyalty to the Crown.” The Queen said in her authoritative voice. “She will take this oath with the Gods and this assembly are her witnesses. Should she disregard this oath, the consequence will be death, as is our custom.” The Queen said with finality.

 

“Let us begin” She then said, signalling for the guardian of the books to come forward, carrying the work containing the tale of the Gods. He presented the book to Kara, which prompted the blonde to place her hand on its cover.

 

“What is your name?” The Queen asked.

 

“Kara Danvers, daughter of Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers” Kara said in a clear voice, clenching her teeth.

 

“Do you swear to protect this Kingdom and its inhabitants against any and all attacks, at the expanse of your life if necessary?”

 

“I swear it.”

 

“Do you vow to devote your life to the Queen’s guard, renouncing to a husband and a family, detaching you from any personal attachments that could compromise your devotion to the cause?”

 

“I swear it”

 

“Do you swear to execute every single order your superiors might give you, even if it goes against your principals and everything you have been taught, so far?”

 

Kara hesitated at that since her own free will and her critical thinking were always features that she held dear. She feared to become a mindless drone if she didn’t think by herself, weighing the pros and the cons of her decisions, instead of executing orders mindlessly. But she knew that she had to respond positively, otherwise they would question her devotion.

 

“I swear it” She said convincingly.

 

“Do you swear to stop at nothing to ensure the safety of my daughter, putting her wellbeing over anyone else’s wellbeing, including your own.”

 

The blonde looked at the princess, conveying with her eyes what she could not yet with words. She was met an equally soft look that finally spurred Kara on to seal her oath.

 

“I vow to cherish her life, as if it was mine, putting her every need above my own. Her flesh will be my flesh and her blood will be my blood. Keeping her safe will be my sole purpose in life until my last breath leaves my body and the Gods welcome me amongst their ranks.” Kara said with conviction.

 

“Your testimony has been heard by the Gods and the living” The Queen said. “You shall now be named, protector of the royal lineage.” Sealing the blonde’s oath of loyalty and her new position of honour.

 

Kara removed her hand from the book and was met by a clapping crowd. However, their attention was quickly redirected, as the Queen said, “I hereby open the festivities are, let the wine flow and enjoy the entertainment provided to you.”

 

The Queen had just finished her sentence, when hundreds of servants came into the room carrying trays of various foods and pitches of wine, depositing them on the tables. Laughter could be heard, as everyone began to eat and entered discussions with the people seated at their table.

 

After having taken her oath, Kara made her way towards her assigned seat next to the princess. She took off her cloak and draped it over her chair and sat down next to the brunette. Both filled their plates with the various foods and the blonde filled the brunette’s goblet with wine, while she abstained to do so.

 

This garnered the princess’ attention who asked why she would not drink. And the blonde simply responded, “I want to keep a clear mind and stay alert, in case of an attack. Alcohol is just going to dull my senses and such gatherings are the perfect place to strike since they could easily disappear in the crowd.”

 

For what felt like the hundredth time, the brunette was awed by the blonde’s commitment. Previous winners had taken advantage of the never-ending supply of wine and had drank themselves into a stupor, becoming aggressive or disrespectful.

 

Easy conversation flowed between them as they ate, occasionally exchanging bits of food if they found them particularly good. In this way, they got to know each other better and Lena felt like she very much enjoyed talking to the blonde about the most random of things. The blonde showed a genuine interest in what Lena had to say and vice versa.

 

However, the blonde was interrupted in one of her childhood stories, as the Queen asked the musicians to play a gentler tune for the traditional dance. The blonde got up, offering her arm to the princess, who gladly took it. She then led them to the centre of the room that had been envisaged for that purpose.

 

The pair now facing each other, went into position. The princess’ left hand on the blonde’s right shoulder and the right one in the blonde’s offered hand, while Kara’s right hand was placed on the brunette’s hip and her left held her hand.

 

When the music began to play, they started to waltz slowly, the blonde taking the lead. They could feel nothing but the other and hear nothing but their respective heartbeats, thundering in their ears. Kara had never felt such soft hands and was fascinated by their smoothness. She was hyper aware of all the places they were touching. The feeling of the silken fabric of the brunette’s dress under her fingertips and their clasped hands.

 

They did not notice that other people were beginning to join them, encased in their bubble in which only the both of them existed, shutting out everything else around them. As the space, diminished due to the numerous bodies that were now twirling next to them. They were forced to move closer together.

 

“Is this alright?” Kara asked, murmuring into the brunette’s ear, to be heard over the music. They were now sharing the same breath, their bodies flush against each other.

 

The princess exhaled shakily, saying “Yes, more than alright”. They continued to dance for a few tunes, until they were both in need of some refreshments. As they tried to clear a path through the celebrating crowd, the blonde placed a protective hand on the princess’ lower back, guiding her towards their table. Lena felt a rush of heat from the spot, where the blonde’s hand was touching the bare skin of her lower back, to the rest of her body and she wanted nothing more than to finally be alone with her.

 

They both drained their glasses of water in record time and were about to head back to their previous activity, when the Queen interrupted the festivities to make a statement, which was rather unusual at such an advanced point in the evening.

 

“My loyal subjects” Lillian said standing, elevating her voice an octave, which caused the whole room to fall deadly silent and the music to stop playing. They knew better than to interrupt the Queen. ”I have a great novelty to announce this evening. Queen Rhea and I” She said motioning to the woman sitting next to her “decided to bond our two kingdoms through the holy bond of marriage.” This caused quite murmurs to erupt amongst the crowd and dread to flood the princess’ body.

 

Her mother had not told her that she would announce her betrothal so soon. She had been so engrossed in the blonde’s presence that she hadn’t noticed the two people seated on the other side of her mother, having quickly dismissed their presence as rich nobles that needed to be wooed. But there they were, her future husband and mother in law. She didn’t dare to look at the blonde next to her, fearing what she would see. Anger? Revulsion? Disappointment?

 

But what she saw was far worse than what she had expected. It was a look of pure sadness and resignation. This broke the brunette’s heart, as she desperately wanted to explain, but couldn’t since they were surrounded by so many people.

 

“Therefore” The Queen continued. “I would like to announce to you the betrothal of my daughter, princess Lena, to Mon-El prince of Daxam, to solidify the bonds between our two kingdoms, so that peace and goodwill can flourish between our two houses for all eternity”

The whole crowd erupted into cheers happy that the war would finally be over and that no more husbands and men would have to go to the front and never return.

 

Lena on her part, looked at her mother with betrayal in her eyes, knowing full well that she had plotted all of this to catch Lena off guard, making the announcement in front of the whole court and in the presence of the daxamites, which meant that there was no coming back from it now.

 

The evening went in a blur after the announcement and she couldn’t bear to hear anymore congratulatory wishes, especially since the blonde had to sit right next to her the whole time, witnessing the whole ordeal. Kara had not said a word since the Queen’s statement and that worried the brunette to no end. She had become distant, seeming to be trapped in her own head. Her eyes that had previously held so much warmth were now hollow and she tried to prevent to look into the princess’ eyes, at all costs.

 

When the night was drawing to an end, the brunette caught the hand of a retreating blonde, making them face each other. However, the blonde’s eyes remained downcast, which prompted the brunette to lift her chin, to meet her eyes. “Darling please let me explain. I know I should have told you sooner, but I was afraid of your reaction. If you still believe in this, in us, come to my chambers tonight. I will be waiting for you.” Lena said, desperately trying to get through to the blonde.

 

Now that the blonde was the princess’ personal guard, a cot had been placed on the floor, next to the brunette’s bed, as a precaution, to prevent further attempts on her life, which meant that they would have to share a room, no matter if the blonde wanted it or not.

 

“I-I need to think” The blonde said, walking away into the gardens, leaving a distressed brunette behind.

 

//

 

Kara felt like she had just experienced the most extreme of emotions within mere seconds. She had been on cloud nine for hours, talking and dancing with her beloved, until this feeling had been replaced by a deep sadness, which had quickly been followed by resignation.

 

She knew that this day would eventually come, but she had hoped it would not be so soon. She had thought that they could strengthen their bond before the inevitable would put their relationship to the test. Of all people, the Queen had to choose Mon-El of Daxam, who was known for his hundreds of affairs, which had procreated dozens of illegitimate children.

 

He would not treat Lena well of that the blonde was certain, but she understood why the Queen may have chosen this match. Daxam and the Luthor Kingdom have been at war for decades and both their armies would be an invincible and deadly force if they were to be combined. People should not pitch their hopes too high since the war between those two parties might end, but there they will have to fight on another front.

 

Both monarchs are no allies to create peace among the lands, but to conquer the other Kingdoms and once this is done, the Gods only know what will happen. But one thing is for sure, it will not end well for the people and Lena, who is the pawn in their game and a vulgar bargaining ship to justify the sudden alliance.  

 

She will not be the cause of anymore heartbreak for the brunette, the blonde told herself resolutely. She needs her now more than ever and Kara will be damned if she denies her this comfort. She is not the one who is forced to marry this monster, Lena is and she feels instantly ashamed for feeling sorry for herself, while it is the brunette who is suffering the most.

 

//

 

The princess is startled when she hears a soft knock at her door and someone telling the guards in front her chambers to retreat for the night. When said person opens the door, she is relieved when she recognizes who it is, murmuring “Kara”, throwing herself into the blonde’s arms and engulfing her in a bone crushing hug, robbing any air from her lungs.

 

Kara quickly reciprocates and holds the princess close to her chest, while gently rocking her back and forth and caressing her jet-black hair. Lena hides her face in the crook of Kara’s neck and lets her soothing smell invade her nostrils.

 

When Kara finally releases her from this much-needed embrace, the sky meets the earth when both of their gazes lock for the first time, in what feels like eons. Lena can’t bear the distance between them anymore. She surges forward and crashes their lips together in a fiery kiss.

 

Kara is surprised to say the least and staggers backwards before she regains her footing and cups Lena’s cheek in order to reciprocate properly. The kiss rapidly gets passionate, when Lena’s tongue glides over Kara’s bottom lip and requests access to her lover’s mouth. Kara opens her mouth eagerly and welcomes Lena’s tongue.

 

Lena’s arms then migrate around Kara’s neck, while Kara’s hands move south and encircle Lena’s slim waist, bringing their bodies flush together. Kara is the one who gradually slows the kiss down, remembering why she came here in the first place and ends it by gently nipping at Lena’s top lip. Lena groans at the loss, but is quickly sobered by Kara’s concerned look.

 

Kara keeps her close and joins their foreheads together. This gentle gesture causes tears to track down the brunette’s delicate face, when she says with a quivering and disbelieving voice, “You came”.

 

“Of course, I came and I am sorry it took me so long, but I needed to organize my thoughts for a little while” The blonde said. Then after further silence, she kisses away Lena’s tears and guides her face so that she has no choice but to look her in the eyes. “Lee, please talk to me, I’m begging you.”

 

“I didn't want you to find it out this way.” The brunette said remorsefully. “I should have told you before, but there was just so much going on.”

 

“I knew that this would happen eventually, but I had hoped that maybe we would have some more time, before...” The blonde said gulping. “But this doesn't change anything regarding the way I feel about you, Lee.”

 

“I thought that you would run for the hills, when you found out that I was being married off to the prince of Daxam.” Lena croaked out.

 

She then starts sobbing so heavily that her whole frame is now shaking. Kara is speechless for a while, her anger flaring back to life tenfold. She gently rocks her distraught lover and whispers, “How could she do that to you? This man is the devil incarnate.”

 

She then kneeled in front of Lena, took her hands in hers and spoke with such confidence that Lena almost believed her “I will never let anyone hurt you Lena, do you hear me? I won’t let this pig take you away from me. I will fight for you until my last breath, oath of loyalty be damned. We will find a way, we always do, because together we are stronger than anything they’re capable of throwing at us.”

 

“She set this all up to h-humiliate me, she c-could have chosen so many others, but she had to choose the worst”, Lena cried. “Please Kara tell me that this is just a nightmare and that I will wake up in your arms.”

 

“We knew this would eventually happen Lena, you’re the queen’s sole daughter after all and I am just an insignificant member of the Queen’s guard. Believe me, I would give about anything to be worthy of you, but..”

 

This brunette’s voice was coloured in disbelief, as she said, “If anything, I am unworthy of you Kara. You have a heart made of gold, you’re unlike anyone I have ever met before. You are kind, passionate and so full of light. I honestly don’t know how I got so lucky.”

 

Kara, who had now tears in her eyes, said “Whatever happens next Lena, we’ll get through this together, I promise you that.”

 

Lena guided Kara’s face back to her own and kissed Kara slowly, committing this vow to memory, wanting to taste her promise on her lips. Lena then pushed Kara’s cloak off her shoulders and bit on Kars’s bottom lip, wanting to feel her lover’s reassuring touch. Kara drew back reluctantly and said, “Lena we don’t have to…”

 

“But I want to. I want to feel you and make sure that he knows that I am yours, unconditionally.” Kara’s eyes widened at the implication. Lena and she had done some fooling around, but had never gone past heated stares and teasing touches. Kara’s whole body trembled at the mere thought of taking the princess’s innocence, but she knew that if someone were to find out, she would be seen as a disgrace and bring shame to her family.

 

At Kara’s unsure look Lena felt rejected and started disentangling herself from the guard, feeling even worse than when her mother had sold her off. “You don’t want me”, she said in a hurt voice, feeling tears threatening to roll down her cheeks again. Kara couldn’t bear the hurt that was etched into her lover’s features and even less to be the cause for it.

 

Kara then tightened her hold on a retreating Lena while joining their foreheads and trying to make eye contact, but to no avail. She had to do something if she wanted to prevent Lena from drowning in her dark thoughts.

 

She then took Lena’s hands in hers, brought them up to her lips and pressed sweet kisses to them, saying “My love, don’t you realize how beautiful and desirable you are? Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep my hands to myself and my thoughts from wandering to inappropriate places when you’re attending a banquet in one of your sinful gowns?”

 

This was the moment Kara thought, now or never. “This is what you do to me Lena” Kara murmured, pressing their bodies together until no space remained between them.

 

The princess’ breath hitched, as she felt something pressing against her and that is when she realized what the blonde had been trying to hide from her all along.

 

The blonde expected disgust or revulsion, as realization dawned on the brunette, but what she saw in the brunette’s eyes made her heart accelerate. Although shocked at first, she didn’t seem repulsed by it, if anything she seemed quite pleased with this development if her blown wide pupils were anything to go by.

 

This acceptance gave Kara the strength to continue, which caused the brunette’s breathing to accelerate, when she looked up into Kara’s eyes seeing nothing but devotion and something that made Lena’s cheeks heat up. “You have to believe me when I say that I would like nothing more than to show you just how much I desire you, feel your body pressed against mine, writhing in ecstasy.”

 

Those words provoked warmth to spread throughout Lena’s whole body and her heartrate to pick up. Of course, she had felt attraction before, but Kara’s words woke up something deep inside of her and she felt a low ache settle in her belly. But Kara wasn’t done and continued her impassioned monologue casting her eyes down this time. “I-I just couldn’t do that to you Lena, because taking you purity would be signing your death sentence and I could never live with this knowledge.”

 

This time it was Lena who lifted Kara’s chin and said, “Kara it is my choice whom I give myself to. I want my first time to be with someone that I trust with my life, someone that I know will treat me with respect and care.”

 

Kara’s eyes watered at those words. She caressed Lena’s cheek and asked with a quivering voice, “Are you sure about this?”

 

Their eyes locked in an intense gaze and Lena’s only response was, “Make love to me Kara” That’s when Kara took in Lena’s appearance for the first time, which made her eyes darken exponentially and her addition to become painfully hard. Lena was only wearing her silk night gown that hugged her every curve and left nothing to the imagination. What attracted Kars’s gaze the most was Lena’s cleavage the threatened to spill out of its confines and just begged to be touched.

 

Kara quickly regained her composure and gently took Lena’s face into her strong hand, initiating a kiss that quickly turned heated, when Lena swiped her tongue over Kara’s bottom lip to request entrance. Kara’s mouth opened as if on command, which gave Lena the opportunity to slip her tongue inside her lover’s warm mouth, entangling their tongues in a battle for dominance. Kara then softly sucked on Lena’s tongue, which elicited a moan from the black-haired beauty and made desire pool in Kara’s stomach.

 

The guard then started leading Lena backwards onto the bed until her head was supported by her numerous pillows. She then resumed their kissing and entered her lover’s mouth with her tongue once again, sucking it gently into her mouth. Lena let out a muffled moan and started to undo the clasps on the blonde’s body armour, wanting to feel her bare skin against her fingertips.

 

Kara removed Lena’s hands from her body and interlocked their fingers above her head and started to move her kisses downwards, starting by gently biting Lena’s jaw. She then moved even lower and started kissing down her lover’s neck, alternating between gentle nips and sucks on her pulse point. Noticing Lena’s growing impatience, she placed one of her knees at the apex of Lena’s thighs and started applying pressure.

 

Kara’s lips continued their path downwards, which were accompanied by several gasps. Kara suddenly stopped her ministrations to her lover’s great chagrin, which was quickly replaced by excitement when she released Lena’s hands and said, “Hold the headboard darling and don’t let go”.

 

Lena did as she was told and Kara resumed where she left off. Her hands were caressing Lena’s sides when she reached Lena’s cleavage, which had Lena let out whimpers and breathe out, “Just take it off Kara, please”. Kara caressed up Lena’s bare legs with her calloused hands, strengthened by years of wielding swords, which had Lena’s skin erupt in goose bumps, while she let out the most beautiful of sounds.

 

Kara moved higher until she completely slipped it off Lena’s beautiful frame who was now completely bare before her and couldn’t resist to admire her exquisite physique. Where Kara was hard muscle from years of intensive training, Lena was soft and curvaceous.

 

“You’re so beautiful”, the breathless words that Lena would never get tired of hearing from the love of her life, had a surprising effect on her as Kara’s warm breath ghosted over her lips, sending a fresh array of shivers down Lena’s spine.

 

“A body like yours should be worshipped. You’re a goddess Lena Luthor”, Kara said tentatively placing her hands on her lover’s full breasts, slowly kneading them. “Is this okay?” Kara ever the caring lover asked. The princess had never felt anything the like before and was surprised how her body reacted to her guard’s every touch.

 

She felt on fire as Kara started playing with her breasts, pinching her nipples and she felt her arousal dripping onto the sheets below. Lena was already so wound up that when Kara’s started applying kisses to her breasts, she tightened her grip on her headboard, letting out panting noises.

 

Kara was placing searing kisses onto Lena’s chest, taking one breast in her hand, kneading it, while she sucked the other stiff peek into her warm mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Lena moaned as her body was overwhelmed by all the sensations Kara provided. Lena couldn’t help herself but to tread her fingers through her knight’s thick mane and encourage her to continue to lavish her breasts.

 

“Gods Kara” she moaned getting more desperate by the second and in the need for some friction. Suddenly Kara’s clothes were scraping her sensitive skin and she became aware that she was still completely clothed. “Kara”, she moaned “You’re wearing far too many clothes, I want to feel your skin against mine”.

 

Kara totally focused on her task didn’t want to interrupt the slow conquest of her lover’s body and only reluctantly detached her mouth and hands from where they were previously busy and started undressing quickly until she was only wearing her underpants. Lena completely mesmerized by Kara’s muscular stature desperately wanted to trace those defined abdominals with her fingers or preferably her tongue.

 

But her attention was quickly drawn to the erection her lover was sporting, which threatened to break out of its confines. This caused heat to rise up to the brunette’s cheeks and a beautiful blush to colour her features.

 

Kara spurred on by Lena’s lustful gaze, resumed her previous activities and continued to lavish Lena’s round breasts with attention, alternating between broad licks and gentle suckles. When Kara was satisfied with her handy work, she blew on the still moist nipples and moved further down Lena’s body, licking and sucking every inch of pale skin on her descent.

 

Kara’s face hovered closely where Lena needed her the most, which made Lena’s hips grow restless in their search for the friction she desperately needed. Kara the diligent guard she was had to make sure a last time if Lena was okay with them taking the plunge. “Lee are you sure?” she asked never diverting her eyes from Lena’s. The only thing Lena was able to do at this point was to plead for her release.

 

“Please Kara”, she begged, ”I can’t wait anymore, I-I need you.” Kara who was doomed from the beginning couldn’t resist and gave in to her desires. She started by kissing up the brunette’s thighs until she reached her lover’s mound, where she nuzzled her dark pubic hair. Unable to resist any longer and compelled by the brunette’s heavenly smell, she licked slowly up Lena’s slit and revelled in the taste that invaded her mouth.

 

An electric current went through the princess, as the blonde’s soft tongue began to explore her most intimate parts with reverence, leaving no corner uncharted. Lena bit her lip to stifle the loud moan that was threatening to erupt, for fear to wake the whole castle and alert the guards that were further down the hall.

 

Kara placed Lena’s legs over her shoulders and circled her tongue around her lover’s clit, which made her buck her hips into her mouth. She then placed a strong arm over her lover’s lower regions to keep her in place and started circling her entrance with her tongue. A powerful tremor went through Lena and she couldn’t resist to fist Kara’s blonde tresses into her hands, which she used to guide her further into her.

 

“Please darling”, she begged. Kara finally relented, entering her with her warm tongue, tasting the brunette directly from the source and started thrusting in and out of her pussy, which had Lena throw her head back in ecstasy. Kara herself was getting incredibly aroused being surrounded by Lena’s musky sent and taste. She wanted Lena to look her in the eyes when she fell over the edge, so she detached herself from Lena’s core, earning a whine, but was soon replaced by a moan when she said, “I want you to look at me when you come undone love”.

 

She directed her gaze down to the blonde angel lying between her legs and watched with rapt attention, as Kara lowered her mouth to her core once again, thrusting back into her, whilst keeping eye contact. Lena was so incredibly aroused at this point that Kara’s chin was completely soaked with her juices. With every stroke Kara’s tongue was rubbing along her front wall, Lena rose higher and higher until her walls were starting to spasm around Kara’s skilful tongue.

 

The brunette had never experienced anything like it before and wondered if it always felt like this, or if the sensations were strengthened by the connection they shared. Her whole body started to tingle and she felt something powerful build up inside of her that asked to be finally unleashed.

 

Kara saw her lover’s struggle to hold back her impending orgasm and said the words that would throw her over the edge. “Come for me love”. Lena’s walls clamped on Kara’s tongue, pulling it deeper inside, while Lena’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and hips kept bucking into Kara’s mouth uncontrollably, when white hot pleasure exploded behind her eyes.

 

She had to muffle her moans by biting on her arm, otherwise she would have woken the whole castle with her cries of pleasure. Kara gently eased her down from her high, while cleaning her up, then moved back up to Lena to hold her in her strong embrace and had Lena burying her face into the crook of her neck.

 

When Lena regained control over her senses, she kissed the blonde’s neck, enjoying her lover’s strong arms that were encasing her in their strong embrace. She then broke the silence, asking quietly “Does it always feel like this?”

 

“I-I don’t know” The blonde said, “I have never been with someone before.” She then quickly added, concerned “Was it alright? I-I mean did I satisfy…”

 

The brunette only chuckled, saying “Darling, I didn’t know pleasure could feel this way. I have never experienced such an intense feeling ever before. You were exceptional.”

 

This caused the blonde to blush a dark crimson, hearing the brunette’s praise. The princess then kissed her passionately, wanting to erase any doubt from her guard’s mind and couldn’t help but let out a low groan, as she tasted herself on the blonde’s tongue.

 

The kiss quickly turned heated once again and the brunette could feel the blonde’s need radiate off of her in powerful waves. She urged the blonde to lay on her back, never breaking their kiss. She then started to move her mouth lower, applying kisses to the blonde’s neck and collarbones. She spent some time there, sucking and licking along the blonde’s pulse point, while her hand began to trace idle patterns on her defined abs.

 

She felt Kara’s breathing accelerate and her body trembling, as she neared the place where she needed her the most. She looked at her in concern, saying “It is alright darling I am going to take care of you”, recognizing the blonde’s expression for what it was, fear. She felt her heart breaking for this exceptional woman since she couldn’t begin to fathom how difficult it must be to always hide who you are, fearing to be discovered and punished for something you had no say in. You were simply born like this.

 

“Can I take these off?” The brunette asked tentatively, as she gently tugged on the blonde’s briefs. The blonde only let out a trembling sigh, hiding her face in the confines of the princess’ neck, nodding her consent imperceptibly.

 

When the last remaining fabric between them was finally gone, the brunette could only gawk at what was on display. The trembling blonde in her arms was huge and painfully erect, pre-cum already leaking from the tip.

 

Kara who felt stripped raw in front of the brunette, took her silence as a sign of hesitation and began to disentangle herself, trying to flee this embarrassing situation. But the brunette caught herself in time, tightening her hold on the blonde, saying “You don’t have to hide from me darling.” She then took the blonde’s face into her hands, adding “You are beautiful, so so beautiful and I am honoured to have the privilege to see all of you.”

 

The blonde was so moved by this, by the utter acceptance she could see reflected in the brunette’s jade eyes that for the first time in her life, she felt like she could really be herself with someone. She didn’t have to hide or pretend to be someone else to fit in, she had finally found someone who embraced all of her and this was a priceless gift.

 

Spurred on by this feeling of safety, the blonde kissed the other woman softly, giving her consent via her actions. The brunette understood the blonde’s gesture and resumed her hand’s downwards path. Once she reached the blonde’s member, she started stroking her gently, which caused the blonde to let out a low groan, enjoying the new sensation very much.

 

Of course, Kara had already pleasured herself, but this didn’t even come close to the feeling of ecstasy that was currently coursing through her. The brunette’s hand was just so soft and tentative. She was so close already since making the brunette come had painfully aroused her.

 

As the princess’ hand became more insistent, picking up on the cues of the blonde’s body quickly, Kara started to pant into the brunette’s mouth, nearing the edge rapidly. When the brunette’s hand finished her upwards stroke by circling the blonde’s tip with her thumb, the blonde could simply not hold back anymore, she warned the brunette, saying “I-I am so close, Lee”

 

“Let go darling” was her only response, as she accelerated her movement and tightened her hold its base. The blonde’s balls tightened and she felt the pressure in her shaft explode, as she came, spurting her release all over the brunette’s hand, while letting out a loud groan of pleasure.

 

Once the blonde had caught her breath, she felt small butterfly kisses being applied to her forehead and cheeks and looked up only to see concerned emerald eyes staring back at her. But the blonde quickly reassured her by smiling at her broadly and placing a sweet peck on the brunette’s lips.

 

But the brunette was not fully convinced, asking “Was it..”

 

But the blonde quickly cut her off, saying “You were wonderful love”, which earned her a giggle and a sweet kiss on the cheek.

 

//

 

Once they had both cleaned each other up with a lot of playful touches and banter, they had settled on the brunette’s bed, cuddling with each other under the covers until the brunette had started to tickle the blonde and Kara had retaliated by trapping the princess’ body under her own, keeping her hands in place by intertwining their fingers above her head.

 

Trying to switch their position, the princess then had tightened her legs around the blonde’s waist, pulling on her until the blonde was nestled between her parted legs and their lower halves were touching. They both burst out laughing, at the failed attempt to reverse the situation, but it quickly died down, as they noticed the position they were in.

 

They met halfway in a languorous kiss until Kara drew back, nipping at the brunette’s lower lip in the process. The brunette tried to follow the blonde’s mouth, but was kept in place by her guard’s tight grip, who was now sporting a smug smile.

 

The brunette only huffed at the blonde’s cockiness, but quickly answered with a smirk of her own, as she grinded her hips upwards into the blonde’s crotch. Kara instantly stiffened, as she felt herself harden once again since there was no barrier between their two bodies, her blue eyes becoming black.

 

She strengthened her grip on the brunette’s hands, starting to apply kisses and gentle bites to the brunette’s neck, while establishing a grinding motion with her hips. Lena gasped as she felt Kara’s member rubbing her clit slowly and couldn’t help but to give the blonde more room to lavish her neck.

 

Their hips had established a rhythm, when the brunette couldn’t take it anymore, needing something more concrete. “Kara, I need you inside” she whispered, when her walls started clenching around nothing.

 

The blonde looked up bewildered at that, asking “Lee, are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I want it to be you.” The brunette said, freeing one of her hands, caressing the blonde’s cheek.

 

“And this is truly what you want? I don’t want to hurt you Lena.” The blonde said, afraid to hurt the woman she loved.

 

“I know you will not hurt me Kara, I trust you with my life and my body.” The princess said earnestly.

 

“But you will tell me if it hurts or if I need to stop?” The young guard asked warily.

 

“Yes, I promise I will tell you love.” The brunette answered, gently stroking the blonde’s cheek with her thumb.

 

The blonde seemed to accept the brunette’s answer, letting go of her hands, bracing her own next to the brunette’s head, while they resumed their slow and sensual kiss. She then kissed down the brunette’s sternum, biting and nipping at her breasts, leaving marks where no one but her would see them.

 

She faced her lover once again, bracing her weight on her left arm, while her right one dipped lower, brushing through her wet folds, readying her for what was to come. Once she was satisfied with the brunette’s panting and writhing state, she redirected her attention back to those jade eyes that were now blown wide.

 

She asked the brunette’s approval one last time, before she situated herself at the brunette’s entrance, focusing on every single facial expression that could mean she was in pain. Her tip slowly pushed its way inside, which caused the woman under her to stiffen and tighten her jaw in pain.

 

The brunette exhaled through her nose forcefully, trying to push through the pain. But the blonde ever aware of her lover’s state immediately stopped, blue eyes filled with concern. When pained emeralds met those deep blue hues, the brunette tried to reassure her concerned lover by saying, “It’s alright darling keep going, but slowly.”

 

The blonde was not fully convinced yet, but followed her request nonetheless, moving her hips forward gently. She was able to burry herself a bit deeper, when the princess whimpered in pain and the blonde immediately panicked, saying “I am hurting you, I am going to pull out now.”

 

But Lena would have none of it, saying “Darling, please don’t, it is going to get better, I promise, I just need to get accustomated to the feeling.”

 

The blonde frowned deeply, but trusted the brunette’s decision, continuing to inch forward slowly, as to nut hurt her further. She needed to focus in order to not just sheath herself to the hilt, taking care of her own pleasure. The brunette just felt so good around her, so tight, so warm, squeezing her shaft.

 

A little while later the blonde was buried completely in a panting Lena, who was trying to get accustomated to this feeling of fullness. It still hurt a lot, but the pain was slowly being replaced by a pleasant sensation. The blonde on her part was still fighting a war with herself, wanting nothing more than to pound into the brunette, chasing her own relief, but she wanted this to be a pleasant experience to the both of them, so she waited patiently.

 

“You can slowly move now love” Lena said, brushing some of the blonde’s hair behind her ears. Kara then started withdrawing, then moving back in slowly. She kept this slow rhythm for a while until she felt the brunette drawing her in with each of her thrusts. Lena, who was beginning to enjoy herself since the pain had now nearly vanished, tightened her legs around the guard’s waist, drawing her in.

 

The blonde interpreted this as a positive sign and started thrusting with a bit more vigour, feeling small beats of sweat forming on her back, still fighting with the urge to piston in and out of the woman beneath her. “That’s it my love you’re doing great, keep looking at me” the blonde said, redirecting the brunette’s gaze towards her. Lena could only grip her back, desperately trying to hold onto something, as pleasure began to course through her with every stroke of the blonde’s shaft along her front wall.

 

Kara knew that she was doing something right, when she felt the brunette’s legs tightening around her waist and her movements becoming easier, as the princess opened up to her, spreading her legs wider. The brunette then started to meet her thrusts, moaning ever time the blonde would draw back until only her tip remained and push back in until their hips were moulded together.

 

“How are you feeling love” The blonde then asked breathless, wanting to make sure the brunette was still doing alright.

 

“So full” The brunette responded breathlessly, tightening her walls around the blonde’s member, which cause the blonde to groan and tighten her hands on the bed sheets. 

 

“If you keep doing that, I won’t be able to last much longer. You feel so good around me Lena.” The blonde said clenching her jaw, concentrating not to come right that second.

 

“Faster Kara” The brunette whimpered, throwing her head back. Kara could do nothing but comply, as she was mesmerized by the light sheen of sweat covering the brunette’s body and the way her breasts were bouncing with every single one of her thrusts. The blonde was nearing her limit, but she refused to take her pleasure before the brunette, so she accelerated her powerful thrusts, entranced by the sounds their lovemaking was producing.

 

“Don’t stop” The brunette chanted, as she felt her peak nearing and her walls tightening around the blonde. Suddenly, the dam broke and the brunette came hard around the still thrusting blonde, arching her back in ecstasy. The blonde quickly closed the distance between them, having anticipated the loud scream the brunette was about to release, as she swallowed her moans until they were no more than soft mewls.

 

She helped her ride out her pleasure and she was beginning to pull out, when the brunette stopped her, panting, “What are you doing?”

 

“If I keep going I will release inside of you” The blonde said looking conflicted.

 

“Please don’t, I want to feel you, all of you.” The brunette murmured, tightening her hold around the blonde’s waist, urging her to keep going.

 

It wasn’t long before the blonde felt the brunette come undone a second time, which prompted her to release inside of her, painting her walls white, while the brunette kept milking her for all she was worth.

 

They both breathed heavily, as they tried to recover from their powerful orgasms. Once they had regained some semblance of control over their bodies, the brunette started to trace idle patterns along the blonde’s spine, which caused her to hum contentedly, while the blonde applied butterfly kisses along the princess’ neck and collarbones.

 

They basked in this post coital bliss for what felt like hours until the blonde pulled out, making sure she didn’t hurt the brunette in the process. They were both disappointed at the loss of this intimate contact, but were happy to enjoy the intimacy of being in each other’s arms all the same.

 

No words were spoken, as they both felt like they were not enough to convey the depth of their connection. The blonde gathered the sheets that had fallen of the bed in their previous activities, covering their bodies with its soothing weight. Once they had settled under the covers, the brunette snuggled into her side, placing her head on the blonde’s shoulder, while the blonde’s arms encircled her waist, applying one last kiss to the princess’ forehead.

 

They both fell asleep like this, cocooned in each other’s arms, enjoying the warmth the other provided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.   
> I am a bit weary about the love scene since it is my first ever G!P smut and I hope I captured the emotion between the two protagonists well. If you feel like it could have been written differently or if I didn't capture the moment well, please let me know, so that I can improve myself for the next time.   
> I didn't know if it was the right way to introduce Rhea and Mon-El, but it just felt right to clear the air of some of the secrets.   
> As usual, feel free to leave constructive criticism or your thoughts, as well as kudos. They're always highly appreciated.


	14. Restless slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> First of all, thank you all for all your nice comments and kudos since they always spur me on to continue with this story.  
> Once again sorry for the delay, but a lot of my time has been taken up by work and I admittedly didn't know how to bridge the gap between where I left off the story last time and where I want the story to go. Anyways, I hope that I did an acceptable job.  
> I would also like to mention that the end of this chapter is NSFW, so if you would prefer to skip that part you are very welcome to do so.  
> That being said, I hope you guys enjoy the update.

 

Lena was confused, when she woke up without the blonde by her side, in what seemed like the middle of the night if the moonlight peeking through her windows was anything to go by. She could have sworn that they had spent last night together.

 

And what an incredible night it had been, the princess smiled to herself, stretching her pleasantly sore body. The blonde had been so gentle with her, making sure she felt comfortable with their progress. Still, the princess wondered, where the blonde had run off to.

 

Dread started filling the brunette, as she feared that the blonde might have had second thoughts, regretting what had transpired between them the previous night. Or she might just have sneaked into the palace kitchens to find something edible, the brunette thought, well versed with the blonde’s extensive eating habits since the feast.

 

So, the brunette covered her naked body, deciding to go in search of her blonde lover. Surprisingly, she didn’t have any difficulties sneaking through the multiple hallways of the palace since most of the guards seemed to have deserted their position. “That is odd” Lena thought, as she couldn’t remember this ever happening before.

 

She brushed it off though, realizing that the guard’s shifts might just be about to change. She gladly took this opportunity to get to the kitchens unnoticed, but was soon disappointed, when she noticed that the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

 

Something in the back of her head told her that something must be terribly wrong, as she noticed that the guards had still not reappeared. The halls were simply empty and this oppressing quietness made the princess feel highly uneasy, as her footsteps seemed to echo loudly on the cold stone and she increasingly felt like being observed by some invisible force.

 

Her feet felt like they were moving all on their own, in their quest to find the blonde with whom she always felt safe. Her feet led her through the winding palace hallways until she was standing in front of tall wooden double doors of the throne room. She felt compelled to enter, even though her rational mind told her that Kara would most likely not be in there.

 

But her hands were already moving on their own accord, pushing those heavy doors open until she could slip through them, letting them slide shut behind her. The room was eerily dark and laden with an underlying tension that made the brunette shiver and want to turn around, but for some unknown reason her feet kept moving forward, wanting to get to the bottom of things.

 

Illuminated by the clear moonlight, peeking through the tall windows, stood her mother’s throne on top of its pristine dais, striking an imposing figure. But the princess belatedly noticed that it was not empty, a dark figure was sitting in it.  By the type and the material of this person’s clothes it could only be a very wealthy man, the brunette concluded. However, she couldn’t make out his features since his face was turned down to the cold tiles beneath in contemplation.

 

When the man raised his head, seemingly noticing someone else’s presence, the brunette was shocked to see that it was her future husband that was staring back at her, sitting in her mother’s throne, as if it was his birth right to do so. His once emotionless face turned up into a satisfied smirk, as he recognized who it was. Lena was about to give him a piece of her mind for having the audacity to sit in her mother’s throne, when she noticed that they were not alone in the room.

 

Her cutting remark was abandoned once she realized someone was kneeling at his feet, head bend down in defeat and their hands tied behind their back. From her farther off position, she could not make out the person’s features, but could clearly see that their face had been beaten so harshly that it had adopted an unnatural colour and was swollen in multiple places. 

 

The only cues that gave away that the person was actually a woman, were that her once blonde hair was caked in sweat and blood and that the rags she wore as clothes were hanging off of her thin frame, revealing her pale and dirty skin. The woman was undernourished Lena was sure of it, her cheeks completely hollowed out and her collarbones as sharp as knives. She felt incredibly sorry for this woman who had seemingly gone through hell and back and for some unknown reason she couldn’t shake the familiarity that she felt towards this stranger.

 

She was caught out of her contemplation, when she heard Mon-El’s sickeningly sweet voice address the other person in the room. “Look who has graced us with her presence and has come to see you, slave”. He said to the shivering woman.

 

The woman then slowly raised her head, presumably afraid to anger her master until her face was completely bared to the brunette. Lena’s breath caught in her throat, as she took in the washed out blue eyes that had once held so much life and love in them, which was now replaced by emptiness and laden with so much pain.

 

Tears welled up in the brunette’s eyes, as she murmured “Kara”, her lips trembling, as she let out a sob.

 

“Do you recognize this woman” Mon-El then asked a still trembling and shivering blonde. But the blonde’s eyes remained blank seemingly not recognizing the brunette. She just shook her head in the negative, focusing her eyes back on the floor. Tears were running down Lena’s cheeks now, as she witnessed her love being so broken and helpless. Gone was the once proud and smiling girl, replaced by a mere shell of the person she once was.

 

“What have you done to her” Lena shouted accusingly, her sight blurry from the torrent of tears escaping her eyes.

 

“You know my beloved wife, she was absolutely convinced that you would come and free her. I have honestly never seen anyone believing in something as fiercely, it was quite inspiring, really.  This conviction kept her soul alive for many months. She fought body and soul, refusing to tell me anything about your weaknesses, but eventually reason out won folly and she realized that you would never come. I had to see how her fire extinguished, how her soul broke, replacing it by this.” He said motioning at Kara’s beaten and motionless body.

 

“Of course, she never told us anything no matter what we did to her or how much we tortured her. Until one day I understood that your biggest weakness had been in my grasp all along and that I hadn’t even noticed it. What would your mother say if she knew that her last living heir was nothing but a disgrace that had defiled her dynasty. That her grandchildren were nothing but bastards procreated through this illegitimate and filthy union. She would be ashamed and disgusted of her own blood.” He said with contempt.

 

The brunette wanted to reach out and take the blonde away from this evil man’s grasp that had hurt her so much, but she couldn’t, she was rooted to the spot. “Kara, please” Lena cried, trying to get the blonde’s attention, but she didn’t even seem to recognize her own name, which made the brunette cry even harder.

 

“Although I would like nothing more than to see you suffering, experiencing day in and day out that the woman you love is nothing but a shadow of herself, I will grant her mercy by my sword, ending her miserable existence. I want you to know what it feels like, when what you cherish the most is taken away from you.” He sneered, brandishing his sword over the unmoving blonde’s head, who didn’t realize the danger she was in.

 

Lena screamed at the blonde to move out of the way, throwing herself onto the steps leading up to the dais, trying to get to her before it was too late, but Mon-El was quicker, plunging his sword into the blonde’s back like the coward he was. The last thing Lena saw, which branded itself into the brunette’s memory forever were Kara’s lifeless eyes that awaited death as if it was an absolution.

 

//

 

Lena woke up screaming in the middle of the night, trashing and trying to escape the gentle hands that were trying to prevent her from hurting herself. She heard a faint voice calling to her from the distance, as she felt like she was drowning in a cold and deep sea. But it was her favourite voice that was calling to her and she wanted nothing more than to reach out to it and finally brake the surface.

 

“Lena, Lena, please Lee you need to come back to me” She heard her favourite voice say distressed until she finally emerged from her trance like state. “It’s alright love, you’re safe, you’re safe. I am here, I’ve got you.” She heard Kara’s soothing voice say.

 

Kara had been extremely alarmed, as she had felt the brunette get restless in the throes of a nightmare next to her. She had gotten even more distressed, as the brunette started crying and murmuring in her sleep. She didn’t know what to do, so she had tried to speak soothingly to the brunette, but as the brunette’s state started worsening and she had started trashing violently, the blonde had tried to stabilize her until she was able to get through her nightmare induced haze.

 

When the brunette woke up screaming, Kara had immediately grasped the brunette’s face, trying to get her to look her in the eyes, but all she saw were unresponsive and unrecognizing green eyes that were widened in fear. She had never seen anything the like ever before and didn’t know how to get through to the brunette until she remembered the strategy her sister had used when she had been subject to similar nightmare induced panic attacks after their parents’ death.

 

So, she positioned the brunette in her lap, merging their bodies as if they were one. Indeed, you could not make out where one body ended and the other began, so close was their embrace. Kara then started gently rocking the still violently shaking and sobbing brunette, speaking soothing words into her ear. She then took Lena’s head in her hands, angling it so that her ear was resting against the steady beat of the blonde’s heart, saying “Focus exclusively on my heartbeat and match my breathing Lee.”

 

The brunette tried to do as she was told, gripping onto the blonde’s back for dear life, tears running down her face, soaking the blonde’s body. She listened to the soothing thump, thump of the blonde’s heart, blending out all other surrounding noises and dark thoughts she had, as she repeated in her head like a mantra. “It was only a nightmare, she is alive, she is here, she is not in danger.”

 

The blonde held the brunette’s shivering body tightly, caressing her dark hair soothingly, knowing full well that pressure was important to ground someone during such situations, until her sobs slowly started subsiding. She then started applying small butterfly kisses to the brunette’s head, caressing along her sweaty back gently.

 

The sound of Kara’s heart made the rhythm of her own heart settle and her breathing return back to normal, or what could be described as normal after a nightmare of that magnitude. As the princess started reminiscing the content of said dream, she clung to Kara even tighter, trying to press herself into her body, so that no space remained between the two lovers, making sure that this moment right there, was not a dream.

 

“H-he killed you” Lena cried. “Mon-El, he-he t-tortured you and then he killed you b-before my ey-eyes” She sobbed uncontrollably.

 

“Shhh love, it’s alright, I am here and I am not going anywhere.” Kara said soothingly, peppering Lena’s dark tresses with kisses.

 

“I-I tried to stop him, but he took you a-away from me. It felt s-so real. Please promise me that you won’t let him separate us” Lena said, eyes wide and misty.

 

“Lee, look at me” Kara said, drawing the brunette’s attention away from her dark thoughts momentarily. “It was just a dream. Mon-El doesn’t know about us and he never will. Why would he try to hurt me? In his eyes, I am no apparent rival to him, at least not in the romantic department. Do you really think that me being a woman is not convenient to your mother’s arrangement? They would never, in a million years believe that I am your lover. They didn’t just choose me as your guard, because of my abilities, but because I am a woman, to appease the Daxamites’ fear that you might have an affair with a male guard.”

 

“Now that I think about it, everything starts making sense. Lillian needed me to eliminate the threat the Spheer’s were posing by dragging their name through the mud and because your lovely mother in law would have never agreed to you having a male guard with you at all times. Not to mention sleeping in your chambers since people would start questioning your purity.” Kara said, realizing that she had been a pawn in the Queen’s game all along.

 

Even though Lena didn’t like what the blonde was implying, it relieved some of her fears nonetheless and the fog in her eyes started to clear. “You were not chosen as my guard because you are a woman and no threat to my marriage, but because your actions speak for themselves.” Lena said trying to reassure her lover. “You are brave, loyal and always put other’s wellbeing before your own and if my mother did not assign you as my guard because of all those things that make you unique then she is blind.” Lena said treading her finger through Kara’s long blonde locks, pecking her gently on the lips.

 

When Kara did not react, seemingly lost in thought. Lena began to worry, asking “What is troubling you, darling?”

 

But how could Kara tell her that she was in fact not as loyal as Lena made her out to be, but a traitor that would soon start to gather intel, to end her mother’s reign prematurely. She was sure that what they both shared was not just an act, but she was not sure if their bond was strong enough to withstand such a huge admission.

 

Her life was not the only one on the line. There were other people, Joo’n, Alex and all the other members of the resistance, including their families who would be instantly executed if the organization’s existence or its members ever came to light. But on the other hand, she had already nearly lost the woman she loved, because she had a secret she did not want to divulge.

 

But then she thought of the nightmare Lena just had and didn’t want to add to her lover’s distress, so against better judgement, she said nothing, postponing the revelation to another, more suitable moment. But the question was, is there a suitable time or place to make such a life altering confession. Kara believed not, but maybe the right moment would present itself, she told herself unconvincingly.

 

“I am just worried about you” Kara said, which was true. “Do you have those nightmares often? I mean not with me specifically, but other similar situations?” She then asked concerned.

 

“Yes, I do have them regularly, but since you are around, I don’t have them as often anymore.” Lena admitted sadly. “It is actually the first time, they came back since we have become familiar with each other.” Lena added.

 

“But I think that seeing Mon-El for the first time may have triggered this development. I am scared of marrying him, but I know that it is the right thing for our people if we want to have a small chance at peace.” Lena said, divulging why she had agreed to this union, in the first place, which made Kara admire the brunette all the more. She was willing to sacrifice her happiness for her people and this is what would make her a great Queen one day.

 

“Mother promised me a ten-year period, in which our people could recover from the war against Daxam. Hopefully, she will then be able to see, what common benefits can be achieved through a peaceful coexistence, based on trade and amicable relations.” Lena said passionately.

 

“You always talk about how brave I am Lena Luthor, but you are the bravest one in this room.” When Lena tried to protest, Kara continued. “Courage doesn’t necessarily mean throwing oneself into harm’s way recklessly. Courage is overcoming your biggest fears for something you believe in. Exchanging your own happiness for the greater good is something not a lot of people would be willing or able to do, but you didn’t hesitate one second and that is why I..” Kara said, the word lodging in her throat, eyes widening.

 

Lena looked at the blonde intently, curious about what she would say. “That’s why I, that’s why I jumped in front of that arrow, knowing that those could be my last moments on this earth, in order to save you. You inspire people, you inspired me and that is a weapon much more powerful than Lillian’s and the Daxamite’s armies reunited.”

 

Lena was moved at Kara’s words, but couldn’t help but turn her attention towards the healing wound that was now adorning the blonde’s torso. She didn’t hear what Kara said next, as she intently focused on the forming scar. She kissed around it gently, trying to convey how grateful she was to still have the blonde in her life since she didn’t know if she would have had the strength to get through the upcoming months without Kara’s support.

 

Kara sensed this shift in mood, knowing full well that Lena was starting to go down a dangerous path, once again. So, Kara tried to divert her attention from the topic at hand, saying “You should rest.”

 

Lena who couldn’t hide her tiredness, the having been worn out by the earlier events, asked trying to suppress a yawn very unconvincingly. “What about you?”

 

“I will watch over you” Kara responded and when Lena tried to argue, she added “Besides watching you sleep is much more interesting than my own nightmares. You are aware that you look adorable, when you sleep, right?” The blonde asked, taunting the princess.

 

“You are lying” Lena said, hiding her face in the blonde’s neck in embarrassment, biting the skin there gently.

 

“I would never dare lie about such a serious topic” Kara said laughing, which earned her a light shove from the princess. Kara then began reluctantly disentangling herself from the brunette, repositioning them so that she was lying on her back, holding the princess close to her chest, caressing her back soothingly.  

 

She then gathered the blanket that had fallen off the bed in Lena’s nightmare induced struggle, enveloping them in a warm cocoon.

 

Kara’s heart melted, when sleepy jade eyes looked up at her blearily, fighting off her exhaustion. “Sleep well my love” Kara said softly, leaning down to kiss Lena’s forehead lovingly, resting her chin on those dark tresses.

 

And that is how Lena peacefully fell asleep, cradled in her guard’s loving embrace with her hand positioned on the blonde’s chest, feeling the steady beat of her heart, her earlier nightmare all but forgotten.  

 

//

 

When Lena woke up, she stretched her sore body, sighing contentedly, which earned her a soft chuckle from the person lying next to her. She opened her eyes and was met by the sight of one Kara Danvers, with her head propped up on her hand, smiling down at her. Her angelic face was encased by a soft halo provided by the sun that was beginning to filter through the open window, which only accentuated the sapphire colour of her eyes, glinting like two gems, in the dark.

 

The sheets were pooling around her waist, exposing the entirety of her toned upper body, drawing particular attention to the blonde’s developed abdominal muscles, as well as her perky breasts.

 

The smug look on Kara’s face told her that she had been caught, which caused the princess to blush crimson, hiding her face in her pillow. When she didn’t seem to want to emerge from her hiding spot, Kara tried to coax her face out of the pillow by applying small butterfly kisses up Lena’s arm, over her shoulder until she finally relented, exposing the white column of her neck to the blonde.

 

Kara used this opportunity to run her nose along Lena’s throat breathing in her unique floral sent, mixed with the sweat from the activities of the night before. She then started applying ever more insistent kisses up the brunette’s neck until she reached her sharp jaw. Lena chose this moment to face the blonde, finding her lips that had immediately collided with the brunette’s.

 

They kissed slowly at first, enjoying the lazy rhythm of the kiss until Lena’s tongue swiped at Kara’s bottom lip, requesting entrance. Kara let out a pleasant sound, immediately granting access to the brunette’s warm tongue. Their lips met passionately for what felt like hours until they both couldn’t take it anymore, wanting a more intimate contact.

 

“I have always prided myself for the control I retained over my body” Kara said panting. “But every time I am near you, it seems to fly out of the window” She added breathlessly, feeling herself harden. “I am crazy about you, Lena Luthor.”

 

“If it helps, you have the same effect on me” Lena said equally affected by the blonde’s mere presence.

 

“The we should definitely do something about it” Kara said, seemingly pleased with that admission, kissing down the princess’ torso until she reached one of her full breasts. She was about to wrap her lips around the rosy peak, when a soft knock cam at the door and a voice filtered through the only separation.

 

 “May I come in your Highness? I bring your freshly washed clothes” Came Jess’ voice at the other end of the door.

 

Kara only groaned at the interruption, dropping her head on the brunette’s abdomen, which caused the brunette to laugh softly at the blonde’s irritated expression, unhappy that their small bubble had been burst and replaced by reality.

 

Kara was then shooed out of the spacious bed and immediately went in search of her discarded clothes from the night before, but only decided to wear her less formal attire since it was only Jess who brought the laundry. Meanwhile, Lena picked up the gown she usually wore for sleeping and straightened her hair, so as to not look like she had been ravaged the night before.

 

Once they were both sitting on their respective beds, Lena on her giant and comfortable one and Kara on her small and hard cot on the floor, the princess called for her maid to come in. They exchanged a few platitudes, Jess asking how they had slept and whether Kara’s cot was as uncomfortable as it looked. To which Kara just answered that she had already slept on worse.

 

The maid quickly excused herself as both assured her that Kara was fully capable of helping the princess get dressed for the day since Lena had decided to wear more comfortable clothes anyway. They then asked a guard to bring warm water to fill the tub on the other side of the partition in the room, so that the princess could get clean after her eventful night, the guards being used to hearing the princess in the midst of a terrible nightmare.

 

 Kara carried the buckets to the tub, pouring their contents into it, testing if the water was at a comfortable temperature. When Lena emerged from the other side of the partition, she was as naked as the day she was born, which robbed Kara of her breath, as she was not able to formulate a coherent thought.

 

Lena then stepped into the tub seductively, never breaking the blonde’s intense gaze until she lowered herself into the familiar warmth and feeling of cleanliness the water always provided. She revelled in the pleasant smell of jasmine that enveloped her soothingly.

 

However, when Lena noticed that Kara hadn’t moved an inch since she had lowered herself into the bath, she asked “What are you waiting for? Join me.” With an arched eyebrow.

 

Kara seemed to emerge out of her frozen state at that, asking disbelievingly “J-join you?”

 

“Yes darling, join me in the bath. There is enough water and space for the both of us. Besides, you want to look presentable for your first day as my guard, don’t you?” Lena asked.

 

But Kara was only able to run her fingers along the rim of the tub reverently since she had never even touched such a piece of art, let alone set foot in it. Lena immediately noticed the blonde’s inner turmoil, berating herself at having assumed that her lover was familiar with such things, forgetting that Kara might be uncomfortable with such pageantry.

 

Kara confirmed her suspicions by admitting that she had in fact never taken a bath, except the times she was allowed to use the underground baths of the palace during the games. Otherwise, the blonde had always used the stream or a small wooden bowl to refresh herself quickly and wash off most of the grime. So, it was understandable that Kara might feel out of place.

 

She had not had the opportunity to admire the princess’ chambers the night before in her haste to get her out of her clothes, but now that she was aware of her surroundings, she felt a little intimidated by the splendour and the sheer size of the room. Kara had always been used to a simple life since her parents didn’t possess a lot, but they had had each other, so whether they were rich or poor, it never mattered to any of them.

 

The same applied to the life they had led since their parents’ death. Joo’n had been extremely kind, in giving them a home, so they were not in a position to complain about their situation since what mattered was that they were alive and together.

 

“It’s alright Kara. You can get in” Lena said in her most gentle voice, trying to coax the blonde out if her thoughts.

 

Kara then removed her clothes until she was bared before the raven-haired beauty once again. Lena couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath at the glorious sight, making room for the blonde to enter the tub that would easily fit the both of them. Kara lowered herself into the water behind the brunette, her back resting against the side of the tub with a content Lena reclined in her strong embrace.

 

Kara revelled in the heavenly sent of the bathing oils that was enveloping them and the feeling of having the princess resting against her chest. She hummed contentedly, as she fully relaxed into the water, tightening her arms around the woman between her legs, kissing her shoulder, then nuzzling her neck affectionately. Before she could fall asleep, she started rinsing Lena’s hair with a small bowl that was resting next to the tub, then began to lath the princess’ silky dark hair with the richly scented bathing oils.

 

Lena moaned at the exquisite sensation Kara’s massages were providing to her scalp, to the point that she was mere putty in the blonde’s hands. Lena relaxed even more into the blonde’s embrace, as she began to hum a soft tune, almost basking her into sleep, but was prevented from doing so, when Kara started gently rinsing her now clean hair.

 

Once Lena’s hair was devoid of any residue lotion, Kara took a wash cloth and began to run it along the brunette’s body, avoiding any sensitive areas, at first. She established a rhythm, starting with Lena’s arms, moving along to her shoulders and neck, then continued with her smooth back. Eventually, she decided to proceed with the brunette’s calves, which were followed by her alluring thighs.

 

Suddenly, Lena was wide awake, her breathing beginning to accelerate at the blonde’s ministrations, when her hand moved closer to the place where she needed her the most. However, she was quickly disappointed, when Kara decided to change her course of action, running the cloth over her breastplate.

 

The princess was about to voice her frustration, when the cloth continued its path around and then over her sensitive breasts. Lena started panting, when Kara’s teasing hand ran down her belly teasingly, while her other hand took over its spot on her breast, cupping the soft flesh in the palm of her hand, then kneading it gently.

 

The combination of the warm water surrounding her delicate peaks and the touch of her guard’s calloused hands were making shivers run down her back and her heartrate accelerate. This sensation was only accentuated, when the blonde started gently nipping at her neck, while she tweaked the brunette’s nipple between her thumb and forefinger, rolling the nub gently.

 

Lena rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder, allowing her fuller access to her neck, which Kara quickly took advantage of, sucking on the offered pale flesh. The washcloth lay forgotten at the bottom of the tub, as Kara’s hand started caressing Lena’s hip, which caused the princess to let out the most delectable of sounds.

 

“Kara…” Lena breathed out, urging the blonde to finally stop teasing her. Of course, it wasn’t noticeable in the water, but the blonde’s ministrations had aroused the brunette to no end, causing wetness to escape from between her legs.

 

Kara couldn’t resist any more either. She needed to feel Lena, now. So, when Kara’s fingers moved further south, making contact with Lena’s mound, they both gasped at the same time. “Is this alright?” Kara whispered in the princess’ ear, wanting to make sure that she was comfortable with their progress.

 

“Y-Yes” Lena whimpered feeling overwhelmed by the dual stimulation she was being given by the blonde’s strong hands. One still playing with her full breasts, while the other gently circled the brunette’s clit, which prompted Lena’s hips to roll into the blonde’s hand, desperately seeking more contact.

 

When Kara sensed the princess’ growing impatience, she moved her hand lower, circling the brunette’s entrance instead. Despite being submerged in water, Kara could feel copious amounts of wetness leaking out of the princess’ entrance. The realization that she was causing this and the feeling of the brunette’s hot body against her painfully aroused her as well, causing her lower regions to stand at attention.

 

In order to distract Lena from the pain that would surely follow, Kara lifted the brunette’s chin, so that their lips could meet in a passionate kiss that saw their tongues chasing each other. When the blonde started sucking on the princess’ tongue, she simultaneously inserted one digit into her tight channel slowly, causing Lena’s eyes to widen in surprise and slight discomfort.

 

At first, Kara had difficulties moving her finger in and out since the princess’ walls were wrapped around the single digit tightly, but they gradually unclenched as the brunette relaxed and the feeling became more pleasurable. Kara was now able to move more easily, being thus able to increase her pace, encouraged by the breathless sounds Lena was making next to her ear.

 

Once the brunette’s hips started to meet the blonde’s thrusts and Lena’s sounds of pleasure were increasing in volume and frequency, Kara took this as her permission to insert a second digit into her lover. Lena whimpered as she felt thoroughly filled once again, clamping down on the blonde’s fingers reflexively.

 

Lena felt like she was in heaven. The blonde’s fingers were moving in and out of her, while curling deliciously at the end of each thrust. She soon felt pressure start to coil in her lower belly, once the blonde’s movements accelerated, while the brunette planted her own feet on the bottom of the tub, giving herself more leverage to meet the blonde’s ministrations.

 

The added stimulation provided by the blonde’s encouraging words and the renewed assault on her now stiff nipples elicited high pitched moans from the brunette, who grasped the blonde’s hair, guiding their mouths back together in a clash of tongues and teeth, while her other hand held onto the side of the tub for dear life.  

 

Lena threw her head back in ecstasy, as powerful tremors wracked her body and she finally came on the blonde’s fingers, biting into the blonde’s shoulder to stifle her moans. Kara kept moving her fingers gently, helping her ride out the powerful orgasm she just had, while the brunette hid her face in the confines of the blonde’s neck.

 

Once Lena had gone limp in Kara’s arms, Kara withdrew her fingers slowly, eliciting a quite gasp from the brunette. She then tightened her toned arms around the princess, kissing the top of her head lovingly. Once Lena started to shiver, because the endorphins had worn off and she now felt the water cooling down quickly. Kara led them out of the water quickly mindful of her lover’s wellbeing.  

 

Once they were both dry and dressed the blonde’s stomach started to groan, which caused the brunette to let out a soft laugh, unsurprised at this development since it was already nearing midday.

 

//

 

“Mother what is going on?” Lena asked, as she saw the whole palace bustling with activity before the two love birds were even able to reach the palace kitchens, the blonde’s presence grounding her.

 

“We are leaving for Daxam, dear didn’t I tell you that?” Lillian responded innocently.

 

“No, you forgot to mention that small detail.” Lena said clenching her teeth and willing herself to not jump at her mother’s throat.

 

“Well now that you are aware, I would suggest you gather your belongings, because we are leaving tomorrow, at first light.” The Queen said with finality.

 

“But why do we need to go to Daxam in the first place? Why can’t we just stay here?” The princess asked bewildered.

 

“Because your wedding will take place in Daxam, as the tradition prescribes it, try to keep up, will you?” The Queen said impatiently.

 

“But I thought the wedding would not take place for another few months or so” Lena said confused.

 

“Plans have been altered, dear. Preparations are already underway in Daxam, which means that in two month’s time you will be standing at the altar, pledging your life to his.” Lillian said sweetly, which caused the brunette’s blood to boil in her veins, while Kara only tried to keep a neutral face, attempting to hide just how affected she was by that revelation, in front of the Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks for reading and being so invested in this story. I greatly appreciate your continuous support.  
> I am interested to hear your thoughts about this chapter since it was more of a filler chapter and I wasn't really sure if it would fit into the flow of the story. I just wanted to give our two love birds some kind of reprieve and happiness before the storm.  
> I promise that next chapter will be much more interesting, featuring more of kara's past, which will drive the plot forward.  
> As always, kudos and especially comments are always appreciated and taken to heart, even though I rarely answer.


	15. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As always thanks for all the comments and kudos, I always love to hear your thoughts.   
> This chapter is a bit smaller than my usual chapters since I will be away for a few days and didn't want to make you wait until I am back to upload something.   
> This is a sort of set up chapter in which you might already get a little glimpse at where the story is heading. So, I would really like to hear your thoughts about that.   
> That being said, I hope you enjoy the update.

The palace was like an anthill. Everyone was preparing for the great departure, running around to be able to leave according to the Queen’s plans. The announcement had taken everyone by surprise, only a few select people knowing about the diplomatic endeavour.

 

Therefore, servants were running around, gathering everything that would be needed, as well as readying the carriages that would take them to the Daxamite capital. Of course, the Queen would not take on this trip unprotected. That is why her entire mounted personal guard, composed of her most loyal followers and skilled warriors, as well as a unit of 150 strong infantrymen were flanking the carriages to ensure safe travels since more men marching into the Daxamite capital would be interpreted as an act of war. 

 

Of course, the Queen had given clear instructions to her most trustworthy advisors, should she die in an ambush on the road or should the Daxamites break their arrangement. Orders were to lock down the kingdom immediately, no one got out and no one got in without thoroughly being searched beforehand. Anyone suspected of having aided her assassination would be executed as an example. Lillian Luthor never left anything to chance, always being one step ahead of her opponents.

 

But she didn’t count on it since both parties had as much to gain from this arrangement and would not risk severing the bond they were tentatively creating. Lillian didn’t want to admit it, but the war with Daxam had been hard on her Kingdom, her army, her food storages and her coffers. Her army wouldn’t have lasted another harsh winter against the invaders, at this point. Squeezing the population dry in the form of raised taxes could only go on for so long, as nothing remained except the clothes on their backs broken from labour.

 

Aligning themselves with their archenemy would thus be a welcome reprieve for her men since they would only need to raid weaker kingdoms should the time come.

 

//

 

Kara ran to the smithy as fast as she could to inform her sister about the new and sudden development. She also needed to gather her things in order to be ready to take on the journey that awaited them.

 

When she entered the building, she could hear metal clashing against metal and was relieved to see a familiar face. Standing a few feet from her was Joo’n Joon’z in all his muscular glory, hitting the iron into its desired shape. It felt like ages since she hadn’t seen the bear of a man and once she had made her presence known, she immediately threw herself into his strong arms, revelling in the proximity she had greatly missed.

 

Joo’n emitted a delighted laugh, twirling Kara around like he did when she was still a child, holding her close to his broad chest. “It’s so good to see you Joo’n” Kara said, releasing him from the bone crushing hug.

 

“I am happy to see you too, Kara” He said smiling. “It seems you made quite the impression on everyone here, while I was away” He added good naturedly, but with a tint of disapproval, unhappy that the blonde had exposed herself to danger in such a manner.

 

“That is actually why I am here” Kara said cringing, noticing the smith’s face hardening. “Queen Lillian revealed this morning that a large party will leave for Daxam, tomorrow”

 

“When do you leave?” Joo’n asked, his expression unreadable.

 

“We leave at first light” Kara said, sighing dejectedly. “Before you say anything” Kara said, cutting off Joo’n’s reply. “I have no choice but to go, I am the princess’ personal guard after all and not going would be breaking my oath of loyalty and you know what would happen if I do” The blonde said gulping.

 

“I am perfectly aware of the consequences such a decision would entail, but that will not stop me from worrying. You’re entering the lion’s den and for all you know, this could be a trap” Joo’n said, face etched in worry.

 

“I know, but what choice do I have?” Kara asked. “My decision has been made. I only came here to say goodbye” She then added with finality.

 

“Look at the accomplished woman you have become” Joo’n said pride radiating off of him. “Although I am not thrilled with your decision, this is your duty and I knew that something of the sort would eventually happen. You have always been thriving for something bigger, something that I cannot give you” Joo’n said resigned. Kara tried to protest, but he silenced her, saying “It is true, ever since you were a child, you were always running off to the next adventure. You want to discover the world and take on new challenges, I see the thrill in that, but you are right, you won’t be able to achieve that if you stay within these walls.”

 

“Whatever you choose to do, I will support you” Joo’n said determinedly. “But please, promise me that you will be careful. A lot of dangers lie hidden in Daxam. You will be confronted with numerous enemies, but you will also find out that in the darkest and most dangerous places reside powerful allies. The only advice I can give you is, never let your guard down, especially not in a place like the Daxamite capital and never forget who are your allies and who are your enemies. You will need the help you can get if you want to make it out of there unscathed” He added sombrely.

 

“Joo’n, I don’t understand. We are only going on a diplomatic mission, to marry the princess to the prince of Daxam” Kara said clenching her jaw, not wanting to think about the ramifications of those words just yet. “We are not going to war” Kara said laughing, but when Joo’n’s face didn’t show any sign of losing its seriousness, Kara’s face fell, as she asked. ”We are not going to war, are we?”

 

“You will enter a war, althought is not your typical war with two clear-cut fronts, facing each other on a battle field. It is much more complicated than that. You see, Daxam has been enslaving its people for centuries. There have always been altercations and attempts on the monarchs’ lives, but nothing the Daxamite guard couldn’t handle. That is until now.”

 

“The so-called rebellion has gradually been able to win more ground through a web of informants, similarly to what we have here. For a long time the rebellion was disorganized, but this has changed in the last couple of years with the new leader at its head. Our web of informants stretches into Daxam, but my best spies have not yet been able to identify, let alone make contact with the leader of the rebellion.”

 

“The new leader is so special, because every single one of his plans and operations have been analysed meticulously, contemplating each operation from every angle, leaving nothing to chance and that is why they have yet to catch him.” Joo’n said impressed.

 

“That is why I need you to make contact with the leader of the rebellion, when you get there. If you are successful, maybe we might be able to find some sort of arrangement that would benefit both of our causes.” Joo’n said, a glint in his eyes that Kara had never seen before.

 

“What makes you think that I will be able to find this so-called leader, when many of your best men haven’t. Why are you being so cryptic Joo’n?” Kara asked incredulously, confused by the turn this conversation was taking. She has never been in Daxam and has no connection whatsoever to those people, so why should she be involved in their war?

 

“Because you have a knack for ending up in the direst of situations and a fresh pair of eyes can never hurt. As for your second question. The less you know, the safer you are. Believe me Kara, it is for the best.”

 

“No Joo’n, you can’t expect me to just trust you on this. You claim that everything you do is to protect me, yet you keep lying to my face at each and every turn. You did not tell me about the resistance in our kingdom, that you are the leader of by the way and now you expect me to do what? Go in there and put everything on the line just because you gave me your word? How do you know that this so-called leader is not hostile and that he won’t have my head on a spike as soon as I get too close?” Kara said getting more frustrated by the second.

 

“You won’t be going alone.” Joo’n said calmly as if he wasn’t talking about risking someone else’s life in his mad quest for peace and equality.

 

“This is getting better and better and who might that be if I may ask?” Kara asked, scoffing.

 

“Your sister. As soon as she heard the news that you would be leaving for Daxam, she volunteered to accompany you. She will be following your party from a safe distance with one of our horses.” Joo’n explained.

 

“Alone? I figured Maggie would want to accompany her since the roads are not safe with all the brigants and thieves lurking.” Kara asked incredulously.

 

“Your sister and Margaret had a disagreement that is why she will not be joining your sister on her trip.” Joo’n said vaguely.

 

“What do you mean they had a disagreement?” Kara asked, knowing that it must have been serious for Maggie to abstain from joining Alex on such a dangerous journey.

 

“It is not my place to tell. You will have to ask your sister.” Joo’n added, which didn’t help one bit since it didn’t appease the blonde’s worries. If anything, it only strengthened them.

 

He then extricated what looked like a small roll of parchment out of a hidden drawer, in his work bench. The letter was sealed with a special seal, probably the one he used for his secret correspondences. He then handed it Kara, saying “Give this to M’gann M’orzz, she is our most precious intel within the walls of the Daxamite palace.”

 

“How am I supposed to recognize this Me-megan?” The blonde asked, completely butchering the woman’s unfamiliar name, which earned her an amused snikker from Joo’n.

 

“It is M’gann, not Megan and you will easily be able to make her out since she is one of the few dark-skinned women within the Daxamite palace. She assigns the maids to the different ladies of the court, which means she holds a place of respect and trust in the Rhea’s eyes, which is a feat all on its own.” Joo’n said somehow in awe and Kara wondered if there was something more than just a business deal between the both of them.

 

“You will gain access into the palace through the princess anyways, but this letter will be Alex’s pass inside the palace walls since it is highly difficult to obtain employment there. M’gann will only take your sister under her wing if she knows that I send you, so please don’t lose it.” Joo’n said pleadingly.

 

“But why not send a raven to get your message across and why only send Alex and I there and no other members of the resistance if it is as dangerous as you claim it to be?” Kara asked confused.

 

“Because the bird could be easily intercepted and that would put our whole operation, as well as the existence of the resistance at risk. Delivering the message in person is much safer.”

 

“Some of our people are already stationed within Daxam and you will get into contact with them through M’gann. Besides, if too many faces appear at the same time, they’ll be more likely to be suspicious about the newcomers. Too many cooks spoil the broth, as they say.” He concluded.

 

Kara nodded, understanding his reasoning. Then, she quickly pocketed the small roll into a hidden compartment in her armour, making sure that it was in fact safely stored away. She then threw her arms around the man she considered a father, saying “Thank you for everything Joo’n, I am going to miss you”

 

“I am going to miss you too Kara. Your parents would be proud of you, as am I, never forget that.” He said, which made tears prickle at the corners of the blonde’s eyes.

 

Overcome by emotion Kara could only whisper, “That means a lot, thank you Joo’n”

 

//

 

When Kara had packed the few belongings she possessed and would need for their trip, she made her way towards the nearest tavern, in hopes to find her sister, who would most likely be there, in the event of her “disagreement with Margaret” whatever that meant.

 

She was right in her assumption, when she spotted the older Danvers in a far corner of the tavern, nursing a glass of ale into which she was currently staring, as if it held the answers to her every problem. Kara approached her contemplative form, then sat down in the chair opposite from her, asking sarcastically “Shouldn’t you be packing for our great journey?”

 

“You know as well as I do that the little I possess will be gathered in a matter of minutes.” Alex said morosely, not looking up from her glass.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara asked tentatively, knowing that whatever had transpired between her sister and Maggie had deeply affected her.

 

“Do I have to?” Alex asked, grimacing.

 

“Well, do you want to? I am a great listener, you know that” Kara said trying to get her sister to talk.

 

When Alex didn’t seem to spill the beans, Kara’s worry increased tenfold, knowing that whatever it was it couldn’t be good if her sister was so closed off about it. The blonde extended her hand across the table, taking Alex’s hand in her, saying “You know that you can talk to me about anything, right? That is what sisters are for after all” trying to alleviate the tension.

 

Alex sighed heavily, gathering her courage, before she finally told her sister. “Maggie and I we-we are over, Kara.”

 

Kara’s eyes nearly bulged out of her skull at the new, having never expected this turn of events. They had seemed so happy, yet their ways were suddenly parting. “What do you mean, you are over? Did she break up with you? Alex, I swear if she did anything to hurt you, I will personally go and kick…” Kara said working herself up into a fury.

 

“No, no none of the sort, Kara” Alex said alarmed, trying to calm her sister down, who seemed ready to tear the Sawyer’s door down if she was given a good reason to. “We just didn’t have the same priorities in life anymore. She made it quite clear that we no longer share the same interests nor goals.” Alex said in a small voice.

 

“Alex, I-I don’t understand, how can things have changes so fast?” Kara asked, trying to discern what was amiss.

 

“Since I was a child, I have always wanted to have children and I thought that maybe the time had come for us to go a step further in our relationship. I thought that we could build a family together, taking in one of the children from the orphanage and give he or she a better life, while bringing so much happiness to us” Alex said tearfully.

 

“That is wonderful Alex” Kara said touched by her sister’s project. “But Maggie didn’t share this plan?” Kara said regretting the answer to that question.

 

“No” Alex said chuckling self depreciatingly. “She said that she didn’t see any children in our future and that she was happy how things currently were between us, but there is a void inside of my chest, Kara. A void that can only be filled by caring for a child.” Alex said, crying in earnest now.

 

Kara immediately jumped up, placed her chair next to her sister’s, then took her in her arms, gently rocking her, while she whispered soothing words into her ear. “I-I tried to continue like nothing happened for a while, but it just didn’t feel the same anymore. I can’t do this anymore.” Alex said sobbing into Kara’s shoulder.

 

“Maybe Maggie will realize her mistake and reconsider her decision, you never know” Kara said hopeful, wanting to take away all her sister’s pain.

 

“She won’t. We talked about this for hours on end, but always came away with the same inevitable conclusion.” Alex said resigned.

 

“If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I am here, never forget that. You might be my older sibling, but you need to let me take care of you for once.” Kara said tightening her hold on a distressed-looking Alex.

 

“I am not weak” Alex ground out, uncomfortable with the idea that she was the one in need of her sister’s support and not the other way round. Being strong for the both of them and putting her sister’s needs before her own having been drilled into her since childhood. A reversal of those positions made her extremely uncomfortable. It just felt so foreign since protecting Kara came second nature to her.

 

“Requiring help doesn’t mean you are weak Alex. Everyone needs support from time to time, even if you don’t want to admit it. Sisterly love and protection goes both ways, even if it has always been rather unbalanced in our case. Let me take care of you for once, so that I can try to at least even the scales a little bit” Kara said laughing, trying to lighten the mood.

 

Alex reluctantly nodded, still not very comfortable with this recent turn of events. “Thank you, Kara. I love you” Alex said wiping her eyes with her sleeves.

 

“You’re welcome sis and I love you too” The blonde said releasing their tight embrace. She then paid for Alex’s drinks and led her out of the tavern and into the crisp night air. Once they had reached the smithy, Kara tucked her sister in like a small child, giving her soft kiss om the forehead, accompanied by a “Rest Alex, you will need it if you want to be alert for tomorrow.”

 

Kara purposefully avoided talking about their mission since today didn’t seem to be the right time to do so, as she didn’t want to add up to her sister’s worries. She figured that they would have enough time do so once they reached the Daxamite capital in a week’s time.

 

Torches were already being lit when the blonde left her home and made her way towards the palace doors. She was filled with a certain sense of pride since she didn’t need to sneak in anymore, but was rather allowed to enter whenever she pleased. She passed the guards guarding the heavy doors, who nodded at her respectfully when she entered, then went in search of the princess’ chambers.

 

//

 

Lena had been worrying at her fingernails for the better part of the evening, awaiting her guard’s return with impatience, when Kara finally reappeared softly knocking at her door with a polite “May I enter your Highness” that was only destined for the guards posted in front of her door.

 

A muffled “Come in” was her only response, giving Kara the permission she needed. The blonde entered the dimly lit room, candles casting shadows on the walls of the room. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on the princess’ form, brow creased in concentration reading a book.

 

The blonde silently approached the brunette, placing her palms on her love’s shoulders, massaging the tense muscles there. “Worried?” Kara asked having seen through Lena’s act of indifference quickly.

 

“Always” the brunette responded, sighing, while looking up at the blonde. This earned her a kiss to the forehead from the blonde, who encircled her with her strong arms, asking “What are you reading?”

 

Lena almost didn’t catch the question, so engrossed with this unknown feeling she was getting used to alarmingly quickly since she knew Kara Danvers. “Some book about healing properties in plants that I snuck out of one of the court physician’s rooms since I am apparently not allowed to study those anymore.” Lena said pouting, which was adorable according to the blonde, who had the immediate urge to kiss it right off her face, which she did.

 

When the blonde drew back from the kiss, she asked “Are you all set?” tickling the princess’ neck with her nose. Lena revelled in this kind of intimacy, enjoying the little puffs of air against her sensitive skin, which were followed by innocent butterfly kisses.

 

“Yes, Jess and I decided on what formal wear I should take to Daxam, as well as the more casual wear, such as breaches and shirts. There are probably three entire chests filled with dresses and other clothing articles being loaded into the carriages as we speak.” Lena said chuckling.

 

Kara’s mouth formed an O and she couldn’t help but look down at her own pack that she could easily carry around if need be, which was not a possibility in Lena’s case. Lena followed Kara’s gaze and before the princess could say anything, Kara beat her to it. “I don’t possess a lot of belongings, so this is more than enough”. She said ducking her head in something like shame.

 

“Hey, hey darling look at me” Lena said, urging the blonde to meet her emerald eyes that had softened significantly. “Someone’s greatness or value doesn’t translate in the size of their bag or the riches they possess, but in the size of their heart.” She added, placing her hand on the blonde’s broad chest, feeling her heartrate accelerate under her palm through the thin material of her green shirt.   

 

Kara still looked hesitant, as she wanted to clarify that she couldn’t offer her anything except the clothes on her back and the contents of the small pack at her feet. “Lee, you need to be aware that I will never be able to give you what those rich lords and princes can. All I can offer is myself, as I am standing here.”

 

“Do you really think that I care about this? Kara, can’t you see that you offer me something that they never could? You make me feel safe and cared for. They don’t want me, for who I am, they just want to possess the image of me, what the people see on the outside. They don’t care about what is on the inside.” Then she added, “You my love make me feel worshipped in every sense of the word.”

 

It was only when she was done with her impassioned speech that the princess noticed that Kara was quietly sobbing into her shoulder and that her tears had soaked through her shirt. Lena instantly felt bad, for having made the blonde cry. She wanted to reassure her, not make it worse.

 

“Oh Kara, I-I am sorry, did I say something wrong? I never meant to make you cry.” Lena said on the verge of a panic attack, at seeing the blonde so distressed.

 

“Y-You said n-nothing w-wrong, Lee” Kara said hiccupping. “They are happy tears. I-It’s just, no one has ever said something like that to me. I-I never knew that this was the way you perceived me.”

 

Lena led a still shaking blonde to her large bed, taking off each piece of her armour one after the other, until only her undergarments remained. She then tucked her in, enveloping her into the thick sheets. She was about to move away from the bed, when a frightened looking blonde caught her wrist, stilling her movements.

 

“Where are you going?” Kara asked, wanting to keep the skin contact.

 

“I am only going to blow out the candles, alright? I’ll be back quickly, I promise.” The princess said, blowing out the candles after which the room was shrouded into darkness. Then, she removed her own clothes, leaving her on her undergarments. When she entered the bed, she was instantly met with the blonde’s strong arms, encasing her in their warm and comforting embrace.

 

This time it was not Lena’s head resting on the blonde’s chest, listening to the soothing thump thump of her heart to calm her own racing pulse, but the other way round. This only served as proof that they completed one another and were each other’s safe haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.   
> Please don't kill me for hurting poor Alex. I promise all will be fine, in the end.   
> As usual, I would like to hear what you think about the direction the story is taking and what you think will happen.   
> So that I can see of I am too predictable or if you don't expect the turn the story is going to take.


	16. Daxam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As always, thank you for all the nice comments and kudos.   
> Sorry for the delay, but I was away for some time, so I wasn't able to update as quickly as I would have liked.   
> I hope this new chapter makes up for it though.

The journey to reach the Daxamite capital was excruciatingly long and uneventful, bandits probably being deterred from trying to attack their party due to the sheer size of it. Kara had spent the entirety of the trip on her horse, staying close to the royal carriage, as to make sure that nobody got too close to the princess or her mother.

 

Multiple times she had tried to strike up a conversation with one of the members of the Queen’s personal guard, but had been met by a wall of impassiveness each time, either they were ignoring her, or they were just trained to follow their orders and nothing else. So, she had resigned herself to spent the journey in silence, wondering if her sister was alright considering her recent break up.

 

The highlights of her days however, where the moments she got to spend with Lena. This was usually when they halted to make camp for the night and she had to guard the princess’ tent, making sure that nobody would harm her. Guards were already posted all around the tent, but in case someone git through, she was the last barrier separating them from their prize. 

 

So, even though the blonde was allowed to rest during the night, she had an assassin’s blade in her grasp under the pillow, while her sword rested next to her cot. Thankfully, Kara had a very light sleep due to years spend running away with Alex as children shortly after their parents’ deaths, when they were caught spending the night in barns to protect themselves from the cold.

 

At first, Kara insisted she sleep in the cot provided for he, fearing the someone would come barging in, but the guards knew better than to enter unannounced and they could still make up something like the princess was cold, which was believable since the weather was getting colder each passing day, as the days started to shorten, signalling the beginning of the colder seasons.

 

//

 

When they finally reached the Daxamite capital, Kara could feel a shift in the atmosphere among their troops. Everyone seemed much more on edge since they had entered what could only be called the lion’s den. The air was la loaded with tension, as their party passed through the streets of the capital since they had expected to be greeted by thousands of angry people hurling things at them from their windows or scream profanities at them, so soon after the shaky truce the two leaders had established.

 

Kara had expected people rushing onto the path that had been carved out for them in the streets, bringing an end to the Luthor bloodline, but nothing of the sort happened. She knew that people were observing them, she could feel their eyes on her back, but they were doing so from the confines of their homes, leaving the streets deserted. It seemed Queen Rhea ruled with an iron fist and wouldn’t tolerate any outbursts from the assembled people.

 

Of course, Kara had already heard many tales about the ruthless monarch, who was said to hear all and see all her subjects were up to and that is why only few dared to speak up against her, even in the shadows. Indeed, the monarch had built a myth around herself, taking advantage of people’s superstition and fears to further her agenda and keep them docile.

 

Kara had not realized to what extent they were under her influence until this very moment and she could feel the uneasiness settling in her bones. Soon, they arrived at the foot of an imposing castle that was surrounded by a large moat that could only be crossed via a wooden drawbridge, which had been opened in the event of their arrival.

 

Once they had crossed the water, the bigger part of Queen Lillian’s party was being relocated to the accommodations provided for them and the horses led to the stables. Only the Queen’s personal guard and Kara were the ones cleared to enter the centre piece of the castle, the palace, which was made of dark grey, almost black stone, giving the building a menacing look, as if its presence was somehow looming over the inhabitants of the castle.

 

 But what truly unsettled Kara was the banner blowing in the wind atop the highest tower of the castle. Depicted on the flag, was an eye surrounded by flames, which clearly symbolized that the Queen’s watchful gaze was everywhere and that nobody could escape it. Of course, this didn’t alleviate any of the blonde’s reservations in the slightest, who only gulped once they were lead into the confines of the Daxamite palace.  

 

//

 

When the doors of the palace were closed behind them, Lena had the urge to turn around and run back out since she had the feeling that the walls were closing in on her, suffocating her in the process. But she had a duty to perform and she would be damned if she let her people down.

 

The only thing able to make this ordeal bearable, was that Kara would be by her side through all of it. For the first time in her life she wasn’t alone in her misery, but actually had someone who was able to take on some of the weight she had to carry on her shoulders.

 

As expected, her rooms were lavishly decorated, purposefully designed to impress the Luthor clan with their riches. The colour gold was everywhere, the curtains, the ornaments adorning the furniture and even the blankets.

 

Since Daxam was further up in the North, she had also been provided with furs presumably from a vast array of hunts to keep herself warm. Kara’s small cot next to Lena’s bed was a whole other story and perfectly represented the way the Daxamite royal family saw people who didn’t have royal blood or were not of noble birth.

 

It looked like a wooden plank that had been placed on the floor, the blanket lying on top seemed to be the blanket, as well as the mattress, at the same time and the pillow wasn’t even worth mentioning.

 

“You’re not sleeping on this” Lena said to Kara with finality, who had followed her gaze and was looking at her “accommodations” sceptically.

 

“It’s alright Lee, I have already slept on worth, believe me” Kara answered, trying to hide her discomfort, but doing a miserable job at it.

 

“Wouldn’t you rather share my bed?” The princess said innocently. “I could need a strong body to warm me up at night, so far in the North” Lena added suggestively. “If you’re not willing, I could always ask one of the other guards, I am sure they would be more than happy to indulge me. Don’t you think Kara?”

 

This only earned her a possessive growl from the blonde, who didn’t like the implications of the brunette’s words one bit. Deep down she knew that the green-eyed beauty was only teasing her, but the thought of someone else sharing Lena’s bed and touching her in such a way made her blood boil.

 

“You will do no such thing” Kara said, entering the princess’ personal space, pressing their bodies together, so that no space remained between them. Lena had never seen Kara in such a state, always having witnessed the sweet blonde, who treated her with the uttermost respect. But she couldn’t deny that this sudden possessiveness, this feeling of being desired gave her a certain thrill.

 

She shouldn’t have been surprised that the blonde had a darker side, the people were calling her the girl of steal after all. She had witnessed this side of the Kara herself multiple times during her fights and although she would normally feel offended at being told what to do. It aroused her when it came from the normally shy blonde.

 

But before things could get any further between them, there was a soft knock at the door, which caused them to quickly spring apart, afraid to be seen in a compromising position. It was a servant girl, who had been assigned to bring the princess food, while another one following closely behind, was carrying buckets of hot water to fill the tub that stood in a more secluded corner of her chambers.

 

Lena was dying to finally take a bath since it had been two weeks since she had last washed thoroughly and she felt filthy.

 

When the girl carrying the buckets visibly struggled to transport them, Kara gently took them from her, filling half of the tub with their contents. The young girl smiled at her, looking awed at seeing a woman wearing warrior’s gear and that someone had helped her with her tasks. Usually the people she had to serve didn’t even spare her a glance, let alone help her, so the girl felt extremely grateful that such kindness was being directed at her.

 

Once the two girls were done with their tasks and Lena was busy with her bath, they excused themselves, making to leave the spacious chambers. But before the girl with the buckets could exit the room, Kara caught her by the arm, which earned her a frightened look. The blonde immediately felt bad for scarring the shy girl, but she needed to do this if she wanted to infiltrate her sister into the palace.

 

“It’s alright” Kara said soothingly. “I didn’t mean to scare you. There is actually something that you can do for me. If you are up to it, that is.” Kara said, gauging the girl’s reaction.

 

The girl straightened her stance, while puffing her chest out, trying to show that she was indeed capable of doing anything the blonde guard may request from her. Kara had suspected that a strong spirit lay hidden under this frail exterior and she had been proven correct if the girl’s reaction was anything to go by.

 

“Yes, whatever it is” The small girls, who was trying to appear taller said.

 

“There is a woman, she is actually a very good friend of mine and she forms the girls who work here. You might know her, her name is…” Kara wasn’t even able to finish her sentence, because the girl cut her off, interjecting eagerly.

 

“M’gann. Yes, I know her. She taught me everything I know. She is very nice.” The girl added smiling and Kara recognized a lot of herself in this unassuming looking girl.

 

“Yes, exactly M’gann, could you help me find her? I haven’t seen her in so long and I would really like to catch up with her. Do you maybe know where she spends her free time, so that I could pay her a visit when I am off duty?” Kara asked the girl, who was practically bouncing on her feet, happy to be of help to somebody.

 

“Yes, she spends most of her evenings helping out in her brother’s tavern, when she is done for the day. It is called the golden anchor and is situated near the market square. You can hardly miss it” The girl said grinning.

 

“Thank you very much. You were of great help…”

 

When the girl caught on to what Kara was looking for, she said “Triss, my name is Triss”

 

“Triss, that is a beautiful name” Kara said, causing Triss to blush and duck her head shyly. “I am Kara”

 

“Yes, I know who you are” The girl said barely able to contain her excitement. “You are Kara Danvers sole protector of her Royal Highness. Everyone has heard of your bravery” She rambled on and it was Kara’s turn to blush.

 

Triss’ words surprised Kara since she didn’t think word had travelled that fast or gotten that far for that matter and she wondered what exactly the people were saying about her deeds. She would have to ask another time.

 

“Alright Triss, I should probably get back to work and so should you” She added playfully. “Here, every work needs to be rewarded. Thank you again for your help” The guard said, handing Triss one of her coins.

 

Triss’ eyes widened comically, as she hesitantly took the small piece of metal into her hand, turning it over in her hands, committing its shape to memory. She looked back up at Kara with watering eyes, holding the small coin against her heart, as if it was her most prized possession, which it probably was.

 

Triss then did something unexpected, she launched herself at the blonde, holding onto her armour tightly. Kara, who hadn’t expected this sudden turn of events could do nothing but place her arms around the girl’s shaking form, holding her close for a few moments. Once the girl had regained control of her senses, she apologized profusely, leaving the room in a rush before Kara could say anything.

 

That was odd the blonde thought, as she turned around, closing the door. Kara then began to remove her constricting armour, placing it on a nearby chair. Once she had freed herself from the heavy contraption, only her breaches and light shirt remained.

 

She then made her way towards the other side of the room, where the princess was enjoying her bath. She kneeled down next to the tub and slowly started rolling up her sleeves until they were just above her elbows, showing off her tones forearms.

 

Lena who had closed her eyes in bliss, as she entered the hot bath, hummed contentedly as she sensed the blonde’s presence, not opening her eyes. “What was that all about?” She asked, referring to the time Kara had spent talking with the servant girl.

 

“Oh, I just gave her a small coin for her troubles nothing dramatic” Kara said nervously, which prompted the relaxed brunette to open her eyes, only to see a fidgeting blonde.

 

“Is there something I should know about?” The princess asked getting suspicious, not convinced by Kara’s poor explanation.

 

“No, pfft…no. I don’t know what you mean” Kara said digging her own grave even deeper.

 

“Kara” The princess said menacingly, lifting one of her eyebrows, as if to say: “You better talk and now”

 

“How are so perceptive?” The blonde asked to no one in particular, but she still got a reply from the brunette, who said “Growing up in a household full of liars and scheming people will do that to you, besides you are not a very good liar Kara. Your body language gives everything away.”

 

“Fine” Kara said. “I wanted to surprise you, but if you are so hell bend on ruining it. I might as well just…” The blonde said as a last resort, but was cut off by the brunette’s lips crashing into hers.

 

When they finally pulled apart from their passionate kiss, Lena took Kara’s hand into hers, looking apologetic, believing that she had been too nosy. “I am sorry darling, but when I feel like someone is hiding something from me, I always get defensive. I guess these are the consequences of being raised by the Luthors. I didn’t mean to ruin anything you had planned.” Lena said ducking her head.

 

Kara hated herself for making the brunette feel as if she had upset her. She had just wanted to prevent the princess from asking anymore questions she couldn’t yet answer. So, she caught the raven-haired beauty’s chin between her fingers, urging green eyes to meet blue. “It’s alright Lee, you couldn’t have known” Kara said soothingly. “Besides, your position doesn’t allow you to let your guard down, I get it.” Kara added.

 

“But I want to be able to let my guard down with you. I promise that I will try to be less distrustful in the future.” Lena said, gently pecking the blonde’s soft lips.

 

//

 

When the princess was done bathing, Kara let Jess in to help her dress for the banquet that was being hosted in honour of the newcomers. As Kara saw that the princess was in good hands and she had assured herself that enough Luthor guards were in front of the door to fend off a small army, she excused herself, saying that she would go freshen up in the baths under the palace, but that she would be back to accompany the princess to the banquet.

 

Lena who was in deep conversation with Jess about what dress she should wear to make a good first impression on the Daxamite court, seeing as this was a very sensitive diplomatic undertaking with a long-lasting foe, merely acknowledged Kara’s departure since wasn’t allowed to give anything away, not even to Jess.

 

When Kara was finally out of the princess’ rooms, she quickly made her way out of the palace, in search for the tavern Triss had told her about.

 

The girl had been right in her description of the place and she soon found herself in front of the “Golden Anchor”, which was already starting to fill itself considerably. There a few too many guards for Kara’s liking. She tensed when one of the men drunkenly shoved her, but was relieved when only seemed to write her off as another one of the girls who served in the tavern, as he slurred his words, saying “Bring me another tankard of ale, woman”

 

Of course, they would think she was a random waitress, she didn’t wear her armour, branding her as a part of the Queen’s personal guard. Relieved she made her way towards the counter, looking for the woman J’onn had described to her. Instead, she was met by who was presumably her brother and the owner of the tavern.

 

So, she neared the counter, plastering her sunniest smile on her face that had saved her from many dangerous situations and spoke with the most innocent voice she could muster. “Excuse me Sir, do you know where I could find a certain M’gann? Someone told me she works here afterhours.”

 

“I don’t know who gave you that information, but they must have been mistaken, there is no M’gann in this establishment” The man said, dismissively.

 

“Please” Kara said trying to bring out the man’s pity. “My friend told me that she was responsible for choosing the servant girls that work in the palace and I desperately need a job, my family needs the extra coin” Kara said feigning tears.

 

The man seemed to soften at that, looking apologetic and Kara could immediately tell that he was a good man, but he quickly steeled himself. “I am sorry, I cannot help you” He said, with what seemed like finality.

 

But Kara didn’t come here to be send away, so she followed him quietly when he went into a storage room next to the bar. He only noticed the blonde’s presence, when she shut the door behind them, cutting them off from the noisy crowd that had gathered. “I already told you that..” He said, but he didn’t get to finish his sentence since Kara had effectively pinned his large frame against the wall.

 

His eyes became as wide as saucers, having not expected that such strength lay hidden under the blonde’s soft exterior and he visibly gulped at being roughly pushed against the hard surface. “I have no time for little games, I know that there is a M’gann here and I need to speak to her. It is urgent” Kara said, a total contrast to the pleading girl from earlier, her voice demanding.

 

“And who wants to know that, might I ask?” A woman, who Kara immediately recognized as M’gann from the description she had received, said from above the stairs, leading up to the second floor of the tavern.

 

“I am Kara Danvers, J’onn J’onzz’s former apprentice and current personal guard of the heiress to the throne. He sends me to deliver you this letter, in person.” Kara said, cautiously letting go of the tavern owner, to retrieve the small piece of parchment from a hidden pocket in her breaches. 

 

M’gann’s eyes lit up at the mention of the smith’s name, but quickly morphed back into indifference, as to not give too much away and Kara wondered not for the first time, how close those two actually were or had been. M’gann took the letter from the blonde, then inspected the seal meticulously until she seemed satisfied with what she saw.

 

She then opened the letter as if it held all the answers in the world, making sure that she didn’t rip the paper. Once she was done reading it, she said “Leave us” to the man who currently still standing against the wall, looking between the two women, trying to gauge what was happening.

 

“M’gann you can’t seriously be considering this. She is one of them” He spat, looking at Kara distrustfully, but M’gann gave him a pointed look that said more than words ever could. To Kara’s utter surprise he didn’t push the issue, but just left the room angrily, closing the door behind him, leaving them both alone.

 

“I apologize for my brother’s behaviour, but her is not very fond of people wearing armour, especially not those who are very close to the Queen. I share his distrust, but I trust J’oon’s judgment, so if her trusts you. I trust you too.” M’gann said matter-of-factly.

 

Kara only nodded, which M’gann took as her cue to continue. “So, J’onn wants me to get your sister into the palace, while the whole building is on high alert due to Queen Lillian’s visit?” M’gann asked a tad disbelieving.

 

“Yes, that is the plan” Kara responded, not liking where this was going. “Can you do it or not?” Kara asked a bit rushed since she had already lost a lot of time and needed to head back to the palace if she wanted to be on time to shadow the princess during the celebration.

 

“It is not going to be easy to bring in a new face so suddenly, but I will do my best” M’gann said. “How will I recognize your sister once I see her?” M’gann asked and so Kara began describing her sister as accurately as possible within the little timeframe she had.

 

“She will already have changed her name by then, but will introduce herself as Lucy Bennett” Kara said. 

 

“Once she is inside the palace, you cannot be seen together or not for long or often, do you hear me. No one can know that you two are familiar with each other, because that would be perceived as suspicious. We may have our eyes and ears within the Daxamite palace, but the Queen has her informants as well and they will immediately report back to her once they see something out of the ordinary. Guards or nobles don’t talk with the help, they scold them for not doing their tasks correctly. Being kind will only get you in trouble” M’gann said warningly.

 

“Thank you for everything M’gann” Kara said sincerely. But before she could exit the room, M’gann stopped her, asking what had been on her mind during the whole exchange.

 

“How is he? J’onn, I mean” M’gann asked quietly.

 

“He is well” Kara said smiling. “He cares about you a lot. I can tell because it was the first time I didn’t see him frown or grumble.” Kara said smiling, which earned her a heartfelt laugh from the other woman.

 

“That sounds like J’onn” M’gann said wistfully, probably basking in happy memories.

 

//

 

Once Kara was done preparing herself for the big festivities, she rushed back to the princess’ room and was just in time to catch Lena before she left her chambers. “Kara, where have you been?” She asked, relieved that nothing had happened to her lover. “I thought you had gotten into trouble and was just about to ask one of the guards to start looking for you.” She said alarmed.

 

“I am sorry for making you worry Lee, but I was held back by something” The blonde answered guiltily.

 

“You’re her now, that’s all that matters” Lena answered batting her eyelashes at the blonde. And that is when Kara took in the brunette’s appearance fully for the first time. She was simply breath-taking, Jess had clearly outdone herself once again.

 

She was wearing a long purple gown that put her every curve on display, but it was not the form fittingness that made the blonde’s mouth practically water, but rather the plunging neckline that exhibited the princess’ gracious neck, as well as her sharp collarbones and allowed an amazing view of the top of the brunette’s ample cleavage.

 

On top of the beautiful dress, she had opted to wear a thin light blue vest that reached the ground and had low hanging sleeves. To top it all off she wore various golden accessories that matched the golden flecks in her eyes, while her hair was open, but had been adorned with intricate braids that all joined in the middle.

 

Lena had to snap Kara out of her reverie before she started drooling on the floor, emitting a soft laugh at the Kara’s smitten expression. The blonde slowly regained her composure after roaming the brunette’s form hungrily with her eyes, smiling sheepishly at her obvious ogling. But Lena revelled in the way Kara was looking at her. She felt desired by the blonde, which made her skin tingle pleasantly and her body respond to her guard’s darkening gaze instantly.  

 

But the princess remembered that they couldn’t indulge in one another, at least not yet. They had a banquet to attend. A banquet to which they would be late if she didn’t help Kara don her ceremonial armour. So, she grabbed the various parts and started attaching them to the blonde’s body, remembering how she had used to do it for her brother before each tournament despite his protests that a servant could have done it.

 

But Lena found the menial task of tightening the laces rather soothing and as an important ritual before a battle. The moment felt much more personal and filled with meaning when a loved one did it than when it was some unknown third party.

 

Kara just like Lex had also protested at first, but knew better than to continually argue with the brunette, as she enjoyed the attention she was given. She enjoyed the way Lena’s hands glided over her body smoothing out the wrinkles and attaching the various items to her sturdy frame meticulously as if it was a process that she had rehearsed many times in the past, revelling in the calmness of the action.

 

“All done” Lena said finally, studying the blonde’s appearance, while making sure nothing was amiss. Once she was satisfied with her work, she attached the green cloak around the blonde’s neck, marking her as a member of the Queen’s guard. She then handed Kara her sword, ensuring that it was fastened to her waist snuggly, making sure to touch her lover more than was necessary for the task she was performing, lighting a fire within the guard.

 

Kara looked dashing, Lena thought, as she admired the blonde in all her armour-clad glory. But before any of them could start something they both wouldn’t be able to finish, a guard came knocking at the door, signalling that it was time for them to leave for the celebration.

 

They smiled at each other, finding solace in the other’s presence until the spell was broken and they had to face reality once again, falling back into the act of being nothing more to each other than a royal and her guard, a relationship born out of necessity.

 

//

 

Lena had to give it to them, the Daxamites knew how to throw a good feast. The princess had already attended numerous banquets or feasts in her life, but this one truly surpassed everything she had ever witnessed. People were enjoying themselves, drinking, eating and dancing. Everything had been provided for and the entertainment was incredible. In short, the whole evening was a success.

 

For the noblemen and women attending the celebration that is. The common folk didn’t have access to those lavish displays of wealth, but the servants had to watch how fat lords and knights drank themselves into a stupor from the side-lines and even had to clean up their mess.

 

Kara who had been standing behind her seat the whole time was desperately trying to hide her disgust, face remaining as neutral as possible. Instead, her eyes were roaming the crowd for any kind danger that would hide in the throng of people, putting the princess at risk. From the perspective of a member of the security detail of the two monarchs this whole ordeal was a nightmare and you could see it at the tense posture and the clenched jaw of the members of the personal guard.

 

Of course, in light of her engagement to the prince of Daxam, Lena had been forced to sit next to him, occasionally holding a conversation that was boring her to death. The whole exchange always seeming to centre around him. He kept constantly bragging about his hunting and fighting prowess. How many boars, bears or wildcats he had already killed and that they were displayed as trophies all around the palace.

 

To top it all off, she had honestly never seen anybody with such inexistent table manners and that meant something, considering she had to deal with manner less lords on a daily basis. He kept chewing on his food loudly and some of it even left his mouth, landing on her lap, which was utterly disgusting.

 

As the evening wore on and he had already indulged in many goblets of wine, he had started to lean in closer, gracing her with his bad breath from which she tried to recoil discretely.

 

Kara for her part was trying really hard, not to cut off one of his greasy hands that kept nearing the princess. Her body was tight like a bow and the vein on her forehead was pulsing with the urge to shield the brunette from this personification of white male privilege, who had never been properly educated.

 

But to Kara and Lena’s relief, Lillian excused herself from the festivities, allowing Lena to turn in for the night, as well if she so desired. The princess, not one to miss such a golden opportunity yawned loudly, saying that it had been a long and exhausting day. She then excused herself, but was relieved when she saw that the prince had already found something else to focus on, namely more wine and “Oh, were those strawberries?”

 

Lena quickly exited the room not looking back, but knowing that her blonde shadow was following her closely.

 

Once the door of her chambers was closed, the blonde, who had not spoken a word since arriving at the feast, started ranting about how badly the prince had behaved towards Lena and that there was not one ounce of decency in his body.

 

In truth, despite the fact that the blonde was spurting out profanities that she had never heard this ray of sunshine even mention, Lena found it quite adorable how she could get so upset over something she had no control over.

 

Once Kara had let everything out, it was as if all her energy had left her and her body started noticing the strain in her muscles from the long hours of riding and those she had to spend standing stiffly, having to be aware of the smallest of movements.

 

First, she helped to loosen the laces on the princess’ dress, releasing her from the constricting garment. The, she undressed herself quickly until she was left in her undergarments. They both settled into the enormous bed, the brunette resting on the guard’s chest, strong arms encasing her and keeping her warm.

 

Sleep claimed them both quickly once Kara had kissed Lena’s forehead gently, wishing her sweet dreams.

 

//

 

The next morning saw the princess walking through the streets of the capital, accompanied by one of the men who had helped design the city’s architecture, as well as her guard, who remained by her side at all times. Keeping an eye on their surroundings, making sure that no one was getting too close to the princess.

 

Suddenly, her eyes landed on a gruesome scene. One of the Daxamite guards who was patrolling through the streets of the capital, had pushed an elderly woman aside, who had only been trying to cross the street, but had apparently stood in his way.

 

The old woman fell to the ground, clutching her injured wrist to her chest that had probably been sprained during her attempt to shield her face from the fall. The guard was shouting at her to get up, but she wasn’t able to put pressure on her injured limb, unable to do as he ordered.

 

Unsatisfied with her attempt at getting up, he started shouting even louder, throwing punches to her face. The woman fell back to the floor shielding her face with her hands, trying to fend off the harsh blows he was giving her.

 

Kara couldn’t only stand by and do nothing, so she acted, leaving the princess with the older man and the rest of the guards following them around. She ran towards the scene, attracting some curious glances, but she paid it no mind and tackled the guard to the ground, effectively pinning him there.

 

She then started giving him a taste of what it meant to be repeatedly struck in the face, splitting his lip and breaking his nose in the process. The commotion caused his fellow guardsmen to come running to the scene, grabbing both of Kara’s arms, lifting her off of him.

 

Kara was furious. How could somebody just be so petty and heartless. Their fight had now attracted a sizeable crowd and Kara saw Lena running towards them, the rest of guards trying to stop her, but she wouldn’t be deterred from her goal. She needed to get to Kara.

 

The bruised guard stood up on shaky legs, spitting out the blood in his mouth, while menacingly nearing the blonde. However, before he could raise his fist, there was an angry looking princess standing between him and his aggressor, staring him down with a fierce glare that could have rivalled Queen Rhea’s.

 

All the men present drew their swords at once. Lena’s guards to protect her and the guardsman’s mates backing him up.

 

Before it could have gotten ugly, reinforcements came and Lena had to witness how Kara was forcefully dragged away towards the palace.

 

//

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Queen Lillian asked as her daughter’s personal guard was forced onto her knees in front of the dais leading up to Rhea’s throne.

 

“She attacked me, your Highness” The guard said, ignoring Queen Lillian, addressing his monarch, while trying to contain the blood that was running out of his broken nose.

 

“Yes, because you were beating up an old defenceless woman, who only stood in your path” Kara said heatedly.

 

“The punishment for raising your hand on a royal guard is death” The man said angrily, trying to obtain what he saw as justice and heal what was left of his pride.

 

“Enough” Queen Rhea said practically growling, authoritative voice easily carrying throughout the throne room.

 

Rhea knew that she couldn’t execute the princess’ personal guard, because it would cause tensions she couldn’t afford in the light if their alliance. However, she couldn’t let the blonde’s actions go unpunished either since it would make her look weak in front of Queen Lillian and her subjects if she wasn’t able to enforce the law she herself had established. She had to decide on a middle way. She would need to punish the guard for her actions, there was no way around it, but what would it be?

 

Suddenly, she had an idea.

 

“For your crime against one of my guards, I hereby sentence you to ten lashings” Rhea said in a strong voice and Kara felt her blood run cold in her veins, horrified at the prospect of being publically disciplined in such a way.

 

“But my Queen, protocol says…” The guard began, quickly swallowing his words as a death glare was send his way, cutting him off mid-sentence and he wished he had never spoken out of turn. “I apologize my Queen; your judgment is more than satisfying” he said sweat forming in his forehead. Luckily for him, the Queen let it go.

 

“Does this punishment seem fair to you, your Highness” Rhea asked Lillian, wanting to see how the other monarch would react.

 

Lillian knew that this was a test and that she couldn’t afford to defy the other monarch’s decision. She was in her Kingdom after all. “Yes, she shouldn’t have acted the way she did. This will serve as a reminder that she needs to focus on her task and not run off playing hero.” Lillian conceded.

 

“Mother, you can’t let this happen, she is one of your subjects. She just did what she thought was right” The princess pleaded, voice breaking, but to no avail, Lillian had already made up her mind.

 

“It is done Lena and there is nothing you can do now” The Queen said coldly, ignoring her daughter’s vehement protests and pleas. “Besides, her job is not to decide what is right or what is wrong, but to follow orders. She will be punished for her recklessness.” Lillian said with finality.

 

With a sign of Queen Rhea’s hand, two guards took hold of Kara, leading her to the market square, where she would receive her punishment in front of the whole population as her witnesses.

 

Lena felt utterly powerless. For the second time that day, she could do nothing but watch how her love was being dragged away to receive her punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, but I am sorry for the angst and the cliffhanger. I told you that it was the calm before the storm. Well, that is the beginning of the storm. Don't worry, all will fall into place, in the end.  
> I am interested to hear what your thoughts are on this new update, so don't hesitate to comment. I am always happy to find out about how you feel about the story's progress.


	17. The punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I know it has been a long time, but university started once again and I had a lot of things to sort out, as well as a lot of additional work to do. Still, I need to apologize for the delay. As always, thank you for your comments and kudos since they are part of the reason why I try to update as quickly as possible.  
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.  
> Fair warning though, if you are sensitive to graphic depictions of violence, I don't recommend you to read this chapter.

It was as if the whole of Daxam was present to witness Kara’s corporal punishment. Word had travelled fast within the capital and soon a whole crowd of people had gathered on the market square, where the punishment would be held.

 

A wooden pole had been placed on the platform situated in the centre of the square, so that everyone could see the sentence unfold, which would serve as a reminder to never question the Queen’s authority.

 

The royals and the nobles of the Court were seated on a dais a few feet away from the platform, allowing them a much clearer view than everyone else. Most of them enjoying such displays of cruelty and violence, especially the Daxamite monarchs and their son, who revelled in seeing innocent blood being spilled for the sake of entertainment.

 

Lena, who had also been forced to sit there, felt dread pooling in her stomach and the bile rising in her throat. She was still in denial about the whole occurrence and hoping that all this was only a sick dream, but unfortunately it was the bitter reality and there was nothing she could do, but sit and watch her love’s back being shredded by those wicked lashes.

 

The blonde had only tried to protect an elderly woman from being beaten to the death and that is what she got in return. The princess felt disgusted by the Daxamite’s twisted morals. Even though she didn’t agree with all her mother’s policies, her mother although a cruel monarch, at times, would never tolerate such uncalled-for violence.

 

It all felt so wrong. Kara shouldn’t be attached to this pole, this inhuman man should. He deserved to be punished for being so cruel to an innocent and weaker person. Instead, he was standing there, waiting for his honour to be restored.

 

But what surprised Lena, was that the usual excited chatter or vitriol that was spewed at someone, before their execution or punishment, was simply not there. The crowd was eerily silent and waiting for the accused to be brought out, except the members of the Daxamite guard or the Court, who could not hold in their excitement.

 

It was as if they were all attending someone’s funeral, the atmosphere being thick with something akin to grief. Grief, that another innocent person who only wanted to do good was arrested and about to be disciplined only to satisfy the Queen’s twisted version of keeping her subjects in check, maybe.

 

The members of the Court seemed to interpret this as a sign of subservience, but Lena felt like the significance of this silence and those downturned faces meant more than only submission to a tyrant. It was a sign of respect, not to the Queen, but to Kara, who had unknowingly risked her life, to save the of life of one of their own.

 

Those people may not like Luthor guards or anything remotely affiliated with the name Luthor, which is understandable due to their common past, marred with pain and death. But what shook Lena to the core, was that, despite all the bad blood between their two peoples, the Daxamites were able to see pass that and commemorate the blonde’s selflessness.

 

Not a lot of people would have had the courage to throw themselves at a guard, knowing that they were woefully outnumbered, but Kara did it anyways. This might not have earned her the Daxamite’s trust since that would need years, but it had earned her their gratitude, which was much more than any of the members of the Luthor clan had ever been able to achieve.

 

If Lena hadn’t known that Kara was special before, there was no questioning it now and she was not the only one, so it seemed.

 

//

 

After an excruciating amount of time spend waiting, Kara finally emerged, flanked by two guards, who needed to make sure that she wouldn’t run off. Even though Lena could clearly see that the blonde must be terrified, she hid her true emotions well, holding her head high, unwilling to show any weakness, especially not in front of the person who had sentenced her. She probably didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she had never been that scared in her life, except when her parents died.

 

 

The blonde had been stripped from her armour and was left wearing her breaches and simple shirt. Otherwise, Kara seemed unharmed, for which the princess was grateful. She would have personally gone after anyone, taking advantage of the situation, to hurt her love more than necessary.

 

The two guards didn’t have great difficulty, to carve a path through the crowd, as everyone just moved aside, bowing their heads to the blonde, in deference. Lena was awestruck at what she was witnessing, she had never, in her entire life seen anything that powerful. Even though, the people didn’t interfere to prevent the punishment from unfolding, they made a hidden statement of their support.

 

 

They ascended the steps of the platform until they reached the wooden pole erected in the centre of it. Then, they turned Kara, so that she was facing the crowd of onlookers. When they had everyone’s undivided attention, they tore the blonde’s shirt, leaving her in nothing but her chest bindings. Once that was done, they cut through Kara’s binding, barring her fully, as her bosom was released from its confines.

 

This punishment both served as a method to discipline people physically, but also to expose them, humiliating them, in the process. However, Kara didn’t try to cover herself up, but rather stood there proudly, knowing that this was all just a test.

 

Lena on her part, hated that her lover was exposed in such a manner, wanting this sight to be reserved to her eyes only. When Kara did not to cooperate, refusing to get down onto her knees and be attached to the pole, one of the men kicked her hard in the back of the knee, making her stumble and sending her down to the ground. The princess breath stuck in her throat, as she saw how they were manhandling her, gripping the arm of her chair.

 

Pain shot up the blonde’s leg, as her knee hit the wooden platform harshly, making it throb. Her hands were then grabbed forcefully and attached to the pole with iron chains, making it impossible for her to move and get out of her restrains, which wouldn’t have been an option anyways since there were a dozen guards surrounding the platform.

 

The blonde suddenly became hyperaware of her surroundings, focusing on everything that came into contact with her skin. She felt the wind blow gently on the skin of her back and the way her restraints were so tight, they were cutting into her flesh. When she heard a man approaching her from behind, presumably the one who was going to administer the punishment, she felt panic constricting her throat and making her heart beat faster with each breath she took.

 

The rational part of her brain thought that she was about to have a panic attack and that she needed to regulate her breathing, like Alex had told her, but the non-rational part of her brain only felt despair. Suddenly, her eyes landed on Lena, gripping the arms of her chair so tight, Kara thought she might make them crumble.

 

When both of their gazes finally met, Kara felt a sense of calm washing over her, finding solace in the brunette’s scared, albeit reassuring gaze. Her expressive green eyes were trying to convey all the love she felt for the blonde, her eyes watering at Kara’s resigned look. The blonde gave her a small reassuring smile, signalling that everything was going to be okay, that they were going to get through this gruelling experience stronger.  

 

Suddenly, Lena’s expression morphed into one of horror, as the man drew back his whip in order to strike the blonde’s back. Kara could do nothing but brace herself for impact, tightening her grip around her restraints, clenching her teeth. But the blonde refused to relinquish eye contact with the princess, recalling the way her raven hair caught the sun, in the mornings and her eyes sparkled whenever she talked about her passions, or the way her soft lips felt upon hers.

 

However, all her musings were cut short, when she heard the crowd taking a collective gasp and heard the whip strike the air around her. When the first strike finally found its mark, it was as if a fire had been lit on top of her back, as her skin was brutally cut open. Kara groaned through her teeth, unwilling to scream at the full capacity of her lungs, even though her body was tempted to give voice to the excruciating pain.

 

She desperately wanted to be strong for the princess, knowing that if she took her punishment without exteriorising her agony, it would ease her love’s heartache.

 

The blows quickly succeeded themselves and Kara had the feeling that they were increasing in their ferocity, each time a new strike cut through the air. It was becoming impossible for her to hold back her screams, the pain getting unbearable, as the skin of her back was struck repeatedly and more of her raw flesh exposed.

 

At the sixth strike, the blonde let out a gut churning scream, chilling the whole attendance to the bones and causing tears to flow down the princess’ cheeks. The princess started pleading with her mother, asking her to make this whole ordeal stop, that six strikes were enough, but her mother didn’t even deign to look at her, staying regally in her seat.

 

After the seventh impact, Kara had to fight unconsciousness, feeling her body shutting down, as the burn became unbearable. The only thing keeping her grounded, the chains she was holding onto for dear life.

 

The crowd was impressed of the Luthor guard’s pain tolerance, having only witnessed few fighting through this many lashes.

 

The only thing keeping Kara sane at this point, being the happy memories she had with Lena. There were no words to describe the feelings she had for this marvellous woman. The woman who made her laugh and feel whole again, when everything she felt was emptiness and sorrow. The woman whose touch could ignite a fire within her with the most innocent of kisses and had the ability to destroy her if she so wanted.

 

It was her iron will and her undying love for the princess that gave her the ability to withstand this torture without succumbing to the pain.

 

//

 

Alex who had heard the commotion after she had been officially recruited by M’gann, followed the sickening sounds of a whip hitting what was presumably skin. When Alex grew closer to the scene, she had difficulties seeing overtop the heads of the people standing all around the market square.

 

She elicited a few groans and glares, as she shouldered herself away pass the socked onlookers, who were rooted to their spots. Growing nearer Alex wondered what this woman could have possibly done to deserve this harsh punishment. She winced every time the sound of the whip resounded in the air, striking skin violently.

 

Soon, she reached the first row of onlookers, as close as she could get to the atrocious scene. Looking up to the centre platform, she was momentarily blinded by the sun, but once her eyes adjusted to the harsh light and she saw who was being disciplined, her whole face became sickly white and it was as if someone had plunged a dagger through her heart.

 

She wanted to scream bloody murder on the top of her lungs, but not a single sound would come out of her mouth, the scene in front of her wiring it shut. Her feet were rooted in the dirt and she felt ill to her stomach.

 

Her baby sister had already been whipped repeatedly if the lacerations on her back were anything to go by. The once smooth skin on her back was now unrecognizable, covered in red and angry wounds. The worst Alex thought, were probably her sister’s screams that shilled her to the bones.

 

At a particularly harsh blow, Alex couldn’t take it anymore. The agonized screams spurring her into action, unthinking of the repercussions her impulsive action would have on her secret identity and her own life.

 

She was about to launch herself at the closest guard, persuaded that she would be able to take out a few of them before reaching her sister’s side, when strong arms caught her around her midriff, pulling Alex against their chest, while preventing her from doing something she would later regret.

 

However, right in that moment, Alex wasn’t very happy at the interruption, so she tried to escape that person’s grasp. Turns out it was more difficult than expected, as those strong arms only tightened further, restraining Alex’s movements. She was dragged backwards out of the crowd and away from the market square, unable to resist against the strong pull.

 

Once they had reached a less crowded area and were at a safe distance from the market square, her mystery interceptor released her from their grasp. Alex whirled around, ready to give that person a piece of her mind, when her voice died in her throat at the glorious sight of the woman before her.

 

She was tall and had broad shoulders, looking like she had already seen her fair share of battles if the way she held herself was anything to go by. Her dark brown hair had been drawn back in a strict bun, exhibiting her strong jawline and high cheekbones. This woman was undeniably beautiful and exuded a power that Alex had rarely been subjected to.

 

But these attributes were not what was most striking about her. Her eyes although stern were a captivating greyish green and although it looked like she had tried to dissimulate it for some reason, there was a white streak in her otherwise dark hair.

 

Once her observation time was over, Alex finally found her voice, saying angrily “Why did you stop me?”

 

“You’re welcome” The woman said neutrally, seemingly unfazed by Alex’s offensive reaction.

 

“You’re welcome? You had no right..” Alex said, but was cut off quickly by the other woman, who replied evenly.

 

“No right to what? Save your from your own idiocy? You would have died with no reason and achieving nothing”

 

“Why would you care?” Alex asked outraged. “What does my fate matter to you?” This seemed to catch the woman off guard, who didn’t really know the answer herself.

 

“It matters not. I made a choice, don’t make me regret it” The woman said turning around and walking away.

 

Alex didn’t know why, but she didn’t want the woman to leave, not like that. Now that she had cooled off a bit, she realized how foolish her little stunt had been, putting both Kara’s and her own life in jeopardy.

 

“Wait” She said, catching up with the stranger quickly. She stopped in her tracks but didn’t face Alex, hands clasped behind her regal back, jaw tight. “I-I am sorry” Alex said remorsefully. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you in this way. Thank you from preventing me from doing something stupid” This earned her a nearly imperceptible upturn of the woman’s lips, which was gone as soon as it had appeared, to the point that Alex wondered if it had actually been there, in the first place.

 

When the woman resumed walking away once again, Alex kept up with her long strides and asked what had been plaguing her since the beginning of their encounter. “Who are you?” Alex asked.

 

“I am a lot of things Lucy Bennett” The woman said to a flabbergasted Alex, rounding a corner.

 

“Wait, how do you know my..” Alex said, but wasn’t able to finish her sentence, as she noticed that the woman had suddenly disappeared. “How did she?” Alex asked herself, as she whorled around for possible hidden escapes, but coming up with nothing.

 

As quickly as a shadow, the intriguing woman was gone, even though Alex had been hot on her heels. Alex didn’t know why, but for some reason she had the indescribable urge to see this mystery of a woman again.

 

This would have to wait though since he priority would always remain her sister, so she made her way towards the palace in order to find out about her sister’s state.

 

//

 

Once the punishment was over, several court physicians came carrying a stretcher, knowing that the blonde would not be able to walk on her own after this whole ordeal. They removed the chains from around her wrists, effectively detaching her from the pole, placing a groaning blonde delicately onto the contraption, on her belly.

 

But before the two were able to get a hold of the handles of the gurney, two men from amongst the crowd grabbed them, lifting it up and waiting for further instructions from the two healers. The two men were flabbergasted to say the least and reluctantly lead the way towards their chambers.

 

Once again, the crowd parted in front of them, as they made their way towards the palace. When they reached their destination, they slid the blonde’s body onto a large wooden surface that served as examination table.

 

Before they were able to do anything, the princess stormed into the room, flanked by the best of their court physicians, so as to make sure that her personal guard was well taken care of. Richard was one of the few people she trusted since the old man had always had a soft spot for her and had shared his wisdom with her on multiple occasions, defying the Queen’s orders in the process.

 

She dismissed the two other healers, saying that Richard would take it from here. If the two men had any objections, they didn’t show it, probably afraid the blazing fury in those emerald eyes would be directed at them. So, they made their exit quietly, leaving the blonde in the other healer’s capable hands.

 

Once the two men had left, Richard asked the two men who had transported the blonde, to hold her down. They grabbed her legs and arms effectively pinning her to the table, while Richard gave Kara something to bite on.

 

He then grabbed a transparent flask, containing denatured alcohol poured it over the blonde’s wounded back. Kara’s eyes widened and her teeth dug into the peace of wood in her mouth, muffling her screams of agony, as the alcohol increased the burn of the lacerations on her back.

 

The two men had increasing difficulty to keep the blonde down, as she was trashing, trying to escape their grasp and get as far as possible from the unbearable burn of the liquid that was destined to disinfect the wounds.

 

Lena needed to do something to prevent the blonde from hurting herself further, so she kneeled in front of the spot where the Kara’s head rested, grasping her head between her soft hands, desperately trying to make eye contact with the woman who owned her heart.

 

“Kara, look at me” The princess said, trying to get the blonde’s attention away from the pain, urging her to make eye contact. When their gazes finally met, she had to swallow the sob that was threatening to emerge from the deepest parts of her body, as she saw all the pain reflected in those sky-blue eyes.

 

 The princess wiped away the tears that had started running down the blonde’s cheeks, cooing softly “Shhh. You were so strong, so brave” She then started singing a lullaby Lex used to sing to her, when she used to have nightmares, waking up screaming in the middle of the night.

 

This seemed to have a calming effect on the blonde, who stilled, facilitating Richard’s work immensely, as he was trying to wrap to the blonde’s back in gauze he had dunked into one of his herbal pastes, supposed to soothe the raw flesh and alleviate the pain.

 

Once the blonde’s back was fully wrapped, h thanked the two men for their assistance, asking them to leave since the blonde needed all the rest she could get. He then administered the blonde a sleeping tonic that would also do something for the pain. When he saw that the princess wouldn’t be leaving her guard’s side anytime soon, he excused himself, knowing that the brunette was more than capable of tending to the needs of the recovering blonde.

 

As soon as Richard had closed the door, Lena began to sob heavily, the events of the day catching up with her. She had never been so powerless in her entire life, unable to do anything as the woman she loved was being tortured, in front of her eyes.

 

“What did they do to you” Lena sobbed, covering her quivering lips, with her shaking hand, as she saw how the blood was already peeking through the carefully applied bandages that had been applied to the blonde’s back.

 

In order to get a hold of her emotions, she decided to make herself useful, needing to focus on a task. So, she dipped a cloth into a bucket filled with cold water and started gently wiping Kara’s forehead with it, soothing her overheated forehead, while wiping the sweat from her golden brows.

 

Despite all the pain she had endured in the previous hours, Kara seemed almost peaceful, occasionally twitching and saying something unintelligible. Lena then grabbed a nearby chair, placing it next to the spot where Kara’s head rested, wanting to make sure that someone was watching over her, in her vulnerable state and provided her with the necessary care since she didn’t trust the Daxamites to do their work properly.

 

She then intertwined her fingers with Kara’s unmoving ones, wanting to feel the blonde’s body heat in order to reassure herself that she was not going anywhere and breathing steadily. She gave a lingering kiss to each of her guard’s fingers, trying to fight off the exhaustion that was slowly getting a hold of her until she fell into a restless sleep.

 

She woke up a few hours later, feeling something squeezing her hand weakly. When she realized what or rather who was doing it, her eyes flew open and were directly met with exhausted blue ones. “Kara” Lena breathed in relief, cursing herself for falling asleep.

 

“Hi, Lee” Kara responded, her throat as dry as a desert.

 

Lena immediately shot out of her chair, rummaging around to get a hand on a goblet to give Kara something to drink. Once she had filled one with some fresh water she gave it to the blonde, readjusting her position, so that she could gulp down a few slow sips and soothe her dry throat.

 

No words were needed between them, as they basked in the other’s presence, taking solace in the fact that they were able to hold each other once again. Lena slowly leaned in, giving Kara the softest kiss they had ever shared, mindful of her lover’s condition. Kara’s eyes fluttered closed at the contact, feeling like it had been a lifetime since their lips last met.

 

For Kara, kissing the princess was like an oasis in the desert. One single kiss from her and Kara felt like every hardship she may go through was worth it, as long as she got to do this.

 

Lena reapplied Kara’s bandages that had soaked through almost completely, while speaking soothing words to the whimpering blonde. Lena was being as delicate as she possibly could, feeling fresh tears springing to her eyes every time the blonde flinched away from her touch, in pain.

 

After Lena gave her another small dose of the tonic that should lessen the pain and make her drowsy, Kara quickly fell asleep once again to the sounds of her lover’s soft voice and delicate hands that were scratching her head gently.

 

//

 

Lena had been there during Kara’s recovery every step of the way. Luckily, Lillian had agreed to keep Kara as the princess’ personal guard after she was back on her feet. Why her mother did this Lena wasn’t too sure, but she had an inkling that it had less to do with her request than Lillian’s wish to defy her rival Queen.

 

Alex had visited Kara a few times, mindful that no one would see them interacting with each other, especially not Lena, who wasn’t allowed to know that she had followed them to Daxam, lest their plan be discovered. This was not an easy feat to perform since the princess rarely strayed from the blonde’s side in her free time, when she was not bound by her obligations as betrothed to the prince of Daxam.

 

Even though, Kara was healing faster than expected, it was still not fast enough for her liking, hating to be bed bound for such a long period of time. But Lena caring for her, when no one was around, made up for it tenfold, as she loved the attention her love was giving her.

 

While Kara had to remain laying on her front for quite some time, Alex needed to work twice as hard since she had to find out who the leader of the rebellion was on top of gathering intel within the castle walls.

 

//

 

Alex had been on her way back from getting water, when she was intercepted by five Daxamite guards, who were looking at her as if she was their next meal.

 

“What does a pretty lady like you do all alone at such a late hour” One of the guards had asked, seemingly the leader of the group.

 

Alex decided to test the waters first, playing the part of the shy handmaiden perfectly, as she ducked her head, looking to the ground in deference.

 

She heard the men’s steps closing in on her and she knew very well what they were about to do to her if she didn’t flee or fight back. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to take them all on, but at least she could use the element of surprise to her advantage. None of them expecting her to fight back, as hard as she would.

 

She heard the leader say, “Hold her down”, while he unbuckled his belt. This did it for Alex,

when one of them reached for her, she broke his wrist, then smashed her elbow into his nose, making him crumble to the ground.

 

The second closest guard, who had still not recovered from his surprise succumbed to the same fate as his fellow guardsman, falling flat on his nose, as well.

 

The three other guards who had emerged from their initial shock threw themselves at Alex at once. One encircled Alex with his arms from behind, holding her against his chest, while the other harshly backhanded her in the face, causing her lip to split open with the impact.

 

She propelled herself backwards with the strength of her legs and her whole body weight, head-butting the one who was currently holding her, effectively breaking his nose, while she kicked the other one into the chest, making him stumble over a guard that was sprawled on the ground.

 

Alex was breathing heavily, the adrenaline pumping through her veins after the intense fight. The only one still standing in front of her, being the leader of this bunch of idiots. She was about to give him the beating of his life, when something hard hit her in the head and she crumbled to the ground.

 

She knew that one of the guards must have gotten back up and hit her in the head with something hard since she could clearly hear them laugh now. She braced herself for what was to come, when she heard multiple bones being dislocated and broken, which could only belong to those vile men.

 

The only thing she registered before losing consciousness being those haunting grey green eyes and a deep female voice that instantly made her feel safe, murmuring "You have nothing to fear from me, brave one"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed the new update and would really like to know what you thought about it.  
> I also hope that I did a decent work at writing those scenes since I didn't know to what extent they needed to be depicted. So, if it was too violent or if you have any constructive criticism, please let me know, so that I can progress in my writing.  
> By the way, were you able to guess who was our mystery woman? I am sure most of you did since it was not that difficult. How do you feel about me introducing this character?


	18. The General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> First of all, thank you for all the comments and kudos! They motivate me to continue with this story.  
> I am so sorry that it took me so long to update the story, but I was really busy these last few weeks, studying for my exams. I hope this new chapter makes up for it though.  
> Fair warning, the end of the chapter is NSFW. You have been warned.  
> I hope you enjoy the update.

When Alex came to, her head was pounding so hard that she felt like she had been trampled on by a herd of horses. She groaned in pain, when her hand reached the sore spot on the back of her skull, massaging it soothingly.

 

Suddenly, she remembered what had transpired a few hours prior or a few days prior. Realizing that she didn’t know which time or day it was, made her heartrate accelerate and for the first time since waking up, she noticed that she didn’t recognize where she was.

 

She took in her surroundings, noticing that she had been transported into what seemed like a cavern since the room she was in had been grossly carved into the stone. She was lying on a sort of makeshift cot, on the ground and was surprised to find that she had been provided with warm blankets and that her injured head rested on a soft pillow. This made her wonder about the intentions of her abductors or saviours, which was difficult to tell at this point.

 

The memories slowly came rushing back. Five men had tried to subdue her, she had fought tooth and nail, trying to get away from them, but had been hit in the back of her head by one the guards, she had taught was unconscious. She remembers feeling panic constricting her throat, as they approached her unmoving form and the laughter that shilled her to her bones.

 

She had resigned herself to her fate on the brink of unconsciousness, but someone had saved her, a woman, as far as she can remember. That is when her body had stopped fighting and shut down, feeling surprisingly safe in this somehow familiar woman’s care.

 

“Good you are awake” the familiar voice said from the opposite corner of the improvised room she was in, startling Alex.

 

Alex immediately tensed at hearing someone else’s voice, sitting up on her makeshift cot, bracing herself for an eventual fight. “Where the hell am I?” Alex asked the regally sitting woman suspiciously.

 

“You are safe and that is all that matters for the moment” The woman said evenly, not letting any apparent emotions or physical cues shine through, which enraged Alex all the more.

 

“Why did you take me here” Alex tried questioning her again, even though she knew that she wasn’t in a position to demand answers and that the woman wouldn’t tell her anything she wasn’t willing to divulge.

 

The woman ignored Alex’s question, saying instead “I watched you fight those guards. You working as a maid is just an act, isn’t it?” Two can play at that game, Alex thought, staying silent, neither denying nor agreeing with the woman’s statement.

 

When Alex’s face remained stony, the woman continued with her inquiries, asking “And your real name is not Lucy Bennett if I am not mistaken. So, the real question is, who are you and what do you want?”

 

When Alex didn’t answer, the woman pierced Alex with her knowing grey green eyes, saying “I am a very patient woman and I can afford to wait for an answer, can you?” Alex’s jaw twitched at that, knowing fully well that she did not have the luxury to waste time. She had obligations to fulfil if she wanted to keep up her cover and she still needed to find the leader of the Rebellion, sooner rather than later. The truth was, she was running out of time, while being cornered by this infuriatingly self-righteous woman.

 

“My name is Lucy Bennett and I am a maid in the royal household” Alex said stoically. “I can fight, because my father told me how to, to prevent the situation I found myself in from happening. Even though, I appreciate the help you provided me with, I have duties to attend to, on which my family relies, so if you would be so kind and let me go, I would highly appreciate it” Alex added convincingly, face betraying nothing.

 

“I must say, you are a very convincing actress, but I didn’t expect any less from one of Lillian Luthor’s spies” The woman said, eyes hard as stone. “Tell me, what is it you are trying to uncover within the palace? Who is not one of the Queen’s puppets, or maybe just compromising information on the Lords and Ladies you serve, so that the Queen has leverage over them, when the time comes?”

 

Alex’s eyes widened, the woman had it all wrong. Although she was technically a spy, she wasn’t one, in the Queen’s services. “Why would you think that I work for the Luthors?” Alex asked surprised.

 

“You were ready to throw yourself at the guards surrounding the platform, where the princess’ personal guard was being whipped. The only explanation that I can think of, is that you are very close to one another, otherwise you would not have risked your life and your identity from being uncovered.” The woman said neutrally. And Alex wondered not for the first time if her facial expression ever changed or if her muscles were just stuck in this shape, from lack of using them.

 

“You must see that what you are implying does not make any sense and that some things just don’t add up.” Alex said, losing her temper, not noticing the slight upturn of the woman’s lips, too engrossed in her angry rant. “I just felt that she didn’t deserve the treatment she was being given. She only tried to help and I couldn’t have possibly lived with myself if I hadn’t done anything.” Alex responded, trying to keep up her lie.

 

The woman just chuckled, straightening her posture if that was even possible. “I see a fire in you, Lucy Bennett or whoever you might be, but I highly doubt that you would risk your life for someone you don’t know. Such impulsive reactions are often caused, when someone you love is in danger. So, who is this girl to you, your lover? Or maybe a close relative, your sister?” When Alex’s eye twitched, the woman knew that she had hit her mark.

 

“Ahh, a sister. The bond between sisters is a strong one. I can imagine your struggle” The woman said, sounding wistful and almost sad, which made Alex wonder what this woman had gone through.

 

However, her musings were cut short, when the woman continued with her theory. “Since your sister is a royal guard, I assumed that you are working for Queen Lillian, as well, spying for the Luthors. You wouldn’t be the first to try and infiltrate the Daxamite palace.” The woman said, convinced she had come up with the truth.

 

Alex snorted at that, which made the other woman’s brows crease in confusion. “If you really think that the Luthors would ever give so much responsibility to a woman willingly, you are sorely mistaken.”  Alex said bitterly.

 

“If you are not spying on behalf of the Luthors, what is it you seek here?” The woman asked confused.

 

“I seek to end both of their reigns of terror, providing peace for the generations to come. You do not seriously believe that their plans for an alliance are honest, do you? They are both power-hungry women that will stop at nothing, to obtain what they want and this alliance is just a means to an end.” Alex said passionately, while the other woman only looked at her sceptically, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

Noticing that she would not be convincing the other woman anytime soon, Alex poured all her heart and soul into her next words, trying to convey how sincere she was. “Maybe you don’t believe me, but believe this, Lillian Luthor took everything from me. My parents, my home, my aspirations and I will do everything in my power to end her reign of terror, on that you have my word.” Alex said determinedly and the woman knew that on that, she was being sincere.

 

“I am by far not the only one who thinks that way…” Alex hesitated to divulge more, but recognized that her fate was in the hands of that woman anyways, so why not convince her that she was fighting for an honourable cause. “People are sick of the way she rules the Kingdom, neglecting the well-being of the common folk. People, most importantly children, are dying on the streets every day, because their parents died during raids and they are now on their own. Others die of malnourishment or the violence propagated by the guards, who are supposed to protect them.” Alex said, desperately wanting this woman to understand how many sacrifices her people already had to make. 

 

“What Lillian forgets is that, it is not the soldiers who cultivate the land, providing the Kingdom with food. Once people will have had enough, they will rebel and for the first time, she will notice that her and her nobles are the ones, who are woefully outnumbered.” The understanding look in the other woman’s face compelled her to divulge more, somehow knowing that her secrets would be well guarded.

 

“I work as a physician for an organization that is called the Resistance within the Luthor Kingdom, its predominant aim is to end Queen Lillian’s reign by finding out as much as possible on her affiliations and plans, to take her out from within. Every day new recruits join our cause, but a lot of people are still afraid of the repercussions of our actions, should we fail since it is commonly known what the price for treachery is.” Alex said gulping.

 

“If you want me to continue talking, you will need to give me something in return.” Alex said, determined to strike a bargain. “Who are you people and where am I?” Alex asked.

 

The woman sighed, but knew that she needed to extend a hand if she wanted to gain more information about the redhead and her plans. “My people carved pathways and halls in the mountain on the outside of the Daxamite capital many centuries ago.  We only extended the tunnel system, digging deeper in order to fit more people and hide from the Queen’s clutches.”

 

“Similarly, to your Resistance in your kingdom, we have built our own resistance although we call it differently. The Rebellion was established many decades before I was born, being nothing but a small group of men and women, plotting against the Daxamite royal family. In recent years, however, with a new General at the helm of this disorganized group of Daxamites, the Rebellion has gained a lot of proponents and we seem to be stronger than ever. It is only a matter of time before we have gained enough supporters and knowledge to overthrow Rhea and get rid of all her corrupt Lords.” The woman said with a fire Alex had rarely seen.

 

Alex didn’t believe what she had just heard, she had somehow found herself in the midst of the Daxamite Rebellion through some stroke of luck if you could call it that. She just need to contact their leader and maybe they would have a chance to free her people from Lillian’s grasp at long last.

 

“If the Rebellion is as organized as you claim it to be, what is your role in this grand scheme” Alex asked genuinely interested.

 

“I am a mere soldier, for a greater cause” The woman said cryptically. “I have already said too much” The woman said, suddenly closing off. “I will let you rest now, you need it after the hit you took to your head.”

 

“Wait” Alex said suddenly, as the woman got up in order to leave. “What is going to happen to me?” Alex asked wearily.

 

“That is for the General to decide” The woman asked, as if she had said a thousand time before.

 

“When will I get to meet him?”

 

“When he deems it right” The woman said, not helpful at all.

 

As the woman was about to cross the door into the hall, Alex asked what had been plaguing her mind since she had met the woman. “What is your name?”

 

The woman stopped in her tracks, seeming to ponder, whether she should answer Alex’s question. Once she had made up her mind, she turned around, saying “My name is Astra. Now you tell me your real name.”

 

“My-my name is Alex” She answered truthfully.

 

“Rest well Alexandra” Astra said, leaving the room and a flabbergasted Alex behind. How did she find out her name? Alex guessed that the Resistance were not the only ones having spies everywhere.

 

//

 

“The General will see you now.” One of the men said, entering the room Alex was staying in and she couldn’t help the disappointment she felt in the pit of her stomach, noticing that Astra wasn’t among them. The woman had become a constant in Alex’s days, visiting at least once a day to talk about the shared passion they had uncovered, battle strategies. Alex liked the spark Astra got in her eyes, when she talked about something she was passionate about and she soaked up everything the other woman said greedily.

 

Even though Alex was very good at wielding the sword or any other weapon for that matter. She always preferred the tactical aspect of a fight, rather than only relying on numbers or brute strength. According to Alex knowledge was power, something both of them readily agreed upon. They also talked a lot about Alex’s passion for herbs that her mother had transmitted to her and her dream to become a physician.

 

She was then grabbed and brought to her feet forcefully, before being led from her room through multiple passageways that she couldn’t differentiate from one another. All the passages had been carved into the rock, which didn’t allow for a lot of similarities to jump to the eye, at least not for someone who saw those tunnels for the first time.

 

“What will happen to me?” Alex asked, a slight tremor lacing her voice.

 

“That is for the General to decide” One of the burly men said, not quieting Alex’s fears in any way.

 

Suddenly, Alex was pushed through one of the openings adorning the walls and was instantly blinded by the sunlight that filtered through the cracks on the surface of the stone, which led Alex to believe that she had been staying underground and that they had now reached the the top level.

 

Alex was then unceremoniously thrown onto her knees, before what seemed to be a long curved wooden table, where people had been talking only few moments before her arrival. Alex tried to look up, but was instantly blinded by the bright sunlight, making it impossible for her to recognize anybody sitting around the table. Whoever they were, they had to be important people, Alex concluded.

 

When her eyes finally adjusted to the light, Alex was shocked to see that a familiar face was sitting regally at the centre of the table, not betraying any of her emotions. The woman that was sitting there looked nothing like Alex remembered her. She was intimidating and awe inspiring, wearing a simple leather armour instead of her regular clothes. She also wore her hair in a different design, which made the strange white streak even more prominent.

 

Alex couldn’t believe her eyes, as she whispered “Astra?” This earned her a slap on the back of her head from one of the men standing nearby, who harshly said, “Address the General with respect Luthor scum, or I will make you” Of course, this did nothing to assuage the pain in her head and she felt momentarily dizzy. But most of all she felt betrayed and stupid, now realizing that all their conversations had been to get information on Alex, her people and their intentions.

 

“That is enough” Astra or the General said with a booming authoritative voice that could be heard throughout the whole room, silencing everyone instantly. “I apologize for the behaviour of my men. I gave clear instructions not to harm you” The General said looking at the sheepish guard pointedly.

 

“You are certainly wondering why I hid my real identity from you. Well, it is because I needed to find out the nature of your intentions and whether you could be trusted with such a secret. You must understand that we are obliged to take a lot of precautions in order to hide the existence of our organization and that includes dealing with wild cards like you.” The General said, mask of impassiveness firmly in place, which made beads of sweat appear on Alex’s forehead.

 

“In truth, I still don’t know what to do with you, but a majority of my advisors advised me to get rid of you since you present an unneglectable risk to the survival of our people.” The General said, taking out a dagger and playing with it absentmindedly.

 

“Well, what do you think?” Alex said clenching her teeth in anger, before being able to stop herself. She wasn’t sure why, but she wanted Astra to feel the brunt of her anger.

 

Most people in the assemble were shocked that a foreigner would dare to interrupt their General if their outraged looks and angry exclamations were anything to go by. However, she saw no such thing reflected in the General’s eyes, instead she somehow looked pleased, but for all Alex knew, it could also just have been wishful thinking. Astra only raised her hand, silencing the crowd with a single gesture.

 

The General seemed to ponder her words before answering, considering Alex’s question with great care. Alex was more than surprised at this since no one had ever taken the time to contemplate what she had said. “I think that you told me as much as you were allowed to, considering the circumstances you found yourself in and that your drive for revenge is stronger than any affiliations you might have.”

 

Alex was astounded that someone who had only known her mere days had been able to read her so easily. At first, she wanted to deny those allegations, but in the final analysis she noticed that there was some truth to it and that she wasn’t as selfless as she made herself out to be.

 

Of course, she wanted to bring about a better future for her people by stopping the two monarchs. But that was only a consequence of what she truly wanted to do. She wanted to make them suffer, the way they had made her and Kara suffer by ripping away her parents, who were good and honest people. And what better way to do that, than to make them witness their legacies crumble.

 

 “You have undeniable potential Alexandra Danvers, potential that I would like to exploit, while making it flourish under my guidance. Besides, we are in grave need of a healer and would greatly benefit from your expertise since the Queen’s guards seem to need outlets, at the moment.” Alex was relieved to find out that Astra didn’t want to kill her, at least not right away and that she was putting a great deal of trust into her.

 

“Of course, you will be on probation, for the time being since you still need to prove your worth. You will resume your activities as a maid and relay the intel you are able to obtain to us. This is a gesture that I only extend to a few selected people. I place my faith in you Alexandra, don’t make me regret it.” Astra said and Alex couldn’t help but feel honoured at this gesture of kindness and the level of trust that had been put into someone who could very well be an enemy.  

 

“What do you say?” The general asked finally, looking at Alex intently, as if to test her.

 

“I recognize the difficulty to trust me, but I promise that I will not disappoint you” Alex said determinedly, as if to prove a point.

 

“Very well” The General said, clapping her hands together. “You may use the accommodations provided to you within our base. You may also keep the room you have been staying in the past few days.” To which Alex only nodded in assent.

 

“One more thing, if you were ever to break my trust, you will not live to tell the tale. Have I made myself clear?” As if she were talking about the weather and not about possibly murdering her and disposing of her body in such a way that nobody would ever find the remains.

 

“Cristal” Alex said, which earned her confused looks from all the people that were present, who did not understand the saying.

 

“Your sayings are strange. Anyway, you are now free to roam our headquarters and to come and go as you please” Was the only thing the General said, before getting up and leaving the room graciously and without making any sound.

 

Alex was still left reeling after their encounter, but somehow found it in herself to get up without any assistance and make it out of the room she was currently in. She then asked someone to show her the way outside, so that she could get some needed fresh air in order to clear her head.

 

Although they had not warmed up to her, which was understandable, they did not protest at her request and she was lead outside without any incidents. She then left the hidden base, which was on the outskirts of the capital and made her way back to the castle.

 

Unknowingly to her, she was being followed by one of the General’s men, whose task it was to make sure she did not divulge anything compromising about them.

 

//

 

According to Richard, Kara’s state had improved significantly, to the point that she was able to resume her duties as the princess’ guard. The blonde was incredibly relieved that she would finally be able to get out of the constricting room they had placed her in, finally being able to return to Lena’s side.

 

However, the next few days were not as Kara had imagined them to be. She had thought that things would be the same between them once she came back, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that something had shifted between them since her punishment. Kara had noticed that Lena would keep handling her like a patient instead of a lover even though her physician had told her that everything was back in order and that the only residual signs of her lashing were the scars on her back.

 

It had been a week now that she had received her clean bill of health, but there was still no change on the horizon. Over the past few days, Kara had tried to initiate physical contact with the princess, but hadn’t gotten past chaste kisses and nightly cuddles. Their days had become routine-like. They would get up in the morning, Lena would bath in the big bathtub, then would go and have her breakfast in the throne room with her mother and the Daxamite regents. The remainder of their day would be spent walking through the Daxamite gardens since Lena avoided going through the packed capital streets if she was not obliged to do so.

 

Kara suspected that it had something to do with her wanting to avoid Kara getting roped up in drama once again. Their day would end with dinner in the throne room, where Kara would stand at attention behind Lena’s chair, standing guard. Once they retreated to the princess’ room, they would get ready for bed. Lena would kiss her forehead good night and go to sleep.

 

 

One night Kara had even tried to deepen one of their chaste kisses, but Lena had gently pushed her away, saying that the blonde wasn’t ready yet and that she still needed to heal. It was like the flame of their passion had withered away and was now replaced by dullness.

 

Kara was determined to change something and decided to confront Lena one night, telling her how much she missed her. Lena was lost in her own musings as per usual and Kara wanted to use this moment to talk about the distance that had established itself between them.

 

“Lee” Kara said quietly, wanting to get Lena’s attention. When Lena didn’t react, Kara repeated her statement, this time a bit louder. Lena seemed to wake up, at hearing her name, focusing her whole attention on the blonde, like a healer would their patient. To which Kara felt a stab in her chest.

 

“Where were you, Lee?” Kara asked saddened.

 

“I am here love, where else would I be?” Lena asked confused.

 

“It is as if you’re not her with me. You are far away, somewhere in the confines of your own mind and I am helpless. I simply don’t know what to do to” Kara said tears brimming in her eyes. “Have I, have I done something wrong” Kara asked afraid of the answer she would be given.

 

“No, no you have done nothing wrong love, why would you say that?” Lena asked genuinely surprised, taking both of the blonde’s hand in hers.

 

“Ever since my punishment, I feel like we have grown apart. At first, I loved the way you were taking care of me, don’t get me wrong, I still do, but I am fully healed now Lena, there is no need for you to fuss over me anymore.” Kara said, sounding frantic.

 

“But Richard said that you still needed time to heal and rest” Lena said, defending herself.

 

“Richard told me that I had made a full recovery a week ago and that I could resume all of my previous duties and that I am at my full potential once again” Kara said irritated.

 

When Lena didn’t respond, probably not knowing what to say, Kara added “I just miss you Lee. I miss your smile, the spark you would get in your eyes whenever you would talk about something you are passionate about. I miss the melodious sound of your laugh that could raise my spirits in any circumstances. I miss the feel of your lips against mine, making me breathless and desperate for more.” Kara said trying to get her point across.

 

But all she got in return were teary eyes and a devastated expression. “When they attached you to this pole and started to unleash their fury on you, I had never felt so utterly powerless. Your screams were the worst part in all of this, chilling me to my bones. You were in such agony and I could do nothing to assuage the pain you were feeling. I couldn’t help but think that I should have done more” When Kara tried to protest, Lena added “that I should have fought tooth and nail for you, as you would have for me, not thinking about the repercussions your actions would have on your own life.” Lena finished sounding ashamed.

 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, love. Rhea had made her decision and there is nothing you could have done to stop what was about to happen.” Kara said, squeezing the princess’ hands, trying to provide comfort.

 

“When I saw you lying there on this wooden table, your beautiful back cut open and covered in blood, hearing your pained whimpers, I swore to myself that I would do anything in my power to assure that you would make a full recovery.”

 

“But it has been a week since I am fully healed Lena. There is no need to worry anymore” Kara said.

 

“What if your wounds reopen? I couldn’t bear the knowledge that you hurt yourself once again, because you put too much strain on your wounds.” Lena said with a pained expression.

 

“You cannot keep me locked up forever for fear that I would somehow get hurt, Lena. Getting hurt is part of my profession, protecting you is my sole purpose, and not the other way round. Look, I appreciate your concern, but I am fine and I don’t need you fussing over me all the time.” Kara said, trying to make her understand.

 

“Then what do you want me to do Kara?” Lena asked incredulously.

 

“I want you to touch me like a lover, not a patient. I am not going to break Lena.” Kara said loudly, which made Lena realize the way she had been acting around her blonde lover since Kara never raised her voice, at least not towards her. The blonde had needed her care to recover, but now that her wounds had sealed, there was no need for her to measure her strength around Kara anymore. “I am sorry, I shouldn’t have lost my temper.” Kara said apologetically, looking away.

 

“No, you are right, I let my own uncertainty and guilt cloud my judgment and make me believe that you were still in need of assistance and caution. I ignored the fact that you were fully healed in order to make myself feel better, knowing that I was taking care of you by caring for your wounds. I am sorry if I made you feel like I did not want to touch you, or that I don’t desire you anymore, because I do. It is just that my physical attraction towards you has been laid dormant due to my worry for your well-being and transformed into medical care.” Lena said remorsefully.

 

“It’s alright Lee” Kara said, taking the brunette’s face into her hands, staring deeply into her beautiful emerald eyes. “I honestly don’t know how I would react if you were ever to be harmed. I hadn’t realized how much it had affected you until this very moment. I only focused on the way I felt after the punishment, but never really considered how it must have been for you to be a witness to that type of violence.”

 

And this is when Lena let herself break down in earnest, squeezing Kara’s strong body against hers, reassuring herself that she was fully recovered. Kara held her gently, whispering sweet nothings into her ear in order to calm her lover down.

 

//

 

The next few days saw the routine that had been established between the two being thrown out of the window, as Lena seemed to revive from her melancholy, living properly once again, after the long overdue discussion they had had. It was like being with a totally different person. She smiled more, she laughed at her guard’s silly jokes. She seemed to cherish life once again and Kara was overjoyed to be the reason for this sudden change in behaviour.

 

It was like the rift that had grown between the two women since Kara’s punishment had vanished and been replaced by their previous complicity. Kara had the feeling that they were rediscovering one another. She had butterflies in her stomach whenever Lena smiled at her from the back of her steed, when they were riding out at a safe distance from the capital or when the princess would offer food to children, who lived on the streets.

 

Her sister would probably call her smitten, resembling those poor children, who had stars in their eyes, when someone of Lena’s status spoke to them. But right at this moment, Kara didn’t care. She would gladly be called smitten if it was the price to spend the remainder of her life by the princess’ side.

 

Some of the Ladies of the Court had advised the Luthor heir to try one of the many hot springs Daxam had to offer, praising their healing properties. Until now, Lena had had no interest in going there, but since she still felt guilty for what had happened to the blonde, she wanted to test whether the Ladies were speaking true, hoping that the springs would soothe Kara’s wounds.

 

So, a few days after their talk, when they were having breakfast, with the Daxamite regents, as usual. She requested to go explore one of the more secluded ones with her guard since a woman of her status did not want to be interrupted, so she said. Of course, this was only a pretence to spend some quality time with her lover, away from others’ prying eyes.

 

Her mother and her mother in law were not very fond of the idea, considering it a serious safety risk, making her vulnerable to attacks on her life or possible abductions. They only agreed to let her go, provided that she take a small party of members of the Queen’s guard with her in order to secure the area and make sure that nothing would happen to her.

 

Unsurprisingly, her future husband’s only concern was to make sure that no other man would join her in the cave, where the springs were situated. Afraid someone else would take her purity, which had Kara restraining herself immensely not to roll her eyes at his selfish whims, being witness of the conversation that was taking place. Unknowingly to him, the person her least suspected to have a liaison with his future wife was actually his greatest rival, which was rather ironic.

 

His mother assured her golden boy that only the princess# personal guard would be joining her in order to guard her and assist her should she require something. The men would be standing guard outside of the cave, watching out for any possible threats, there being no other access to the springs.

 

The next morning saw Kara excitedly packing their saddle bags for the trek that laid ahead of them, impatient to see whether the springs would live up to their expectations. Kara had packed soft towels, some nice smelling soap, the princess’ favourite hairbrush and of course some snacks for the ride and for the case that they would want to have something sweet after their bathing session.

 

She had also made sure to dissimulate weapons inside of her armour, in addition to her sword, in case they were ambushed on the way there.

 

Once they were set, they made their way outside of the palace, where their party and their saddled horses were already waiting for them. They had wanted to leave the capital early since the springs were half a day’s ride from the centre of the castle and they wanted to take full advantage of the rare excursion.

 

Once they arrived safely at their destination, the guards established a security perimeter around the entrance of the cave, making sure that no one would come in, without them noticing. They also swept the inside of the cave for good measure, assuring themselves that the information had not leaked and no one was hiding in a corner or another. Then, they placed torches into the torch holders that had specifically been designed for this purpose, casting the space into a soft light.  

 

Once they came back, the excitement on their faces was palpable even though they were trying to keep a straight face. And not for the first time Kara wondered what awaited them in the depths of this cave. They then attached their horses at a nearby tree, giving instructions to the guards to feed them.

 

The nature around the cave was unassuming and they almost had not found the place, were it not for some of the Daxamite guards, who had accompanied them. But Kara also suspected that it also had something to do with the fact that the prince wanted to make sure that no one but Kara entered the cave with the princess, which only confirmed his controlling nature to the blonde.

 

Kara relieved her horse from its saddle bags, tucking them under her arm, while offering her other one to the princess in order to support her in their descent into the cave. Lena, who was dressed in her riding clothes, happily interlinked their arms, walking into the depths of the cave alongside her blonde companion.

 

The deeper they progressed inside, the more noticeable the thin mist emanating from the hot springs became, thickening the air. When they finally reached the bottom of the rocky path, the narrow entrance opened up into a large space, which had both women in awe of its raw, natural beauty.

 

The torches provided a soft glow to the otherwise darkened space, highlighting the beautiful scenery in front of them. There was a large pool carved into the centre of the cave from which the thin mist emanated. The gurgling of the water could be heard, as the source of the spring was close by. If Lena had thought the baths under her family castle were impressive, they were no comparison to this.

 

This tropical climate, which was unknown to Kara and made her sweat, made her armour cling to her body. The princess was in the same predicament, as the loose shirt she was wearing left nothing to the imagination, as the material clung to her body. This redirected Kara’s attentions from one beautiful scenery to the other, although she would choose the sight of the brunette over any other scenery in the world.

 

When Lena caught Kara staring at her, she blushed beautifully, turning away shyly. But Kara would have none of it, entering the princess’ personal space. They were finally alone; the tension palpable in the space around them. Lena had her back turned to the blonde, as if waiting for Kara to make the first move. So, Kara inched closer, encircling Lena’s waist with her strong arms from behind, nuzzling her nose into her heavenly smelling raven hair.

 

Now that their bodies were flush against the other, Lena rested her head on one of Kara’s strong shoulders, enjoying the feel of being cocooned against her broad chest. Lena sighed in contentment, as Kara started nuzzling her neck, breathing her in, then applying gentle kisses to her pale neck.

 

When the blonde started to become more insistent, gently sucking at her pulse point, then soothing the spots with her tongue, Lena felt as if her legs would give out. Seeking something to hold onto, Lena turned around, throwing her arms around the blonde’s neck and doing what they both had wanted to do for the past few hours.

 

They lost themselves in each other’s kisses, Lena grasping at her guard’s strong shoulders and Kara’s hands migrating towards the brunette’s curvaceous hips, while their lips were locked in a passionate kiss that felt a lot like coming home.

 

Soon the need for air became overwhelming and they reluctantly parted, resting their foreheads against each other, still sharing the same air. Once they had regained their breath, they both grinned, realizing that it had been far too long since they had done this.

 

Lena was the one taking charge afterwards, leading the blonde to the soft furs a guard had spread out, where the floor was not humid, making the blonde lay down. Kara looked up at Lena in bewilderment not knowing what she was up to, until the raven-haired beauty straddled her waist and slowly started unclasping her armour.

 

Once the princess was done with her handy work, Kara was in nothing but her underwear, looking every bit the warrior she was, toned abdominals and muscular shoulders on display. The sight of her lover made Lena’s skin heat up even more than it already had due to the humidity in the air and she wanted nothing more than for those strong arms to finally ravage her.

 

Following Lena’s example, Kara slowly undressed the brunette, admiring every curve that was revealed to her eager eyes. Her soft belly and her full breasts, whose dark nipples immediately hardened, when they were released from their confines. Kara then started caressing the brunette’s upper body with her calloused hands, making Lena’s eyes darken at the attention.

 

It was Lena who finally closed the distance, claiming the blonde’s lips with her own in a hungry kiss. Kara placed her hand on the small of the brunette’s back, moulding their bodies together, which elicited a shudder at the contact.

 

When Kara’s warm palm had found its way to the small of her back, to keep her close, Lena felt as if waking up from a long slumber, as warmth started to spread from the place the blonde had touched her and she now realized how much she had missed the blonde’s intimate touches.

 

Not able to ignore the want between them any longer, both started rhythmically grinding their hips together, revelling in the friction it provided them with. Kara who had already had problems hiding the bulge that was forming in her breaches as the princess had innocently kissed her, could not help sporting an erection with the way Lena was rolling her hips seductively into her own, while her breasts were only a few inches away from the blonde’s face, demanding attention.

 

Lena felt her undergarments cling to her core at the feeling of Kara’s want for her. Kara gently pulled her panting face down, wanting to feel the brunette’s lips against her own. It didn’t take long until Kara felt the urge to swipe at Lena’s soft lower lip with her tongue, requesting entrance. Lena eagerly parted her lips giving access to the blonde’s tongue, moaning when Kara sucked onto the dexterous muscle.

 

Lena gasped when one of Kara’s hands grasped one of her breasts, kneading the mound gently, while the other hand encouraged her to keep grinding against her clothed member. Lena felt herself getting wetter and wetter at the delicious friction, but felt like this was still not enough to claim the release she desperately craved after all those weeks and the stress she had been under.

 

Kara noticed that too, gently tugging at Lena’s undergarments, asking for permission to remove them. Lena eagerly nodded, getting rid of the offending peace of clothing in one quick and gracious movement, leaving the blonde breathless at the sight of the princess’ wet pussy.

 

Lena blushed crimson at the blonde’s awed expression, as darkening blue eyes gave her core their undivided attention. “Beautiful, so so beautiful” Kara said taking in the woman she loved, naked as the day she was born.

 

Kara then started kissing Lena’s neck, finding her pulse point, nibbling at it and making the brunette whine, needing a completely different kind of attention from her blonde lover. Suddenly, Kara had an idea, guiding Lena’s hips over her abs, which earned her a confused look and a raised eyebrow from the brunette.

 

Not wanting to explain what she had in mind, Kara tensed her abs, encouraging the brunette to perform the same motion as before. Once Lena did, she let out a quite gasp, revelling in the feeling of her core gliding over the brunette’s defined abdomen.

 

Feeling emboldened by the incredible feeling the friction was providing her, Lena started moving her hips in earnest, smearing wetness all over the blonde’s abs, enjoying herself immensely, while letting out sounds of pleasure that were increasing in volume with each pass.

 

Kara was still laying on her back due to the iron grip Lena had on her shoulders, needing them for support, as she kept rolling her hips along Kara’s toned belly. Kara caught one of Lena’s bouncing breasts into her mouth, firstly sucking on its hardened peak gently, then progressively increasing the suction, while her hand play with the other, rolling the nipple between her calloused fingers.

 

“Kara love this feels incredible” Lena said panting, as her clit was deliciously being rubbed back and forth, over the ridges of her lover’s defined abs. She then threaded her hand into Kara’s blonde locks, encouraging her to keep licking and suck her breasts, while she rode her abs frantically, high pitched moans leaving her mouth.

 

Kara on her part was in heaven. She loved the feeling of Lena’s wetness covering her abdomen, the desperate little whines for more that left her throat, as well as the texture of the princess’ pebbled nipples under her exploring tongue. “Ka-Kara” Lena moaned. “N-Nearly there” Which caused goose bumps to erupt all over the guard’s body.

 

Kara tried to keep her abs tensed a little while longer, seeing that Lena was on the brink of her orgasm, wanting to give her the last push she need to obtain her release. She redoubled her efforts, increasing the suction on the brunette’s breast, feeling the brunette beginning to shudder before throwing her head back in ecstasy, exposing her ivory neck that begged to be bitten.

 

Suddenly, Lena felt the tension in her body coil and the blood rushing to her engorged clit, making her cry out in pleasure, as she came after what felt like long agonizing months. Kara helped her riding out her orgasm, as she gently guided her hips over her abdomen, until she was too sensitive for any more friction.

 

Once all the tension had been released from her body, Lena fell into the blonde’s chest, breathing heavily after the intense and long overdue release she had just experienced. Kara gently stroked Lena’s dark tresses, propelling her into a state of pure bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys and thank you for still supporting this story!  
> As previously said, I hope you liked the chapter.  
> As always, I am highly interested to hear what your impressions are on my writing or the plot of the story in general.  
> Do you like the turn the story is taking or should I go into another direction? I was not certain how I wanted this chapter to go, but that is what I ended up with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. Please comment to let me know if you like this story and if I should continue with it. Advice is also always appreciated.


End file.
